Wings and a Wand
by Winxclubrocks
Summary: Bloom's been sent to Hogwarts to protect a certain wizard with a lightning scar. Little do they know she's more than another 11-year-old girl with an unusual wand and accent. Events unfold and secrets are uncovered - and friendships may become more. Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea of this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's dragging his trolley full of luggage, with Hedgewig sitting in her cage on top of it all, through the train station when he bumps into a girl with hair the exact color of fire and another cart full of stuff. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to hit you."

The girl straightens everything up instantly, and says "No, it's perfectly fine, really. Name's Bloom, what's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. You lost?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to find a platform 9 and something, but these are all whole numbers!"

Harry immediately notices Bloom has an accent that is definitely not from London, and asks "Are you a tourist or something?"

Bloom blinks her strikingly blue eyes, then says "Yeah, I'm from…out of town, you might say. Anyway, any idea about this mystery platform?"

Harry is about to say he has no clue, when he hears a woman with hair every bit as orange as Bloom's but with a British accent say "Every year, this place is packed with Muggles! Come along, we don't want to miss the train!"

Harry says "I bet she knows where to go! Follow me!"

They catch up to the woman, just in time to see the oldest boy disappear into a column with his trolley.

She shows them how to, after realizing its their first year at Hogwarts as well - it's also Ron's, who says hello politely.

All three make it through easily, seems the column is an illusion or a gateway or something.

They make it onto the train easily enough, both Bloom and Harry producing tickets to board.

* * *

They get a booth together and pile their stuff on top, and then Ron comes in as well.

He recognizes Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived, the only person to have ever survived an evil wizard.

He's called Voldemort, but everyone seems too scared to call him anything but The Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

It makes it a little frustrating for answers, but he must have been really powerful.

Harry has no clue about anything to do with this strange world of magic that everyone recognizes him in, but neither does Bloom apparently - which makes it a little more comforting.

They see her eyes are huge though, and he asks what's wrong.

She quickly says "That scar looks like it hurt! How'd it happen?"

"I don't know, I've had it forever."

Ron asks "You new to this part of the world, Bloom?"

"Something like that, yeah."

A girl with long brown hair comes in, and also recognizes Harry.

She fixes his glasses for him, and then says they're going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon so they should put on their robes.

Bloom and the girl, who introduces herself as Hermione, hit it off right away - but Hermione leaves to keep looking for the toad named Trevor for a boy named Neville.

Harry and Ron go to the bathroom to change, and find Bloom's already in her robes with her previous clothes gone - they have no idea how, but they didn't exactly take two seconds to get changed either.

* * *

When they get off the train, they're on the far side of a lake and there's a massive castle on the hill.

Everyone looks awed, and Bloom quietly whistles in appreciation.

Harry whispers "You act like you've seen something like this before."

"I've seen big schools, but nothing quite like that!" Harry has to agree, the sight is impressive.

Bloom, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are on the same canoe going to the lake, the one with Hagrid in it - and they make it to the Castle in no time.

Hagrid leaves them in front of the gates in a massive crowd, and Professor McGonagall gives them a quick speech about what's going to happen then walks inside.

"So, is it true? Has the famous Harry Potter really come to Hogwarts?" A boy with slicked back blonde hair comes out of the crowd, followed by two boys on either side of him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickers, and Draco glares at him. "You think my name is funny, do you? It's not hard to guess who you are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasely."

Bloom glares at Draco and asks "And what exactly is wrong with red hair and a broken-in robe?"

Draco glares at her for a moment, but finds hers is every bit as good as his.

He turns his attention back to Harry and says "You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I think I can help you there."

Harry says "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco glares at him, but soon ends up having a glaring match with Bloom.

She says "Yeah, and who's definition of 'wrong' are you using, Malfoy? Because I've found it varies with morals."

His glare increases a thousand-fold, but she still matches him easily.

Professor McGonagall arrives and smacks Draco on the shoulder with a piece of paper - he retreats with one last glare for now.

They all file in, and Professor Dumbledore gives a few last-minute announcements - the dark forest is strictly forbidden, and the 3rd floor is off limits to anyone who wants to live.

Its unsettling, but then the Sorting Ceremony begins.

Hermione gets put into Gryffindor, Draco gets in Slytherin, Ron is put in Gryffindor, and so is Harry.

The entire hall goes quiet when Harry walks up, and it's not immediately clear where he'll go - but he knows he doesn't want to be in Slytherin, so he gets put in Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall calls "Bloom!"

The hall goes quiet, maybe at the fact that she's only got one name apparently.

She walks up, and the room starts whispering again as she does.

Harry rolls his eyes, what exactly are they whispering about? The fact that her hair is like fire?

"Hm, interesting. An immense power unlike any I've felt before. Lots of admirable qualities, but where to put you? You've got courage, kindness, loyalty, dedication, intelligence…"

Bloom's face goes pale at first, then bright red under the hat, but now everybody's whispering about the 'great power' she apparently has.

"Hm, and it seems you have a lot of talent, particularly for magic, a hard choice indeed. Hm, you want to protect someone…alright then, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupts into massive cheers, every bit as loud as when they got Harry.

Ron asks "What was all that about? A massive power inside you and a natural talent for magic? And who do you want to protect?"

Bloom's face is still bright red, and she says "I don't…what is with that hat?"

Hermione says "It can read your mind, sense what's inside you. Courage, kindness, deceit, it can sense it all. But, I can't say the Sorting Hat has ever marked someone as having an immense power - or being such a hard choice to Sort. It sounded like you could have fit into any of the Houses."

Bloom shrugs and starts fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. "Look, I don't know what the Hat saw, but-"

Professor McGonagall says "Attention everyone."

Professor Dumbledore waits a moment to make sure he has everyone's attention, and says "Let the feast…begin."

Everyone's plates fill with food in an instant, and all talk is forgotten.

* * *

When they get to the dormitories, everyone's stuff has already been moved up to their rooms.

When everyone is asleep, Bloom sneaks out to the common room and pulls out her phone and calls Mrs. Faragonda - her headmistress of a few weeks.

 _Bloom!_

"Mrs. Faragonda, something happened in the Sorting Ceremony!"

 _What? You found the young wizard your supposed to protect?_

"No, well, I met him earlier before that. What happened is the Hat blurted out that I have an immense power inside me!"

Her brow furrows, and she says _The Sorting Hat is alive, in a way, and it is intelligent. It must have sensed your powers, and was trying to determine what house you should be in. Have you spoken with Albus yet? I told him a very special student of mine would be coming to protect Harry._

"No, I haven't had the chance yet. I met Harry at the train station while looking for the non-existent train. Mrs. Faragonda, if they find out I'm a fairy-"

 _Then we'll deal with that when the time comes. But the age-reversal spell we used so you could do this mission is permanent. You will have to go through the years once again - and controlling your magic will be slightly harder since you didn't know of it when you were eleven._

"Yeah, I noticed. I set a few things on fire by accident, and I swear I saw smoke come off of this one kid's hair when he was starting trouble and got me mad."

 _Bloom, you are there to keep the Dark Lord from Harry Potter - you must stay focused on that mission._

"I know, I know Mrs. Faragonda. But it's not all that easy with unreliable powers, and what am I supposed to do with the wand you had me make? I know it's supposed to make me blend in, but…"

 _I know your a bit used to using your magic on a thought, a whim, making it part of your everyday life - despite the fact that you were only at Alfea for a few weeks. You don't have your Charmix form yet, which is why it will be easier to keep a low profile and blend in with the other students. The wand I had you make is a part of you, think of it as an extension of your powers. It can store your magic, and make you more powerful as you and it grow in your magic and strength. It learns from you, just as you learn from it._

"Yeah, so I wave it around and stuff happens?"

 _Use your imagination Bloom, you'll find you can do things most of even your new classmates can't dream of. And, if you really need to, you have full access to your powers as a fairy - just use discretion when using them, so none of the students see you. It is paramount that your cover not be blown, or else protecting Harry Potter will be much more difficult if the Dark Lord knows you're here for that purpose._

Bloom nods, as full of determination at eleven as she was at sixteen.

Her body was turned eleven again, but her mind was left intact.

She was only a few weeks into Alfea's coursework when Mrs. Faragonda asked her to go on a very important mission for her - one that she was convinced could only be done by Bloom.

As someone who grew up with no knowledge of her powers, she relies more on other means of getting things done than most, and she is much less likely to automatically use a spell to get something done instead of, say, Stella.

And because she's only a few weeks into Alfea's classes, she knows only about as much in the ways of magic as the incoming first year students.

Bloom knew this mission would take a while, a very long while, but she accepted it anyway.

There's something Mrs. Faragonda wasn't telling her, but Bloom didn't care right then.

As far as she knows, she was the student at Alfea with the least amount of knowledge of magic - she's so confused right now.

 _Get some sleep Bloom, talk with one of your professors after class, one that can be trusted. I suggest Minerva McGonagall. Tell her you need to talk with Albus, that it's important. Good night Bloom._

"Goodnight Mrs. Faragonda." Bloom sighs then looks at the fire.

Her powers draw strength from fire, and, theoretically, she can control it at will - but she has no idea how to do that.

She takes a deep breath and says "Well, only one way to find out."

She can't stay up too late though, she has to be awake for classes tomorrow.

Bloom figures she can spend a few hours a night after everyone else is asleep practicing her fairy powers in secret - but she has no illusions about it being easy to learn to control them on her own.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, backstory: Bloom's been sent to Hogwarts to pose as a student in order to protect Harry until he can beat Voldemort. She doesn't have any idea of the Dragon Flame though, and this mission was offered to her only a few weeks after she fist came to Alfea. So, she can use magic at will but she can't transform yet - Nickelodeon version of Winx Club - and she is every bit as clueless as Harry about where to go or how to do this stuff. Her just being able to use magic means she's right on the same level as all the other students, and Faragonda likely sent her to Hogwarts to keep her out of danger from the Trix and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Harry come running into Professor McGonagall's class, but she's nowhere to be seen - unless the tabby cat sitting on her desk can point them in the right direction.

Harry and Ron are relieved, until it pounces forward and turns into Professor McGonagall.

Ron says "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, perhaps if I Transfigured you and Mr. Potter into pocket watches one of you would be on time."

Harry says "Sorry, we got lost."

"Perhaps a map then? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

They sit behind Bloom and Hermione, and soon enough the class is over.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione notice Bloom stays a few minutes after class, but they don't know why and are too busy getting to Professor Snape's class to ask.

* * *

Snape immediately targets Harry when he sees the young wizard is taking notes of what he's saying - not paying attention, in his view.

He asks Harry questions that he has no answer to - Harry grew up not knowing any of this, he had to go back to his dorm to get his wand for mercy's sake!

Snape suddenly cuts off his attack on Harry when he sees his cauldron boiling over and rushes to stop it.

Nobody could have done it, nobody was near it, but everyone looks shocked that it happened - Bloom most of all.

She was glaring at Snape from behind Harry, and then suddenly felt her magic start burning inside her.

It's exactly like what happened the last few times something's happened by accident: she got angry, something blew up or caught fire - or, in this case, boiled over.

 _Got to get a lid on your powers, Bloom! Before something more extreme happens…_

Class ends with no other accidents, thankfully, and they keep going to classes.

* * *

Afterward is time for homework, and a boy named Seamus is trying a spell on a cup.

"Eye of Rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." He looks into the cup and shakes his head, then starts again.

Harry asks "What's Seamus trying to do to that water?"

Ron replies "Turn it into Rum. He actually managed a weak tea yesterday, but-"

He is cut off by an explosion, and when they look over the cup has exploded all over Seamus.

Suddenly a rush of owls soars into the room through the giant windows, and Ron says "Ah, mail's here!"

Students are getting parcels and packages, and Neville gets a Remembrall.

Hermione says "I've read about those, the smoke turns red when you've forgotten something."

As she says this, the smoke actually turns red, and Neville says "Only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Harry and Bloom didn't get anything, no surprise to either of them, Harry's extended family treats him like he's their slave and Bloom's a mystery to everyone.

* * *

After the homework session, the first years come out to the field with Madame Hooch to learn to fly on a broomstick.

Madame Hooch has short hair and yellow hawk-like eyes, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses are lined up in two rows with broomsticks at their sides.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Madame Hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broomstick, and say up!"

Everyone starts telling their broom to come up, and Harry and Bloom's lift up immediately.

About half the kids are having trouble and Madame Hooch encouragingly says "With feeling!"

Hermione chants "Up, up, up!" It finally floats into her hand.

Ron yells "Up already!" and his broom smacks him in the nose.

Bloom has to stifle a giggle, and Harry nearly laughs out loud.

"Shut up Harry, you to Bloom."

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

The class follows her instructions, and everyone manages to make it on alright.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2… tweet!"

Neville's broom immediately floats up, and he looks really scared.

"Mr. Longbottom." Hooch tries to calm him down, literally.

Hermione asks "Neville, what are you doing?"

All the kids start calling his name, and one boy says "We're not supposed to take off yet!"

It doesn't really help, because Neville's broom lifts higher and higher off the ground.

He soars away, and they can all hear him screaming.

Madame Hooch tries to go after him, as he tries everything he can think of to get down.

He eventually stops flying when his cloak gets caught on a statue's very sharp spear point.

His cloak tears, and then catches on a torch; then rips again and he lands on his arm.

Everyone approaches, and a Slytherin girl asks "Is he alright?"

He has a broken wrist, and Madame Hooch helps him up to take him to the Infirmary.

Neville's Remembrall falls out of his pocket as Hooch picks him up, and Draco picks it up.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly planted on the ground. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch!"

She takes Neville away, and as soon as she's gone Draco snickers "Did you see the look on his face? Maybe if he'd given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass!"

He laughs, but Harry steps up and says "Give it here Malfoy!"

Malfoy smirks and says "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Draco smirks, hops on his broom and flies around the group and then through it. "How about on the roof?"

He soars up, and hovers high in the sky, calling down "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry grabs his broom and moves to get on it, but Hermione stops him from flying off. "Harry no, you heard what Madame Hooch said, and besides you don't even know how to fl-"

She never gets to finish as Harry soars up and yells "Give it back Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Draco laughs, and does a 360 spin as Harry rushes him.

"Have it your way then!" Draco yells as he throws the Remembrall into the air.

Harry goes for it, and nearly hits a window, with Professor McGonagall watching-working on the other side.

He catches the ball with both hands easily, and goes and lands by the other students, who are cheering him.

When he lands, everyone is staring in shock.

Professor McGonagall appears and says "Harry Potter? Follow me."

Hermione says "Uh-oh."

Harry sullenly follows her, while Draco and his goons laugh; which dies on their lips when they see Bloom's glare, which warns them not to mess with someone unless they intend to back it up. Its effective, they immediately shut up.

* * *

Professor McGonagall leads Harry to Professor Quirrell's class, and comes back out with a tall boy.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker!"

Later, Ron, Harry, and Bloom are heading to the Gryffindor room, and Sir Nicholas floats by with a ghost lady.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I knew he'd do well!"

Ron says "Seeker? But first years never make it onto the house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"A century, according to Professor McGonagall." Harry continues.

Bloom says "Congrats Harry."

Fred and George come up, and one of them says "Hey, well done Harry, Wood's just told us!"

Ron fills in "Fred and George are on the team to, Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises though, rough game Quidditch."

"Brutal. But nobody's died in years. Some vanish occasionally…" Fred and George get the painting open using the password, and finish "But they'll turn up in a month or two!'

Bloom rolls her eyes and says "Harry, you were a natural up there - you'll do fine!"

* * *

Later, they are walking through the castle, and get onto a staircase.

A railing pulls in, but it's only when the whole structure shudders that they realize something's happening.

Ron nearly screams, Hermione gasps, and Bloom and Harry steady each other.

Harry asks "What's going on?"

Bloom answers "The staircases change, remember?"

They quickly get off the staircase, before it changes again and takes them who-knows-where.

They open a door and enter a dark room that gives them all the creeps.

Harry asks "Does anyone else feel like…we shouldn't be here?"

Bloom says "You took the words right out of my mouth, Harry."

Hermione says "We shouldn't be here, this is the 3rd floor; its forbidden."

Suddenly, a flame lights in a stone holder, and Filch's cat appears.

All four jump, and Bloom says "Alright, time to go."

They run, and find a locked door.

Flames light as they go, a clear trail right to them.

Harry grabs the door handle, but its locked.

Ron says "That's it, we're done for!" Bloom says "Can we please not panic, there has to be something we can do!"

Hermione says "Oh, move over Ron." She kneels down, and says "Alohomora."

They hear a click, and rush into the room and close the door, careful not to slam it.

Ron asks "Alohomora?"

"Standard book of Spells, Chapter 7."

Bloom is holding her head to the door, and whispers "Filch is gone."

Ron says "Probably thinks this door is locked."

Hermione reminds him "It was locked."

Harry is looking behind them, and stops dead in his tracks. "And for good reason."

They all turn to look behind them, and there is a giant, three-headed dog sleeping there!

The dog growls, yawns, and growls again - and notices the intruders.

The four bolt out of the door, fighting to get it closed.

When they manage to close it, they run as fast as they can to get to the Gryffindor room.

When they get back, they are all breathless, and Ron asks "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

Hermione teasingly says "You don't use your eyes much, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!"

Bloom says "I saw. It was standing on a trap door. That means it's not here by accident, its guarding something."

Hermione says "That's right. Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed before one of you comes up with another clever plan that gets us all killed, or worse, expelled!"

Ron says "She needs to sort out her priorities!"

Harry nods in agreement, but Bloom doesn't say anything, just follows Hermione into the dorm they are sharing.

* * *

 **AN: Finally got the formatting problem figured out! As for the story, Bloom hasn't blown her cover yet. Any guesses on when someone's going to find out she's not a normal witch?**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, in Charms class, they're learning to levitate objects - feathers, right now.

The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa, and if they don't pronounce it right something could explode.

Everyone starts chanting, and about half of them are getting it right.

Combined with a swish-and-flick movement of their wands, the feathers should float up to the ceiling.

Ron is saying 'Wingardium Leviosur' and Hermione leans over to correct him.

He is seriously frustrated and challenges her to do it.

Bloom says "Ease up Ron, Hermione's only trying to help. Your feather might explode if you say the chant wrong, you know."

"Alright, both of you do it! Come on then!"

Bloom and Hermione look at one another, then take out their wands. Hermione's is dark green and in a continuous vine pattern.

Bloom's is even more unique, hers is carved in the shape of a dragon and is deep orange-red. The dragon's mouth is open, so it looks like its spitting spells when she uses it, and the body fades into the handle where she holds it.

It's literally the most unique wand in the entire school, but nobody else dares try it after Draco started teasing her about it and snatched it up and jokingly waved it around.

Most wands make a moderate amount of damage - Bloom's caused a massive explosion that knocked Draco on his butt and left his hair scorched and singed and his robe covered in soot.

Bloom immediately snatched the wand back up and yelled at him for being so idiotic as to wave another person's wand.

She heard what could happen from Mrs. Faragonda, so it's no surprise to her that her wand would have such an extreme reaction.

The two girls do the swish-and-flick motion they've been practicing for the past few weeks and chant together "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Both feathers rise into the air at the same time, and everyone stops to look.

Professor Flitwick says "Oh, Bloom and Hermione have done it!"

Draco looks up at the feathers like it's a challenge - particularly, at Bloom's feather.

Bloom gets the impression he thinks she's his rival or something, along with Harry.

It's like the two of them wounded his pride when Harry said he wouldn't join him and Bloom challenged him.

* * *

After class, Ron's ranting to Harry. "Honestly, that girl is a nightmare! It's leviosa, not leviosur, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione suddenly pushes past them both, and Harry mutters "I think she heard you Ron."

Suddenly, Bloom says "The entire hall heard him, Harry. Great going Ron! Wait up Hermione!"

Bloom takes off after Hermione, moving through the crowd easily despite the crowded space.

Ron mutters "What is her deal anyway?"

Harry shrugs, and they keep trying to get through the crowd.

* * *

That night, they realize its Halloween when they see the Jack-o-Lanterns floating everywhere.

Bloom and Hermione still haven't shown back up, and a girl named Parvati Patil says "I heard Hermione was in the girl's restroom all day - crying. Bloom's been in there trying to console her."

Suddenly, Quirrell runs in frantically and yells ""TROLL! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGOEN!"

Everyone stops dead, the silence is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Thought you might want to know." He then falls over in a dead faint, and the room erupts into screaming.

Dumbledore yells louder than everyone else "SILLLLEEEEENNNCCCCEEE!"

Everyone immediately stops, and he continues. "Everyone will please not panic. Now, Prefects will please lead their houses back to the dormitories. All the teachers will follow me into the dungeons."

Percy is leading Gryffindor down a hall, when suddenly Harry stops dead.

He pulls Ron to the side, who says "What's wrong Harry?"

"How could I have forgotten? Bloom and Hermione! They don't know about the troll!"

They sneak away from the group, and start running down corridors.

They enter one, when they hear a grunting noise.

They get in a doorway just as a large, gray, troll comes down the hallway.

It enters a room, and Ron whispers "Its heading into the Girls' Bathroom!"

Harry tenses up, worried for Hermione and Bloom.

* * *

In the Girls' Bathroom, Bloom finally manages to coax Hermione out of the stall.

She comes out sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"There, there. Stop it now Hermione. You know Ron's a real jerk."

Hermione nods, and Bloom pulls her into a loose hug. "So why do you let him get to you?"

"I don't know, but…" Hermione trails off, staring at something behind Bloom.

Bloom turns around, to see a huge troll with a large club standing behind them.

They quickly back into the stall just as the troll smashes the upper part of the stalls.

Bloom unfreezes and drags Hermione through all of them - and her panic and fear is making her magic lash out, good thing the troll is destroying so much stuff with its club that Hermione doesn't notice the tiny explosions happening around the troll, or the way broken pieces of stall are starting to shake like they're in an earthquake.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron burst in, and Harry tries to hit the troll with a spell. "Bloom, Hermione, MOVE!"

Bloom yells "No kidding! Everybody get out of here!"

Bloom sees her chance and pushes Hermione toward the door while throwing a good-sized hunk of sink at the troll to get its attention - it works.

Harry yells "WHAT?!"

"Go, I'll get out in a moment!"

She yells "Incendio!" and a ball of fire shoots out of the mouth of her dragon-wand.

The Troll is well and truly focused on her, and nearly hits her with its club - she levitates it and carries the troll up with it before it loses its grip.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nearly get squashed when it lands and stumbles back, so they have no choice but to get out.

Now that they're all gone, Bloom can release a little of the magic raging through her - it's a miracle nothing more than a few explosions and some shaking has happened just yet.

She takes control of the club and uses it to smash the troll in the head hard enough to break the club - and accidentally sends every piece of broken stall shards into the troll as well.

The energy in her system fades just as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst in.

Their jaws all drop when they see the unconscious troll on the floor and Bloom pointing her wand at them like they're another one.

When she realizes it's the Professors and not another threat on her life, she immediately drops her wand to the ground and apologizes.

Professor McGonagall says "The fact that you thought we were another threat to you is understandable, but how did you manage to defeat a full-grown troll on your own? And why are there pieces of the stalls embedded in its skin?"

"I levitated its club, then dropped it on its head. The stall pieces suddenly flew up, I must've done it by accident."

They can see that; the club is split in two and there's a lump the size of a person's head on the troll's head - and it's got a good-sized shard of one of the stalls sticking out of its arm.

Snape says "The three young students outside said you told them to leave."

"Yes, I got cornered by it. They were by the door, I didn't want them getting hurt trying to save me."

She looks down, and Professor McGonagall says "Well, that is an admirable thing to do, but it was also very foolish for yourself. And why were you fighting the troll in the first place?"

Bloom says "Hermione and I were in here when the troll burst in, Harry and Ron tried to save us - and then we got separated by the troll."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione are looking around the corner in shock at the troll - the unconscious troll with a lump as big as a person's head.

Bloom looks down at the floor again, and notices a long gash on his leg - it must be fresh, its dripping blood down his leg.

Her eyes get huge, and then Snape notices her stare and covers his leg.

Professor Quirrell stammers "Perhaps you want to go…m-might wake up…"

They all leave, and the teachers get the troll out of the castle.

Harry says "That troll is going to have the worst headache of its life when it wakes up. How'd you hit it that hard?"

"Well, I can't really explain it. Magic, stuff happens." Bloom's answer is vague and cagey, but she looks pretty shook up from the troll attacking them.

* * *

 **AN: Oops, looks like Harry, Ron, and Hermione are getting suspicious. Bloom can't fully control the Dragon Flame's power because she doesn't know about it - she's just lucky they didn't notice stuff rattling, guess a troll makes for a decent distraction and explanation for stuff like that. Also, had she known about the Oppungo spell, she would have used it as an excuse - except they haven't learned it yet in DADA class.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the four of them are eating breakfast in the great hall, except Harry isn't eating.

He's twirling his food on a fork, and Ron says "Take a bit of toast mate, go on."

Hermione says "Ron's right Harry, you're going to need your strength today."

Harry says "I'm not hungry…"

Bloom says "Right, and I dye my hair this color every day, Harry. Nobody's believing that for a second. Besides, think about the look on Malfoy's face when you win - that should get your appetite back."

Snape appears behind them and says "Well Potter, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you…even if it is against Slytherin."

He stalks away, limping as he goes; which doesn't go unnoticed by the four.

Bloom says "Well, I guess that explains the blood."

"Blood?" Hermione asks.

Bloom says "Listen, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he could get past that 3-headed dog. But he got himself bitten instead, and now he's got that limp to prove it."

Harry says "I see your point."

Ron adds "But why would he want to be anywhere near that thing in the first place?"

Harry explains about another vault Hagrid took him to aside from his parents' - one with a glowing object for Dumbledore, 'Hogwarts Business'.

Ron says "So your saying…"

Bloom finishes the sentence for him, saying "That's what the dog is guarding, that's what Snape wants."

Suddenly, an owl screeches, and when they look up, its Hedwig.

She drops a long parcel onto the table in front of the four friends, before flying away.

Bloom tracks Hedwig's progress over to the teacher table, before turning to the object.

Hermione says "Bit early for mail, isn't it?"

Ron says "Well, let's open it already!"

They all tear into the packaging, and it's a broomstick.

Ron says "That's not just any broomstick Harry, that's a Nimbus 2000!"

Bloom looks again at Hedwig, who is perched on Professor McGonagall's arm.

She nods, and Bloom smiles her thanks, while Harry nods back.

Bloom says "Alright, now add Snape's look of shock to Malfoy's - that should be enough to get you in the right mindset."

Harry grins, and says "Thanks."

* * *

In one of the two Quidditch towers, the Gryffindor team is marching towards the starting gate.

Harry is visibly worried, as the reach a closed double door.

Oliver asks "Scared, Harry?"

"A little."

"It's alright, I felt the same way my first game."

Harry asks "What happened?"

Oliver chuckles to himself and says "I don't remember. Took a Bludger to the head two minutes in, and I woke up in the hospital two weeks later."

Harry gulps, and the doors open.

They mount their brooms, and fly out onto the field.

The stands are packed with students from both houses, and everyone is cheering.

The commentator is talking from a tower at the side of the field, and the teachers have their own bleachers.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

Everyone lines up in a circle in the air, Harry is one of the highest.

"The players take their positions as Madame Hooch enters the field to begin the game!"

Madame Hooch yells up "Now I want a nice clean game…from all of you." She glares at the Slytherin players as she says this.

She kicks the trunk, and then gets back inside as the balls all fly out.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch! Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points, whoever catches that, wins the game!" The small golden orb zooms around each Seeker's head, before disappearing.

"The Quaffle is released…and the game begins!"

Gryffindor gets the ball, and a chaser zooms past the Slytherins, towards their goal, shoots, and scores!

"Angelina Johnson scores 10 points for Gryffindor!" the commentator declares, before pressing a button for the scoreboard. A 10 appears beside Gryffindor's name.

Harry claps midair, while the Gryffindor kids in the stands cheer.

Slytherin gets the Quaffle, but Oliver blocks the shot.

Gryffindor makes another score, and then Slytherin decides to play dirty.

The Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint, grabs the bat from a beater, and sends a Bludger into Oliver's stomach.

He falls to the ground and the crowd boos.

Harry is visibly upset, and Bloom glares at Flint, wishing she could control the magic in her that tends to set things on fire when she gets angry.

Slytherin manages to score, but Harry spots the Snitch.

He tries to follow it, but his broom starts bucking and turning under him.

Harry tries his best to catch the Snitch, but his broomstick seems out of control.

Hagrid asks "What's going on with Harry's broomstick?"

Hermione looks at Harry, then at Snape, who is muttering something. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

Ron asks "Jinxing the broom?"

Now Bloom is furious, and it's the perfect time to try a little experiment of hers.

For the past two nights, she's been sitting in the Gryffindor common room at the fireplace, trying to get it to do anything unusual by focusing on it.

She can make stuff happen when she's in danger or angry, but when she's calm and focused; nothing.

It's only when she got suddenly angry at her inability to get it to do anything that it jumped a foot and a half higher.

Now, when she's furious and has a focus for her fury, it's the perfect time to try out her theory.

Mrs. Faragonda said magic reacts to strong emotions, time to put it to the test.

"Hermione, mind if I borrow your binoculars?"

"Ok, but what are you doing?"

"A little test, to see if I can do something. Also, you might want to stay out of my line of sight."

She looks at Harry for a second, then at Snape, still muttering.

She focuses every ounce of anger she can call up, remembering all the times he's unfairly picked on her and Harry both, all the crap Draco's pulled, and everything else she can think of - Mitzi's bullying and bratiness for instance.

It doesn't take a minute to bring all this to mind, and she never takes her gaze off Snape.

Fury builds in her veins, burning through her; and suddenly, to her utter satisfaction, she feels something in her lash out and Snape's robe suddenly catches fire - which is quickly noticed.

One man yells "Fire! You're on fire!" and the fire's spreading fast to.

Snape is shocked, and knocks the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who also falls over.

He frantically tries to put the fire out, but its spreading too fast to be easily extinguished.

After a few dozen frantic seconds of patting, the fire finally goes out, and Bloom turns her attention back to Harry.

He's back on his broom, but the Slytherin Seeker is after the Snitch as well.

Harry rams the other Seeker, then is butted out.

He returns, smashing the other Seeker hard.

The Snitch dives, and the two boys follow, but the Slytherin Seeker backs off as it goes closer and closer to the ground.

Harry pulls his broom up, following just a few feet above the ground.

He stands up, trying to grab the ball; but he goes too far and topples over.

He lands on the ground and lurches, and Hagrid says "It looks like he's gonna be sick!"

Bloom gets worried, she's supposed to protect him after all.

He lurches again, and the Snitch pops out of his mouth.

It lands in his hands, and he immediately curls his fingers around it gratefully.

"He's got the Snitch! 150 point to Harry Potter for catching the Snitch!"

Hooch blows her whistle, and yells "Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindor students all cheer, and Harry holds up the Snitch.

Professor McGonagall giggles, and Bloom grins hugely for Harry.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Bloom's figuring out her fairy powers, and there's literally no way to trace Snape's cloak catching fire back to her - not with the way magic works in this world. Bloom's still trying to figure out how to control her powers, make stuff like that happen at will instead of randomly or when she gets angry enough - she seems to be making good progress, any guesses when she finds out the big secret?**


	5. Chapter 5

Later, Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking along a path with Hagrid.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

Bloom counters "Probably the same reason he let a troll in and used the distraction to try and get past the 3-headed dog standing over a trapdoor."

Hagrid looks over and asks "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Ron asks "Fluffy?" Hermione adds "That thing has a name?"

"Well of course he's got a name, he's mine. I bought him off a fella at the pub last year, then lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stops, realizing what he just said.

"Go on Hagrid." Bloom prompts.

"Shouldn'ta said that. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid firmly says.

Harry says "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Codswallop. Professor Snape's a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid argues.

Hermione reasons "Look, Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to maintain eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking."

Harry and Bloom both say "Exactly."

Hagrid sighs, and says "Now you listen to me, all four of you. Your meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Bloom asks.

She's sure she knows the name from somewhere, but she has no idea where from.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid rambles and leaves.

Harry says "Nicholas Flamel…who's Nicholas Flamel?"

The other three shrug, and Bloom is trying to remember.

* * *

Weeks later, its Christmas time, and Hermione is going to visit her parents.

Bloom is reading a huge book while Ron and Harry play a game of chess, where the chess pieces actually move.

Hagrid is bringing in a tree for the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione rolls a cart full of stuff.

"Knight to E-5." Harry says.

Ron is stuck and thinks for a second.

Bloom barely glances at the board, and suggests "Try Queen to E-5."

She goes back to the massive book in her hands, while Ron's Queen destroys Harry's Knight.

"Hey!"

Bloom looks over at Harry's accusing tone.

"What?"

"You said you weren't playing!"

"I'm being neutral. If you get stuck, I'll help you."

She goes back to her book, and Hermione says "That's barbaric."

Ron replies "That's Wizards' chess. See you've packed."

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My family's going down to Romania to visit Charlie, he's studying dragons there!"

Bloom looks up, really interested at the sound of that.

"Good, you can help Harry then. He's going to the library to look for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've already looked a hundred times!" Harry protests.

Bloom says "Wait, you never told me you were looking in the library for something about Nicholas Flamel. What's with keeping things from me?" She asks all three of them this, looking hurt.

Ron says "We told you yesterday. You said you'd be there, but never showed up!"

Harry asks "And what's with the book? You've been stuck to it like it was glued to your nose."

Bloom shrugs and says "Oh, it's nothing, Harry. A book that seemed interesting is all."

Harry says "Bloom…"

Now he sounds hurt, so she says "It's a book on this place called the Magical Dimension Harry. I found it in the library while I was waiting for you two, it's incredible. There's all kinds of stuff there, witches and wizards, along with fairies the size of people! And dragons the like of which aren't anywhere on Earth! Speaking of dragons, there's supposedly this thing there called the Dragon Flame, it's supposed to be all powerful. The part I'm on now says it made the entire place, but the being that did this gave it to a family on one of the planets, one called Domino. Must have been the royal family, and it's been passed down from one member of the family to the next..."

She gets completely absorbed in the book, not hearing a word anyone is saying - and not saying she wanted to know what Mrs. Faragonda wasn't telling her.

Harry sees the book isn't a history or anything - it's a theory on the place, meaning the Magical Dimension probably doesn't exist.

Hermione says "We've looked everywhere but in the Restricted section…Merry Christmas."

She leaves, and Ron says "I think we've been a bad influence on her."

Harry nods, Bloom is still buried in her book.

* * *

Christmas morning, Harry jerks awake with a massive start - thinking he's going to have to cook dinner for the Dursley's again.

He puts his glasses on, then hears Ron shout from the common room "Harry, wake up! C'mon Harry, wake up!"

Harry gets up and runs to a balcony overlooking the common room, and sees the Christmas tree surrounded by presents.

Bloom is holding one in her hands, while Ron is wearing a sweater with an 'R' on it.

He's still half-asleep, and a mumbled question with the word 'presents' being the only understandable part slips out of his mouth.

Bloom calls up "Yeah Harry, presents! Now get down here and open one of them!"

It only takes him the trip down the stairs for excitement to wake him up. Bloom tosses a box with his name on it to him when he gets to the common room - she got what looks like a massive book. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

Ron says "Merry Christmas Harry. "

"Merry…Christmas…"

Harry gets a few deep breaths in from running downstairs, and asks "What are you wearing? I've never seen that sweater before."

"Mum made it for me, looks like you have one to!"

Ron sits on the arm of one of the couches, eating jelly beans while Bloom and Harry stare at his package.

Bloom reads the card and hands it to Harry, more curious than ever about who sent them the gift and why.

"Your father left this in my care before he died. I think it is time for it to be returned to you. Use it well." Harry rips open the paper, and inside the box is a cloak.

Ron leans forward for a better look and asks "What is it?"

Bloom holds the edge in her hands, saying "Um… its some kind of cloak."

Harry says "Well, let's see it. Put it on Bloom."

She gets off the couch and wraps the cloak around her - not minding being the test case.

Ron and Harry gasp, and when she looks down her entire body is gone!

Ron says "I know what that is, it's an Invisibility Cloak!"

Bloom starts moving her arms under the cloak, trying to see if you can tell her body is there; no, you'd only know she's there because of her head sticking out.

Ron gets up, saying "They're really rare. I wonder who sent it."

Harry joins him, and Bloom stands next to him. "The card didn't say. All it said was 'use it well.'"

* * *

That night, a lamp and a hand appears in the restricted section.

The lamp is put down and the Invisibility cloak is removed.

Bloom and Harry appear, looking through book titles for one on Nicholas Flamel.

Bloom offered to go because it's always better to have two sets of eyes looking for something than one.

"Famous Fire-eaters, 15th century fiends…Flamel…Nicholas Flamel…where are you?" He picks up a book and opens it, but a man inside screams.

Harry slams the book closed, and Bloom whisper-yells "Keep it down Harry, or someone'll hear."

He mouths "Sorry." and puts the book back.

"Who's there?" Its Filch!

They grab the cloak, but the lantern falls on the floor and shatters.

The two immediately get the cloak back on, but Filch says "I know you're in there, you can't hide."

They creep around Filch, going so slowly it takes forever.

As soon as they make it past Filch and a few rooms away, they take off at a run, getting out into the hallway.

Mrs. Norris is there, and she meows and starts following them.

They turn a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear.

Snape pushes Quirrell into a wall, scaring Mrs. Norris away.

Bloom whispers "You stepped on my foot, Harry!"

Harry puts his hand over Bloom's mouth, and they back away to the far wall.

"Serverus… I-I thought…"

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell."

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape stops, sensing something.

He turns around and reaches to grab something, and Harry and Bloom freeze and stop breathing; he's reaching straight for them!

But Snape turn back around and points his finger back in Quirrell's face, saying "We'll have another chat soon…when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filch appears holding the shattered lantern. "Oh, Professors. I found this in the Restricted Section. It's still hot, that means there's a student out of bed."

They all dart off, and Harry and Bloom make their way far away from the Library.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Bloom's found a source of info for her - too bad she doesn't have any idea what she's supposed to be looking for. Same with the search for Nicholas Flamel - they have no clue what they're looking for. Bloom's cover is still intact so far, how long 'til someone finds out? Red and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

A door opens and closes, but nobody is seen going in.

On the other side of the door, is a large room, empty of anything except for a long, wide mirror in the center.

The two take the cloak off, happy to not be in danger of discovery for now.

Bloom sees something moving by a pillar, and goes to take a look, while Harry checks out the mirror.

When he looks in the mirror, he sees a couple, along with him in the reflection.

"Mum? Dad?" Both reflections nod and smile.

Harry reaches out, but his fingers only find glass.

His mother puts her hand on reflection-Harry's shoulder.

Harry puts his hand there, like he's trying to feel her there.

Bloom approaches from the side, hearing what Harry said.

She shakes him a little, snapping him out of his trance. "Where's your Mum and Dad?"

"In the mirror, see for yourself."

He stands aside, and Bloom takes his place. "What do you see Bloom?"

"I see…myself, grown with someone - a guy. We're in a house of our own…"

She looks over at Harry, who seems surprised.

"You don't see my Mum and Dad?"

"No…"

* * *

A few nights later, Bloom and Harry are sitting in front of the mirror.

Dumbledore asks "Back again?"

Both kids turn around and stand up.

"I see you, like so many others, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue: the happiest man in the world would look in it and see only himself, exactly as he is."

Bloom doesn't take long thinking. "So, it shows us what we want, anything we want?"

"Yes…and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, Harry, who have never known your parents, you see them beside you. And Bloom, you wished to live happily with someone who loves you. Nothing else. Admirable and well-meaning wishes that I wish I had the power to grant you both. But remember this, Bloom and Harry: this mirror gives no truth or wisdom, men have wasted away in front of it and even gone mad. Which is why, tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

The next day, Harry is walking outside with Hedwig on his arm.

He stops, and Hedwig lifts off his arm and flies away.

When she returns, its springtime.

* * *

Later, in the Library, Ron and Harry are reading when Bloom and Hermione come over with a massive book.

They thump it down on the table hard, surprising both boys.

Hermione says "I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid? I checked this out a couple of weeks ago for some light reading, and Bloom got another book on the Magical Dimension the same size."

Ron asks "That's light reading?"

Bloom says "Ron, that's a featherweight, forget light."

Hermione glares at him, and adds "Of course, now, here it is. 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!'"

Harry and Ron ask "The what?"

Bloom says "Honestly, don't you two read? The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can turn metal into gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker Immortal!"

Ron asks "Immortal?"

"It means you'll never die." Bloom explains.

"I know what it means! I didn't know you loved reading so much."

Bloom says "Trust me Ron, you don't know a lot of things about me."

Hermione continues reading. "'The only stone in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.'"

Bloom says "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trapdoor…the Sorcerer's Stone!"

They all look at each other.

* * *

That night, they all run across the wet ground to Hagrid's hut.

They knock on the door, and Bloom and Harry call "Hagrid!"

Bloom adds "C'mon Hagrid, open up!"

The door opens, revealing Hagrid in oven mitts and an apron over his usual outfit.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to be entertaining today." At that, he closes the door.

The four of them say in unison "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Hagrid opens the door and lets them in.

Harry says "We think Snape's trying to steal it."

Hagrid laughs, and says "Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still going on about that are you?"

Bloom says "Hagrid, we know Snape is after the stone, we just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone, he's not about to go and steal it." Hagrid reveals.

They all say together "What?"

"You heard right. Come on now, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute, one of the teachers?" Bloom asks.

Hermione adds "Of course, there must be other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Enchantments and traps and the like."

Hagrid laughs and says "That's right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no-one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how, 'cept Dumbledore and I. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."

Suddenly, a cauldron over the fire rattles, and Hagrid rushes over and takes an object out.

He puts it, a large egg, on the table.

Harry asks "Um, Hagrid, what exactly is that?"

"That? It's a…its um…"

Ron exclaims "I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it. Off a stranger I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it actually."

Bloom suddenly says "It's a dragon." She's staring at it dreamily, like she's in a trance or something.

Harry asks "How do you know, Bloom?"

He touches her shoulder lightly, and she blinks like she is waking up.

"I-I don't know how. I just know there's a dragon in there."

The egg rattles and cracks, and a small dragon emerges.

It squeaks, and nearly slips on a piece of eggshell.

Bloom is immediately in love with the small reptile, and picks it up and starts stroking it.

Ron says "That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

Hagrid names the dragon Norbert, and when they ask about the name, he reasons "Well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?"

Bloom runs her fingers along the baby dragon's spine, making it arch up under her fingers in delight.

It suddenly freezes, and hisses something.

Bloom spins around, and sees something dart away from the window. "Who's there?"

The person scampers away, but not before Bloom recognized him: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The four kids are walking through a corridor, and an owl screeches.

Harry says "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. Told me so when I first met him."

Ron says "It's crazy, and worse, Malfoy knows."

None of them have to say this is bad, bad intentions follow that kid around like he bathes in them.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appears in the hallway with Malfoy smirking smugly behind her.

Bloom glares at Malfoy, and the smirk fades a little under her withering glare.

"Good evening." Professor McGonagall greets.

Minutes later, the four kids are standing in front of her desk, while Draco is standing feet to the side, still smirking.

Bloom wants to wipe that smirk off his face, preferably with another one of her tests with her powers.

She's getting good, she can light the fireplace at a glance now and she doesn't need to get angry to do it; though that does help.

She does this while everyone else is asleep, not wanting to be the freak of the school without some power behind the rumors.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to go walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor." McGonagall declares.

Harry asks "50?!"

Bloom can actually think of a few things she cares about more than house points, like the safety of her friends.

In her mind, house points aren't everything, but family and friendship is.

"And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

McGonagall informs them. They all hang their heads, and Malfoy nods, and then his smug smile vanishes.

"Um, excuse me professor, but I think I heard you wrong. I thought you just said…the five of us."

"You heard correct Mr. Malfoy. Honorable as your intentions were, you too were out after dark. So, house points will be deducted from Slytherin, and you are serving detention as well."

Draco sags, and Hermione, Ron and Harry grin.

Bloom's smirk goes past grinning, more like challenging and daring him to argue.

* * *

 **AN: Any guesses on how Bloom knew it was a dragon before it hatched? Or why it seemed to love her so much? If you guessed the Dragon Flame, you are right! It's becoming more and more active in her as she practices with her mysterious power and learns to use it - she's self-teaching herself to use the strongest source of magic in two universes! Keep reading to find out How that's coming along!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next night, the five kids are led out to the woods by Filch.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

Hearing this, Draco gulps nervously, and Bloom whispers to Hermione "Yeah? Well they would hardly be able to do any magic. He's messing with us, Hermione."

Filch doesn't hear, and says "You'll be serving with Hagrid tonight, he's got a little task to do."

Hagrid comes out of his shack with a crossbow, sniffling.

"A sorry lot, this. Good god man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Hagrid sniffs again, and says "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

Hermione says "Well, that's good, isn't it?"

Bloom adds "He'll be with his own kind; which can probably take care of him much better than we could."

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons pick on him? He's only a baby after all."

At this, he gets an eye roll from Filch and Malfoy.

Filch says "Pull yourself together man! You're going into the forest! Got to have your wits about you."

Malfoy visibly pales, and argues "The forest?! I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there, students aren't allowed! And there are…werewolves!"

Bloom laughs and asks "What's wrong Malfoy? Scared of a little dog? If so, then you won't last ten seconds in there."

Filch says "She's right lad, there's much worse than werewolves in those trees. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night."

Malfoy gulps, wishing he had never stole out of his dorm and followed them to Hagrid's hut the night before.

Bloom and Harry share a look, and Hagrid says "Let's go group."

* * *

In the forest, the group walks along the path to a nearby tree.

Hagrid stops, bends over, and runs his finger through a silver puddle.

When he pulls his fingers out and rubs them together, they smear silver.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Bloom asks.

"That's what we're looking for. See that? That's Unicorn's blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something."

Bloom looks around on reflex, and sees something like a large cloaked figure moving through the trees.

She looks back at Hagrid just as he says "So it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you're with me."

Ron nods weakly, and they both stick close to Hagrid.

"And Draco will go with Bloom and Harry."

Draco grimaces, and Bloom and Harry roll their eyes at one another.

Draco declares "Fine, but I get Fang!"

Hagrid shrugs, and says "Ok, but just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

Bloom can guess Fang's not the only coward in the group.

* * *

Harry, Bloom, and Draco are walking through a forest path.

Draco has the lamp and Bloom and Harry are holding their wands tightly.

Draco complains "Just you wait till my father hears of this. This is servant's stuff!"

Bloom annoyedly says "Oh, quit whining Draco! It's your fault we're here in the first place, so you can only blame yourself."

Draco's been griping for the past ten minutes, and it's starting to get to both of them.

Harry teases "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared."

Draco is about to say something, but Bloom suddenly freezes.

She claps a hand to her forehead and stumbles to the ground. "Oh, my head…"

Harry kneels down and says "Bloom! What's wrong?"

"Something's up ahead, I just saw it. It's giving me such a migraine, give me the lamp Draco! Don't ask why, just hand it over."

She sounds urgent, so he actually shuts up and hands her the lamp; and it doesn't escape him or Harry that the lamp immediately flares up when she grabs it.

She's calling on this power inside her, this power that can connect her with fires, getting ready for a fight.

They hear a howl, Fang goes forward, and the others follow after a second.

The group approaches a long, flat ground covered by tree roots, and the higher light from the lamp is just enough to illuminate a dead unicorn; but not the cloaked figure drinking its blood.

The figure raises its head, its mouth dripping silver, and Harry gasps and grabs his scar - which is burning worse than he can ever remember.

They all back up as Bloom says "Get behind me, both of you."

They all back up, but Harry trips over a tree root and falls on his butt.

Draco screams in fear and runs away with Fang hot on his heels.

* * *

Bloom opens the glass of the lamp, and points her wand at the exposed flame, and then at the ground.

It leaps out of the lamp, and onto the ground at one side.

Another fire spontaneously starts at the other side, about four yards away, and they race together and meet; forming a barrier of flames between them and the dark figure in front of them.

Bloom says "Harry, whatever you do, you can't tell anyone about this. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, this isn't happening."

The barrier of fire gets three feet higher, and suddenly a silver centaur comes out of nowhere. He leaps over Bloom and Harry, and Bloom's wall of flames, and lands near the figure; which flees as soon as he lands.

"Harry Potter, you must leave at once; you are known to many creatures here. The forest is dangerous at this time, especially for you."

Bloom says "Thank you, but what was that thing?" as she opens the lamp again and focuses.

All the fire swirls together and jumps back into the lamp, like it never left.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Its blood will keep you alive even if you are at the brink of death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment it's blood touches your lips, you will live a half-life - a cursed life."

Harry is rubbing his scar, trying to work off a good headache setting in. "But who would choose such a life?"

The centaur asks "Can you think of no one?"

Bloom goes pale, and asks "So that thing…that was drinking the unicorn's blood…that was Voldemort?"

The centaur asks "Do you know what is hidden at this very moment in your school?"

They say together "The Sorcerer's Stone."

Suddenly, Fang barks, and Harry and Bloom turn around to see Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Draco standing there.

Draco is looking at Bloom with a mixture of fear and awe in his eyes, but Hagrid greets the centaur. "Hello Firenze, see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You alright Harry, Bloom?"

Harry nods, while Bloom is looking around watchfully, her hand on the door of the lamp and her wand.

Firenze says "Bloom and Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You are safe now, goodnight."

He bows and leaves, and everyone is glad they can leave the forest now.

Nobody has any ideas about staying in this creepy forest a moment longer than necessary.

* * *

 **AN: Good thing Draco ran off before Bloom could really get going with that fire, or he'd have been blabbering like a crazy person all the way back about living fire and how she can control it. Harry will probably want an explanation about that, but he also said he wouldn't tell anyone. If you're waiting for the Stone to be found, the wait is only a little more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the Gryffindor common room, all four are around the fire.

Ron and Hermione are on the couch, and Harry is sitting in the chair next to them.

Bloom is pacing back and forth, completely stressed by what happened earlier.

She isn't even completely sure how she controlled the fire from the lamp, she just said commands in her head and it happened.

She could feel the fire in her veins, and the fire in the lamp responded.

She's gotten pretty decent at calling on it, especially when she's stressed or on an emotional high.

Harry says "Bloom, you sit to, we had quite a trauma tonight."

Bloom does a few more turns, and Harry leans over and grabs her wrist.

She lets him pull her over - she's actually too tired to resist.

Controlling that fire took more out of her than she anticipated - now, she's dizzy and feels hungry.

 _I'm going to be starving at breakfast tomorrow - but if it keeps this creepy wizard away from Harry, it's what I have to do._

She hardly notices when Harry gets up and has her sitting where he was a moment before.

Hermione asks "You mean You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?"

Harry says "But he's weak, living off the Unicorns."

Bloom says "Don't you see? We had it all wrong. Snape doesn't want the Sorcerer's Stone for himself, he wants it for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll...he'll come back."

Ron asks "But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?"

Bloom glares at the floor, and says "If he had the chance, he might've killed us tonight."

The fire leaps higher than ever, even with her exhausted stress, but nobody but Harry notices.

Ron gulps, and says "And to think I've been worrying about my potions final!"

Hermione says "Wait a minute, were all forgetting something! Who's the one wizard Voldemort's always feared?"

Both the boys shrug, but Bloom's head snaps up as she says "Dumbledore!"

Hermione says "Exactly! As long as Dumbledore's around, your safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."

Bloom isn't so sure though, and something could always come up; some kind of crisis that required Dumbledore's help to fix.

* * *

A few days later, they are walking through the courtyard.

Hermione says "I've always heard Hogwarts exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable."

Bloom grins at her, thinking the exams were not nearly as much of a challenge as all the teachers had said; of course, she's always been a whiz at all their classes.

She always seems to be the first to get what they are trying to do in Charms class, and Transfiguration, and even Potions; though Snape always seems to try and make it hard for her and Harry.

The last time he gave one of his ridiculous 'quizzes' to her, like he did to Harry their first class, she answered every question correct and shocked the hell out of Snape.

Ron pulls her out of her thoughts by asking "You alright there, Harry?"

She looks over to see him rubbing his scar. "What's wrong Harry? Scar burning again?"

She looks around to see if Snape or anyone else is focusing on them, but doesn't see anyone.

"Yeah. It's never been like this before." He keeps rubbing at the mark on his forehead, trying to ease the burning.

Hermione says "Maybe you should see the nurse."

Bloom says "I think it's a warning, it means danger is coming."

Harry mumbles "You said it, Bloom."

 _If I try to use my healing powers, I'll be found out for sure. I can't just watch him hurting though…_

Suddenly, they spot Hagrid across the field, and Bloom gets a thought that she can't believe she didn't think of before.

She gasps and says "Of course!"

Bloom and Harry run over, Harry actually being pulled along by Bloom.

* * *

When they get there, Hermione asks "What is it?"

Bloom says "Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, and suddenly a total stranger shows up that just happens to have one?"

They approach Hagrid, who is playing the flute. Harry gets what she's saying, and says "Exactly. How many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't we see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?"

Bloom adds "What did they look like?"

Hagrid puts the flute down and says "Don't know, I never saw his face. He kept his hood up the whole time."

Harry says "The two of you though, you two must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.'"

Bloom asks "And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

Hagrid laughs and says "Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? I said 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example, play him a bit of music and he falls right asleep.'"

They all gape, and Hagrid says "I shouldn't have told you that. Wait, where're you going?"

But they are gone, running as fast as possible to the nearest teacher they can trust.

* * *

They run straight to Professor McGonagall's office, tearing through the room to stop at her desk out of breath and gasping for air.

Bloom is the first to recover, and says "We need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately."

Professor McGonagall says "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry and left immediately for London."

Harry says "He's gone?! Now? But it's important…it's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Professor McGonagall can't hide the look of pure shock on her face, and asks "How do you know about the Sorcerer's Stone?"

Bloom and Harry say together "Someone's going to try and steal it."

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I can assure you it's perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitory? Quietly." McGonagall says.

With no other options, they all leave.

After exiting McGonagall's class, they walk down a hallway talking.

Harry says "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

Bloom adds "And with Dumbledore gone…"

She trails off, and then senses something behind her.

Another thing she's noticed, the more she uses this power inside her, the more she can tell something bad is about to happen.

It's like a premonition, and right now it's telling her someone is behind them.

She spins around, and Snape appears behind them.

"Good afternoon. Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" He asks sweetly.

Hermione tries to come up with an excuse, but he says "You want to be careful. People will think you're up to something."

 _Take's one to know one, right Snape?_

He suddenly spots Bloom's death glare, shocking him so much he walks away without another word.

Hermione asks "Now what do we do?"

Bloom answers "We go down the trapdoor."

Harry adds "Tonight."

* * *

 **AN: Looks like things are going to take a turn for the extremely dangerous. Any ideas how they're going to deal with that - Bloom still having no Charmix or idea of her true strength? Read and find out what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

That night, in the Gryffindor common rom, the four of them come down the stairs and start walking quietly to the door.

They stop when they hear croaking, a very familiar croaking.

Bloom looks at the floor and sees a toad sitting there.

She frantically whispers "Trevor, shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!"

Neville appears behind a chair, and says "Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

Harry tries to reason with Neville, saying "Now, Neville, listen. We were-"

"No, you'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I won't let you! I-I'll fight you!" he stammers.

He gets between them and the door, holding his fists out.

Hermione says "Neville, I'm really sorry about this… Petrificus Totalus."

The spell hits Neville, snapping his arms and legs together.

Bloom whisper-asks "What was that for?"

Hermione shrugs and asks "You want to save the Stone or not?"

Ron gulps and says "You're a little scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary."

Neville falls backward, but Bloom catches him with magic before he can hit the floor.

She floats him to a couch, and Trevor jumps on on his chest.

Harry says "Let's go. Sorry Neville."

Hermione says "Sorry."

Bloom says "We don't have a choice. We have to stop You-Know-Who."

Ron says "It's for your own good, you know."

They all leave under the Invisibility Cloak, hoping nobody is going to find them now.

* * *

They get to the corridor, and Hermione say "Ow, Ron! You stepped on my foot!"

Ron apologizes, just as a flame lights on a familiar torch.

Hermione draws her wand and points it at the door. "Alohomora."

The door opens and they go in quietly.

Ron says "Wait a minute. He's…sleeping."

A puff of Fluffy's breath blows the cloak away, but it doesn't make a difference at the moment.

Bloom sees a harp playing itself in the corner, and puts the pieces together. "Snape's already been here, he put a spell on the harp."

They get closer to the sleeping dog, and Ron complains "Ugh, it's got horrible breath!"

Bloom whispers "Shh! We need to move his paw."

Hermione says "Come on!"

They grab the huge paw, which is covering the door completely.

After some heavy straining, the door is clear, and Bloom says "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give a sign."

She jumps in, and the others wait while she looks around.

None of them notice, but Fluffy's eyes open.

Hermione asks "Does it seem I bit…quiet?"

Harry says "The harp…its stopped playing."

Bloom is finished looking around, and glances up, then gasps.

"Um, okay. Don't panic, just jump in you guys."

A large drop of drool hits Ron in the shoulder, and they all look up to see Fluffy standing there; looking at them like they are dinner.

Harry yells "Jump guys!"

They all jump in, and Ron lands on Bloom then rolls off her and onto some black, rope-like vines.

* * *

Ron says "Whew, lucky this plant-thing is here, really."

Suddenly, the vines move and tie up all of them, except for Bloom; it doesn't even touch Bloom.

She asks "What's with you guys?"

Ron says "That's what we should be asking you! Why isn't it going for you to?"

Bloom just shrugs, and suddenly a hole opens up under her and she falls below.

All three yell "Bloom!"

To their extreme relief, they all hear her call up "I'm alright! It's Devil's snare, you have to relax guys!"

Hermione adds "Stop moving, both of you! Don't you remember? You have to relax. If you don't it will only kill you faster."

Ron sarcastically says "Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax!"

Hermione manages a small smile, as a hole opens up under her and she falls below.

Both boys yell "Hermione!" "We're alright guys! Now stop struggling and it'll let go!"

Harry yells "Bloom? Hermione? Where are you?"

Bloom yells up "We're together down here! Now trust me and stop moving. Go limp, no matter what happens."

Harry does as she says, she's never been wrong yet when it comes to magic.

A hole opens up under him after a moment, and he falls down and lands on the ground hard.

Bloom helps him up, and Ron starts to scream and thrash wildly.

Bloom asks "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks, Bloom."

Bloom looks up at the mass of devil's Snare, which is tightening more and more, and has a very loud scream coming from the middle of it. "He's not relaxing, is he?"

Harry says "Uh-uh." and Hermione adds "Apparently not."

"We have to do something guys."

Harry asks "Yeah, but what?"

Bloom says "I remember reading something in Herbology. Let me think. Devil's Snare, Devil's scare, its deadly fun…but it will sulk in the sun! That's it, Devil's Snare hates sunlight!"

Fire is more her thing, but Hermione pulls out her wand and points it at the plant above them. "Lumos Solem!"

A beam of light shoots out, and the plant shrieks and Ron falls to the ground hard. "Oomph!"

Harry asks "Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah…"

Bloom assures "Still in one piece!"

"Whew! Lucky we didn't panic!"

All three glare at him, and he asks "What?"

Harry says "Lucky Bloom and Hermione pay attention in class."

* * *

They hear a sound, it sounds like wings.

The next room is filled with golden things flying around.

After a second, Bloom says "They're…keys."

The door at the far end is locked with a large rusty lock, and Hermione says "I'll bet one of them fits that door."

There is a floating broomstick in mid-air, and Bloom can guess what it's for.

Ron tries to unlock the door, but it's been spelled against that. "Well, worth a try."

Hermione complains "What are we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!"

Bloom says "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one, probably rusty like the lock."

Suddenly, she and Harry spot it. "That's it!"

It has a broken wing, and is far bigger than the slim golden ones around it.

Harry reaches for the broomstick, but Bloom stops him by grabbing his wrist. "What?"

"It's too simple Harry. I don't need a feeling that warns me of danger to know that."

"I agree Bloom, but I don't see another way either."

Ron says "Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!"

Harry looks at Bloom, who bites her lip and nods after a second. "Be careful Harry."

He nods back, and grabs the broom.

All the keys suddenly go in one direction, straight for Harry.

Ron says "This complicates things a bit!"

Harry pushes off into the air, and gets the key.

"Catch the key!" he yells.

He zooms past them, tossing the key to Bloom as he goes.

He distracts the keys while Bloom gets the door open.

He goes through and they get it shut just in time to hear the sound of hundreds of keys slamming into it.

The next room has a bunch of broken pieces all around, almost like a graveyard.

Ron realizes what it really is though: a chessboard.

* * *

As they walk out, flames light up the board, illuminating a giant board with pieces all at the ready, except four spaces on the black side.

They try to walk across to the other side, but the line of white pawns bars the way with swords.

Hermione asks "Now what do we do?"

Ron says "It's obvious, isn't it? We have to play our way across the board."

Harry takes the Bishop's role, Hermione takes Queen's side castle, Bloom takes King's side castle, and Ron is a knight.

He plays, and pieces get smashed and destroyed.

Finally, Bloom sees Ron's game; just after the queen smashes a piece and Ron can move where she'll leave the king open.

"Ron no!"

"You understand, then. I'll make my move, the queen will take me…and you'll be free to check the king."

Harry yells "No, Ron! No!"

Hermione asks "What is it?"

Bloom says "He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"No Ron you can't! There must be another way!"

Ron asks "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry and Bloom, it's you two that have to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you two. Knight to H-3."

Bloom can't nod, but Harry does.

Ron looks at his friends one last time, as his piece slides over the board.

The queen moves up, and smashes Ron's piece and knocks him to the ground unconscious.

Hermione screams, and Bloom and Harry yell "Ron, no!"

Hermione starts walking forward, but Bloom says "No Hermione stay where you are! The game's still going!"

Hermione immediately walks back, and Harry checks the king.

His sword falls to the ground in victory, and all three run over to Ron.

He's still breathing, and Harry says "Take care of Ron, and then get to the Owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron was right, we have to go on."

Hermione nods, and says "You'll be okay. You're a great wizard and a great witch, you really are."

Harry says "Not as good as you."

Hermione smiles, and says "Me? Books and cleverness? There's more important things, friendship and bravery. And, Harry, Bloom, be careful."

They nod and stand, and walk side by side with wands ready into the open door.

* * *

 **AN: And the fight of the year is up next! Any guesses what's going to happen? Recap: Bloom doesn't have her Charmix transformation yet, Harry doesn't know she's a fairy, and they're about to face the man trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Please review! PS. Bloom wasn't scared of the Devil's snare, as she's seen plenty scarier and kept her cool - which is why it didn't go for her.**


	10. Chapter 10

They walk down a long set of stairs to a large room.

In the middle of the room is the Mirror of Erised, and a man is standing in front of it: Professor Quirrell.

Harry yelps and grabs his scar, and Bloom automatically steps in front of him.

She questions "You? No, it can't be…Snape. He was the one."

Quirrell turns around and says "Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect 'p-p-poor s-stuttering' Professor Quirrell?"

"B-but that day, the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry accuses.

"No, dear boy, I tried to kill you. And if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire so spectacularly and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

Bloom asks "Snape was…trying to save him?" She feels a little bad for setting his cloak on fire now, but all the classroom persecution erases the rest of the guilt she would normally be feeling.

"I knew you two were a danger from the start, especially after Halloween. A troll knocked out with a lump on its head the size of a person's head, and its club broken, with pieces of the stalls it broke embedded in its skin - that should have been impossible for any 1st year student. And the immense power the Sorting Hat said you have Bloom, it makes you an immediate threat."

"You let the troll in."

It's not a question from Bloom, it's a statement of fact, and Quirrell says "Yes, unfortunately Snape wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeons, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again; he rarely left me alone."

He turns back to the mirror, and Harry puts a hand to his scar.

"But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone. Never. Now, how does this mirror work? I see what I desire, I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?"

Suddenly, a raspy voice says _Use the two._

"Come here Potter, Bloom, now!" Quirrell commands.

* * *

Bloom and Harry walk shakily to the mirror, and Bloom stands between the freaky professor and Harry; wanting to keep as much distance between the two people as possible.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Quirrell demands.

They see themselves, and Harry's reflection takes out a red stone from his pocket. He puts it back in his pocket, and nods at both of them - and reflection-Bloom's fists catch fire.

They look at each other, and Quirrell demands "What is it? What do you see?"

Harry says "We're shaking hands with Dumbledore, we've won the house cup."

Bloom adds "Everyone's cheering, and Ron just invited us to his place for the summer."

 _They lie…_

The same voice as before, which is really creeping both of them out.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?"

 _Let me speak to them._

"Master, you are not strong enough."

 _I have strength enough for this._

As they watch, Quirrell unwinds his turban, and turns away from them.

On the back of his head, is another face, Voldemort; who looks vaguely like a snake.

He stretches out, and faces them using the mirror.

"Harry Potter, we meet again. And you brought your new friend with."

"Voldemort." They both say the name, scared stiff at the moment.

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood sustains me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"

He is glaring at Harry, but Bloom grabs his wrist and runs, pulling Harry back.

"Stop them!"

Quirrell snaps his finger, and a wall of fire erupts all around the room.

* * *

They spin around to see Quirrell advancing.

"Get behind me Harry."

Bloom's got her wand in one hand, and her other is flexing like it's looking for something; and the fire all through the room leaps higher and the closest part starts running towards them like liquid in a groove.

"Bloom, I doubt a wall of fire-"

"Let's just say this will be a bit more explosive, Harry. Stay behind me, no matter what."

Voldemort says "Don't be fools! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"

Both kids scream at the same time "NEVER!"

"Bravery, your parents had it to, Harry. Tell me, would you like to see them again? Together we can bring them back. All I ask is one thing in return."

Harry's hand moves to his pocket, and takes out the Stone.

"That's it. There is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to see it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone."

Bloom and Harry look at each other for a second, knowing each other's choice.

Bloom yells "You're a liar! We'll never help you!"

"Kill them!" Voldemort orders.

Bloom is trying to call on the power inside her, but Quirrell is too fast. He soars up into the air - something she resolves right then to learn to do as soon as she earns her Charmix - and smashes into them.

He knocks Bloom to the ground and has Harry's throat in his grip.

When she looks up, the Stone is out of his reach; and Quirrell has Harry pinned to the stairs and is choking him - but he immediately lets go because his hand is disintegrating.

 _"LEAVE HARRY ALONE!"_ She tackles him, sending them into the close wall of fire.

Bloom is on top of Quirrell, and Harry sees her focus for a second.

Now, the fire not only leaps up - which he saw it do before Voldemort distracted them - but it engulfs Bloom and Quirrell.

"BLOOM!"

* * *

A moment later, the fire clears, and Bloom is wearing a sparkly haler top, miniskirt, ankle boots, and handless gloves the same color as her eyes.

Her hair is brushed back, with a gold tiara in her hair; but the most shocking change is the butterfly-like wings sprouting from her back.

Quirrell is screaming, his entire body is turning to ashes, both from Harry's touch and from the massive burst of fire.

"What is this magic? How is this possible?"

 _Fool, get the Stone!_

Quirrell can't though, his body has turned to ash.

* * *

Harry runs over to Bloom, and hugs her hard.

He seriously thought he just lost one of his best friends, who he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

He grabbed the Stone, and it's safe in his pocket.

"Bloom…don't ever scare me like that again. What happened?"

Before she can explain the rush of power through her, which happened when she tackled Quirrell to save Harry, they hear something and turn around.

They see a dust cloud with Voldemort's face rushing for them.

Harry gets in front of Bloom now, and when Voldemort passes through him, she lets go of all her control over her powers.

The fire in her escapes her skin, and she feels something leeching all the strength from her.

A giant dragon made of fire erupts from her body, almost exactly like the dragon her wand is carved in the shape of, hitting the dust cloud squarely and dissipating it with a massive roar from the dragon; which disappears.

Harry is already on the ground, and now she blacks out as well, feeling like she could sleep for a month.

The last thing she knows, Voldemort's gone, Harry's safe, and they still have the Stone - and she uses the very last bit of her strength to heal Harry.

She unconsciously transforms back, still in her robes, and holding her wand with one hand and Harry's with the other.

* * *

 **AN: And the moment you've all been waiting for is here! Bloom's got her Charmix, and Harry's discovered her powers! Any guesses as to how long 'til she figures out the other little secret of her past?**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry wakes up in the Hospital Wing, with mountains of candy and cards on both his and Bloom's beds.

He immediately notices Bloom's in her robes again, and is really hot - like she has a fever.

She is breathing evenly though, and is fast asleep.

After a moment, he pulls his hand out of Bloom's, extra careful not to disturb her.

After a moment, and a massive crash of candy when he sits up, he realizes she wouldn't wake up if the train went through the wing and blew its whistle - she's out like a light.

Dumbledore comes in, and says "Good afternoon Harry. I see Bloom is still asleep. Ah, tokens from your admirers."

Harry asks "Admirers?"

"Yes. What happened in the dungeons between you and Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows. Aside from what Bloom did; that is actually a secret, one that must be kept at all costs."

Harry looks over at Bloom, suddenly desperate for her to wake up. "What did happen to her? One minute she was in her robes, the next fire surrounded her…and then she had…"

"Yes, the power the Sorting Hat sensed. There is something you don't know about your talented friend. Much, actually. But its better if she explains it to you."

"Right, she was always trying to protect me - I guess there's a reason for that. But why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"She used all her strength to protect you Harry - she must have used the last of it to heal you, which may have had unintended consequences. You see, I have an old friend, her name is Faragonda. Much like me, she is the head of a school for very special people, people with magical abilities. The difference, though, is that these people can do magic without wands, and some of them have wings; fairies, they're called."

"So, Bloom's a fairy? But how? She uses a wand, and…and…"

"But she doesn't need one. People like Bloom, they can learn to use magic like we do, with a wand, but they do not require one to use their magic. Normally, that is very complex magic Harry, extremely difficult to do until you know a great deal about it. Have you ever seen something happen, when Bloom was around, something that she didn't use a wand for? Anything, especially concerning fire."

"The troll, when it attacked Bloom and Hermione, we didn't see what happened but the troll's club was broken in two a few moments after we heard this awful crash. And in the forest, she opened the lamp and controlled the fire. Made a wall of it to protect us."

"And what happened in the dungeons, did you see anything happen to Voldemort?"

"He went through me, and I felt this massive heat. I was trying to protect Bloom, but the last thing I remember is Voldemort knocking me out; and then hearing a sound like a roar."

"Did you see it? At all? I may know what happened, but I need to be absolutely sure."

"No, I'm sorry Professor, I didn't."

"Hmm, I see. Faragonda felt something when you and Bloom fought off Voldemort, something she never thought she would feel again - and she was particularly concerned about her former student because of it. Do you know of a place called the Magical Dimension?"

Harry knows he's heard that name before, and then it hits him: that's the place Bloom checked the massive book out about - the place that doesn't exist, turns out it does.

* * *

He recites everything he can remember Bloom telling him, and Dumbledore says "Yes, the planet Domino, and the Dragon Flame. Domino was destroyed roughly sixteen years ago. Faragonda told me the entire family was killed, but they never found the younger princess's body; she was only a year old at the time Harry."

"But…Bloom's eleven. She's the same age as Ron, Hermione, and I."

"Yes Harry, but she wasn't always eleven. According to Faragonda, she did a spell on Bloom that turned her eleven again - but it also made her powers harder for her to control. Faragonda suspected Bloom is the baby princess, so sending her here also put her in less danger of the threat that attacked her planet. Bloom would have been next in line for this power, and it seems she did indeed inherit it. The power the Sorting Hat sensed was the Dragon Flame." "So Bloom's…all-powerful?" "Yes, it certainly explains her control over fire. Fairies draw off of a single source of power, and if Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, it would be fire."

Harry remembers all the times Bloom would get mad while in Potions class, while Draco was verbally sniping at them, something would usually happen.

"Does Bloom…does she know?"

"No Harry. Just as you didn't. She truly has no idea of what power the Sorting Hat sensed in her - though she must have some suspicions by now. Loyalty and devotions like hers is a rare thing Harry, most people don't have nearly as much for themselves. She sacrificed herself to protect you - that's why she transformed - she did it without a second thought to, that is something rare and valuable in a person."

Harry gets a thought, and asks "What about Ron and Hermione? Are they alright?"

"Fine, they are just fine." Dumbledore assures him.

"What happened to the Stone? Last I remember, I had it…"

"The Stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a chat, and it was agreed that it was best all around."

"But, he'll die, won't he?"

"He has enough Elixir left to set his affairs in order, but yes, he will die."

"How is it we got the Stone? One minute we were looking into the mirror…"

"Ah, you see, only a person who wanted to find it, find it but not use it, would be able to get it. You both wanted to find it and keep it from Voldemort, so you found it."

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, there's no way for Voldemort to return?"

"I'm afraid there are ways for him to return. Do you know why Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"

"He couldn't? I didn't know."

"Yes, it's love, Harry. Your mother sacrificed herself to save you, which leaves a powerful mark, which lives in your very skin. And Bloom's sacrifice, despite not dying, only strengthened that. Her devotion to you is a powerful thing Harry, and nothing he can do will ever break that."

"What happens when she wakes up?"

Harry's sitting next to Bloom now, who's sleeping so deeply you can't even tell if she's dreaming. "Well, I recommend having every available piece of food on hand, she'll be very hungry. It's a price she must pay for using so much of her power. Also, because she is so young, she won't wake for a while Faragonda said. She should wake up before you leave, and fortunately there is time. The end of the year is not technically for a few days."

Dumbledore starts as an owl suddenly comes in, and drops a letter on top of Bloom's chest.

He mutters "This can't be good…"

He opens the letter, then goes extremely pale.

"What's wrong professor?"

"It seems the Dark Lord has discovered young Bloom's identity on Earth. She was raised in the U.S. In a city called Gardenia, no less."

That certainly explains her accent, its immediately apparent that she is not from this country.

Dumbledore goes on "And it seems her adoptive parents were discovered and killed. The Killing Curse was used, apparently."

Harry goes cold, Bloom's lost her last bit of family then.

* * *

Ron and Hermione come in later, and Harry asks "Alright Ron?"

"Yeah, you two?"

"We're alright, but Bloom's still sleeping. You Hermione?"

"Never better. Why's Bloom still sleeping if your awake?"

"It's a long story you guys. Can you keep a secret? Keep a secret for a very long time? Like…forever?"

Ron and Hermione stare at him for a second, and see he's completely serious.

After assuring him they can, he says "You guys remember that book Bloom was buried in right before Christmas? The one about the Magical Dimension?"

Ron says "Yeah…Where's this going mate?"

"This is going to sound absolutely insane…you two might want to sit down."

* * *

 **AN: And the secret is out of the bag! Her cover is totally blown now, you think her friends will still trust her? Find out next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bloom wakes up the morning of the ceremony.

Professor Dumbledore was exactly right when he said Bloom would be hungry; Harry thinks it was an understatement when he sees how much Bloom eats.

She eats every bit of candy that was on her bed, plus what Harry left on her bed before; and the plate of food he brought from breakfast.

When she stops devouring everything that comes within a three-foot radius of her bed, after about ten minutes straight, she wipes her mouth and looks at her robes.

"Harry, I had the weirdest dream. I had on a skirt and top, and wings! Problem is, I just ate a feast in itself and I have no idea what day it is."

"It's been days Bloom, it wasn't a dream. Also, I think there's a few things you forgot to tell us."

Bloom looks at him, suddenly pale but also resigned and guilty looking.

"Yes, there is - but I didn't exactly forget. Does anyone know about…?"

"No, that's the part that's actually a secret, everybody knows the rest of what happened - more or less."

Bloom sighs and says "It's a really long story Harry. First off, I'm not supposed to be eleven. I used to be sixteen, but Mrs. Faragonda had to turn me eleven so I could come here. Second, I came here for one thing exactly."

She looks him in the eye and says "I'm supposed to protect you from Snake-face."

Harry has to laugh, that has to be the most fitting and ridiculous name for Voldemort he's ever heard.

Bloom says "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. But I was sent here specifically to keep you alive. I don't have all the details, but Mrs. Faragonda was really clear on the part of you staying alive."

"Professor Dumbledore said something like that, and something about some planet called Domino. Said you might be the princess?"

Bloom goes pale at that, Harry can tell she's calling up every bit of information on Domino she remembers.

"Your…your kidding, right? I'm some lost princess?! That's the power the Sorting Hat sensed in me?"

Harry thought she might've had a clue, but it seems she really didn't.

"Gods, well, that explains the dreams I keep having."

"What dreams?"

"It must be Domino getting destroyed. And I guess that means Daphne is my sister. Well…now I know what Mrs. Faragonda didn't tell me."

"What?"

"I thought there was something she wasn't saying. Maybe it was she wanted to keep me safe as well. Wars have been fought for less powerful things, Harry. The Dragon Flame made the entire Magical Dimension."

Harry blinks, and says "I can see your point. But you really don't know why I'm so special? Why Snake-face wants me dead?"

"No. Mrs. Faragonda mentioned something about a prophecy, but she didn't know I was listening around the corner either."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Well, how about we go to a ceremony. By the way, is it okay if I go home with you? From what you've told me, you need all the help you can get with your family - and I can technically use my fairy powers on them if I have to."

She gives him a weak grin, and he has to return it - it's literally the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him.

* * *

At the mention of going home, he goes cold though, remembering the awful letter Bloom got while she was still unconscious.

"Bloom, there's something you really need to know. Your adoptive parents…they're…"

Bloom goes pale, and a strangled noise escapes her throat. "Dead?"

Harry nods, and says "It looks like the Dark Lord did some digging about you. He found your parents, they were killed with the Killing Curse."

Bloom breaks out in sobs instantly, and Harry puts an arm around her.

"Bloom, I know what it's like. My parents were killed the same way yours were, my aunt and uncle hate me just for breathing…"

"Harry, if Mrs. Faragonda is right, then I've got literally no home. My planet of birth was destroyed, my birth family all killed, and now my adoptive parents!"

She cries into Harry's robes, wishing she could just go back to when she was unconscious and had no clue of any of this.

"Bloom, I'm here for you. So are Ron and Hermione. Besides, my uncle Vernon wouldn't throw someone out when they've got nowhere to go - if only to save his reputation with everyone he knows."

"Yeah, well, I've heard of the Dragon Flame. It's powerful, it's dangerous, I could go ballistic and destroy everything! I could turn evil, like Voldemort, and nobody would be able to stop me!"

Harry shakes his head, and says "You tackled Quirrell to save me, I seriously doubt you're going to go bad of your own free will. Bloom, you're the bravest, most selfless person I know. The world will come to an end and everything we know will turn upside-down and inside-out, and you'll still be trying to protect people. I know you were sent here to protect me, but I've seen you stand up for all our friends. You're not going to go bad."

* * *

At the ceremony, the decorations are in the Slytherin house colors.

Everyone is seated, and has just finished eating.

Dumbledore nods to Professor McGonagall, who dings her glass with a spoon.

He rises and says "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with 312, Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points, Second, Ravenclaw with 426 points, and in First place, Slytherin with 472 points."

Immense cheering erupts, mostly from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. Well done Slytherin. However, I believe recent events must be taken into account, and some last-minute points are to be awarded. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in danger, 50 points."

Harry gives her a thumbs-up, and Bloom grins and high-fives her.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess" Ron mouths 'me?" and Harry mouths back 'you!' with a huge grin, "that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, 60 points. And fourth, to Miss Bloom, for the same nerve and courage, and for self-sacrifice for the ones you want to protect, I award 100 points."

Hermione says "We won!"

Bloom turns as red as her hair, and Harry puts an arm around her happily.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but it takes a great deal more to stand up to your friends. To Neville Longbottom, I award 10 points."

Everyone erupts into cheering, except Draco who looks crestfallen.

"Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House cup!"

He claps his hands, and the banners change to red and gold with Lions in the middle.

Everyone throws their hats into the air, except Draco - who smashes his into the table. Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hug, people rush over though and lift Harry and Bloom on top of the crowd.

They don't let go of each other's hands though, and get passed along the crowd.

* * *

 **AN: Seems they took the news that Bloom had been lying to them by omission better than she thought they would. Of course, when someone's here to protect you in secret, it's kind of hard to get mad at them when they're saving your life. And now Bloom knows about the Dragon Flame - and she's got nowhere else to go besides with Harry. Wonder how it'll go with the Dursleys...**


	13. Chapter 13

That summer is literally the best of Harry's entire life so far.

Vernon nearly exploded with rage when they showed up with all their luggage and Hedwig - and Bloom.

But she said she was a friend of his and wouldn't be a problem - and he grudgingly let her stay when Harry said she's got nowhere else to go.

To prove her point about not being a burden, she made an apple in her hand out of magic and bit into it.

Dudley stares in shock, and asks "Potter how the heck did you meet this girl?"

"We met at the train station Dudley, then we took the train together to school."

Vernon says "Well, you won't be using any of those powers of yours around here you two. We received a pamphlet explaining how you people aren't allowed to use magic where normal people could see and find you out."

Bloom swallows the last of her apple, snaps her fingers and makes the core vanish, and says "Actually, that's just for Harry. I'm not technically a witch - not part of this Wizarding community."

To prove her point, she makes a fireball in her hand and snuffs it a second later.

"So, those rules don't really apply to me - at least, not for my fairy powers. So, I'm afraid there'll be some magic going on - whether you like it or not."

She glares at each of them in turn, matching even Vernon's glare perfectly.

After a moment, Vernon says "If you embarrass this family-"

"Oh please, the human world isn't ready for magic. Nobody outside this house will see so much as a sparkle off my hands Dursley. Come on Harry, let's get unpacked."

Harry grabs Hedwig's cage, and Bloom floats all their stuff up the stairs as they walk up.

* * *

Her thick-as-heck book that she got for Christmas is actually a spellbook from Alfea - she got a wave of magic from it from all her friends from Alfea, and inside are the spells she would be learning at Alfea.

She's gotten through all of them in record time, making up a whole year in half the time along with classes at Hogwarts.

She and Harry have to share the same room - but that's fine by both of them.

Bloom makes a bunk bed appear on top of Harry's, and they get their stuff sorted out fast.

Bloom floats their clothes into the closet, while Harry gets their school stuff out.

"Thanks Bloom, really. You have no idea how much this means to me. You staying with me here, keeping the Dursleys off my back. I thought Vernon would have a heart attack when you said your powers are different."

"Well, they are different. I'm from another universe entirely, and that universe just expects us to use our judgement on using our magic."

"Yeah, how'd you get your wings though? You never had them before. Or is that how you beat the troll?"

"No, it's not. I really did break its club over its head - I just used my fairy magic for that. I earned my Charmix by saving you, you're my friend after all."

"And, what happened to Quirrell and You-Know-Who?"

Bloom shrugs, completely at a loss for explanations there.

"Controlling fire?"

"That's something most people can't do. I can because I have the Dragon Flame and because I worked so hard at it. It's one of the powers the Dragon Flame gives me - along with turning this soft or melting them completely."

"What? Nobody ever saw you-"

"I did it at night, when everybody else was sleeping. That way, I wouldn't be the freak of the school without some power to back that up. Turns out it was a good thing I spent so long in front of that fireplace though. I wanted to learn to control the 'immense power' inside me, and now I can. At least, a little. This thing is so much bigger than me, I don't know if it can really be truly controlled."

Bloom looks at the floor sadly, and Harry says "Sure it can. You worked all year long in secret to learn to control it, I'm sure you can do it."

Bloom smiles and says "Yeah, your right. Besides, I bet Snake-face didn't know what hit him in the dungeons."

They both grin, imagining a ridiculous look on Voldemort's face for a moment.

Harry sighs when they get unpacked, and says "About meals…"

Bloom says "You said. They make you cook everything for them and you only get scraps. Well, I'll be happy to share Harry."

She concentrates, and suddenly about five plates are floating in the air filled with their favorite foods from Hogwarts.

Harry asks "How much did you learn at Alfea?"

"Not a whole year's worth, but this spell was in the book they sent. It's fairly easy, so we'll have instant food whenever."

Harry breaks out into the biggest grin he can remember having in a mile of his blood family.

"Bloom, you are bloody well amazing."

"Thanks. But there's a side to my magic that can be pretty scary, Harry. If I get too mad and lose my grip on my powers, things blow up. If I get scared, really scared, any fire in the area reacts and is called to me. And if the Dragon Flame comes to the surface, well, stuff happens. My eyes turn orange, all fire in the area leaps feet higher, and I'm told my skin catches fire - I never feel a thing except for fire in my veins that doesn't hurt and my magic covering every inch of my skin."

They eat everything on the plates, and make them all disappear with a snap of Bloom's fingers.

Harry grins and says "How long do you think it'll take them to figure out we aren't going to go hungry?"

Bloom whispers "Not long, we won't be getting skinny!"

Suddenly, they hear a rapid knocking on the door and Dudley shouts "Hey, what are you two doing in there?"

Harry says "Unpacking, cousin. We brought more than a few things."

Dudley barges in, and immediately says "I smell food. What'd you guys bring?"

"Nothing, there's no time to take anything from the hall before we pack."

"Well, I smell fresh food in here."

Harry rolls his eyes, Dudley's always thinking of his stomach.

Bloom says "Well, ask your mother for a snack. As you can see, we only have clothes and supplies in here."

Dudely sees her wand and bends down to get a closer look.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dudley jumps a foot in the air at her sudden shout, and looks around warily.

"What?"

"The last kid that waved my wand ended up flat on his back and covered in soot! I seriously doubt your parents would be very happy if you came down after an explosion looking like that - he was also very sore, and could hardly sit up at first."

Dudley backs away from the wand, just as Vernon knocks on the door.

"What's going on up here? Why all the shouting?"

Dudley yells "She's got a killer wand!"

Bloom rolls her eyes as Vernon slams the door open.

"What?"

"A person's wand violently reacts when another waves it, and Dudley looked like he was going to pick it up. I didn't want the room getting torn apart, that's all. I also didn't want him covered in soot and extremely sore - which is exactly what happened to the last kid that waved it as a joke."

Vernon glares at her, which she meets evenly.

"Well, next time I'll let your son try to get himself killed by waving a magical instrument around and destroying a room in that single motion."

"If your magic is different from Harry's…"

"I can use the wand, and I have to at Hogwarts, but I don't strictly have to in order to use my magic."

She demonstrates by floating the wand over to a drawer, opening it, putting the wand in, and closing the drawer without moving a muscle.

* * *

She feels a wave of pride from Harry - they sort of accidentally connected when they faced Voldemort together, and the bond is strong.

She can feel his emotions if they're strong enough, and vice versa - and they can share magical strength, if need be.

Vernon's face turns purple however, and he looks like he's about to burst a blood vessel.

"I won't have any of that funny business in this household!"

Now Harry feels a wave of anger from Bloom - and then he feels something else inside of her start boiling up, it has to be her magic.

"Magic isn't 'funny business' to people who have to control it at all times."

Harry can tell she's trying to keep her powers from lashing out, but given the fact that she has a passionate disposition - something's bound to go up in flames at some point.

"Oh really? Control it how? Not wave your fancy stick around?"

Vernon suddenly takes a large step back from Bloom and Dudley all but shrieks in terror.

Harry moves to look, then discovers the reason why his uncle and cousin are so afraid, Bloom's eyes are turning orange!

"No, not a lack of wand-waving. I mean keeping something from blowing up or catching fire suddenly."

Bloom puts a hand to her head and starts rubbing her temples and trying to keep her magic from exploding and burning the entire house down.

Vernon backs out of the room fast, and Bloom and Harry stay upstairs for the rest of the day.

* * *

The Dursley's keep far away from Bloom - so they have to keep away from Harry as well, because they stick together like they're glued together.

Bloom and Harry practice magic in their room - after Bloom managed to magic-proof the walls and floor, along with sound-proof - and they basically spend the entire summer in that room when the Dursleys don't take them somewhere.

If the three humans don't have to go near the room Bloom and Harry are sharing - they're sharing it because Bloom insisted he wasn't going to spend all summer in a broom closet - then they go nowhere near it after Bloom's near loss of control.

All-in-all Harry has the best time he's ever had with his remaining blood family that summer - they leave him alone and do their own chores thanks to Bloom's presence.

When Bloom asks if he wants her to come back next summer, he immediately agrees, nearly begging her to, actually - and hugs her heard enough to squeeze the air out of her.

* * *

 **AN: For everyone that thought there'd be the rest of the Winx joining, sorry. There's too many things they'd need to get past - Sorting, wand-usage instead of their own powers, etc. Bloom was chosen alone because she wasn't nearly as used to using her fairy magic as everyone else in the entire school - it helps with blending in - along with the fact that she's the Holder of the Dragon Flame. The rest of the Winx grew up casting spells from their fingertips, something year six students at the earliest are able to do. And, if the mission wasn't gossiped about over breakfast one day, they'd somehow have to coordinate their plans without people finding out. Phones are the obvious choice, except Witches and Wizards in this world don't use technology as their powers short it all out. Also, Bloom really wasn't going to let Harry stay in a broom closet for a single instant - not while she's around. She just made a second bed appear at the other side of the room.**


	14. Chapter 14

Just two days before Harry and Bloom are leaving for Hogwarts again, Vernon has an important dinner guest over.

Bloom and Harry are supposed to stay in their room and pretend they don't exist - which makes the fireplace flare up feet higher when Bloom hears that.

Harry quietly dragged her away before she could explode at his uncle - he really isn't worth it, and they have to stay here over the summer until they're eighteen.

Bloom angrily whispers "Fine, let them have their dinner. And let them clean all the dishes as well. We'll be having our own feast, and we won't be sharing with any of them."

Harry nods, and they lock the door behind them.

They can hear the sounds of eating and talking going on under their feet, Bloom glares at the floor balefully - she's had more than enough of the Dursleys for now.

They treat Harry terribly, the only reason he's had a decent summer is because she's there and really scary when she needs to be.

Suddenly, a new voice says "Harry Potter, an honor it is…who's she?"

When they turn around, they see a house elf standing there and looking confusedly at Bloom.

"I'm Bloom, who are you?"

"Dobby, miss. Dobby the house elf. I am here to warn Harry that he must not go back to Hogwarts this year as terrible things are about to happen. Harry must be kept safe."

Harry says "Dobby, Hogwarts is our home. You don't know what it's like with the Dursleys, they're absolutely awful. I don't think I'll stay sane if I have to stay here until next year after getting away from them. I may have nearly died, but I was treated as a regular person and not as a virtual-slave."

Dobby looks down for a moment, and says "Dobby is sorry the great Harry Potter is in near the same situation as he is, but he cannot allow Harry to go back to Hogwarts."

Bloom says "Dobby, if you're in the same kind of situation as Harry is when he's here - with these horrible excuses for people, no offense Harry but they are - then why do you want him to stay here? I can protect him, I have before."

Dobby says "Not from this. If you will not heed Dobby's warning, then Dobby will make it so you cannot go to Hogwarts this year." H

e runs to the door, but finds Bloom put a locking spell on it.

* * *

She had a feeling Vernon might try to stop them from leaving, or make it impossible for them to leave by taking their wands or something, so she tried out a few spells on various things in the room.

On the cupboard with their wands, she spelled it so only she and Harry can get in without getting a massively burned hand - she told Vernon that way nobody would get a moment of utter stupidity and kill themselves by accidentally waving the wrong item around, she secretly told Harry it was so Vernon couldn't hold the wands hostage.

On the door, she put a spell that kept anything on one side of the door on that same side - which means Dobby can't teleport out.

Bloom grabs Dobby by the thin rags he's wearing - it's nothing more than a burlap sack than anything that can be called clothes.

Harry feels more than a little sympathy for Dobby right then, he had to wear similar things before Hogwarts came into his life - and Bloom, who can make just about anything.

The sound-proofing is wearing off from the floor, but as long as Dobby doesn't bang anything down it should be alright - of course, Dobby goes crazy when he realizes he can't get to the hallway and starts banging his head on the wall when Harry tells him to be quiet.

Bloom and Harry both try to quiet him, worried about what Vernon will try to do because of the noise.

Dobby disappears, eventually, but the damage was done - as they find out when Vernon comes banging on the door.

"I thought I told you two to keep it down in there!"

Bloom quickly says "A bird flew in the window, we were getting it out - it was going nuts!"

The last part is technically true, Dobby was going nuts trying to keep them from going to Hogwarts.

Bloom doesn't think Vernon is convinced, but he doesn't say another word.

They leave the door unlocked that night, trying to show they have nothing to hide - but they find the door locked and bars on the windows the next morning.

* * *

Harry says "Uh-oh. Looks like Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about all the noise. Bloom?"

Harry starts fiddling with the handle, but it won't open and he gets the feeling it wouldn't do any good anyway.

Bloom starts looking at the window, and sees the bars are completely welded to the frame.

She scowls, and says "Should have done something about these people two months ago - why do they even want us to stay anyway? They hate us!"

Harry says "Yeah, I know. They hate us, but I think they also envy us - we can do things they can't even dream of."

"Yeah, like blow these bars out of the wall just by thinking about it. Let's get packed, I'll make a bunch of food for us to eat, you start getting stuff. Let's leave as soon as we can."

Harry nods, and starts grabbing his clothes out of the closet they're sharing.

He never had much clothes to begin with until he got Hogwarts robes - Bloom packed all her clothes really well - she also did a spell on their closet as a test, it made it so it could hold all their stuff.

Bloom is making a feast of snacks and sandwiches for them to share on the way to the train station - Harry gets the feeling it'll drain her more than she'll admit.

* * *

In maybe five hours, all their stuff is packed and they've stuffed themselves full - but Bloom needs to rest for a bit, she did drain herself.

Their problem is they really have nowhere they can go - and neither of them know how they're supposed to contact any of their friends in time.

Suddenly, they hear the engine of a car _above the house,_ and look up to see a flying car with three familiar faces.

Harry and Bloom break out into huge grins, and Bloom jokingly says "We'll trade you food for a ride to your place!"

Ron laughs and asks "They're trying to keep you from leaving?"

Both nod at the same time, and Bloom says "We've got all our stuff ready, it was a matter of where we could go until we get on the train."

Harry says "And the part she isn't mentioning is the part where she drained herself preparing for this. She made us a bunch of food - which is why we haven't been going hungry this summer."

They attach a chain to the bars, but the car doesn't have enough power to pull it out.

Bloom says "I really hope your brothers can keep a secret Ron. Can they?"

Fred and George say "Absolutely!"

Bloom says "I'm serious, guys! Can you keep a very big secret or not?"

They can see she is, and Ron seals their silence by saying "If Draco finds out we all know and he doesn't he'll have a heart attack. Keep it quiet until Bloom shows everyone."

They nod, and Fred says "Alright, you've got our silence Bloom. Say, can this have any pranking applications?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, stay as far back as you can from these bars."

They all move far away from the pieces of metal, and Bloom grabs the two middle ones.

She focuses for a moment, then pushes forward - the entire window frame explodes outward.

Fred and George are staring open-mouthed at her, Bloom doesn't really care at the moment.

She and Harry float their stuff up into the trunk of the car, but Vernon heard the massive bang - it's amazing the entire street isn't outside right now.

He slams the door open just as Bloom gives Harry a leg up into the car - she insisted he go first.

Vernon grabs her ankle just as Harry pulls her up - it's like she's a rope in tug-of-war.

"Fred, George, I really hope you can keep this secret! Charmix!"

She's surrounded by fire for an instant, then slams her boot into Vernon's face to make him let her go.

Because of the magic active in her system, a small explosion happens that sends Vernon on his butt feet away and Bloom into the backseat of the car.

* * *

As they get on the way, Bloom is immensely enjoying the feeling of the wind through her hair and wings - she's been going stir-crazy staying inside for so long.

Fred asks "Your…you're a…"

"Fairy, yes. It's a very long story, where're we headed?"

George stammers "O-o-our place…"

All three are gawking at her, Harry can only imagine what the reaction in the Feast hall would have been like if Bloom had this outfit on instead of her robes.

Bloom blushes a bit, but says "The outfit's actually for a sixteen-year-old person, just wait."

Her face instantly turns red, and she says "I'm twelve now, most fairies get their transformations at sixteen or so."

Now, Harry's face turns bright red as he imagines her at sixteen and in this outfit - until Bloom nudges him in the ribs and says "I'm not sixteen yet Harry, so relax. You guys mind if I stretch my wings? It feels like it's been forever!"

Fred and George are speechless, having succumbed to their gawking, but Ron manages "Yeah, go ahead…"

He's staring as well, Harry told him about this, but seeing it is another thing entirely.

She immediately jumps over the side and soars up into the clouds above them.

When she comes back down a few minute later, her hair is damp and she looks like she's having a great time.

Harry reaches out to her and they touch fingers for an instant.

Bloom yells "Watch this, guys!"

She leaves her hand sticking out like she's trailing water, and a trail of orange starts floating behind her fingers.

Harry grins and says "Wish I could fly like that."

Ron asks "You think she ever even tried to learn how to ride a broomstick?"

Harry shrugs, not knowing that answer at all.

* * *

When they get to the Weasley's house, it looks much-loved and much-lived-in.

It's called the Burrow, according to Ron - the only one of the three brothers who can speak coherently.

Mrs. Weasley comes in and starts yelling at the three boys for being gone so long, then softens when they tell her how the Dursleys had Harry and Bloom basically jailed in their room.

She also looks at the two of them for the first time and has to sit down from the shock of seeing Bloom in her Charmix form.

Mr. Weasley comes in a moment later and says "Well, hello Bloom. Fancy seeing you here."

Mrs. Weasley and her sons all look at him and she asks "You know her?"

"Ministry business."

Mrs. Faragonda told her that Dumbledore would tell some people he trusts implicitly about Bloom and her role - and apparently Mr. Weasley is one of those people.

Under his wife's glare, he comes clean about everything he knows of her.

Fred and George ask "So, you're supposed to be seventeen?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

At their stares at her, she turns bright red and says "Oh, right. My Charmix outfit."

Before she can turn back to her human form, a new voice asks "Mom, where's my jumper?"

"Over here, Ginny."

When Ginny looks over, she immediately faints from the shock of seeing a celebrity and something that was only ever a myth to her before.

When she wakes up, Bloom's sitting beside her looking normal and apologizes for the shock and explains everything to her.

* * *

 **AN: If anyone really wants to see Bloom reunited with her friends, I might make a sequel to this story. If anyone has ideas, pass them along!**


	15. Chapter 15

Shortly after Bloom finishes explaining everything to Ginny, an owl smacks into the window hard enough to give itself a concussion.

It has the lists of everything they're all going to need - even Bloom and Harry, Dumbledore must know they're there.

Bloom texted Mrs. Faragonda while she was up in the clouds, so Mrs. Faragonda told Dumbledore - Bloom almost grins hugely for this network of people she knows about and is somehow in.

Mrs. Weasley takes one look at the list and says "Well, the only place we're going to find all this is Diagon Alley."

They use the Floo network, which Ron shows them how to use.

He grabs a handful of what looks like ash - but makes Bloom's skin tingle when she grabs some, definitely not ash - and throws it into the fire and yells "Diagon Alley!"

He disappears in a burst of fire, and Harry goes next.

"Diagonelly!" he disappears as well, but everyone looks worried.

Bloom asks "What's wrong?"

Fred says "He pronounced it wrong…"

Bloom instantly knows what that means: he's not in the right place.

You pronounce a spell wrong, it tends to blow up in your face, same rules apply apparently.

She says "I'll find him, be back soon."

She focuses on the bond she and Harry share, and then calls on her magic - and then she disappears in a burst of fire.

All of them stare, but none of them have an answer for how she can do that - not even Mr. Weasley, who knows some of what her powers are.

Nobody but Bloom and Harry knows just how advanced she's getting in those powers though, she told him during their time in the Dursleys house.

* * *

The next thing Bloom knows, she's in a dusty old shop and there's a set of footprints leading out to the door - too recent to be anybody's but Harry's.

When she gets outside, she finds him surrounded by Dark Witches and Wizards.

She whips out her wand and yells "Leave him alone!"

They look at her and one foolish one asks "Who's going to make me? You?"

That gets to Bloom, and her eyes start turning orange as fire discreetly ripples across her skin and she shoots a fireball out of her wand at them.

It hits the stupid one who asked her if she was going to stop them before, and he goes flying onto his back in a smoking heap with a burn mark on his robes.

Harry quickly backs up over to her and asks "Have I told you how amazing at magic you are lately?"

"Yeah, but after the teleportation spell it would be nice to hear it again."

"You have to be the most talented person in magic I know Bloom."

The other wizards scatter, throwing elements around like it's nothing is hard even for the most advanced witches and wizards - there's no telling how powerful she truly is.

The answer: all-powerful, when she can control the source of her powers.

The glow she didn't notice around her fades, and Harry says "I think you made some of them mess themselves, Bloom. If we could see Draco's expression…"

They both chuckle, wondering how loudly he'd scream and for how long - and who he'd go to with a story that Bloom can set herself on fire and turn her eyes orange.

It might be worth the trouble - unless people find out she's a fairy from another universe.

She hasn't been advertising that, and she's pretty sure magic-users on Earth don't have the same kinds of senses as people from the Magical Dimension - but there's no need to take the chance.

A familiar voice pulls both of them out of their thoughts, asking "What are you two doing here?"

Harry says "We…got lost."

"So I gather. And I see you scared off a pack of You-Know-Who's followers. They never met him, I think, but they follow his path all the same. C'mon, I'll take you to Diagon Alley."

Bloom whispers "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, thanks to you." Harry grabs her hand in thanks and squeezes it, neither of them have any need to let go - especially with the crowd of people.

When they get to a quiet stretch, Harry asks "How'd you find me Bloom? Did you use the Floo network?"

Hagrid asks "Haven't you realized yet that you and Bloom share a special bond? According to Dumbledore, you two are connected - and it's very powerful, not even death will truly break it."

Bloom says "I teleported and followed the bond we share. Hagrid's right when he says its strong. I asked Mrs. Faragonda about it when I realized I could feel your emotions, and she said it only happens once or twice in a person's lifetime. For us, it happened when I healed you with the last of my strength before blacking out in the dungeon last year."

Bloom looks down and blushes, and Harry squeezes her hand again.

He can see her eyes flash orange for an instant, it isn't lost on him for an instant.

* * *

Almost as soon as they hit Diasgon Alley, they run into Hermione and the Weasleys - and nobody seems to notice the fact that Bloom and Harry are still holding hands.

They get all their stuff in a few hours, then they have to go back to the bookstore.

Its every bit as crowded as when they left for everywhere else, and then Bloom sees a bunch of reporters and a man at the center.

They get into the bookstore, somehow, and Bloom gets a look over people's heads.

"Alright, he's Gilderoy Lockhart, he's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he's a writer/adventurer. Apparently, he's been to all the places and done all the things in his books."

She looks at him and shrugs, and then Lockhart spots them.

"Good lord, its Harry Potter!"

Harry is reluctantly dragged over, and so is Bloom because they forgot they're holding hands.

Lockhart instantly notices though, and says "Oh, and he has a girlfriend! We'll definitely make the front page now!"

People start whispering excitedly, and Bloom and Harry's faces both turn bright red.

They're forced to take a picture - after Lockhart pushes them together so it looks like they're hugging - and then gives them free copies of all his books.

Bloom rolls her eyes; this guy already gets on her nerves.

 _Harry, it's going to be a very long year._

 _No kidding, especially once people start thinking we're dating!_

They manage to get out of the crowd, and Bloom starts looking for a place to dump their pile of books, when a cold and cruel voice says "Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page. And now he's even more famous thanks to his freak of a girlfriend."

Harry gets mad at Draco's description of Bloom - the other part doesn't bother him in the slightest - but she coolly says "Well, again, if your normal, I'd rather be different. Besides, you never know. Someone could get me mad and their hair could catch fire."

Draco takes a step back, especially when her eyes flash orange in warning.

A new voice, similar to Draco's but older, says "Now Draco, play nice."

They see a man with hair as blonde as Draco's but much longer staring at them.

Bloom instantly gets a bad feeling about him, as he introduces himself as Lucius Malfoy.

They turn to leave, but Lucius accidentally bumps into Ginny and makes her spill her books.

Lucius helps her pick them up and puts them in the bucket Ginny was using to carry them then the two platinum blondes leave.

Harry says "Well, it seems Draco's father is a bit politer than his son."

Bloom says "I don't think so Harry. I got a very bad feeling from him. I don't trust him."

"Me neither, but there's nothing for it right now."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so Bloom's getting a very bad feeling from Malfoy Snr. right off the bat, anybody think she should listen to it? Also, how long do you think it'll take Draco and company to figure out for good that Bloom's a bad person to pick on? Or for the whole school to begin to realize she's more than she seems? Keep reading and find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, at the train station, its Bloom, Harry, and Ron's turn to go through the wall.

Hermione went on ahead with Hagrid, and all the rest of the Weasleys went through already - but they crash into the wall with a loud thud instead of passing right through it!

They get a look from the security guard, but he assumes they're kids being kids and will get sorted out on their own.

Ron and Harry try pushing at the column with all their might, and Bloom tries to figure out why they can't get through - but, soon enough, they've missed the train.

Harry suggests they go back and wait at the car - which gives Ron a bad idea.

* * *

A few minutes later, they're all in the car and Ron starts it up. Bloom does an invisibility spell after Ron activates the invisibility on the car - she prefers to be safe rather than sorry - and they take off towards the train.

Two hours later, they've made it to Hogwarts - but Ron hits a tree. It's the worst tree possible to hit: the Whomping Willow.

As they try to figure out how to get out of the tree, it starts attacking them - and runs right through Bloom's side when she tries to make a shield to keep the branches back.

She gasps, and Harry grunts and holds his side in sudden agony - but he's fine. Before he can figure out what's wrong, the pain fades as suddenly as it came and he looks over to see Bloom struggling to get her arm free from some branches. Her robes are covered in leaves and twigs, but he can't see if she's hurt or not.

She finally manages to make a shield large enough for all of them and the car, it seems to make the Willow mad that it's lost its prey.

The car seems mad as well - no wonder, they smashed it into a tree and got it beaten up by that same tree.

* * *

They get to the castle alright - as far as alright goes when you've just been attacked by a tree - and just get their stuff with the rest of the second years when Filch catches them.

They're taken to see Professor Snape, while they wait for Professor McGonagall and their punishment. Luckily, nobody saw the car - which would make things a whole lot worse for them if somebody had - but they still hit a tree that's been on Hogwarts grounds since before any of them were born.

Bloom says "Professor…I think we've…had some punishment…from that tree already…" She's out of breath, despite them not having walked all that hard from the tree.

She's still standing, while Harry and Ron are sitting on the two chairs, but now they realize she's not as alright as she had them believe. Snape goes wide-eyed when he realizes she's hurt, and Harry immediately moves and makes her sit down before she collapses.

Her black robe is hiding whatever wound she has, but now they see its sticky and soaked with her blood. "I'm fine…heal fast…"

Harry says "You're not fine Bloom, you've gone whiter than a sheet!"

She's also holding the arm that she was trying to get free from the willow's branches at her side - bad sign, she's definitely not ok. Professor McGonagall walks in and sees something is wrong immediately - and between her and Snape, they manage to discover a hole in Bloom's side the size of her fist – while Harry keeps her sitting upright.

They can see straight through to the other side of her robes, but none of her organs were hit - she's incredibly lucky for that.

Ron and Harry gape, and Ron asks "How did you walk all the way to Hogwarts and why didn't you say anything?"

"Faced worse…than a…tree with…anger issues…before." Everyone would say that description of the Whomping Willow is just about accurate - especially since it punched a hole through her side.

Professor McGonagall says "Given Bloom's condition, I'm lowering the punishment severity. Gryffindor will be docked 15 points for each of you, and you two will get detention for hitting the Willow. Bloom won't get detention because she has to go to the Hospital wing - and, given her condition, I think she's already taken enough punishment from the Willow."

Harry says "I'll take her to the Hospital Wing Professor."

Professor McGonagall nods, and says "Afterwards, go straight to the dormitory, you'll find some food there. You did miss the start of the feast after all."

They all nod, and Ron whispers "Sorry I hit the tree guys."

Bloom waves her hand in an 'It's alright' gesture, and Harry nods as he wraps her good arm around his neck and helps her stand – because he could tell she wasn't going to be able to walk on her own.

* * *

As they walk down the hallway, Harry asks "Why didn't you say something?"

"Didn't want…to worry…you two…"

"Well, we're worried now!"

Harry's side is starting to hurt again, along with his arm - and he now realizes its Bloom's pain he's feeling, along with her dizziness. "Your blocking me, I can tell."

Bloom blinks, and asks "How?"

"Because you're getting weaker, I can feel your hurting, Bloom. And that your so dizzy you can hardly walk straight."

Bloom takes a breath and the pain in Harry's side and arm starts fading.

"Bloom, no. Stop, just focus on walking."

Bloom lets out her breath, and the pain washes over Harry suddenly. He lets out all his breath at once, he was not expecting that much pain.

Even so, he's pretty sure Bloom's still keeping some of the pain from his - her forehead is creased and covered in sweat.

They get to the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looks shocked speechless to see them so early - or maybe at Bloom's condition, she looks worse than ever. "Set her on the bed, what happened?!"

Harry says "The Whomping Willow happened. It ran her through, and her arm's hurt to."

Madame Pomfrey takes a look at the hole in Bloom's side - unfreezing after a moment because it's the worst wound she's seen on a student in years - then puts a bandage on it. She also gives Bloom something for the pain - which instantly starts working, Harry can tell because his side instantly stop hurting.

He holds Bloom's good hand for a minute while Madame Pomfrey looks at Bloom's arm, and she says "The wound in her lower body should heal in a few months, her arm is broken, nearly shattered actually - I'll heal that overnight, but it won't be fun - and all her cuts and bruises should be gone by tomorrow. Bloom isn't kidding when she says she heals fast, Professor Dumbledore told me about her special talents - her magic includes healing powers, so she heals at a much faster rate than most wizards and witches. Given that, her cuts and bruises are no problem, and her arm should be just a little sore tomorrow - her wound in her side though, even her powers won't be able to fix that right away. It isn't infected, but it is very large and will require time."

Bloom's out cold, having dropped off as soon as her side stopped hurting.

The injury in her side isn't infected, but its large and won't heal fast.

Harry says "She walked all the way from the Willow to the school without saying anything, I don't know if there's any other injuries."

"I'll check for more, but this one is by far the worst. Now, Bloom will be fine here for the night. How about you go up to the dormitory?"

Harry nods reluctantly, but he has to - he and Ron were told to go.

Madame Pomfrey said she may or may not be able to go to class tomorrow, but Harry's sure she'll be there even if her side is bleeding.

* * *

 **AN: Oops, looks like Bloom's going to have a bit of trouble with the new hole in her side. Good thing she heals quick, it would take most people a lot longer to heal from that - and they wouldn't have been walking, Bloom just kept quiet to make it easier for them to get to the castle.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sure enough, Bloom is in class the next morning - though, she barely makes it in on time for a change.

Harry can feel his side tighten when she sits down - her injury.

Hermione gapes at her, but Bloom shrugs and whispers "Its fine, I can take some pain Hermione."

Ron winces in sympathy, and Harry asks "You're sure you can make it through classes?"

Bloom silently nods, and then Professor Lockhart begins the lesson.

He reveals a cage of pixies in the cage on the table next to him - and then he releases them on the entire class.

A few manage to fly out the door - but most of them swarm around the classroom and cause total havoc. Lockhart tries to stop them, but they steal his wand and he is absolutely useless.

Bloom figures there's one simple way to take care of these pests - they're much more annoying than the ones from the Magical Dimension, but they mostly just cause mischief and pranks that get out of hand - and that way is scaring them.

Most of the students have run out of the classroom by now - and only she, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lockhart are left - and Lockhart hides in the closet.

Bloom starts glowing orange, and suddenly lets out a wave of magic that sends all the pixies to the floor.

Bloom gets dizzy for a moment, and all the pixies are stunned.

Some of the students look around the corner to see small blue bodies everywhere and Hermione steadying Bloom while Lockhart peeks out of the closet warily.

* * *

Later, the Gryffindor team is heading out to the Quidditch field for practice, and Bloom is watching from the side.

Now Harry knows why she tried to stay with him as much as possible - other than the fact that they're her only close friends in the school, which is what she said - she really takes her mission to protect him seriously, something he doesn't mind too much.

The Slytherin team comes out as well, and hands Wood a note explaining how they have a new seeker.

Wood was hostile before, but he's more peaceful when he sees they aren't just taking the field for no reason and without permission.

And the new seeker for the Slytherin team is none other than Draco Malfoy!

His father also bought the entire team new Nimbus 2001's, which are much faster than the Nimbus 2000 Harry has.

He starts rubbing it in Gryffindor's faces that his father is so much richer than everyone else's - only to spin around when Bloom clears her throat behind them.

"Big deal, so you're a spoiled rich kid who gets whatever he wants. You've never had to work for anything a day in your life - that proves what exactly?"

Draco sneers at Bloom, who doesn't seem impressed in the slightest.

"Oh, and what do you think you're going to do? The mystery girl is going to teach me a lesson, oh I'm so scared. Nobody's allowed to use magic outside of class - the difference is, I'm not afraid to break the rules."

He holds his wand up to the crook of Bloom's neck, thinking up a curse to use on her.

Bloom doesn't seem impressed or scared in the slightest - they don't know she can absolutely use her fairy powers on them outside of class, except that would blow her cover entirely - and gives him a glare full of fire.

"Yeah, the spoiled rich kid whose daddy will protect him from every consequence of his actions. Grow up and live in the real world, Malfoy."

Draco's blood runs cold as shivers rack his spine at her glare - he's treading on dangerous ground here, trying to intimidate her and losing hard.

Instead of answering, he uses the curse he thought up and she goes flying and lands on the ground hard.

Ron tries to curse him with 'eat slugs' - but it backfires on him, the Willow nearly broke his wand altogether when they hit it.

All the Slytherin team kids laugh cruelly, which instantly stops when Bloom taps Draco on the shoulder a moment after.

All their mouths drop open, and she punches him in the face hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Yeah, about being too scared to break the rules. I'm not, but I don't have to break them either."

Draco spits blood on the ground and wipes at a bloody nose before glaring balefully at her - then thinks better of it when she glares back at him.

Harry and Bloom take Ron to Hagrid's hut to see what can be done about him barfing up slugs - but the only thing they can do is give him a bucket to put them until he stops - which takes several hours.

* * *

Later that night, Harry is serving detention for hitting the Whomping Willow by helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail.

It's been four hours in, and then he starts hearing a creepy voice that sounds evil and dangerous - it says it's going to kill.

Lockhart says he's hearing things because he's tired - then looks at the clock and realizes how long they've been going.

He dismisses Harry, who walks right into Bloom a few minutes later.

"Harry! Do you hear something?"

"Like a creepy voice saying it's going to kill someone?"

"Yes, exactly. I can only hear it faintly, through our connection I'm guessing, but you probably hear it clearly."

"Yes, like its perfect English. Do you hear it now?"

"Wait…yeah, much clearer. Probably because we're close together now. Let's follow it and see where it leads."

They take off running, and soon bump into Ron and Hermione.

After filling them in on the weird voice, they travel a few corridors only to find Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, petrified and hanging from a light by her tail.

On the wall, there's words written in blood about how Slytherin's heir returning to Hogwarts.

Teachers and students file in moments later and discover all four students staring in shocked silence at the scene.

Filch immediately thinks they did it, but Dumbledore saves them with the 'innocent until proven guilty' excuse.

All four kids gratefully return to the dormitory - and Bloom has a very bad feeling about who the heir of Slytherin might be.

She has two suspects in mind: Draco, if the message is for someone relatively new to the school, and Voldemort if the message is about him coming back to the school after so many years.

Neither of the possibilities make her feel any better about the other - but there's no way to know for sure.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the short chapter, along with hurting Bloom so badly. I really didn't think it was fair that they had to drive all the way from the train station because they couldn't get to the train only to get in massive trouble because of an accident that only happened because of a House Elf trying to keep Harry safe. Bloom heals fast though, and she's not about to let anything get in the way of her mission - or her schoolwork. PS. anybody think Draco should be getting scared of her by now?**


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later is the day of the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Bloom has her wand ready just in case of anything like last year - and between Dobby's warning, them not being able to get through the gate to Hogwarts, and she and Harry hearing a creepy voice that says it's going to kill, she's got enough to worry about.

Good news, Draco didn't hurt her side with his little stunt yesterday, and she can see he's got a bruise on his face from where she hit him.

She figures the entire team doesn't want to mess with her if she can get up from the curse Draco used without even wincing as she moved - and that's probably why the whole incident wasn't reported, she has the entire Gryffindor team to back her up, as well as Ron.

The Slytherins aren't exactly known for being honest even half the time, so the teachers would probably believe Bloom.

When the game starts, Bloom's ready for just about anything to go wrong - so she can turn whoever's responsible to ashes.

Her side is a little sore, no surprise, but its healing nicely all things considered.

Harry and Draco get into a verbal fight - which ends the moment Harry notices the Golden Snitch hovering mere inches from Draco's ear!

Harry can't believe Draco is the Seeker if he doesn't notice something like that, and takes the advantage to rush past Draco for the Snitch.

Draco is spun around by the burst of speed, but quickly realizes what Harry's after and follows on his faster broom.

Harry's a natural at riding his broom and maneuvering it - Draco, not so much.

As they keep trying to grab the Snitch, Bloom sees one of the Bludgers suddenly change course and start chasing the Seekers - and it starts giving off the magical aura of a house elf Bloom would very much like to get her hands on.

The Snitch suddenly flies up, and Harry goes after it immediately - Draco hits the stand and breaks his broom over his own head!

Bloom snickers at that, but then focuses on the Bludger again.

Harry nearly grabs the Snitch with his right hand, but the Bludger breaks it - and he manages to grab the little golden ball with his left hand as he falls to the ground.

His fall suddenly slows until he's set gently on the ground, and he feels a warmth that eases the pain in his arm somewhat - it has to be Bloom, she's discreetly using her powers.

* * *

People rush over to Harry - Bloom, Ron, and Hermione being the first.

Bloom can immediately tell his arm is broken, nearly as bad as hers was until a few days before - she stayed up late one night and called on the Dragon Flame to heal her arm completely.

It also helped her side a little, but not nearly as much as she would have hoped.

The hole in her side is now about half as big as it was before, but it still really hurts when someone pokes it.

The Bludger goes for him again - but it suddenly goes flying miles away from them all when Bloom hits it with a nearby Beater club.

Bloom is trying to heal Harry through their connection when a new voice says "Stand aside, I'll have his arm fixed in no time!"

Its Lockhart, literally the worst qualified person to do anything that Bloom has ever met.

Harry says "No, not you."

Lockhart laughs and says "You don't know what you're saying. Now, hold still, and I'll have this arm good as new in a jiffy!"

He does a spell, and Harry's arm stops hurting at once - it also stops responding to him trying to move it.

Lockhart nervously says "Well…its certainly more flexible now…"

Bloom angrily says "He's got no bones in it now!"

 _I knew we should have stopped him Harry!_

 _Bloom, calm down. Before something else blows up!_

Before anyone can say anything else, the Bludger comes back fast and hits Bloom hard in the stomach - right next to the hole in her side.

She grabs onto it before it can turn for Harry though, and it keeps struggling to get out of her grip - before suddenly exploding.

Before Lockhart can accidentally remove her organs or turn her inside out trying to heal a bruise, both she and Harry are taken straight to the Hosptial wing.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey asks "Bloom and Harry? What are you two… _what happened to his arm?!"_

Bloom says "Lockhart happened. I swear he can't do anything!"

Harry explains "He tried to heal a broken bone in my arm, he took it out instead."

Bloom can feel the hole in her side throbbing, but she sees Draco sitting on a bed with an icepack on his head and that makes it all a little worth the pain.

Harry has to drink some awful tasting medicine to regrow his arm bones - which Madame Pomfrey immediately tells them will not be a pleasant experience - and she heals the dark purple bruise on Bloom's stomach to light green and yellow.

Bloom says "I've had worse, there's no way anybody can say I haven't had worse than a bruise."

She points to her side for emphasis, good thing Draco was released a few minutes before.

* * *

That night, Bloom is on the bed next to Harry and both are still awake.

Bloom used some of her Dragon Fire to speed up Harry's healing and help with the pain some - and, unbelievably, her stomach is barely bruised by now.

She really wasn't kidding when she said she heals fast.

Bloom says "If I ever see that House Elf again, I swear…"

Harry asks "What?"

"The Bludger that hurt both of us was giving off a magical aura almost identical to the one Dobby had."

"How could you tell? I didn't feel anything from him."

"I can, maybe it's because I use a different magic than you. I can sense magical auras and sometimes track them. I'm guessing the spell that makes the Bludger float and fly and attack people messed with Dobby's magical aura, changing it just slightly. Wait, now that I think about it…the gate to the train had a similar aura as well!"

Harry's jaw drops, but then Bloom starts getting mad.

Harry can feel her rage building as she goes over everything they had to do to get to Hogwarts - and then Dobby tries to kill Harry and gets his arm broken then all the bones removed!

Stuff starts rattling and shaking like there's an earthquake, and Harry can see the torches in the hallway flare up six feet high - Bloom's about to go supernova right then and there.

Harry moves closer to Bloom and grabs her hand before the school loses its Hospital wing.

When he squeezes it, she gasps and blushes at the realization that he's holding her hand.

Her anger vanishes in moments, and everything goes back to normal.

Suddenly, they hear the same voice as before - the one that says it is going to kill, it says it has to kill.

It sounds distinctly reptilian, and Bloom and Harry start searching the room for the source - it's still a mystery.

* * *

Suddenly, they hear a new but equally unwelcome voice say "Hello!"

It's Dobby, and Harry notices him first because he can understand the creepy voice more clearly.

When Bloom lays eyes on the house elf, still in his burlap sack that even now pulls at their heartstrings a little, she forgets the voice and remembers why she was so angry a moment before.

Just before she can explode and destroy maybe the whole castle, Harry squeezes her hand again and the anger drains away.

Harry's quickly realizing that Draco is in serious danger of causing the entire school to go up in flames if he isn't careful about what he says and does around Bloom - especially when he isn't there to calm her down before something big happens.

Harry asks "Why are you trying to kill me?"

Dobby quickly says "Not kill, I would never kill you. I am trying to get you to leave Hogwarts. History is to repeat itself and you must be safe."

Harry and Bloom look at one another and Bloom asks "Repeat itself? You mean the voice and Filch's cat? This stuff has happened before?"

"Oh no, Dobby shouldn't have said that."

He reaches for Harry's empty bottle of medicine and starts hitting himself hard over the head with it - until Bloom rips it out of his hand and picks up the elf with her other one.

"Listen up Dobby. You got Harry, Ron, and I in huge trouble for having to take the flying car over here and hitting the Willow, I got a hole in my side the size of my fist, and now Harry's arm was broken and then the bone was removed by Lockhart and I got a Bludger to the stomach because you tampered with it. Now, answer the question or I swear I'll throttle you!"

Suddenly, they hear the sounds of teachers coming in - and Dobby clicks his fingers and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Bloom scrambles back into bed and both kids go limp moment before the teachers file in with a new resident of the wing.

It's a first year Gryffindor, who was holding a camera and taking pictures of the Quidditch match.

He's been petrified like Filch's cat, which pretty much takes Harry and Bloom off the suspect list as they were in here ever since the match.

The inside of the kid's camera was fried, they find this out when they open it and smoke comes out.

Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall are the two teachers who came in, and McGonagall asks "What does this mean?"

Dumbledore answers "It means our students are in terrible danger, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened once again.

Bloom and Harry grow immensely worried, and Bloom says _Harry, they know what's going on?!_

 _Sounds like it Bloom, but it also sounds like they can't cause a huge panic._

 _Yeah, but they have to know what's causing the attacks then, if they know about where it's been all this time._

Somehow, they get some sleep at all - despite the fact that they have more to worry about than the rest of the school aside from the teachers.

* * *

 **AN: Lockhart's just lucky he's a teacher and there were people in the immediate area, or he'd likely have gotten more than just a glare from Bloom - same if Dobby couldn't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, he was two seconds away from getting a lash of Bloom's magic along with her temper. And, I think we can guess what's going to happen next.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Bloom and Harry are good to go to class and get told to go to the great hall for some dueling club.

When they get in there, to their utter delight, they find Snape and Lockhart on a long table facing off against one another.

Bloom thinks _Harry, I'd pay good money to see this duel - I can't believe we get to watch it for class!_

Harry mentally laughs and answers _Yeah, but my bet's on Snape. He can actually cast a spell, Potions teacher or not. Lockhart can't do anything._

As if to prove his point, Lockhart suddenly goes flying from Snape's spell.

Lockhart tries to salvage his nonexistent reputation with the students by saying how it was an easy spell and an easier one to block.

Snape all but corners him with his next reply by suggesting they show the students how to block spells.

Lockhart manages to get out of this next duel by saying "Excellent suggestion, how about some volunteers. Bloom and Weasley perhaps?"

Shock ripples between Bloom and Harry, Lockhart is not seriously doing this!

They don't have a choice though, at least Bloom doesn't.

Snape says "Weasley's wand is too unstable, it'll put half the room in the Hospital wing in a matchbox. How about someone from my own house, Malfoy perhaps?"

Malfoy steps up semi-confidently, still remembering how Bloom decked him hard enough to make him taste his own blood and how she got up moments after getting hit with a curse that should have knocked her out.

* * *

He doesn't wait for three to take a cheap shot that knocked Bloom to her knees with one hand on her injured side.

She takes a few pained breaths, and Harry winces as her pain slowly subsides - Draco got lucky and hit the hole that's still in her side.

Unlucky for Draco, that barely keeps her down for a minute, and she gets up with fire in her eyes - Harry can feel her mounting anger, he just hopes blasting Draco a few times will satisfy it for now.

"So, that's how it's going to be then? Fine, Repulso!"

Her spell is even stronger than Snape's was, and Draco lands on his back in a sore heap.

Snape yanks him back up with a disapproving look on his face - which only deepens when he loses his footing as Snape lets go.

The students start laughing now, they had only just managed to stifle it before.

Boom taunts "Well, where's all that superiority now? Seems the 'great' Draco Malfoy isn't really all that great. What, you can't stand up to a Gryffindor? Or a girl?"

Draco's face goes bright red as she calls him out on everything he's been bragging about, and he yells "Incendio!"

He makes the mistake of shooting a fireball at Bloom, and only remembers the night in the forest a moment too late.

The fireball hits her in the chest and pushes her back a few feet - and she absorbs it and uses it to fuel her own fireball that shoots out of her wand without a word from her.

All the students gasp, but Draco's thud when he hits the wall is louder than that.

He's a smoking pile of scorched robes, nobody can believe the teachers paired Draco and Bloom together in a duel and expected it to end at disarming each other.

Draco views Harry as sort of a school rival - Bloom seems like his arch enemy in school, especially since all through first year and on she's been an absolute natural at magic of all kinds.

Draco groans and tries to get up - and everyone sees his face and hair are covered in soot.

Everyone but the teachers burst out laughing, even Bloom sputters out a laugh at the sight.

Draco gets mad and summons a snake to get her - she just raises an eyebrow at the highly-poisonous looking serpent and points her wand at it.

The snake bursts into flames and turns to ashes in seconds, and now Draco's gone pale and eying her warily while everyone else watches in shock.

She wordlessly casts Expelliarmus, and Draco's wand is knocked into the crowd.

Snape looks very disappointed at Draco, he's basically the Potions teacher's star student in Slytherin house and he gets beaten by Bloom.

Draco was bragging to everyone about how much better at everything he is than any Gryffindor, and how he'd never get beaten by a girl in particular, and now the best of the Gryffindor house, who's a girl, beats him in a few spells.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione high-five her when she gets down from the table, and everyone gives her a slightly wider berth now.

* * *

Harry whispers "I think I know something of what's been attacking and petrifying students and Filch's cat. Come on, not here though."

Bloom nods, and they all make their way through the crowd before any of them can get called for another fight and make it to a deserted hallway.

Harry says "I think it was some kind of snake, the one Draco summoned was speaking a similar language - not exactly the same though."

Bloom adds "Also, something called the Chamber of Secrets was opened this year, and it's been opened before apparently. We heard it as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore brought the latest kid who'd been petrified into the Wing last night."

Hermione says "Well, we'll have to be sure about the snake theory. I bet someone in Slytherin would know about the 'heir of Slytherin' - and I bet that someone is Draco."

All three look at her in shock, and Bloom asks "So, we have to interrogate Draco Malfoy without me blowing something up by accident?"

Hermione says "Yes, we'll need to use the Polyjuice Potion though. It's complicated, and requires time to make, but it'll allow us to look like someone else and question Draco without him even knowing it."

Bloom says "Well, I actually don't need it. One of the spells I learned recently was an illusion spell. I tried it out on a few small things, and it's worked fine. I'll try it on myself for this, it should work perfectly - and it won't wear off suddenly like a potion would."

Ron asks "Why don't you go on your own and pump him? You can use the Invisibility spell you used before to get around, and the disguise spell to get Malfoy talking!"

Bloom stares at him for a second, then says "I can't stand him! Ron, you know that! Exactly how am I supposed to get him talking when I can hardly listen to two words out of his mouth before getting angry?"

Harry says "You guys haven't seen what happens when she gets angry enough guys. It's not a good idea, not if Draco's going to say something about us that gets Bloom angry enough for something to happen."

Hermione says "Well, I understand that completely. But you were showing me that book of spells of yours, wasn't one of them a spell to get someone to say whatever you wanted to know if they know it?"

"Yeah, but…"

Harry prompts "But?"

"But I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn't use magic on people who can't protect themselves from it unless I have no other choice! People like the Dursleys get to me enough that stuff happens, and given the fact that Vernon doesn't bother playing gentle when he's angry with Harry, I can forgive myself that - but something like this is entirely different."

They can see the conflict in Bloom's eyes, this isn't an easy choice for her.

If she doesn't do this, someone will eventually die.

If she does, she'll be manipulating someone without their knowledge or consent - even if it is Draco she'd be controlling.

Harry takes her hand and says "Bloom, if Draco's the heir to Slytherin, or even knows who it is, then we have to know. It's not like you'll be walking him into the Dark Forest, you'll just be getting him to talk about something he'd probably love to brag about in the first place."

Ron says "And besides, it looked like he could use magic well enough when he blasted you to the ground earlier. He can defend himself fine, and he's an arrogant prat anyway."

They all agree on that description, and Bloom closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just don't ask what I did afterwards, and don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

They all nod, and Harry gives Bloom's hand a squeeze in support and thanks.

* * *

They go around the corner, only to find another Petrified student - this one's a kid named Justin.

Filch, and a few other teachers and students file in just as Hermione is checking to see if Justin is alright.

Filch says they're caught in the act this time, and Professor McGonagall reluctantly takes them to Professor Dumbledore.

He believes them when they say they're innocent, after they watch his Phoenix, Fawkes, burst into flames and be reborn.

Bloom instantly likes the bird, and tries to pet him - he gets closer to her finger and lets her stroke his back.

 _Omigosh Harry, this little guy is adorable. After we finally get away from the Dursley's I vote we find one of our own._

 _Maybe in a few years Bloom. After we are out of the Dursley's control and Voldemort is no longer a problem._

* * *

 **AN: Would anybody be getting scared right about now if they were in Draco's shoes? I know I'd stop trying to pick on the girl who can wordlessly cast spells far before she should be able to if she's a normal witch. And I just love the idea of Bloom having a Phoenix, it's and adorable image in my mind.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the third-floor girl's bathroom, and Bloom can't believe she agreed to this - but they waited a month, the time it would have taken them to make the potion, so Bloom could be sure she has the spell down.

Moaning Myrtle warmed up to them after a few minutes and a story from Bloom about how the Trix froze her in a block of ice.

Bloom's holding her spellbook, and flipping through pages.

Harry and Ron took one look at the complicated incantations and immediately backed away - Hermione finds it interesting but frustrating that she can't do them.

Bloom looks at all of them and actually looks nervous.

"You guys are sure about this?"

Hermione nods and says "Yes, we need to know if Draco knows about the Slytherin's heir. You know the spell, just use it on him and hope nobody comes in while he's spilling everything."

Bloom swallows, then nods and squeezes her eyes shut for a moment.

She starts saying the words of the spell under her breath, and as they watch she becomes a total stranger.

She's got hair that's brown and cut around her chin, her eyes are chocolate brown, and she's got fair skin and a few inches less for height.

Her robes are the same, except the symbol on them is Slytherin's snake now, and even her wand looks completely different.

She takes a look in the mirror, then brushes a piece of hair back behind her ear.

They've never really seen her nervous before, so this is a new experience.

Hermione asks "You said the spell won't quit suddenly?"

"Yeah, it feeds off my powers. It'll only stop when I do the reverse incantation. Now, time for an interrogation of Hogwarts's most conceited student."

They all laugh for a moment, and Bloom nervously walks out the door - after thinking up a name to call herself.

They left her Spellbook hidden in the forbidden bathroom so she'd know where it was and could read the incantation in secret.

* * *

It takes a few hours, where Harry is going crazy with worry for her, but she comes back eventually.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all look at her expectantly, but she says "He's clueless, absolutely nothing about the Chamber or Slytherin's heir."

Ron asks "Your kidding, right? It's Draco we're talking about here."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm telling you, he knows absolutely nothing about what's going on. So we're back to square one for this mess."

She sighs and goes to a couch and gets out her sketchbook.

It calms her down, and it's something she can do without risking blowing her cover if she draws stuff from Earth only.

* * *

Bloom eventually decides to visit Moaning Myrtle again, but finds her sobbing instead.

"Are you here to throw a book at me to?"

Bloom says "No, never. Why would I even do something like that anyway?"

Myrtle says "Because I can't feel it! 10 points if you hit her through the stomach, 50 if you get her through the head!"

Myrtle keeps sobbing, and Bloom sits down and says "Whoever made up a game like that is a brainless bigot with nothing better to do with their time. People like that aren't worth the tears and time Myrtle. You're nicer than them, your smarter than them, and I bet you could scare them out of their pants and make them mess their beds if you went into their dorm and floated so your head was sticking out of their bed one night."

Myrtle smiles weakly, and says "Thanks, I don't think I've had a friend in fifty years. Not since I was attending Hogwarts."

"What happened? You seem way too young to be a ghost."

"I was murdered. I don't know why, or even how really, but I was in here crying after some Slytherin's were picking on me because I wasn't a pureblooded witch - and then I saw something's eyes and I was just dead."

"Saw something? In here?"

"Yes, but I only saw the eyes, Bloom. Huge, yellow eyes."

"Thank you, Myrtle. Now, where's this book? Maybe I'll find whoever put it through you and put it through them."

Myrtle points Bloom over to a nearby book, and the title is 'The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

"Hey Myrtle, do you any Tom Riddle?"

Myrtle gets angry and says "He was one of the Slytherins that loved to pick on me so much! That snaky little-"

"Easy Myrtle, he's long gone. It's just, it was his diary that fell through you. He was in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, and worse than the rest. He'd be all charming to whoever he needed to be, even some of the other ghosts were taken in, but anyone he deemed unworthy he just up and treated like rubbish."

Bloom says "Well, think of it this way. You'll be around long after he's gone to tell the world about how much of a bigot he was."

Myrtle grins now, and says "Somehow, that makes me feel better. Thank you, fairy."

Bloom looks shocked, and asks "You know…?"

"Most witches and Wizards find it impossible to tell the difference when you're not transformed - but if a mythical creature, say a ghost, spent enough time and saw you do a spell…"

"Oh, right. The illusion spell that didn't turn up anything. Please, keep it a secret. Nobody but my friends know I'm a fairy."

"Of course, we're friends after all."

Bloom breathes a sigh of relief, and says "Thank you Myrtle, really. If you ever want another horrifying story to listen to, come find me. I'll tell you about the time Harry and I faced the Dark Lord."

Myrtle nods, and Bloom leaves with the diary - even though just holding it gives her a very bad feeling.

* * *

At the Gryffindor common, room, Harry is looking through the book but finds it blank.

Bloom was getting a worse and worse feeling from it every second she was holding it - she could sense a dark magic in it, and immediately wanted nothing more to do with it.

In Magix, the only things with dark magic that strong are items used for extremely dark rituals - or that might have been cursed and hexed many times by a very powerful witch or dark wizard.

The only reason she didn't burn it magically on the spot is because she thinks it might have something to do with the chamber of secrets.

Harry tries to write something in the diary, but a drop of ink gets absorbed by the page when it falls.

Harry writes 'I am Harry Potter.'

The book writes back 'Hello Harry, I am Tom.'

"Um, Bloom…"

Bloom comes over and sees the two different writings on it.

"Harry, I'm getting really creeped out by this ghost book. First it has dark magic enough to nearly give me a headache, now its answering you when you write. This thing is possessed or something."

Harry has to agree with her unease, this thing is really creepy.

Bloom takes the quill and writes 'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

'Yes.'

Both Bloom and Harry get really interested, despite their unease and the warning feeling in Bloom's gut.

Harry writes 'Can you tell us?'

'No, but I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago…to June 13th.'

Suddenly Harry gets a vision - he can feel Bloom's resistance to the sudden magic, can feel a pain in his head that's coming from hers - and everything turns black and white.

* * *

He sees a girl dead on a stretcher being carried away by a few people, and one boy in particular catches his eye.

"Riddle! Come here."

There's a familiar man standing there, and the boy from before walks over.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"It is not wise to be wandering around at this late hour Tom."

"Yes Professor, I-I suppose I had to s-see for myself if the rumors are true."

"They are, Tom. They are true."

"About the school as well? I don't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they?"

"I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice in the matter."

Tom looks away for a moment, then asks "Sir, if it all stopped - if the person responsible was caught…"

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Very well then, off you go."

Tom nods and heads off, and Harry follows.

Bloom's pain in his head has faded, but he doesn't know if that's because her head's stopped hurting, he's going deeper into the vision, or something else entirely.

He follows Tom to a door into the dungeons, and then deep into the dungeons where they see a man that also looks familiar to Harry.

"Let's get yeh out of there."

With a sudden start, Harry realizes the man is Hagrid when he was a student.

Tom says "Evening Hagrid, I'm going to have to turn you in. I don't think you meant for it to kill anyone, but-"

Hagrid interrupts, saying "You can't! You don't understand!"

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow, the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

Hagrid says "It wasn't him! Aragog never killed anyone!"

"Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid, now stand aside!"

"No!"

"Stand aside!"

"No!"

Hagrid moves in front of the box protectively, but it falls over and a large spider comes out.

Tom immediately points his wand at it, and yells "Cistem Aperio! Arania Exumai!"

Aragog dodges the attack though, and escapes.

Hagrid yells "Aragog! Aragog!"

Tom says "I can't let you go Hagrid, they'll have your wand for this. You'll be expelled."

Suddenly, the vision ends and Harry sees Bloom rip the book out of his hands.

She immediately slams it closed, and asks "What'd you see? What'd this thing show you?"

Harry tells her everything, and neither of them can believe half of it when spoken out loud.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Bloom and Myrtle are friends now, unbelievable! On the bright side, they didn't break any school rules by stealing from Snape's stores and they have a new friend and possible source of info. Anyway, any ideas about what's going to happen in the Chamber of Secrets? Read and find out!**


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, after classes, Harry's told Ron and Hermione about what he saw.

Just like Bloom, neither of them can believe it - he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen Tom confront Hagrid.

They are debating amongst themselves of whether they should ask Hagrid about the Chamber or not when he is suddenly behind them with a sack of foul-smelling contents.

It's for the Mandrakes they're growing this year - which should un-petrify all the victims of the creature from the Chamber of Secrets.

Before Harry, Bloom, Ron, and Hermione can decide whether to ask him about the Chamber or not, Neville comes running up to Harry completely out of breath.

"Harry, I swear I don't know who did it. But you really have to follow me, come on!"

He takes off sprinting again, something must really be wrong.

Everyone follows Neville, and it doesn't escape any of them that Bloom has by far the easiest time of keeping up with Neville.

* * *

In the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Harry and Ron's room looks like a tornado appeared in it.

Somebody was looking for something, all the drawers are emptied and even their beds were unmade.

Hermione says "It must have been a Gryffindor, nobody else knows our password."

Bloom adds "Unless it wasn't a student."

They all share a look at this, thinking of whatever's been petrifying the students.

Ron says "Well, whoever, or whatever, it was, they were looking for something."

Harry searches through some stuff, and says "And they found it. Tom Riddle's diary is missing."

They all share another look, and then Bloom closes the door and then puts Harry's room back together with her fairy powers.

* * *

A few weeks later, the upcoming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor is suddenly cancelled.

Most of the Gryffindor team is sent back to the tower, but Professor McGonagall takes Harry to find Ron - there's something they both need to see.

Outside the Hospital wing, she says "I'll warn you now, this is going to be a shock - and not a good one either."

When she opens the door, they see Bloom and Hermione occupying two more beds.

Ron runs over to Hermione while Harry to Bloom.

"They were found near the library, along with these." Professor McGonagall shows them a mirror and Bloom's notebook - the mirror means nothing to them, Bloom always has her notebook on her.

Harry takes Bloom's notebook, absently flipping through pages of her notes - and realizes some of them are burned into the pages, likely an experiment of hers when her arm got hurt.

Professor McGonagall says "Hermione has been petrified, but Bloom is only unconscious it seems. When she'll wake is uncertain though."

Harry and Ron sit beside Bloom and Hermione, and Harry's trying to draw Bloom back from wherever she is right now.

It doesn't work, she doesn't even twitch.

Now they have to go talk to Hagrid, he's the only one who might know something.

New rules get instated that night, students must be in their dorms by 6:00pm and must be escorted by a teacher to every class.

* * *

Harry and Ron use Harry's father's invisibility cloak to get to Hagrid's hut, and he seems almost relieved to see its Ron and Harry.

"Get inside, quick."

Harry and Ron ask if he knows anything about the Chamber, but before he can answer there's more knocking at the door.

It also didn't escape Ron and Harry's notice that Hagrid had a crossbow when he greeted them at the door.

Harry and Ron hide under the cloak before Hagrid opens the door, and in comes Professor Dumbledore and a man from the Ministry of Magic.

Ron recognizes him as Cornelius Fudge, his father's boss and the Minister of Magic.

Cornelius didn't want to come, but four attacks on students has left him no choice but to come and take Hagrid away.

Lucius Malfoy enters and gives Dumbledore an order of suspension from the Ministry itself - all twelve of them, how unusual to Ron.

Apparently, most of them are good friends of Professor Dumbledore's and think he's doing a great job.

After Lucius leaves, Hagrid says "Well, if anybody was looking for some stuff, all they'd have to do is follow the spiders. And, someone will have to feed Fang, of course."

Fang growls lightly, like he agrees, and everyone leaves.

When Ron and Harry are sure nobody else is coming, they come out from under the Cloak and make their way outside - after checking for anybody outside.

Ron immediately wants to go back to the school - the spiders are heading towards the Dark Forest!

Aside from that, he's been terrified of spiders ever since Fred and George put a big, hairy one down the back of his shirt.

* * *

When they find a clearing where spiders are leaving in all different directions, a voice asks "Who is it?"

Harry tells Ron "Don't panic."

"Is that you, Hagrid?"

Harry calls "We're friends of Hagrid's." A giant spider comes out, making Ron lock up in total fear.

Harry asks "And you? Y-y-your Aragog?"

"Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"Hagrid's in trouble. There have been attacks up at Hogwarts. They think it's Hagrid, they think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"That's a lie! He never opened the Chamber of Secrets all that time ago."

Harry says "Then you're not the monster."

"No. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets was born in the school. I came to Hagrid from a faraway land, in the pocket of a traveler."

Ron looks around and sees spiders are coming down like they're getting ready to eat. "Harry."

"Sh!"

Harry turns to Aragog again and asks "If you're not the monster, then…then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"It is an ancient creature, one we spiders fear above all others. We do not speak of it."

"Have you seen it?"

"No, I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me in. The girl was found dead in a bathroom, and when I was accused Hagrid brought me here."

Ron says "Harry!"

"What?"

Harry's getting annoyed by the constant interruptions, until Ron shows him all the spiders around them.

The spiders aren't small, and they look really poisonous.

Ron and Harry gulp, and Harry nervously says "Well, thank you. We'll just be going…"

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it so willingly wanders into our hollow. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

Ron sarcastically asks "Can we panic now?"

Harry glares at him as Aragog leaves and the spiders start to close in on them.

"Know any spells Harry?"

"One, but it won't work on all of them at once."

"Where's Boom and Hermione when you need them?"

* * *

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a car horn honking, and see the Weasley's still-dented flying car drive up and open the doors.

Ron and Harry gratefully climb in, silently and un-silently thanking it profusely.

A spider jumps onto the car, and Harry yells "Arania Exumai! Let's go Ron!"

They all but fly out of the clearing, somehow making it safely through the forest as Ron rants.

"Follow the spiders, he says. I swear, if Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him! What was the point of coming here?"

Harry says "Well, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent - and I bet I know who framed him."

"Who?"

"We had his diary for a few hours, Ron."

Ron chews on that while they get out of the forest alive, it seems the car finally forgave them.

* * *

Later, in the Hospital wing, Harry is sitting by Bloom again and Ron is by Hermione.

"Wish you were here Bloom, we need you now more than ever this year."

Harry strokes Bloom's hair, and notices she feels like she has an amazingly high fever.

It could be her magic, or she could actually be really sick from the Basilisk's gaze - but there's no way to know.

Harry looks at Bloom's notebook again, and realizes one of the pages is folded at the corners.

This is enough to get his attention, Bloom never folds the corners - she just remembers what she's read or where she's written something down.

"Ron, I think there's something Bloom wants us to know here."

"You mean besides all her notes?"

Ron sounds like he might cry, Harry's right there with him.

"No, she folded the corner of this page."

Ron immediately gets up and looks - and the pages opens to what looks like Bloom copied from a library book.

"Ron, I think Bloom and Hermione have solved the answer for us! 'Among the many creatures that roam our world, the most dangerous of them is the Basilisk. Capable of living many centuries, instant death waits for all who meet its gaze. Spiders flee before it.' Ron, this is what's been attacking the students, it all fits. The way the spiders have been leaving the school nonstop, how I can hear the voice, and Bloom can hear it through me, everything matches."

Ron says "Except for one thing. How's it been getting around? Someone would have noticed a snake that big!"

"Bloom answered that to, she wrote 'the pipes' on the page. Along with 'reflection=petrification.' That's why nobody's been killed yet! Nobody's met its gaze directly! Collin had his camera, Justin must have seen it through a ghost, and I'll bet you a year's homework Bloom and Hermione were using the mirror to look around corners in case it showed up! Mrs. Norris must have seen it in the reflection off the water that was on the floor - and wait. There's something else on the page. 'MM' - what could MM mean?"

Ron asks "Remember how the girl that was killed fifty years ago was found in a bathroom?"

Harry catches on, and says "Yeah, maybe she never left. Moaning Myrtle! Bloom is a genius!"

* * *

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice is heard saying "All students are to return to their dorms at once. Teachers are to meet in the second-floor corridor at once."

Ron and Harry decide to follow, and listen from around the corner.

Professor McGonagall says "The Heir of Slytherin has left another message, our worst fears are confirmed. A girl has been taken into the Chamber. The students will have to be sent home, I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart enters the scene and asks "Sorry, I dozed off. What'd I miss?"

Snape smirks and says "A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart. Looks like your moment has come at last."

"M-my moment?"

Lockhart seems shocked, like he had no idea being the Defense Against the Dar Arts teacher would include fighting monsters.

Snape asks "Weren't you saying just last night you've known all along the location of the Chamber of Secrets?"

McGonagall says "Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. Your fighting skills are legendary, after all."

Harry thinks _Yeah, a legendary flop. He can't deal with Cornish Pixies, much less kill a Basilisk!_

He feels something stirring slightly in his connection to Bloom, but not nearly enough for Bloom to be awake.

When Madame Pomfrey asks who's been taken, McGonagall says "Ginny Weasley."

Every drop of blood leaves Ron's face at that, and they get a clear view of the message when the teachers leave: her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.

Ron says "Oh, Ginny…"

He feels like he could be sick - now he's wishing he could switch places with Bloom, because that's who they really need if they're going to stop this giant snake.

* * *

 **AN: Bloom and Hermione were getting some answers for them, as usual, and ended up the Basilisk's next victims shortly after they discovered that's what's been attacking people. But Bloom is unconscious instead of petrified, think something's going to happen?**


	22. Chapter 22

Ron and Harry can't wait for Bloom to wake up, if she even will before the snake is dead, so they go to tell Lockhart what they know of the monster.

What they find isn't a complete surprise to Harry or Ron: Lockhart's leaving.

Bloom said right from the start that he's useless as a teacher and a fighter - so it's not incredibly shocking to find him packing his bags right before he has to go fight a giant Basilisk.

Ron incredulously says "You can't leave! What about my sister? What about Bloom and Hermione?"

"Yes, that. Most unfortunate. No one regrets that more than I."

Harry yells "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you can't just go now!"

It may be the end of the school year, but really?!

"Well, I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about-"

Harry interrupts, asking, "Fighting monsters? That's what you're supposed to be teaching us to do! That's the definition of the class!"

Ron asks "You're really running away? After all the stuff you did in those books of yours?"

Truth be told, after the first lesson everyone had their suspicions about Lockhart's exploits.

Lockhart smiles sheepishly, caught in his act, and says "Well, books can be misleading."

Ron yells "You wrote them!"

Lockhart says "My dear boy, use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold nearly as well if people didn't think I did all that stuff!"

Harry yells "Your nothing but a fraud! You take credit for what others have done!"

Ron deadpans "Is there anything you _can_ do?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm rather gifted with Memory charms. Otherwise, all those other witches and wizards would have gone blabbing. And, ah…I'm ah…going to have to do the same to you."

Lockhart takes his wand out, but finds Harry and Ron are already pointing theirs at him.

Harry says "Don't even think about it. Bloom may be the strongest witch in our century, but she's taught us a few things as well. She beat Draco in only a few spells, and, I can't believe it, he's better at fighting than you, Lockhart."

Lockhart visibly gulps, seems Bloom's performance dueling Draco is somewhat useful after all.

Lockhart keeps his hands in the air as Ron takes his wand off him for the time being.

* * *

They make it to the Girl's bathroom, and find Myrtle there as usual.

"Oh, hello Harry! Ron! What are you two doing here?"

Harry says "We need to know how you died. Was it the Basilisk?"

"I don't know. I heard someone come in while I was in this very stall. They spoke some words in a made-up sounding language, and it was a boy's voice. I opened the door to tell him to leave, and I just died."

Ron asks "Just like that?"

Myrtle snaps her fingers for emphasis, making all three living beings gulp.

"All I remember seeing were these two massive yellow eyes by the sink. Tell Bloom I say hello if you all live through this. And if not, you guys are welcome to share my toilet with me."

Myrtle smiles, like she really means it.

"Oh, but not Lockhart. Bloom told me once that she thought he was just a fraud faking everything."

Harry says "She's right, he is faking everything. The only thing he can do is wipe people's minds."

Myrtle glares at the man, as Ron runs his fingers along the faucet of the sink Myrtle pointed to.

It's got a snake design, and he says "Harry, this is it! Speak some Parseltounge!"

Harry says a few words, not really knowing how he can speak the language of snakes.

The entire sink suddenly turns into stairs, and Harry gets a sudden headache and a vision of a boy kneeling over the body of a girl.

He can tell there's some other presence - but he can't tell what, only that it's massive and evil.

* * *

Lockhart says "Well done Harry, I suppose there's no other reason for me to be here then."

Harry says "Oh yes there is, you first!"

"Now, really, what good what that do?"

Ron and Harry can both tell Lockhart's practically wetting his pants right now, and fear is practically spilling out of his voice.

Ron says "Better you than us."

"Um, well…obviously, yes. But are you sure you don't want to test it? No!"

Harry got tired of Lockhart's stalling and used a spell to push him over.

Bloom taught him that one, now he realizes how useful it can be.

Lockhart screams up "It's really quite filthy down here!"

Harry says "Well, this part is safe then."

"Right, let's go."

Harry and Ron jump, and both boys cringe when they realize what they've landed in - Lockhart wasn't kidding when he said it was filthy in here.

Harry and Ron go forward, ignoring Lockhart now that they know the possibility of them dying in this room is past.

Harry says "If you see any movement, shut your eyes immediately."

"Right."

Harry sees something and goes over to it, it's a giant snakeskin that must be sixty feet long and ten feet tall.

Ron is distracted by the massive skin, and Lockhart sees his chance and grabs Ron's wand - which is still damaged.

In Transfigurations class, it once turned Scabbers, his rat, into a water goblet that still had fur and a tail.

Just like the curse that backfired on Ron in the Quidditch field, Lockhart's Obliviate spell backfires on him and wipes his memory completely.

He hits the wall, which causes a collapse that leaves Ron and Lockhart on the side with the door while Harry is stuck with going deeper into the Chamber.

Harry can feel something changing in his connection with Bloom - like she's stirring from whatever was keeping her unconscious.

There's no time to wait, Ginny could die at any time.

* * *

Harry finds a large metal door with seven serpents engraved on it - a little Parseltongue opens it easily.

When Harry gets to the main chamber, there's a giant moat around what looks like a pillar - and Ginny's lying on the ground near the water.

When he gets to her, she's like ice and hardly breathing - not good.

A new voice says "She won't wake."

Harry looks up to see Tom Riddle standing there.

"Tom, Tom Riddle! What do you mean, 'she won't wake' - she's not-"

"She's alive, but only just."

Harry gets a thought, and asks "Are you a ghost?"

"Not exactly. I'm a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Harry says, half to himself, "She's as cold as ice, we have to get her out of here."

He turns toward Tom, not realizing Tom has his wand.

"Tom, you have to help. There's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called."

Harry suddenly notices what's in Tom's hand, and says "Give me my wand!"

"You won't be needing it."

"Tom, we've got to go! We have to save her!"

Tom gets a creepy smile on his face, and says "I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry's shocked, but knows Ginny likely doesn't know a drop of Parseltongue - there's no way she could open the Chamber.

On top of that, she's far too sweet and kind-hearted to do something like this.

"She couldn't. She _wouldn't!_ "

"Ginny was the one who wrote the threatening messages on the walls, set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat."

"But why?"

Harry can't find any reason for Ginny to do any of this stuff.

Tom laughs and says "I asked her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive when I want to be. Not that she knew what she was doing though, she was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of my diary began to scare her, so she tried to dispose of it in the Girl's bathroom. But, much to my surprise, who would find it but your unusual friend?"

Harry goes stone cold when he remembers what Bloom said about the diary: it had an overwhelming amount of Dark magic.

"And, to my utter delight, she took it straight to you - the person I was most anxious to meet."

"You were trying to control Bloom, weren't you?"

"Well, I was simply trying to get her to take me to you. Then, when it became apparent you two are nearly attached at the hip, I tried to gain her trust as well - she rejected my magic instantly though, she's not a normal witch."

Harry asks "Why'd you want to meet me?"

"I had to talk to you, meet you if I could, so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Guess what, it certainly didn't gain Bloom's. And we've learned to trust her instincts on things like this."

Tom scowls, and says "Dumbledore kept an annoyingly close eye on me after that, and I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber of Secrets while I was still at school. So, I decided to preserve my sixteen-year-old-self in the pages of a diary - so one day I'd be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

Harry knows what Bloom would say to that: murdering innocent kids because of who their parents are isn't noble, it's just murder.

Harry says "Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be finished and all the Petrified students will be revived."

Tom laughs openly now, and asks "Haven't I told you? Killing the Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you - and your annoyingly resilient friend. How is it that you, a mere baby at the time, with no extraordinary magical talent, could defeat the greatest wizard of all time? Escape with a mere scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed? And how is it that the fire-haired girl can resist his powers so completely?"

Harry gets a very bad feeling, now he knows how Bloom feels so much of the time around dark witches and wizards - and around that diary!

"Harry says "You, you're the Heir of Slytherin, your Voldemort."

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new one - one that I knew witches and wizards would whisper in fear when I became the greatest wizard of all time!"

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time!"

Tom yells triumphantly "Dumbledore has been driven out by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those that remain are loyal to him!"

* * *

Suddenly, they hear a screech, and look up to see a familiar bird - its Fawkes!

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends? His great defender, a songbird, and a ratty, old hat?"

Fawkes and the Basilisk fight, after Tom calls it out and Harry tries and fails to control it.

Harry runs, trying to protect himself and keep his eyes off the Basilisk - it's not all that great for trying to get away from the creature though.

He gets into a tunnel, and slips - and then he hears screeching and hissing, and then a massive explosion.

A moment later, another one sounds much closer and Harry hears the sound of two heavy pieces of metal slamming into the ground.

Tom screams "What? No!" Harry feels a familiar surge in his connection to Bloom, and can tell when she hits Tom with a burst of her fairy magic.

When he peeks out, he sees Bloom healing Ginny fast, and Tom is fading from near-solid to ghostly with every moment.

Harry runs back out and grabs a sword from inside the Sorting hat, which he now realizes Fawkes brought.

Harry uses the sword to fight the Basilisk, noticing a ring of fire around Bloom's head as he does.

It must be to keep herself from being affected by the Basilisk this time, she can do it since nobody's around to see her but the person they have to stop once again.

Harry manages to get the sword though the roof of the Basilisk's mouth, killing it - but he also gets a fang in his arm.

Bloom gets an idea, and yanks the book from Ginny's grasp - and then she focuses her magic through it, burning whatever of Voldemort is in there to ashes.

All the pages turn black as ash, but Bloom doesn't stop until Tom Riddle disappears completely.

Fawkes heals Harry's arm, and then Bloom hugs Harry hard.

"Do me a favor and never get into that much danger when I'm not here to protect you ever again."

Harry grins and says "I'll try. You know me though."

* * *

 **AN: And what everyone's known since the Dueling club has been confirmed: Lockhart is useless! Also, Bloom's way tougher than most everyone in the school thinks - and her side has healed at last! Don't worry, I won't hurt her like that again. anybody think the Dursleys are going to have another miserable summer without their near-slave? *Harry* Read and find out! PS. have another story called 'Bloom in Asgard' if anybody would be interested. Updates are as regular as for this story, just much farther along in chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

Fawkes carries Lockhart, Ron, and Harry out of the Chambers, while Bloom carries the diary and Ginny out.

She's transformed, Ron told Harry how she came flying down and didn't even stop to think before blasting the pile of rocks to pebbles.

As Ron watched, she flew straight up to the doors and did the same thing, resulting in the loud crash Harry heard.

Harry looks over and Bloom, and realizes something else: the hole that had still been in her side when he saw her in the Hospital wing is gone!

She sees his shocked stare and mentally says _When I woke up, I was surrounded by fire and the sheets were scorched - the Dragon Flame must have activated because of the pain from the vision I got. I transformed and went to find you right after realizing where you were._

Harry grins, until she looks at Lockhart, then at him questioningly.

 _Let's just say…you were right all along about him. He's been wiping the minds of witches and wizards who actually did the stuff he wrote about in his books - all he could do was memory charms, and now he can't even do that. Also, he didn't realize he'd have to potentially fight a monster when he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

Bloom falls nearly a foot from shock, but quickly catches up.

 _That's the whole point of the class!_

 _We know, he was a total moron before. Now, he's a clueless moron._

Bloom has to agree, Lockhart hasn't stopped rambling and spouting off the obvious the whole trip.

* * *

When they get to Dumbledore's office, he is actually there thankfully.

He says "You three do realize that in the past few hours you've broken nearly a dozen school rules?"

All three hang their heads, though they'd all do it again if the situation were the same.

"And there's sufficient evidence to expel all of you?"

They nod, but Bloom's trying to hide a grin - because Dumbledore doesn't sound like he's going to punish them.

"Therefore, it is only fitting that you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School."

Bloom breaks out in her grin now, and both Harry and Ron look surprised.

Ron exclaims "Thanks, sir!" "Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our Gameskeeper back."

Ron immediately runs out, and Dumbledore turns to Harry.

"Harry…first, I want to thank you. You must have shown real loyalty to me in the dungeons - nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And second, I sense something is troubling you."

"It's just, I couldn't help noticing certain similarities between Tom and I…"

Harry doesn't know where to begin, but Bloom takes his hand and squeezes it comfortingly.

Dumbledore says "I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, and Bloom can understand it - and possibly speak it - through you, yes? It's because Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you when he gave you that scar. And as for Bloom, it's simply a consequence of you two being connected."

Harry asks "Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me?"

"Unintentionally, yes."

"Then it's true, I should be in Slytherin."

Harry looks down, and Dumbledore says "You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes, it's true. Determination, resourcefulness, and, I must say, a certain disregard for the rules. Why did the Sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?"

Harry says "Because I asked it to."

"Exactly, Harry! That's what makes you different from Voldemort! Our choices, not our abilities, show who we are. If you were truly like Voldemort, like Salazar Slytherin, you would not have been able to pull Godric Gryffindor's sword from the hat."

* * *

The doors burst open, and Lucius Malfoy comes in with Dobby on his heels.

Bloom instantly feels bad for Dobby now that she realizes exactly what family he's stuck serving - one that has to be almost as bad as the Dursleys.

"Out of my way, Potter! So, it's true, Dumbledore, your back."

Dumbledore coolly replies "When the councilors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chambers, they saw fit to summon me back. And, it seemed many of them were under the impression that you would have cursed their families had they not agreed to suspend me in the first place."

Lucius's face turns red, and he asks "How dare you?!"

Bloom stiffens, and Dumbledore asks "I beg your pardon?"

"My sole concern has always been, and always will be, the safety of this school, and, of course, the students. The culprit has been identified, I assume?"

Bloom says "Yes, Voldemort."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, and Dumbledore adds "This time, he chose to act through somebody else - by way of this."

He holds up the diary, who's pages are charred and scorched black from Bloom's magic.

"I see, and I was under the impression that this young woman was one of the creature's victims."

Bloom says "Well, that would take Harry off the suspect list then, wouldn't it? After all, we are good friends."

Harry says "We discovered the diary and stopped the Basilisk from killing anyone else ever again."

Dumbledore adds "Let us hope none of Voldemort's old school things should ever end up in another student's hands again. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."

Lucius says "Well, let us hope Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."

Bloom says "Oh, don't worry. We'll stop Voldemort as many times as necessary until he finally lays down and dies like he should have years ago."

Lucius coolly says "That's an awfully bold statement to make, especially since you're so young."

There's a hint of threat in his voice, but Bloom doesn't care in the slightest.

"Well, let me make this very clear then. Everybody is so afraid of a guy who was beaten and should have died nearly 12 years ago. Well, Tom Marvolo Riddle doesn't scare me, not for an instant."

She meets Lucius's gaze as she says this, her eyes blazing with fire and power.

Lucius takes his leave, beating Dobby a bit on the way.

Bloom gets even angrier at that; no wonder Dobby has a habit of automatically hitting himself on the head hard enough to cause a concussion whenever he thinks he's done something wrong.

Harry asks "Professor, may I borrow that book?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry catches up with Lucius while Bloom follows a few feet behind.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours!"

Harry hands Lucius the book before the older man can stop and think not to take it.

He immediately hands it off to Dobby, not caring about the book.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do. You slipped the diary into Ginny's bucket at Diagon Alley."

"Oh really? Prove it! Come Dobby, Dobby!"

Bloom motions to Dobby to open the book, and Dobby finds a sock inside the cover.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"

"What? I never-" he looks at the sock, then at Harry's triumphant smirk.

He lifts one pants leg to reveal he's missing a sock.

"You've lost me my servant!"

Lucius advances towards Harry in anger, not thinking anything would happen.

Bloom is in front of Harry in an instant, and Dobby yells "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

Dobby blasts Lucius to the ground before Bloom can, much to her relief.

Lucius says "Your parents were meddlesome fools as well Potter. Mark my words, someday you'll meet the same sticky end!"

Bloom glares at him with fire in her eyes, then smirks and says "Right, until then, ask your son about what happened when he tried to use some pathetic curse on me in the Quidditch field."

Lucius can feel his nerve failing him - from a twelve-year-old girl, of all things - and leaves.

* * *

Dobby says "Harry Potter has freed Dobby! How can I ever repay you?"

Harry and Bloom look at each other for a moment, and Harry says "Just promise us one thing."

"Anything."

Bloom finishes "Don't ever try to keep Harry safe again. That's what I'm here for, and I've never gotten his arm broken doing it."

At the great feast, Hagrid comes running in a little late. He thanks all four friends for freeing him - especially when he was innocent to begin with.

Harry and Bloom say at the same time "It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid!"

Dumbledore also cancels all finals as a gift to the school, something Hermione is disappointed about - but she didn't have to face the Basilisk either.

They board the train, and Harry, Bloom, and Ron are more than relieved to know they can get on the train.

If the gate is still blocked for Bloom and Harry, it wouldn't be all that terrible - it would mean they wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys for the summer.

Bloom says they should travel around, she can make food and tents and such for them, and the idea is really inviting.

A summer without the Dursleys - no getting ordered around, no having to deal with Dudley and his obnoxious, bullying attitude - but they eventually decide to go back.

The supply lists will be mailed to their address, for one, and Harry got a form he has to get Vernon to sign.

Mrs. Faragonda is acting as Bloom's guardian, and she already gave her permission for Bloom.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Lucius should be getting the hint that Bloom's more dangerous than most think as well as Draco. He really should take the hint now, before he gives her a reason to go all out on him - wings, skirt, fireballs from her hands, the whole bit. Also, Chem test went pretty good I think. Expect movie/book three soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bloom and Harry showed back up at the Dursley's house - their reception was exactly as they expected it.

Vernon all but refused to let Bloom back into the house, she had no qualms about using her magic on him - at least to scare him.

"No, she's not coming back here."

Bloom drops her armload of stuff and walks straight up to him with a glare full of fire - making Vernon take a few steps back into the house, which she follows until he's against the wall for a change.

"Listen to me Dursley, listen very closely. You think you scare me, but you don't. The evil wizard who's been trying for two years now to kill the two of us doesn't scare me, what makes you think you have any chance of it?"

Vernon tries to muster any courage, and is failing miserably.

"You can't use magic outside of school, don't try to scare me with your tough talk."

"Charmix!"

Bloom is surrounded by fire, and stuns all three humans into silence when she floats up to Vernon's eyelevel.

"Wanna bet? I am not from the Wizarding World, and I can use these powers outside of Hogwarts and on humans if I so choose. Lucky you three, I have a moral compass. I don't use magic on people who can't protect themselves unless I am either attacked, or am protecting someone. And someone, in this case, is Harry."

Dudley hides behind Petunia, and whimpers "Mummy, make her stop…"

Bloom grab's Vernon's clothes just under his chin, lifting him up so he's standing on his tiptoes, and says "You have no idea what I can do Dursley, don't try me. Put one hand on Harry at all, and I will blast you. Put a hand on me, and I will send fire up your arm so much that it'll feel like I'll have burned out every nerve in your arm for days. Try to keep us from leaving this year, like your stunt with the bars last, and I will personally leave you hanging from the ceiling by your ankle after blowing up whatever it is you've come up with. Have I made myself clear?"

Vernon nods silently, not wanting to say the wrong thing and get a face full of fire.

"Good."

She flies back a foot or so, lands, and floats her luggage up to the room she and Harry were using before. She doesn't go up the stairs though until Harry's taking some of his stuff up - she floats the rest of his stuff up behind them.

Vernon glares at the stairs, embarrassed that he can't seem to stand up to a twelve-year-old girl - of course, that twelve-year-old girl has wings on her back when she wants and can legally blow them to smithereens.

Like last summer, this one is actually enjoyable for Harry.

The three of them are too scared of what Bloom would do to even think about trying to order either of them around.

Vernon doesn't lay a hand on Harry or Bloom, just glares and glowers at them both - Bloom matches each look in full, making him back off almost instantly.

When Dudley teases them about living in the same room, Bloom coldly replies "Well, Harry's not going to be stuck in a broom closet if I have anything to say about it - and, believe me, I do."

Dudley backs off and doesn't say another word on the subject - chances are, he'd be the one sleeping in the broom closet if Bloom had her way.

It's no secret Bloom considers the Dursleys rotten excuses of people - Dudley a spoiled brat who picks on anyone weaker than him, Vernon an abusive man with extreme anger issues, and Petunia a stuck-up woman with a slave-driving complex when it comes to Harry.

It's also no secret that she hates people who grind others into the dust for no good reason, and to her there is no good reason.

* * *

Only a day before school starts, the Dursleys are getting a guest for dinner: Vernon's sister, Marge.

She doesn't know about Bloom, or magic at all, so she's supposed to stay upstairs for dinner while Harry is downstairs - she uses her invisibility spell and leans against the wall while eating from an invisible plate of food.

Harry is the only one who can see her, she worked the spell that way - unfortunately, Marge seems every bit as bad, if not worse, as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley.

Dudley gets what must be a hundred dollars' worth of notes, while Harry gets contempt and scorn.

When Marge starts insulting Harry's parents, the glass in her hand suddenly explodes, but she says it's from her firm grip.

Harry knows it was Bloom though, and he's not sorry about that.

It's when Marge calls Lily a bitch and says it's all her fault Harry's such a lost case that they both lose their cools.

The entire room starts shaking with Bloom's anger, and stuff starts lighting on fire randomly - and Marge starts swelling.

She blows up like a balloon, while her drink boils away and her food gets charred black - Vernon tries to hold on to his sister, but he lets her go when he starts floating up.

Bloom's absolutely disgusted with Vernon right then, she'd never let Daphne or any of the Winx go - or Harry, Ron, and Hermione either.

The four of them are like family, Harry and Bloom are all but siblings by now.

Given her stance on being adopted and her blood family being dead, she really does consider him to be something of a brother by now.

Harry and Bloom pack all their stuff in minutes, using magic without a care for whether any rules are broken now.

They get their wands from the spelled drawer they keep them in, and find Vernon waiting at the front door for them.

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK AND YOU PUT HER RIGHT!"

Harry yells "No! She got what she deserved!"

Bloom uses her fairy powers to lift Vernon up and throw him to the other side of the room - too far to stop them from leaving.

He nervously says "You can't leave. You have nowhere to go."

Bloom asks "Wanna bet? It's only a day 'til Hogwarts starts. And besides, anywhere is better than here with you people."

Harry nods, and they both leave as the door slams open on its own then slams shut.

* * *

They make their way to a deserted park, and Bloom's finally letting her disgust and revulsion of the Dursleys spill out.

"Honestly Harry, I am sick to my very wingtips of your extended family! I can't believe anyone could be so cruel to their own relatives! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Draco is better than them - he treats us like we're people, they treat us like we're freak-animals that should be wiped out."

Harry nods, he couldn't believe it either for the first few years. He quickly came to accept that that was his life until he could move out though, but all that changed when he went to Hogwarts and met his three best friends ever - he even has to agree with Bloom about Draco being slightly better than the Dursleys, he treats them like they're beneath him but he treats them like they're people.

Harry sits on a carousel while Bloom paces - she's trying to think of where they could go for a while that's close enough to the Wizarding World to get the stuff they need, but also safe enough that they won't be attacked by something.

She half-joked about them camping for the entire summer - but now it looks like they might actually do that for a night.

Suddenly, both sense a cold presence in a shadow nearby.

Bloom automatically moves between Harry and the shadow, still going with her mission of protecting Harry.

At this point, she wouldn't care if she was on the mission or not - she'd still move between them.

Suddenly, they see what looks like a bus made of smoke.

Harry trips and falls, and Bloom accidentally stumbles over him and lands on top of him - their wands blaze, and they see the bus is actually the most ridiculous color of purple they've ever seen on a vehicle.

It's a triple-decker bus, and they're positive its magical - it's also called 'the Knight Bus.'

The doors hiss open, revealing a boy in a wrinkled conductor's uniform and raccoon eyes - he looks like he could use a week's worth of sleep.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor this evening."

Bloom helps Harry to his feet, and they immediately gather their stuff with their wands and float it onto the bus.

As Harry boards, Bloom looks over at the shadow they sensed before - buts it's an ordinary shadow now.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

Bloom stares for another moment at the shadow, then says "Nothing…"

Harry and Bloom are both surprised to find there's no seats on the bus, only beds.

"Where're you two headed?"

Bloom and Harry think for a moment, and Harry says "The Leaky Cauldron. In London."

Stan grins devilishly, and a shrunken head hanging from the rearview mirror cackles and says "The Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup!"

Harry and Bloom are suddenly flung backwards a bit as the bus starts moving at high speeds, and Harry asks "Isn't this a bit…um, dangerous?"

"Naah, haven't had an accident, in what? A week, was it Ern?"

Harry and Bloom share a look and gulp, that doesn't bode well for this ride.

* * *

They nearly hit a little old lady, and the bus stops inches from her.

Harry and Bloom both face-plant into the windshield, and then get thrown back into the large mattress they're sitting on.

Bloom quickly does a small spell to keep them on the mattress before they get thrown into the glass again.

 _Worst bus ride ever Harry._

 _No kidding Bloom._

Bloom notices the headline on Stan's newspaper, the Daily Prophet. It reads 'ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!' and the picture below is of a man with a sunken-in face and matted black hair and he's glowering and struggling occasionally.

Bloom asks "Who's that?"

"That's Sirius Black, that is. You never heard of Sirius Black?"

Both kids shake their heads, and Stan says "A murderer, he is. Got himself locked away in Azkaban for it."

Harry asks "How'd he escape?"

"That's the question, isn't it? He's the first one to have done it. Tell ya though, gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there. Big supporter of You-Know-Who, you've heard of him haven't ya?"

Bloom and Harry look at one another, and Harry says "Yeah, we've heard of him."

Black's picture meets Harry's eyes for a moment, but Bloom tells him it's just a coincidence.

Suddenly, the bus shrinks down to fit between two double-decker buses heading straight for them.

They arrive at the Leaky Cauldron intact, though very shaken up, and the owner of the Leaky Cauldron greets them.

They get their stuff into a room and find Hedwig is waiting there for them.

She sits on Harry's arm while Bloom strokes her feathers.

"Right smart bird you've got there. Arrived minutes before you did."

A figure suddenly clears its throat, making Harry and Bloom jump.

Bloom immediately gets in front of Harry again, but the figure tells them Marge was found, deflated, and her memory modified so she doesn't remember what happened.

He then turns around and reveals himself to be Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"So, that's that. And no harm done. Pea soup?"

* * *

 **AN: Anybody else all that surprised that Bloom didn't get the warmest reception from the Dursleys after the reception of her foot in Vernon's face? Anybody surprised about Bloom scaring Vernon Dursley witless? I'm not! I'm also not surprised Bloom is fed up with them - her wingtips are the equivalent of someone's back teeth for the expression - and I almost wish Dudley would be stupid enough to try and bully her. How much of his face do you think she'd coat in ash? shame is, Dudley's got a few more brains than Draco - he knows enough not to mess with her, but she's also magical and he isn't. It may just be self-preservation, but it's clearly something Draco lacks.**


	25. Chapter 25

Minutes later, Bloom and Harry are sitting across from Fudge over bowls of food, and Harry is very confused.

"I don't understand. Underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of school."

Fudge smiles and says "Oh, come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts - especially when you've got an aunt like that. You have no idea the curses and insults she was throwing at them. We are very much aware of how hard it can be to keep magic under control with certain types of people, people like your aunts, uncle, and cousin I'm told."

Bloom nods immediately, thankful that at least someone knows what kind of monsters the Dursleys are.

"On the other hand, running away like that, very irresponsible. Especially given the state of things."

At Harry and Bloom's questioning stares, he quietly says "We have a killer on the loose."

Bloom deadpans "Sirius Black, you mean?"

Harry asks "What's that got to do with us?"

Fudge smiles nervously, and says "Oh, nothing. You two are safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks, I took the liberty of having them brought here."

* * *

They eye the stack of books when they get to their room, and one of them is bound shut by rope.

Both get uneasy at that, but Bloom thinks of something else to take their minds off the worrying fact.

"Harry, remember that sheet you got?"

"Yeah the permission form to go to Hogsmeade. Why?"

"Give it here. Vernon's going to sign it right now."

Harry grins, and hands it over.

"I walked enough of their letters down to the mailbox the last two summers to see exactly how he signs anything - plus I took a secret picture of his signature one time, just in case I'd have to do this."

She takes out her phone, and pulls up her pictures.

The first one that shows up is a picture of Vernon's name in cursive and his handwriting - good thing she thought to do that, it seems.

Bloom holds the form next to the picture, and fire suddenly blazes on the form right above the dotted line.

It leaves Vernon's signature burned into the paper, which Bloom easily changes to black ink with a snap of her fingers.

Harry looks at the perfect signature for his permission form, and says "Bloom, you are a miracle worker. Thank you."

Harry can't thank her enough, she's really made the past two summers bearable.

Bloom smiles and says "No problem. You're my friend, Harry."

She blushes as he takes her hand - but then the monster tome starts growling and makes them both look over nervously.

Bloom swallows and asks "You want to try and wrestle these things into submission now or at school?"

"I'm thinking maybe now. We'll know what to do for Ron and Hermione."

They unbind Harry's tone, but it immediately starts snapping and scuttles under the bed.

They jump onto the mattress, and Bloom grabs a pillow to use to hold the book still so Harry can rebind it with the rope.

She makes a small orb of fire to attract the book, and then jumps onto it with the pillow and wrestles with it while Harry tries to get the rope around it again.

When they finally manage, they're both out of breath, and Bloom breathes out "At school. Maybe someone there can show us how to tame these things."

Harry nods wearily, and stacks all their books on top of the rope-bound tomes.

* * *

When they get downstairs the next morning, they see a familiar rat getting chased by an orange tabby cat.

A voice they both recognize and are incredibly glad to hear yells "I'm warning you Hermione! If you don't keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers, I'll turn it into a tea cozy!"

Its Ron's voice, and Hermione replies "He's a cat Ron! It's in his nature!"

Bloom and Harry reach the bottom floor and see Hermione holding the hissing cat and Ron holding Scabbers tightly.

"A cat! Is that what they told you Looks more like a pig with hair to me!"

Hermione cradles her new cat and croons "Don't listen to the mean boy, Crookshanks."

Suddenly, both friends sense Harry and Bloom's presence and forget their argument completely.

Bloom runs over and hugs Hermione hard, stroking the cat lovingly. Crookshanks arches up under Bloom's fingers and starts purring, and Bloom whispers "I love him Hermione. You think Harry and I can stay with you for the summer?"

Hermione can guess Bloom's beyond tired of the Dursleys, and grimaces in sympathy for her best friend.

Ron and Harry talk, and Ron shows them a newspaper clipping of the Weasley family in Egypt.

Bloom is immediately fascinated, she's always wanted to travel the world - especially to places she could find a Phoenix of her own.

She read about them after meeting Fawkes, and some live in Egypt.

Ron also got a new wand while in Egypt, and he's already tried some spells out with it to make sure it'll work right.

Just then, the rest of the Weasley family comes in - and Fred and George immediately start teasing Ron about showing them the clipping.

He's been showing everyone he meets, and they're just the next in the list.

* * *

Arthur pulls Harry and Bloom to the side for a quiet word while everyone else hovers over the clipping.

"Harry, Bloom, there's something I need to talk to you about. There are some in the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you, but you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger, grave danger."

His eyes drift to a picture of Sirius Black for a moment, and Bloom asks "It's about Black, isn't it? Everybody says he's with Voldemort."

Arthur starts, and says "Yes, what do you two know about him?"

Harry says "He escaped from Azkaban, he's killed before."

"Thirteen years ago, when you stopped the Dark Lord, Black lost everything. But he remains a loyal servant to this day. In his mind, only you stand in the way of…"

He trails off, and Harry finishes "Voldemort."

Arthur nods nervously, and then says "Kids, I really hate it when you say-"

Harry says "We know, sorry. Ron hates it to, along with everybody else."

Bloom rolls her eyes, this is all just giving the guy what he wants when everybody is too scared to even say his name without flinching.

"In Black's mind, only Harry stands between You-Know-Who and returning to power. That's why he's escaped. To find you, Harry. And…"

Harry says "Kill me."

Arthur nods, and Bloom says "Well, that's not happening as long as I'm around. Anybody so much as flings a pebble at Harry, I'll stop them."

That may be why she was sent here, but Harry can tell she still means it every bit as much as when she first took the mission - maybe more.

Arthur gives her a relieved smile, and says "Just watch yourselves, alright?"

They both nod, and then it's off to the train station.

 _This year, let's go in the middle of the group Harry._

 _No kidding._

 _C'mon, right after Fred and George._

They all make it through easily, and Bloom lets out a sigh of relief.

She's had a bad feeling ever since that night in the playground, and its only getting stronger.

* * *

 ***Train Corridor***

Harry and Bloom are telling them about the incident with Marge, and Ron thinks it was brilliant.

Honestly, neither of them feel all that sorry for Marge or the Dursleys, but Hermione says they were lucky they weren't expelled.

Bloom has a little more leeway with that, given the fact that she only used her fairy powers, but still.

A copy of the Monster Book of Monsters - the growling tome that they all have to restrain with belts, rope, etc. - scuttles past, followed by a frantic Neville.

The four friends greet him as he passes by, then they find a compartment with only one man inside.

He's professor R.J. Lupin, which Hermione knows because its stamped on his case.

When Bloom points it out, Ron just smacks his palm to his forehead and sits down.

Harry asks "Is he really asleep?"

He sure looks asleep, but it's hard enough to tell with people they know.

Bloom closes the door before anyone can say anything, and Harry quietly tells them what Arthur told him and Harry.

Ron and Hermione look stricken, but there's no proof otherwise.

Suddenly, the train starts rattling and the lights start flickering.

Hermione and Bloom are on the outsides of the seats, and they both slide into Ron and Harry.

Hermione frowns and slides back across before it can get awkward, but Bloom freezes and turns toward the door.

She quietly takes her wand out and makes a fireball in her hand.

She opens the door with a little magic, and peeks out to see what's going on.

The train suddenly jerks and sways, and Harry grabs Bloom to keep her from falling out into the hallway.

Ron asks "What's going on?" A wisp of steam escapes his mouth, which Bloom immediately notices.

She's glowing lowly now, but shuts it off quickly when the lights start going dark.

They see something dark moving in front of the glass, but they can't tell who or what it is.

Harry starts shivering, and slides closer to Bloom to try and soak up some of her heat.

Lupin is suddenly awake, and there are flames in his hands as well.

Bloom is relieved beyond relief to see that, and instantly gives her own fire more power.

The metal trim at Ron's fingertips starts vibrating, and a cold, slimy hand grips the half-open door.

Lupin says "Don't. Move."

He sounds deadly serious, and Bloom slides as far away from the hand as she can.

Harry whispers "Is anyone else really cold?"

Bloom starts giving off some heat for him, but it doesn't seem to help at all.

A figure cloaked in black is in the doorway, and nobody can see its face.

Harry suddenly hears the sound of a woman screaming, and then he sees Bloom fall forward as he falls to the ground.

* * *

The next thing Harry knows, the Dementor is gone and he's incredibly dizzy - and Bloom is lying on the ground.

Harry moves closer to her, then asks "What was that? And why isn't Bloom waking up?"

Bloom suddenly groans, as Lupin answers "A Dementor. One of the guardians of Azkaban. It's gone now."

Hermione adds "It was searching the train. For Sirius Black."

Lupin hands Harry and Bloom some chocolate to eat, then leaves to get a word with the driver.

Bloom says "Chocolate helps with Dementor attacks?"

They all shrug, and she makes four large boxes and floats them to everyone.

When Harry asks what happened, Ron says he felt like he'd never be cheerful again, Hermione says she felt cold until Lupin made the Dementor leave, and Bloom sensed Dark Magic in the Dementor before blacking out.

"It was draining all of us. I was probably the most affected because I could sense that. Harry, eat."

Harry pops another piece of chocolate into his mouth, as Ron says "You and Bloom blacked out, and thenLupin cast some charm we didn't hear and made it leave."

Bloom glances at the door warily again, but now her feeling of unease has vanished.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, Harry and Bloom are both affected by Dementors, but Bloom's powers may or may not be able to combat their influence - she couldn't find out because they were on the train and it was still full of people. Good thing Lupin can make fireballs in his hands as well - which is supposed to be incredibly advanced, by the way - so Bloom can do it as well, at least some of the time.**


	26. Chapter 26

That night, at the welcome feast, all anyone can talk about is the fact that there were Dementors on the train.

Draco catches Harry's eye and mimes a dead faint - then his eyes dart to Bloom and find her glaring at him.

Suddenly, he's jerked down under the table for a second and then sits up after a moment and looks around and under the table.

Harry high-fives her under the table, knowing she must have done that.

Bloom shares a grin with him, messing with Draco is actually really fun.

They learn the Dementors are going to be staying at Hogwarts until Sirius Black is caught again, not what anyone was expecting or hoping to hear.

Hagrid has also been appointed Professor for Care of Magical Creatures - a class all four friends are taking.

And Lupin is going to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor - that gives Bloom a sense of relief for some reason, she trusts that sense more than she trusts her sight.

She learned a while ago that sight can be tricked, but her gut instinct is always right.

Later that night, the students all look out their windows and see the Dementors taking up their stations - Harry gets a feeling of unease from Bloom at the sight, but even she doesn't know why.

* * *

In Divination class, Professor Trelawny tells them that either they have a natural gift called the 'Sight' or they don't - if they do, divining things happens naturally, if not then it's extremely frustrating.

Trelawny herself seems to be only half present, and tells the class that halfway through classes will be interrupted by a nasty case of the flu that will go around, Neville will break a cup and to please take a blue one as she likes the pinks, and tells Parvati Patil to beware a red-haired man.

Parvati edges away from Ron slightly, as Trelawny says "If all goes well, we will proceed onto palmistry, fire-omens, and finally the crystal ball."

Hermione doesn't give Trelawny's speech about books clouding one's inner eye much credit, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't even know she was there.

Harry's cup has the Grim in it, a death omen.

Bloom's has multiple omens all at once, the leaves arranging and rearranging in different shapes - her partner is really confused.

"Professor, can you check Bloom's cup? I swear it's like its alive or something."

Trelawny comes over and peers into Bloom's cup for several minutes. "Aura…Incense…Ladder…"

Nobody knows what this means for Bloom, and everyone is staring at her expectantly - no doubt remembering what the Sorting Hat said about her having an immense power.

Suddenly, the class ends and it's time to leave.

Trelawny keeps Bloom back a few minutes, likely talking about what her cup was telling the professor. S

he catches up to them as they're walking to Hagrid's class, but she won't say a word about what she got in her cup.

* * *

They all get to Hagrid's hut on time, and Hagrid shows them how to open their books without getting their hands bitten off: stroke the spine.

Everyone was using whatever they could to restrain the wild tomes - ropes, belts, Spellotape, anything.

Once all the books are quiet and open, Hagrid goes to get the magical creature they'll be working with today.

After everyone has their books open, Bloom is immediately fascinated and starts flipping through pages, stopping at Phoenixes and dragons.

Bloom loves both, she's always had a thing for dragons, the Dragon Flame might have just a little bit to do with that, and she fell in love with Phoenixes after meeting Fawkes.

Draco says "Gods, this place is going to the dogs. Just wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

Harry says "Listen you stupid prat-"

Harry pauses when he sees Draco's eyes widening in fear, and he says "Potter, there's a Dementor behind you!"

Harry jumps a foot in the air and whirls around - only to find nothing there.

The Slytherins start laughing, and Harry goes bright red - until Bloom suddenly says "Draco, there's smoke behind you!"

Now it's Draco's turn to jump, even higher than Harry did, and whirls around to find the tiniest fire ever.

He goes to stamp it out, only for his feet to suddenly fly out under him and he lands flat on his back.

Now everyone laughs at him, and he's sure Bloom's the one who did all that.

There's no way he can prove it though, she never moved an inch and her wand wasn't even in her hand - and nobody else unconnected to her knows she doesn't need a wand to control fire.

Everybody knows she's a bad person to make an enemy of, nobody knows exactly why - though he did hear an interesting story about a cup of tea leaves and Bloom from a friend sharing that class with her.

Potter got a death omen, Bloom got a mystery series of symbols.

Suddenly, Hagrid comes back with a large grey creature with the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse but the wings and front legs of an eagle.

Hagrid gets the creature into the middle of the paddock, and says "Beautiful, ain't he?"

There's no consensus on this, but Bloom's staring at it in wonder and awe - everyone else is warier about it.

Hagrid explains how this is a Hippogriff, and his name is Buckbeak. Hippogriffs are prideful and easily offended - you have to be humble and never injure or insult one.

To touch it, you must bow to it and have it bow back.

When Hagrid asks for volunteers, everybody but Bloom and Harry step backwards.

"Good Bloom! Good Harry! Who's first?"

Bloom doesn't answer, but walks forward a few paces.

Everyone thinks she's insane now, until she gives a deep bow to the creature and waits patiently.

Buckbeak sizes her up for a moment, then almost immediately bows back.

Hagrid whistles, and says "That has to be the fastest acceptance I've ever heard of!"

Bloom immediately runs her hands along Buckbeak's side, and the class claps politely.

She might be mysterious and have secrets and strange powers surrounding her, but nobody can deny that has to be the bravest thing they've seen so far this year.

Hagrid says "I reckon he might let you ride him!"

"Really?!"

Bloom doesn't need any further opportunity, and climbs on excitedly.

Now the class's respect shifts back into worry - she might be brave, but she also has a penchant for strange hobbies that would get most people killed.

Buckbeak takes off, and they can all hear her shouts of delight and excitement.

 _Harry, this is amazing!_

 _Bloom, what are you doing?_

 _You have to try this!_

Bloom quickly moves out of range, but Harry could feel her exhilaration even from here.

Draco mutters "Girl's gone looney. She likes getting high enough to fall to her death?"

Draco doesn't know that Bloom has wings on her back when she wants to, and enjoys the rush of flying.

Harry asks "Is it safe Hagrid?"

"Don't ya worry Harry. Bloom's completely safe until she does some damage to Buckbeak - and, knowing Bloom, it'll never happen."

Harry nods, relieved, and soon Bloom and Buckbeak land with a loud thud.

Bloom's hair is wildly messed up, but she looks like she had the time of her life.

They can all see this is just going to be another class Bloom will excel in naturally, just from Buckbeak accepting her so quickly.

Hagrid says "Well done, Bloom!"

As he helps her down, he asks "How'm I doing for my first day?"

Bloom gives him the hugest grin and two thumbs up he's ever seen, and smiles relievedly.

Draco suddenly pushes through the crowd and towards Buckbeak angrily.

"Give me a go at this thing. If mystery-girl Bloom here can do it, it must be easy! You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute-!"

Buckbeak suddenly rears up when Draco gets to close, and Bloom whips out her wand and hits Draco with a Repulso spell that knocks him out of the way fast.

Hagrid gets in front of Buckbeak, and calms him immediately - and Bloom helps immensely with that.

Draco cries "Oh, she's killed me. She's killed me!"

Hermione yells "She just saved you, you bloody idiot! Hagrid says you should never insult a Hippogriff, and never approach it until it accepts you - and what do you do?"

Draco's covered in dirt, grass, and there's a cut on his face - but he's still got all his fingers and toes, and he's alive.

Bloom says "Quit whining, you big baby. You screwed around, playing the tough, so-much-better-than-everyone-else game again, and this time your rich little daddy wouldn't have been able to save you. So quit whining about a little grass and dirt already!"

Draco glares at her, until she says "Or would you rather I didn't knock you out of the way of talons as sharp as knives? Because I could throw you right back under them."

Draco swallows, and looks away.

He mutters "Big oaf should learn to control his beasts."

Bloom coldly says "No, you should learn to control your spoiled streak, Malfoy."

He glares at her, even though she's right.

His pride nearly got him hurt, badly - Bloom's fast reflexes only got him bruised a little, and he could tell she was trying to knock him back and not knock him out.

After they leave the class Harry asks "Why'd you save Malfoy?"

Harry's feeling a bit jealous, until Bloom says "Because I didn't want Hagrid getting in trouble for the spoiled brat's arrogance. His big, bad Daddy wouldn't have been able to save him from that, but he would certainly take retribution for it. You know he would Harry, Hagrid would be sacked as soon as Malfoy Sr. got to the school."

Harry nods in agreement, then asks about the flight.

Bloom's face lights up as she describes the experience - it was exhilarating and wild beyond belief.

She's just sorry Draco butted in before he could get the chance.

* * *

 **AN: You'd think Draco would be a little more grateful to Bloom for saving him from sharp talons like knives - especially since he got himself in that mess. No, he just complains - I'd have let him get sliced and diced, except Lucius would take retribution and have Hagrid sacked for sure. Honestly, are all Malfoys, at this point in time, utter garbage in terms of who they are? PS. The Dragon Flame makes it incredibly easy for Bloom in most classes - not something she does consciously, promise - and that applies to Divination and CoMC as well; and she's got a destiny like Harry's, so Divination class is interesting for her to say the least. Her Tea Leaves were forming many omens at once, had to look them up because so many things apply to Bloom.**


	27. Chapter 27

A few weeks later, Draco is still going on about the near-accident - leaving out the parts of how it was entirely his fault and how Bloom stopped it from becoming anything worse than a cut on his face and some dirty hair.

His face was stitched up, but that was the work of maybe a minute with Madame Pomfrey.

They're trying to interpret tea leaves still, and it's no secret that Bloom's got them all memorized and can just look in your cup to know what you've got, and Ron mutters "You notice nobody's going on about how Bloom saved his sorry butt? Or how it's all his fault he was nearly sliced?"

Harry glares at the Slytherin boy, wishing for all the world he could go up and deck him hard enough to give him something to complain about.

Bloom says "The important thing is Hagrid didn't get sacked. Given Malfoy's arrogance, we'll hear of him going into the dark forest to try and prove he's better than everyone by taming something in there and we'll never hear from him again."

None of them would be all that mournful of him if that were to happen, but not even Lucius Malfoy could do something to cover up his son's arrogance then.

Suddenly, Seamus runs in with a copy of the Daily Prophet yelling "He's been sighted!"

Everyone gathers around the paper, and the picture tells them who it is in an instant: Sirius Black.

Hermione says "Achintee? That's close to here."

Bloom bites her bottom lip, but says nothing.

He's already slipped past the Dementors once, there's no guarantee he can't do it again.

The thought travels to Harry by accident, and he looks at her for a moment.

Their hands meet under the table, and Bloom squeezes his hard enough to get slightly painful.

* * *

Later that day, in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, there's a wardrobe that's shaking and rattling wildly - like something's in it.

Seamus identifies it as a Boggart, a shape-shifter that turns into whatever its victim most fears.

One person jokes that Bloom should go first because she isn't afraid of anything - Bloom secretly grins, what she's afraid of is no ordinary creature.

Professor Lupin shows them the simple charm to fight a Boggart, it's called Riddikulus.

Everybody says the incantation aloud, and Draco mutters "It's this class that's ridiculous."

Neville is the first to step up, at Lupin's request, and he confesses that Professor Snape scares him the most.

Everybody laughs good-naturedly, they can all understand that.

Lupin tells them that what finishes off a Boggart is laughter, and they have to imagine the funniest thing they can imagine to combat their fear.

When Neville gets worried, Lupin tells him to imagine something he whispers in his ear.

Neville's eyes get huge, and he hesitantly nods.

Lupin opens the wardrobe by shooting a spell at it, and out comes Professor Snape.

His eyes are gleaming hideously, and Neville backs away fearfully.

"Concentrate Neville."

"Riddikulus!"

Suddenly, Snape vanishes in a flash of light, only to reappear in a long, lace-trimmed dress, a moth-eaten hat, and holding a red handbag.

The entire class bursts out in laughter, and even Neville starts laughing.

Lupin drops the needle on a gramophone, which starts playing a scratchy rhumba - considerably lifting the mood.

Ron is up next, and Snape turns into a giant spider - which then gets roller-skates and starts wildly thrashing around to stay upright.

Parvati's fear is cobras, which she turns into a Jack-in-the-box.

Bloom is up next, and the whole room is watching her expectantly.

For her, the Boggart turns into a giant minotaur with four arms.

It has to be ten feet tall, has horns spouting fire, and immediately charges Bloom.

It's the Whip, the creature the Trix summoned to distract her and her friends when they went looking through the school for the Dragon Flame - and it seems the whole class has never seen something like it, they're all stunned that she'd have faced something like this before.

She dives out of the way, then points her wand at the Boggart and yells "Riddikulus!"

The Whip's fur suddenly turns bright pink, the flames turn to flowers, and it looks seriously confused.

The whole class bursts out into hysterical laughter at that, seems Bloom has an active imagination.

Harry's up next, and the Boggart turns to a Dementor.

Lupin gets between Harry and the Boggart though, and it turns into what looks like the moon with clouds covering it.

Lupin uses the Riddikulus charm to pop the moon and have it fly around wildly before heading back into the closet.

Bloom privately thinks Lupin's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she's ever had - she's certainly never had this much fun in the class before.

Harry asks "What was that thing? And where on Earth did you face it?

Bloom checks to make sure nobody's listening, then quietly says "It's called the Whip, Harry. And I didn't face it on Earth. You remember those three witches I told you about?"

Harry nods, and Bloom continues "They summoned it to keep us distracted while they searched the school. Unknown to everyone, it was me they were after."

She blushes and looks down at the ground, and then blushes all the harder when Harry squeezes her hand.

* * *

Weeks later, it's the first allowed trip to Hogwarts. Bloom and Harry get to go with everybody else, but Harry has his invisibility cloak in a pocket just in case.

There's no need for it though, and they get to see the town around Hogwarts for the first time.

Honeydukes is the favorite of all the students, and the shop is crammed full of people.

It's a sweets store, like a kid with a sweet tooth's dream.

Zonko's joke shop has an amazing assortment of pranking items, must be where Fred and George stock up on supplies.

There's even an abandoned house that's supposed to be haunted - Bloom doesn't believe that for a moment though.

Dervish and Banges has absolutely everything you could imagine, and Ron gets Harry a Sneakoscope - it can't hurt, especially since Sirius Black is supposedly out to kill him.

That evening, Harry, Ron, Bloom, and Hermione climb the stairs only to find a massive crowd filled with worried whispers.

Percy makes his way through the crowd, only to stop dead when he gets through it and then yell "Back! All of you back! Nobody is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

Bloom gets a peek at the entrance, then goes completely still.

 _Bloom, what's wrong?_

 _Harry, the painting…_

Instead of telling him, Bloom grabs Harry, Ron, and Hermione's arms and pulls them forward.

The Painting is slashed and torn, with strips of canvas hanging from the frame.

Dumbledore appears a moment later, and tells Filch to round up all the ghosts to find the Fat Lady.

They all hear a scream, and everyone rushes down to the landing.

Filch looks up at the ceiling, then says "The ghosts won't be necessary, Professor."

He points up to the ceiling, and everyone sees the Fat Lady cowering in a picture frame that isn't hers.

She looks badly shaken, and tells them Sirius Black did the damage to her picture.

Dumbledore has all the students sleep in the Great hall that night, and the castle changes from its usual appearance to what looks more like a fortress.

Iron spikes are in the windows, the doors lock tighter than ever, and the lights of the Great Hall go out one by one.

The Great Hall is literally filled with sleeping bags, and Bloom can't sleep to save her life.

She hears a creak, and a door opens with Professor Snape on the other side. Professor Dumbledore is in the hall, but goes over to Snape.

"I've searched the whole school, there's no sign of Sirius, Professor."

"I didn't really expect him to linger."

"Remarkable feat, isn't it? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…" Snape trails off, but Dumbledore doesn't take the bait.

Snape says "You may recall, prior to the start of the term, I did express my concerns regard your appointment of Professor-"

"I do not believe a single professor in this school would help a murderer enter Hogwarts, Severus."

Snape's eyes glitter darkly, and Bloom guesses Snape has other ideas.

"No…I feel confident this school is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their houses, but tomorrow. For now, let them sleep."

Dumbledore gazes out at the sea of students, and Bloom feigns sleep when his eyes land on her.

She's going to have to talk to him privately soon, but now is definitely not the time.

* * *

 **AN: As we all know, Draco's a self-centered idiot who likes to play everything as 'not his fault' - what a surprise. I had to make Bloom's fear something, and she's not afraid of Voldemort. The Whip is the giant, dark blue, minotaur-like creature the Trix summoned while they searched Alfea. She was scared for her life because the rest of the girl's didn't have magic, she wouldn't have been able to use magic if she had it, and the guys who were being trained to fight these things were getting tossed around like rag-dolls. Also, I found the mental image of that monster being turned bright pink with flowers coming out of it's horns hilarious. Hope you all did as well. Keep reading - both stories, please - to find out what happens next!**


	28. Chapter 28

During Defense Against the Dark Arts class, its Snape teaching instead of Lupin for today.

This confuses most, and worries Bloom even more - she's sure Snape didn't want Lupin teaching the class since before the term started, and he is the _Potions_ teacher.

If Snape really wanted to, he could have simply made something that would have kept Lupin 'unable to teach' for the rest of the school year.

Snape has them learning about werewolves today, and the difference between them and Animagi.

The difference is that an Animagus makes the choice to turn into an animal - a werewolf has no choice.

Bloom and Hermione know all this, but Snape already yelled at them for pointing out the fact that they're nowhere near learning about nocturnal creatures.

Bloom gets the feeling that this lesson isn't exactly a random pick from the book from Snape - he's got a purpose behind this, but she doesn't know what.

Bloom sees a paper moth float towards Harry, and can immediately guess who it came from. She pins it to her desk and burns it before it can turn back into what she saw Draco drawing.

When she lifts her hand, the only thing there is a small pile of ashes.

Draco saw her take his note, and glowers at her - she sprinkles the remaining bits of ash into her palm for effect, making him stare in shock.

She dusts her hands off like it's nothing, making him glare at her again - she focuses on his hair, making him instantly start patting it to make sure it's not burning.

Snape has them all do two scrolls on Werewolves with a particular emphasis on recognizing them because only Bloom and Hermione knew anything about them.

* * *

 ***Quidditch Field***

During the Quidditch match, there's a terrible storm going on with lightning everywhere. The rain is almost too bad to see through, but the match goes on anyway.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are matched against each other, but it's almost impossible to tell who's who in the rain.

Bloom's eyes find Harry though, he's the fastest of the players. He soars up above the rest of the game, looking for the Golden Snitch.

He spots it in a dark cloud, and immediately goes after it.

Once he hits the cloud, he feels something heat up his broom - Bloom said she put a spell to keep him and the broom from getting hit by lightning, this must be it.

He chases the Snitch through cloud after cloud, until he breaks through to a clear patch of sky and its vanished.

As he searches for the Snitch, one of the veils of mist flickers to reveal a great dog. Harry doesn't understand, but he doesn't care either - he's just found the Snitch again!

Harry shreds the mist as he goes after it, but suddenly the rain turns freezing cold and his glasses are icing over.

When he wipes at them, he suddenly feels blood trickling down his face - the rain is turning to needles of ice!

The water on his broom handle is freezing - though, the spell from Bloom is keeping it from freezing through the broom entirely - and Harry can see his own breath.

When Harry looks down, he sees an army of shadowy silhouettes coming onto the pitch: Dementors.

Harry hears a distant whistle, which turns into a woman's screaming.

He tries to focus on Bloom, use their connection to block out the Dementors' effect - but a high-pitched, and very evil sounding cackling mixes in with the screaming, along with the sound of stone collapsing and explosions. The cackling is in three separate, but similar, voices, and it's almost too much to process with the screaming woman's voice.

Suddenly, Harry doesn't hear anything else and blacks out.

He goes one way, his broom goes another - but he doesn't know any of that, or that he is falling through the circling Dementors.

Hermione is supporting an unconscious Bloom, who blacked out even faster than Harry did because she's so much closer to the mass of creatures.

If she could use her powers, maybe she could combat their effect - but, just like on the train, she can't do anything with her fairy powers with so many people nearby.

Suddenly, a figure rises up from the crowd. His voice and eyes are furious, and he raises an open hand to the sky.

There's an explosion louder and stronger than thunder, a flash brighter than lightning, and then Dumbledore uses a spell to catch Harry and keep him from becoming a pancake on the pitch.

* * *

 ***Hospital Wing***

When Harry wakes up, everything is fuzzy and he feels like he's underwater.

 _So this is how Bloom feels when she wakes up after using too much of her fairy magic._

The only difference is he isn't absolutely starving, Bloom eats nearly a whole feast for herself whenever she drains herself too much.

He hears Ron say "Look a bit peaky, don't they?"

Either Fred or George argue "Peaky? How'd you expect Harry to look? He fell fifty feet!"

The other twin adds "We'll walk you off the Astronomy tower and see how you feel."

Hermione says "As for Bloom…Nobody knows when she's waking up. This is a lot longer than on the train."

Harry opens his eyes, and Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George slowly come into focus.

Hermione asks "Harry! How're you feeling?"

He groans and says "Like I know how Bloom felt when she woke up here after the battle with Quirrell. Except I'm not hungry."

He tries to sit up, then is hit with a wave of dizziness.

He slowly edges himself up his pillow, and sees a nurse removing umbrella spokes from the neck of a Hufflepuff girl.

Harry winces, then looks over and sees Bloom lying unconscious in the bed next to his. Fred says "Gave us a right good scare there mate."

Harry asks "What happened? And why is Bloom unconscious?" She's literally the toughest girl he knows, the toughest person he knows, she'd already be on her feet by now.

Ron says "You fell off your broom. As for Bloom, a whole pack of Dementors came right up to the stands - and we were all in front to get a good view of you grabbing the Snitch. With all the people around, there was nothing Bloom could try to do to fight off their influence - and with all of them, she didn't stand a chance."

Bloom twitches her hand in her sleep, a sign that she's at least alive.

Harry asks "How'd the game go? Who won?"

All four stare at him, and Hermione says "When the Dementors came onto the field, the match was called a tie and ended - Dumbledore's furious. The Dementors aren't supposed to come onto the grounds, and all of them made more than a few people feel like they were going to pass out as well. After he saved you, he sent them straight off."

Harry nods grimly, looking at Bloom's pale form.

It's impossible to tell when she's going to wake, but he sees all four of them share a look.

Ron swallows and says "Also, Harry, there's something else. Your Nimbus, when it blew away? It sort of landed in the Whomping Willow, and well…" Harry goes cold when Ron brings out a piece of cloth and unwraps it to reveal a mess of splinters and twigs.

Suddenly, Bloom groans and puts a hand to her head. "Who lets the ghosts in?"

Hermione immediately moves over and gives Bloom a hug the crushes all the air out of her chest. "Bloom! You've been out since the game!"

"Feel like I drained myself, except I'm not hungry enough to eat a full feast. Where's Harry?!" She suddenly realizes he's not beside her bed, and Fred and George smirk and step aside to reveal him.

Bloom's too tired to snap an answer about their smirks, so she just sighs and tries to sit up.

She immediately starts toppling over, so Hermione catches her and keeps her on the pillow.

Ron and Hermione take out massive bars of chocolate and give one to Bloom and the other to Harry.

Bloom devours hers, then makes two boxes of chocolates appear and floats one over to Harry while he's eating.

Luckily, nobody saw that, but she doesn't care if anyone sees her making a box of candy to eat at the moment.

She looks over at Harry again, and nearly chokes on a chocolate when she sees his broom.

Unfortunately, she can't fix it - the whole school knows it's been smashed, so she can't fix it in secret and he suddenly have it again.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while - compared to how much I've been updating for this story - but I've had school stuff up to my neck. Also, fixing the formatting mistake with both stories of mine - so now it'll be easier to read. Starting with this chapter, going to fix all the other chapters as well - sorry, only my second story and the formatting solution was only recently told to me. Won't delete either of my stories, but will update the chapters. it's starting with this chapter, but this story should take less time than 'Bloom in Asgard' will. As for this story, Bloom still couldn't do anything because of the mass of people in the area - the entire school would have known about her in less than an hour, half the school was out there. And, she really can't fix his broom with the whole school knowing it's been broken - it would raise too many questions about how it got fixed.**


	29. Chapter 29

A few hours later, after being cleared to leave the Hospital Wing, Bloom and Harry are talking with Professor Lupin.

He made the Dementor on the train leave, so he could theoretically teach them to do the same.

He tells them he could teach them, but it won't be easy.

Bloom has a question that's been burning inside her head ever since the incident on the train. "Professor, why are Harry and I affected more than the other students? Hermione and Ron just got sort of cold and depressed - Harry and I blacked out!"

Lupin considers them both carefully, and says "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. Neither of you are weak. The Dementors affect you two most because there are horrors in your past, true horrors. Horrors your classmates could scarcely imagine. You two have nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry knows what his horror is: Voldemort murdering his parents when he was a baby.

He watched his mother die, sacrifice herself to protect him.

He remembers what Bloom told him at the end of year one, how her planet was destroyed by three ancient witches and how she keeps seeing it in her dreams.

She's come to class tired more than once during the past three years, now he realizes it's a lot more horrible than he thought.

He thought she was seeing glimpses of it, a piece here and there - it's when Lupin tells him that the screaming he keeps hearing is likely his mother's that he realizes the cackling Bloom heard must have been that of the three witches.

Lupin promises to teach them the charm after break, as Harry releases Hedwig for the winter.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are walking to Hogsmeade with the rest of their class and Professor McGonagall - but Bloom is nowhere to be seen.

She said she had to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something, and they can guess it's about Sirius Black and the Dementors.

Harry told Ron and Hermione what Lupin told them, leaving out Bloom's horror - that's hers to share, if she wants - and neither of his friends envy them.

Ron mutters "Fantastic luck you have Harry! Not only does the guy take your parents and get you stuck with the Dursleys, now you black out every time a Dementor gets near you!"

Harry nods grimly, and says "Well, there's nothing for it right now. Professor Lupin's going to teach us a charm that can protect us against them after break."

* * *

Bloom is sneaking out of the castle invisibly, planning on stretching her wings and flying to Hogsmeade.

As soon as the cold air hits her wings, she lets out a few muttered words about how cold the wind feels at the base of her wings and starts walking.

She goes to take a running start, but Fred and George appear and drag her back.

"Clever Bloom, but not nearly clever enough."

George asks "Wait, why don't I feel cloth?"

Bloom hisses "You know perfectly well why! Now either say what you want to say, or let me go - this outfit is freezing!"

They give her a map called 'The Marauder's Map' and show her how it works.

You tap your wand on it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and an entire map of Hogwarts appears - with moving dots marked with names.

One dot is Dumbledore pacing in his office, another is Filch heading this way.

They tell her to give it to Harry, as his needs greatly trump their own, and also say to tap your wand on the paper and say 'Mischief Managed' so nobody can read the map when you're done.

Bloom hurriedly thanks them, then takes off at a running start and takes off flying towards Hogsmeade - hoping her wings will warm up on the flight.

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione go over to look at the supposedly haunted house, and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle appear.

"Looking for a house you two? Isn't this place a bit grand for you WeasleBee? Don't your entire family sleep in one room? And where's your freaky girlfriend, Potter? Shut away in detention or something? Or did she get a bad omen and chicken out?"

Ron yells "Shut your mouth, Malfoy!"

"Maybe we should teach WeaselBee to respect his superiors!"

Hermione says "I hope you don't mean yourself, Malfoy."

Draco scowls at her, and says "How dare you speak to me, you filthy mud-"

He doesn't get any further as a snowball suddenly hits him hard in the face. "Who threw that?"

It couldn't have been the three of them, it came from the entirely wrong direction.

Suddenly, more snowballs hit all three bullies at the same time as Crabbe and Goyle start for Ron, Harry, and Hermione - and then Draco says "Wait, there's something out there."

They all look around, until Draco's ski mask is floated off his head, and he is lifted up and goes flying like he was kicked hard in the bottom - he sure sounds like it, they can hear his muffled complaints.

The tall tree nearby suddenly shakes, and Draco is getting up while under a large pile of snow balancing on some branches - a pile that suddenly falls directly on top of him.

Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione are looking around uneasily, even though they're trying keep from bursting out in laughter, but it's worth it when Crabbe and Goyle go to help Draco up and suddenly land on top of him.

Crabbe yells "This place really is haunted!" All three run off, each trying to not be the last in the tiny pack.

* * *

Suddenly, Harry breaks out in a grin and asks "Bloom?"

Ron and Hermione look at each other, and Hermione sputters out a frozen laugh.

Ron scoops up a snowball of his own, and throws it when new footprints appear from nothing in the snow.

It's a direct hit, and they can tell she falls to the ground by the sudden dent in the snow.

"Ron! You have no idea how cold this snow really is on-"

"Wings?" Harry asks with a grin before helping her up.

"Yeah, wings. I flew here from Hogwarts."

Harry can feel her shivering, until heat suddenly blooms in front of him and the snow starts melting.

Hermione says "Well, change back and take the spell off!"

"Unfortunately, I can't. Nobody saw me come here, so I can't just show up with everyone else when we come back. Also, Harry, Fred and George gave me something to give to you. It's called the Marauder's Map."

A thick roll of parchment appears in his hands, and he says "Its blank."

"I'll show you how to work it in the dorm. Wait…is that, Professor McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge?"

She turns them around to see the two people in question going into the Three Broomsticks.

They pretend to have a snowball fight nearby, while Bloom listens to the conversation - all four hear Madame Rosmerta exclaim "Harry Potter?!"

Bloom flies over and whispers into Harry's ear "I'm following them." and disappears.

There's no footprints to track her, but she disturbs the swinging doors when she flies over them.

* * *

Bloom silently flies to the door, and does a spell so she can hear what they're saying from the other side.

She hears the most shocking thing possible: Sirius Black was good friends with James and Lily Potter, and he betrayed them, killed twelve muggles and another friend named Peter Pettigrew, sold them out to the Dark Lord - and he's Harry's Godfather.

Bloom barely manages to stifle a gasp, then teleports out of the pub in a vortex of flames before someone can discover her.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione are still going with their snowball fight, but stop when they feel a rush of heat from nothing and see footsteps leading away from the pub.

They follow them, and find Bloom sitting on a rock.

From what they can tell, she's shell-shocked and nearly frozen through.

Harry sits beside her, feeling disbelief and shock coming off her in waves - along with something she wants to keep from him to spare him pain.

He carefully puts one arm around her shoulders, trying not to hurt her wings, and Hermione asks "What happened?"

Ron adds "Tell us everything."

Bloom does tell, stammering and pausing at first but it quickly turns to nonstop talking without many spaces for breathing.

When she's finished with the fastest explanation of her entire life, Harry is looking at her in shock and anger.

He isn't angry at her, he's angry at Black for betraying his parents all that time ago.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, this is how the Marauders Map gets to Harry! Also, there are some side-perks to secretly having wings on your back at times - like being able to scare Draco Malfoy out of his skin and have no consequences. Bloom's getting really tired of blacking out from Dementors, but that's what the Patronus Charm is for.**


	30. Chapter 30

That spring, Lupin teaches Harry and Bloom the charm to ward off Dementors like he promised.

It's called the Patrons Charm, and it's so incredibly difficult because it uses the very force Dementors feed off of - positive thoughts. A wizard has to focus completely on a powerful and happy memory, lose themselves in it, then they have to speak the incantation. For the spell to work, the memory has to be very powerful and very happy - or else the Dementors won't be driven off.

Harry goes first, but his memory of the first time he rode a broom isn't nearly powerful enough. He blacks out, and comes to when he's pulled back by a sensation of warmth flooding him. He opens his eyes to find Bloom holding his arm by the wrist and concentrating.

Lupin helps him sit up, slightly surprised by the speed of his recovery this time. "I didn't expect you to get it on the first try, that would have been remarkable."

Harry bets right then that Bloom will get it the first time, he really wishes he could be nearly as talented as she is in magic - in everything, actually. It's not something she tries to do, she's just a natural at everything - she'd point out that she's not the youngest seeker in a century with the blood of one running through her, but that's her being modest as always.

Lupin hands Harry a chocolate bar to eat, and Harry comments "That's one nasty Dementor."

Lupin shakes his head and says "No, that's a Boggart. The real thing would be much, much worse."

Bloom and Harry share a glance, this doesn't bode well for them at all.

"Just out of interest, which memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

Bloom winces, he was chasing Draco to get Neville's Remembrall back for him.

Bloom helps him stand, as Lupin says "That's not good enough, not nearly."

Harry gets an idea - an embarrassing one if Bloom finds out - and this time he manages to make a Patronus shield. He's vaguely tired, but he's also still standing and the Dementor is gone.

Bloom is up next, and neither of them know how this'll work with her own powers. The memory she selects first is strong enough to make a large shield, one that Lupin is sure could easily turn to a corporeal Patronus if she tried hard enough. Lupin is amazed that she made one on her first try, that's unheard of!

He has both of them sit and gives each a chocolate bar before asking what the memories were.

Bloom says, between bites of chocolate, "Us winning the House Cup in year one. The four of us took Gryffindor from 4th to 1st place by fighting the Dark Lord."

Lupin looks at Harry, who glances at Bloom then blushes.

Lupin raises an eyebrow, but Harry says "When we showed up at the Dursleys that summer and you stood up to them for me."

Bloom blushes at the implications, but doesn't move.

Somehow, Harry can't seem to take his eyes off her - and the amber-red light is making her fiery hair look like it's actually made of fire.

* * *

Later the next day, Ron and Hermione are not having a good day with each other. Scabbers has disappeared, and Ron says Crookshanks is to blame.

Bloom hasn't seen Crookshanks anywhere but with Hermione or her at all times when they're not in classes - and Ron has Scabbers everywhere with him.

That night, Harry is sitting with Bloom in the common room on the couch while she practices her fairy powers. Harry's on the couch, Bloom's sitting on the floor cross-legged with her spellbook in front of her.

Harry's got the Marauder's Map open and is reading it - when suddenly he sees a name that shocks him completely still: Peter Pettigrew.

"Bloom, what was the name of the guy Sirius killed? Peter something."

"Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew. Why?"

"The map says he's in Hogwarts."

Bloom freezes and stares at him with eyes that have turned orange with her magic. "You're kidding!"

Harry shakes his head, and Bloom says "Alright, stay here. I'll go looking for this guy. He might just be a ghost we haven't met yet, you know."

Harry nods, as unlikely as the idea is.

She transforms and does her invisibility spell to sneak out.

 _Tell me when I'm getting close, Harry!_

 _Keep going, now turn left!_

She's getting closer, and slows down suddenly.

 _Your right on top of him!_

 _There's nobody here, Harry!_

 _Quick, fly up! Snape's coming!_

Pettigrew has moved away, but Snape goes right by Bloom's dot like she isn't even there.

Bloom and Harry spend hours playing this game of cat-and-mouse with Pettigrew, until Bloom finally says _Harry, we can keep doing this tomorrow. It's been hours, and every time you say I'm close there's nothing. Some paintings that look around, maybe a mirror, occasionally a professor, but no dead guy._

He agrees, and she appears in a vortex of fire in the common room.

When she changes back and takes the spell off, Harry says "Sorry about the wild goose chase Bloom. But you saw the map!"

"Yeah, it might be busted though."

Harry nods, enchantments can wear off with enough time - and there's no way to know how old the map is.

Bloom decides to ask Professor Lupin about Peter Pettigrew the next day.

* * *

The next morning is Divination class again - and Bloom is by far the most talented student in the class, especially with fire-omens.

Anything to do with fire, Bloom's the best at it.

Same with Care of Magical Creatures, they all seem to love her.

Trelawny says Bloom has the Sight, and there seems to be something to it - she can always find something when she looks, no matter what she uses. Fire-Omens respond best to her, maybe it's because her own magic might augment the power. Either way, Bloom's crystal ball starts doing things as well.

It fills with what looks like fire, and a large orange dragon appears in it. Bloom seems completely entranced, but then the images in the ball turn significantly more ominous. They see a large black dog, the Whomping Willow, the Shrieking Shack, a rat, a wolf, and what looks like a ghost. Class ends right then, and the ball goes clear once more.

Bloom blinks and shakes her head like she's got a headache, then asks "What happened?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stare, and Ron asks "You don't remember that?"

"Remember what? I remember seeing a firedragon in the ball, but then…"

She shakes her head in confusion, and Harry says "You got another mystery divination Bloom, a bunch of animals, the Whomping Willow, and the Shrieking Shack."

Bloom just shakes her head once again, and they all have to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

When they get there, it's a shocking and horrible sight: an executioner, sharpening his huge axe. All four friends run down to Hagrid, who never mentioned anything about something like this.

Hagrid looks like he is about to cry at any moment, and is feeding Buckbeak dead ferrets.

Bloom asks "What's going on?"

Hagrid looks at them sadly, and says "Malfoy's father made a whole stink about Draco's near accident, said Buckbeak is too dangerous to be left alive. There was a hearing, but Malfoy got his way - bloody well figures."

Bloom's eyes light with fury, and she says "This is what I was talking about last year! That spoiled rotten brat gets to do whatever he wants, because his rich daddy will make everything turn out in his favor!"

She suddenly spies Draco looking out at the scene with binoculars, and a few things start shaking and smoking - including Draco's hair and a few of the pebbles and leaves.

They all see where she's looking with such fury, and have to rush to catch up before something can blow up when she starts marching over.

Draco can see her eyes are on fire, and hears pebbles start rattling and quivering with her rage. He pats his hair out, and teasingly asks "Come to watch the show?"

He was trying to play his usual superiority act, but quickly drops it when he realizes just how angry Bloom is. He backs into a stone as she angrily near-screamss "You…loathsome…evil…little cockroach!"

Draco goes cross-eyed with fear as she sticks the mouth of her wand under his chin.

"Remember that pathetic little curse you used on me in the Quidditch field last year Draco? How I got up and decked you for it?" Stuff starts vibrating even harder, as her fury reaches its boiling point.

All the blood drains from his face, as she asks "Want to know how I did that, you spoiled brat?" Her eyes are starting to turn orange, and Crabbe and Goyle back away in fear as even the trees around them start moving.

Harry yells "Bloom, no!"

She doesn't even start, and says "Harry, you'd better give me a very good reason why this brat, who has no idea of the real world, should get off with nothing more than a good scare. Buckbeak dies because Draco has an arrogant streak as big as the school, and that's just how it works?"

Harry puts a hand on Bloom's shoulder, and says "This stupid prat isn't worth it."

Draco's hyperventilating now, like he might pass out when Bloom lowers her wand from his neck.

Hermione walks up just as Bloom steps back, and says "Besides, there's still one thing we can do without getting in trouble." She decks Draco hard, sending him to the ground with the start of a bruise.

When Draco gets up with a glare, Bloom's fist connects with his face and knocks him onto his back hard enough to knock the wind from him. He swears he can taste blood now, and runs away fast. Crabbe and Goyle are right behind him, huffing and puffing to get away from the very scary girl with hair like fire.

Inside Hagrid's hut, they're making tea and Harry says they should release Buckbeak. Bloom thinks so as well, but Hagrid shakes his head. "No, they'd know it was me. And tha' would only get Professor Dumbledore in trouble. He's gonna come down to watch, you know. Says he wants to be with me when…when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."

Hagrid tells them they aren't staying as well, and to drink their tea and leave - but has Harry and Ron shake hands, then has Hermione and Ron hug in the most awkward hug in Hogwarts history, then gives Ron Scabbers. Bloom thanks him for getting them to do what she's been unable to for a while, revealing she set that all up.

At their accusatory glares, she shrugs and says "You can't believe I'd watch you three fighting about nothing big and not do something. And, no, before you ask, I wasn't going to use a spell on you guys. You're my friends after all - which is why I did this instead."

* * *

They all have to grin at that, and suddenly Bloom gets the feeling that they all have to leave at once. She'd think it was a spell, but no witch or wizard from this world can do spells like this.

The feeling coincides with a loud rapping at the door, and the four of them leave.

They hide in the pumpkin patch, and Bloom and Hermione see the branches of the trees dancing oddly. They share a glance, but don't say a word.

They move up the slope to get a better view. As they watch, Dumbledore directs everyone's attention away from Buckbeak for a moment, and the Executioner separates from the group and goes behind a stand of trees.

They don't see him kill Buckbeak, but they all hear a massive thud and see a swarm of crows rise up into the air.

Hermione buries her face in Ron's shoulder, hiding her view from the scene.

Bloom starts crying as well, and Harry tries to comfort her.

They leave the scene, and suddenly Scabbers bites Ron and runs through the field.

* * *

 **AN: Bet everyone can guess what's coming next! Also, Draco really did just nearly get his wand handed to him - you'd think by now he'd learn not to get Bloom so angry at him. Oh well, maybe he'll learn the lesson sometime next year. Anyway, read to find out what happens!**


	31. Chapter 31

Ron dashes after Scabbers, and catches him underneath the Whomping Willow.

Harry, Hermione, and Bloom are frantically gesturing for him to get away from there, when he goes absolutely still and points behind them.

There's a massive, black dog standing there - the one from Bloom's crystal ball.

It leaps straight over Harry, and drags Ron underneath the tree.

Harry, Hermione, and Bloom try to keep him from getting dragged under, but it's no use.

Ron lets go of Harry's hand, sacrificing himself - even as Harry tells him not to.

The Whomping Willow seems to realize they're there, and starts attacking them.

When it gets to Bloom, she raises her hands and lets her magic stream out of her.

It's not fire that hits the willow, she's controlling it.

She orders it to stop attacking, put Harry and Hermione down, and leave them alone - it does all three obediently.

Harry and Hermione just stare at Bloom, who's looking at her hands in wonder.

She looks at them, and says "I, uh, didn't know I could do that. Let's go!"

* * *

They all get down the tunnel, and Bloom makes a fireball in a hand and floats it in front of them.

Hermione says "You have to teach me that someday. I'll get it eventually."

Bloom laughs and says "Deal. After we graduate from Hogwarts, and everything settles down, I'll teach you anything you want to learn, Hermione."

The tunnel is long and snaking, and Bloom has a very bad feeling about where it leads.

Hermione asks "Where do you suppose this goes?"

Bloom quietly says "I have a hunch, but I really hope I'm wrong."

They make their way through the crude passageway, ducking dangling roots that are hanging from the ceiling - and then they start smelling familiar smells mixed with the smell of dirt and leaves.

Hermione takes a deep breath through her nose, and asks "Is that…candy I smell?"

Bloom and Harry take a whiff as well, and both exclaim "Chocolate!"

Bloom says "We must be right beneath Honeydukes!"

They all look at one another, and take off forward - Bloom knows for sure that this leads to the Shrieking Shack.

When they get inside, the place hasn't been touched for decades - except for the trail going through the dust.

It looks like somebody dragged something through it - like Ron was dragged by the pants at his ankle by a giant dog.

They get to a door with light coming from under it, and Bloom lets the fireball die.

She puts her head to the side of the door, then motions for them to stand back.

She points her wand at the door, and lets a fireball shoot out that blasts it off its hinges.

* * *

Ron is sitting on an old chair, clutching his bloody foot.

How he got on a chair with that foot is beyond Bloom, and she whispers "Where's the dog, Ron?"

She places her hand on Ron's ankle, and it mends before their eyes - skin and muscle re-growing over bite marks - but slowly.

Ron says "He's the dog, he's an Animagus…"

Bloom looks over Ron's shoulder, and sees a trail of dog prints leading to a pair of absolutely filthy feet.

She follows the feet to the legs, and the legs to the body, and the body to the face of Sirius Black.

She immediately whips her wand out, and Harry and Hermione do the same.

Bloom gets between Black and everyone, and says "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to go through me to do it."

Sirius doesn't look like he could kill a fly, in all honesty.

He looks like a skeleton, and there's something in his eyes that's hard and cold - either sanity or insanity.

Black studies all of them, then says "No, only one will die tonight."

Bloom glares at Black, fire lighting in her eyes, and says "And that'll be you, sucker!"

They hear footsteps at the door, and Black wheels around, edgy beyond belief.

Bloom takes the chance to read his aura, something that started last summer.

She thought she was going crazy, seeing ghosts above people's heads, but she noticed they always spoke the truth even when the person they were under was saying something different - she figured that out when the stuff the auras were saying always came true.

Bloom looked it up in her spellbook, and read that an aura will always tell a person's true intentions, good or bad.

It's something that only the most powerful of people can do, which makes sense to her - she's supposed to be the most powerful of anyone.

As Black turns back, he regards Harry cautiously - Harry's wand is shaking violently.

"Going to kill me Harry?"

"Yes."

Harry's voice has never held so much anger, not even for the Dursleys.

Just then, the door crashes open to reveal Professor Lupin.

The four kids are relieved, but he ignores them completely.

He and Black are locked in a staring contest, and Lupin says "Looking a bit ragged, are we Sirius? Finally, the skin reflects the madness within."

Black laughs and says "You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?"

The two men look at each other for a moment more, and the tension is so thick Bloom could burn it right then.

Suddenly, the two embrace like brothers - or very old friends.

* * *

Harry and Ron are shocked, right along Bloom and Hermione.

Harry yells "I trusted you! I believed in you! And all this time you've been his friend!"

Hermione yells "And that's not all, he's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Harry and Ron stare at Lupin, dumbfounded. Black howls, bitterly amused.

Lupin asks "How long have you known?"

Bloom answers "Since Professor Snape gave us the lesson on Werewolves and Animagi."

Ron and Harry turn to stare at her as well, but she keeps her eyes on the two men.

Lupin says "You really are the two most gifted students in all my classes."

Bloom answers "Hermione's the smartest witch in this age."

Sirius says "Enough talk, he dies now! If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone!"

"Wait, Sirius."

Sirius stares at him for a moment, like he can't believe that, then says "I've done my waiting for twelve years in Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"

The two eye each other, and Lupin nods.

Bloom says "You want Harry, you'll have to fight me first!"

Bloom stands in front of Harry, and Lupin tries to disarm her - she loses her wand and hits him in the chest with her own spell, a fairy spell.

Hermione says "And Bloom's the strongest."

Ron adds "She's been able to wordlessly duel since last year. And that's with her wand."

Harry yells at Sirius "You betrayed my parents! You sold them out to Voldemort!"

Sirius says "That's a lie! I never would have betrayed James and Lily!"

Bloom's eyes flash orange when she realizes he's telling the truth.

Remus says "Someone else betrayed your parents Harry. Someone in this very room. Someone who I believed until very recently to be dead."

His eyes find Ron, who gulps and takes a step behind Harry and Bloom.

Sirius says "He's as good as dead."

Harry asks "What are you talking about? There's nobody here!"

Black smirks and says "Oh, yes there is…"

He moves past Bloom and Harry, to face Ron and in a cruel sing-song voice, croons "Come out, come out Peter. Come out and play…"

Ron gulps and says "You've gone mad! My name's Ron!"

He backs away from Black's demented gaze, and Harry's gaze is drawn from Ron's gaze to his hands - where Scabbers is squirming and twisting violently.

Bloom sees as well, and starts to explain.

Before she can get two words out, a new voice yells "Expelliarmus!" and Lupin and Black's wands are knocked from their hands.

* * *

Everybody turns to see Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly.

"Oh, revenge is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

Lupin tries to reason with Snape, but the Potions professor was already convinced Lupin was helping Sirius all along.

Sirius says "Brilliant! And, as usual, dead wrong. Now give us our wands back, Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."

Black approaches Snape, who holds his wand up to Black's neck.

"Give me a reason, I'm begging you."

Lupin says "Don't be a fool, Severus!"

Sirius smirks and says "He can't help it - its old habit by now."

"Quiet, Sirius!"

Snape's the one smirking now, and says "Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."

Black huffs in annoyance, but freezes when Snape says "Witty as ever, I wonder if you'll be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors."

Sirius whirls around, looking like he might do anything to keep that from happening.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best."

Snape's eyes harden, and he gestures to the door. "After you."

Suddenly, the door slams shut and a rush of syllables escapes from Bloom's mouth - followed by a blast of orange energy from her hands.

* * *

Snape hits the wall and is unconscious instantly.

Bloom yells "Nobody's going anywhere until we sort this mess out!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione have never seen this side of Bloom, but they suppose it fits with her powers.

Hermione says "Bloom, you just attacked a Hogwarts teacher."

"It's a sleep spell Hermione, he won't remember a thing after leaving the school."

Bloom flexes her hand, and her wand flies back into it.

She points it at both men, and says "You mentioned a Peter. Say his full name now."

Lupin and Black both stare into the gaping mouth of her dragon-wand, wondering exactly what kind of damage it can do.

Sirius says "Pettigrew. We went to school with him - we thought he was a friend."

Harry says "Peter Pettigrew is dead, he killed him!"

Harry's pointing at Sirius now, and Lupin says "That's what I thought as well, until Bloom here asked me if I knew if his ghost was wandering the halls."

Sirius says "The Map. You have the Map."

Harry says "The Map was lying."

Sirius says "The Marauder's Map never lies. And it's never tricked either. Peter Pettigrew is alive, and he's right there."

He points at Ron, specifically Ron's hands.

"M-me? Its lunatic…"

Black says "Not you, idiot. Your rat."

"Scabbers? He's been the family pet for-"

"Twelve years? An awfully long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So?"

Bloom says "All they could find of Pettigrew was his…"

Her gaze softens as she realizes, then she focuses on Scabbers.

Her eyes get huge, and she yells "Charmix!"

She's surrounded by fire she produces for an instant, and comes out with her skirt, haler top, and butterfly wings.

Sirius and Remus stare at her in shock, but she lifts Scabbers up into the middle of the room with a spell and forces him to reveal his true form - a short, fat man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, too bad I can't Photoshop - the look on Sirius and Remus's faces was priceless. Bloom's worked hard to keep her cover intact, it's worked - and it works fantastically for shocking the socks of people because of that. Want to see what happens next? Updates coming soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

Sirius and Remus unfreeze when Peter Pettigrew sits up and stares at himself and then Bloom in shock.

They hold him against the wall of the shack, and he squirms to try and get out of their hard grips.

"S-Sirius…R-Remus. My old friends…"

To Bloom, he looks exactly like the kind of person who would sell someone out.

His eyes are watery, his face is round and fat, and his nose is twitching like not all the rat left him when she forced him back into his human form.

Pettigrew's eyes find Harry, and he says "H-Harry! You look so much like your father, James. We were the best of friends, he and I-"

Sirius yells "Shut up, Peter!" and slams the man back into the wall.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would've done Sirius. What would you have done?" Peter demands.

Sirius yells "Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, even if the Dark Lord didn't kill you…"

Sirius pauses and looks at Remus, who finishes "We would."

* * *

Peter looks at everything and everyone.

His eyes land on Ron, and he runs over, saying "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A loyal friend? I was your rat…"

Ron backs away in disgust, he wouldn't call Scabbers very loyal.

Considering the fact that Scabbers disappeared for so long, was apparently wandering around the castle, and betrayed Harry's parents - no, he wasn't a very loyal friend.

As for a good friend, that's been Harry, Hermione, and Bloom all along.

Peter sees Ron is not going to save him, and tries for Hermione.

"Sweet girl, clever girl, surely you won't let them…" he trails off when Hermione's disgusted expression leaves his face.

When he turns to Bloom, who's standing in front of Harry, he tries crawling forward - he's seen enough of her powers to not want to get blasted.

"You, your powerful enough to stop them! Surely you wouldn't let them murder a little rat?"

Bloom takes a step backwards, and glares at the man with eyes full of fire.

"You traitorous little rat! You think I want to stop them? You haven't lived with the Dursleys for a day - Harry and I have. They're the worst kind of people, and your every bit as bad as them - yes, I'm powerful enough to stop them, no, I won't."

He finds literally no mercy in her glare.

He does find a whole lot of fire though, and the room starts shaking again.

Pettigrew closes his eyes as hers fill with orange, thinking for sure she's going to turn him to ashes right then and there.

Harry puts a hand on her shoulders, and says "No, we'll take him to Hogwarts."

* * *

Everyone stares at him, even Bloom when the pure power fades from her eyes.

Lupin says "Harry, this man-"

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

Peter says "Bless you boy, bless you!"

He rushes towards Harry, but Bloom blasts him in the stomach with a ball of fire.

Lupin and Sirius raise eyebrows at that, and Lupin asks "On the train…"

"Yeah, that wasn't hard. Same for the duel Draco and I had last year. Guess who won."

It's not hard, especially with all three of her friends pointing at Bloom.

Harry finishes "I said we'll take you to Hogwarts. After that, the Dementors can have you."

All the blood drains from Pettigrew's face at that, and Bloom is holding fire in her hands that shapes itself to a rope.

She asks "Want me to tie this traitorous little snitch up Harry? We can find out just how well my practice with fire has been going."

The rope turns bright white for an instant, making Pettigrew swear and blubber like a fool that he'll behave.

Because of Bloom's spell, he can't change back into a rat - not until she stops focusing on keeping him in his human form.

Bloom's wand is positively glowing from the inside with fire - and everyone can see a glow in the mouth of the dragon in the tunnels, lighting up the way ahead.

* * *

Bloom explains her mission to Remus and Sirius, who thanks her profusely - Peter, on the other hand, just begs and whines until she snaps at him.

She's keeping him in human form, and floating Snape at the same time - but she'll be glad to bind and gag him and float him along as well.

Remus and Sirius are keeping the pathetic man going by threat of spells with their wands pointed at his neck.

He begs to Ron and Hermione again, but both are every bit as disgusted by him now as they were before - and Bloom snaps that if he was a better rat than a man, he's absolutely pathetic and a disgrace to both race of creatures.

Harry sees Sirius staring in wonder at the castle, and he says "Wondrous, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. And now, I'll be doing it again - freely. That was a noble thing you did back there. Peter doesn't deserve it."

Harry says "Well, I don't reckon my dad would want his best friends to become murderers over a piece of trash like Pettigrew."

Bloom calls back "And besides: if he's dead, the truth will die with him. With him alive, you'll be free. And, uh, sorry about before."

Sirius smiles and says "You were trying to protect Harry, you'll never have to apologize to me for that. And, I don't know if you know or not, but when Harry was born, I was made his guardian…"

Bloom says "We know."

"I understand if you want to stay with your aunt, uncle, and cousin Harry, but if you ever need a different home and-"

Harry interrupts, asking "Come live with you?"

"I understand if you don't want to-"

Both he and Bloom yell "WHEN?!"

He looks at both in shock, then asks "Wait, Bloom's living with you to?"

Bloom says "The same guy that killed Harry's parents is also apparently responsible for the death of my adoptive parents. So yes, I've been staying with Harry and the rotten excuses for people he's forced to call his aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Sirius looks guilty, and Bloom says "So yes, we'd more than love to stay with you."

Harry grins, until Hermione's voice starts quivering with fear.

"Guys…!"

She points to Remus, who's standing rigidly and with his back to them.

Above his head, the full moon is shining brightly and Remus's fingers are twitching.

* * *

Bloom immediately drops Snape on the ground, and starts trying to think up a spell to stop the transformation.

Sirius asks "Remus, old friend, did you take your potion tonight?"

He's trying to calm Remus, and hugs him.

Pettigrew's eyes note the wand that's trembling in Remus's grip, but he doubts it would work on Bloom's spell.

He's been trying ever since she forced him into human form to change back - it's like she put up a wall between him and his ability to change.

Black says "Run. All of you. Now."

None of them do though, and watch as bristles poke through Remus's skin.

"Inside is the man you truly are Remus; this flesh is only flesh." Sirius pounds his old friend on the back hard, trying to snap him out of his transformation.

"The heart is where you live, this heart!"

It doesn't work, and Remus throws Sirius off him and fully transforms into a werewolf.

He approaches the kids, and Bloom's concentration is entirely lost.

Pettigrew turns back into a rat and runs, and the kids crash into Snape - who's waking up now, and Bloom quickly gets behind him to make sure he doesn't see her.

Snape shields them from Remus, and suddenly Sirius leaps onto Remus as a dog and intercepts him.

Sirius keeps pushing Remus back, but Were-Remus is too strong.

Bloom floats a thick branch up and flings it hard enough to get the wolf's attention, and it works.

The wolf turns to them and away from a heavily injured Sirius-dog, when suddenly a howl cuts through the air.

Remus-wolf pauses, and the howl cuts in again.

Remus goes after the howl and Bloom makes an illusion so Snape won't see her Charmix form.

* * *

The dog rises and falls, again and again - each time becoming more human.

Harry and Bloom sprint over to Sirius, and find him fully human and lying on the ground covered in scratches and bites.

He's breathing heavily and bleeding almost as bad.

Bloom lays her hands on Sirius's chest, and says "Hold still, Sirius."

She starts glowing orange, mending the wounds on Sirius's body.

Suddenly, before Bloom's even a third of the way through, they both feel a piercing cold.

It's the Dementors, but this time Bloom can fight back.

Harry nearly passes out instantly, except Bloom is pouring her power through all three of them now.

She's flooding herself with power, and sharing it with Sirius and Harry.

Harry blacks out, and Sirius is on the edge of death, but Bloom stubbornly refuses to collapse.

Bloom suddenly sees a ball of silver slowly rising, almost like its caught in a tug of rope game, from Sirius's mouth - its quivering and sinking and rising randomly, and it sinks a good inch when Bloom pours more magic into Sirius.

In desperation, she shares a bit of the fire that's always burning in her chest now with Sirius and Harry both - and then two great Patronuses appear, a stag and a Phoenix.

They drive away all the Dementors, good thing to - Bloom was just getting ready to unleash all her fire to drive them away.

She doesn't know if it would have been any good - but she didn't have any other choice either.

When she shared her fire, her Dragon Fire, with Harry and Sirius, she only gave them a small piece each - but it was more than enough to pull the ball of silver that Bloom thinks is Sirius's soul back into his mouth.

Now Bloom changes back and passes out - she's definitely going to have to get something to eat.

* * *

 ***Hospital Wing, 11:50 pm***

When Harry wakes in the Hospital Wing, there's a curtain surrounding the bed. He draws it away to find Ron sitting in bed with a bandaged leg and Hermione pacing.

Bloom is unconscious but seems like she might wake soon - there's also a lot of food on her bed.

Harry has a few bars of chocolate on his bed, which he eats because he knows Bloom will insist on it.

 _Bloom, wake up. Please, wake up._

Bloom suddenly stirs, and sits up - almost like he drew her back.

She sees the massive amount of food on her bed and immediately starts eating - and Harry's sure she did something powerful then.

"Bloom, what happened?"

"I don't know Harry. I really don't know what happened. I was keeping you two alive, guess I can fight the Dementor's influence with my own magic - and I was going to try driving them back. But then, two Patronuses appeared across the lake and drove them away."

She shrugs, but Hermione says "Listen, whoever they were, we've got bigger problems! They've captured Sirius. Any minute now, the Dementor's are going to perform the Kiss on him!"

Bloom instantly shudders, she's pretty sure she's going to have nightmares about the image she just got for the rest of her life.

Hermione explains "It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and suck out their soul."

Bloom and Harry go sheet white at the thought, Bloom feeling a mix of horror and absolute disgust at the mere idea, and both think they'll kill Sirius.

It's worse though, you go on living - but your empty.

You have no memories, no sense of self - you're an empty shell.

It's one of the worst fates Bloom can imagine, but then Professor Dumbledore comes in.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I was, but it takes a bit longer now - especially when I'm reformatting another story at the same time. As for this one, what do you think Bloom sharing her Fire with Sirius and Harry did? It kept Sirius alive, that's certain, any guesses on what else might happen because of it though? Keep reading, the answer will be revealed eventually! No spoilers!**


	33. Chapter 33

Professor Dumbledore believes them, but it won't make any difference to anybody.

The words of some thirteen-year-olds won't make any difference to those who've forgotten how to listen.

Everybody's convinced Sirius is guilty, and then the clock strikes midnight.

Dumbledore starts talking to Hermione, saying stuff the other three don't understand - and then he leaves and Hermione pulls Bloom to her feet.

They got the fact that Sirius is being held in the top of the Dark tower, but that's all.

Hermione takes out a pendant with an incredibly long chain and loops it around Bloom and Harry's necks as well as around her own.

Bloom suddenly gets what professor Dumbledore meant by 'three turns should do it' - there's an hourglass in the middle of the pendant.

It's a Time Turner, it's how Hermione's been getting to all her classes.

She spins the pendant three times, and time reverses in a dizzying spin.

They actually see events happen in reverse, like a tape being played back on high-speed.

When it suddenly stops, the wing is entirely empty except for the three of them.

Bloom teleports them all out to near Hagrid's hut when they figure out where they're supposed to go.

* * *

They look around, only to see themselves confronting, and, in Bloom's case, heavily scaring Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Teleporting is easy, it hardly gives off a magical signature - and Bloom was so focused on Draco right then that she didn't even notice the teleportation.

They see Hermione and Bloom both deck Draco hard, and then they hide just before he can see them.

"Not a word of this to anyone! I swear, one day I'll get that jumped-up mudblood, Granger. And as for Bloom! The mystery girl who's every teacher's favorite student. She'll get everything that's coming to her one day, mark my words! I'll have father ship her off far away - maybe off to Azkaban!"

Harry grabs Bloom's hand before she can get mad and clamps his other one around her mouth firmly.

When they can't hear the sound of his ranting or Crabbe and Goyle's loud breathing, they sneak back up and go to free Buckbeak.

They're in Hagrid's hut right now, and any moment they'll come out the back.

When they aren't coming, and Fudge is headed for the door, Bloom gets an idea and starts mumbling a spell.

It's one to make the target feel what you want them to - an Bloom wants her past self to feel like they have to leave.

They make their way to the trees behind them just as the four friends get to the Pumpkin patch their future selves were in.

After a minute, the four friends move up the slope to get a good view - leaving it clear for Harry, Bloom, and Hermione to get to Buckbeak.

Buckbeak recognizes Bloom at once, and he returns Harry and Hermione's bows at once as well.

They try to get Buckbeak to go with them, but it's when Hermione grabs a handful of dead ferrets that he follows them willingly.

* * *

They get away just in time, and they hear the sickening sound of the executioner chopping his axe into a nearby pumpkin.

Crows scatter everywhere, and Bloom can guess this is where she started crying.

They get Buckbeak safely into the forest, and Harry asks how saving Buckbeak will save Sirius.

None of them know, but it'll probably work out right - Bloom will make it work out right if she has to.

They make their way to the Whomping Willow, leaving Buckbeak with Bloom in the forest, and Harry and Hermione wait for the action to start.

They still don't know how Bloom calmed the tree, but they can't argue with the results.

Finally, the figures emerge from the tunnel: Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Bloom, and Pettigrew - who is every bit as pathetic and disgusting as they remember.

Harry whispers to Hermione "See Bloom and I talking to Sirius? He's asking us to come live with him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and we jumped at the chance. When we free him, we'll never have to go back to the Dursleys."

Harry looks back at the forest, and adds "Which is really good, because I'm pretty sure Bloom's had it with them for a while - gods know I have. She's the only reason the past two summers have been bearable, I'm telling you Hermione."

Hermione grins, and says "Sounds like somebody likes you."

Harry blushes fiercely, and says "Hermione, it's not like that. Her adoptive parents here on Earth were killed, and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, her mission is to protect me - and she can't protect me if she's not with me, according to her."

Hermione raises an eyebrow, and says "Do you really think she's just following her mission? Harry, that's what brought her here and the reason she's our age, it's true. But do you honestly believe that she only sees her mission when she looks at you?"

Harry doesn't answer, and looks down at the ground.

"Harry, we're going to have to have a talk when Bloom's not in earshot. Starting with how her face turns bright red every time you two are within two feet of each other."

"Hermione, she's the best student in Hogwarts! Why would she like me as anything other than a friend?"

Hermione rolls her eyes, and mutters something about guys being clueless.

* * *

They suddenly hear a howl, and they recognize it as Lupin's.

Hermione and Harry watch as Lupin and Black fight, Pettigrew gets away, and Bloom flings the branch with magic - and suddenly they hear a howl coming from behind them.

Now they recognize it as Bloom's voice, and Harry whispers "What is she doing?"

"Saving our lives, but we should get moving."

Another howl pierces the air, and both kids get moving as Lupin comes closer.

They hide behind a tree, and Lupin disappears after a moment.

Hermione whispers "We have to find Bloom and Buckbeak."

Harry nods, and they step out from behind the tree - only for Professor Lupin to be there and be about to tear them to shreds.

Suddenly, the tree shakes and Buckbeak lands in front of them with Bloom on his back.

Buckbeak's claws come within centimeters of Lupin's face, and he glares angrily at them before loping off.

Bloom says "Professor Lupin is not having a good night, is he?"

Harry's never been so glad to see Buckbeak as right then, and he hugs Bloom gratefully as she slides down.

Suddenly, they feel a gust of cold air and realize the Dementors are here.

They watch Harry, Sirius, and Bloom struggle with them, watch Bloom keep Sirius alive and Harry from reaching Sirius's stage, and then Bloom can't take it anymore and pulls Harry forward and they do the Patronus Charm.

* * *

The Stag Patronus is Harry's, the Phoenix is Bloom's - and together they drive off the rest of the Dementors.

They see Bloom collapse on the shore and change back, and then soon they're flying on Buckbeak to the Dark Tower.

Bloom's transformed again, and they land on the landing pad outside Sirius's cell.

He's pacing, a condemned man - but stops and stares in shock when he sees the three of them.

He can't stop staring at Bloom in particular, until she smirks and says "Just wait, it gets better at sixteen."

Sirius laughs and says "We're going to get along brilliantly."

Hermione starts trying unlocking spells on the lock, but Bloom says "Harry? Remember how I got us out of the house last year?"

He breaks out into a grin, and says "Hermione, you can stop now."

Sirius looks confused at first, until Bloom steps forward and grabs the bars.

She starts glowing, and then pulls back on the bars - they blow out like a bomb was sitting behind them.

Sirius runs out and laughs hard, saying "You are a miracle worker!"

Bloom starts shaking, but shakes her head and the air goes a little colder as she absorbs enough heat to make it back to the room.

Sirius asks "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Not eat an entire feast after a night like tonight?"

He laughs again, liking this girl more and more as he gets to know her.

He gives Harry a discreet thumbs-up, making him go red again.

* * *

Sirius, Harry, and Hermione are riding Buckbeak, Bloom is flying next to them and loving it.

He shouts in freedom and joy - two things he hasn't known in twelve years.

He says "Harry, you really are your parents' son!"

He then bends down and asks "Seriously, is there anything she can't do?"

"Be cruel or mean-spirited? Magically, no. She's literally the most gifted kid in all of Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't kidding when she said Bloom's the strongest witch in our age - she's just not technically a witch. Also, she loves Phoenixes, ever since she saw Fawkes in Professor Dumbledore's office."

Sirius grins and says "She kind of reminds me of Lily."

Harry sees Sirius's mischievous grin, and blushes redder than Bloom's hair.

When they all land, Bloom helps Hermione off while Sirius slides Harry down.

"I'll be forever grateful to this, the three of you. And especially to you, Bloom, for keeping Harry safe all this time. Thank you again."

Bloom smiles and says "No problem Sirius. Are you sure we can't come with?"

She sounds semi-desperate, the idea of never going back to the Dursleys had appealed to her more than a little.

"One day, perhaps. For some time, life will be too…unpredictable."

Sirius scowls, he'd wanted to get to know Harry and Bloom as well.

Bloom says "Wait. Then let me do this for you."

She grasps Sirius's wrist, and starts murmuring something under her breath.

She starts glowing, and the glow spreads to him.

"A spell to protect you. You'll feel a flash of heat when danger is coming, and the heat will grow until your safe again. Not the most pleasant thing, but you'll know it when it happens."

She looks apologetic, but Sirius smiles and thanks her again.

They look up and see a shooting star, just as Sirius takes off on Buckbeak and they fly off together.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar sound: the clock.

It's starting to strike twelve.

Bloom musters all her remaining strength, and teleports them back just before the twelfth chime.

* * *

They appear, and Bloom instantly changes back to her human form, just as Dumbledore is backing out of the room and shutting the door.

He knows they're there, but looks up so they don't mess up the whole universe.

"Well?" Harry says "It's done. Sirius is free."

Dumbledore asks "What's done?" with a twinkle in his eyes, and swings the door open again - just as Bloom, Harry, and Hermione fade from existence in the room.

Bloom instantly goes over to her bed and crashes on it, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Ron asks "How'd you get over there? You were just here? And what happened to Bloom?"

Harry and Hermione share a glance, and Hermione asks 'What do you think Harry? Too much for one night?"

Harry nods mischievously, and they all head to their beds for the night.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, so Bloom's cover hasn't been blown yet all. Wormtail might've heard everything, but he can't really go around the Wizarding World shouting that she's from another universe - he's supposed to be dead after all. Year four coming soon, promise!**


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Bloom and Harry are walking by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom - and they immediately run in when they notice its bare.

Lupin is packing his stuff, and it all fits into his single suitcase.

Harry and Bloom are most shocked about his condition though - he looks awful!

He's even more haggard than usual, and there are cuts, scratches, and teeth marks all over him - and he's got dark circles under his eyes.

At their shocked stares, he smiles and says "I've looked worse, believe me."

Bloom raises an eyebrow, and grabs Lupin's arm without a word.

The cuts, scratches, marks, and bruises all fade and close at once, but Lupin gently pulls his arm out of her hand.

"Thank you, my dear. But that's not necessary - not after what I did."

Harry eyes the open drawers, empty shelves, and says "You've been sacked."

"Resigned, actually."

Harry and Bloom both stare, and Bloom says "But you're the best DADA teacher we've had!"

It's true, no doubts about it. Quirrell was a servant for the Dark Lord, and Lockhart was a fraud who couldn't spell his way out of a box with the top open.

Remus Lupin made the class fun, exciting to be in.

Both are in total agreement that Remus Lupin is the only DADA professor that has known what they're supposed to be doing - in fact, all four friends are; and most of the school is as well.

Everybody agrees that he's infinitely better than Lockhart, and only some Slytherin kids, led by Draco, say he's not an amazing teacher.

Lupin asks about their Patronuses - and guesses Harry's was a Stag when he says he thought it looked like a horse.

Harry's father used to transform into a stag to keep Remus company when he had his very bad nights every month, and suddenly Bloom makes a connection.

"Wait. Prongs, the antlers of a stag. Moony, a full-moon transformation. Padfoot, the pads on a dog's feet. Wormtail, the tail of a rat. You four were the Marauders."

Lupin grins, and says "Every bit as smart as Hermione. Yes, very good Bloom. The four of us were best friends, much like you four. They all became Animagi to keep me company, as Werewolves are only a danger to people. And your Patronus, Bloom?"

"A Phoenix. It was a Phoenix. I recognized it from Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix."

Remus nods, and says "A Phoenix Patronus is exceedingly rare. Rarer than most any. It takes an extraordinary gift to have one."

"I'd have thought it would be a dragon. Well, because…"

"Yes, I can see why you would. A Patronus is the creature you are most like - the creature you saw in the crystal ball might well be from your powers itself, not from who you are. Suffice it to say, you have a Dragon as well as a Phoenix, Bloom."

Bloom grins at the joke, then both she and Harry beg him to stay.

He tells them somebody revealed his true nature to the public, and Harry and Bloom instantly know who: Snape.

He's known almost as long as Sirius, James, and Pettigrew did - only about three years later.

Remus says "Take good care of that map you two. You have no idea how useful it is - or how long it took to make it."

He grins at the memories, and then moves to leave. Bloom suddenly hugs him, shocking the man instantly.

"Just promise you'll come back. Werewolf or not, your still the best teacher for this class we've ever had, and your our friend."

She lets him go, looking determined and sad at the same time.

Remus smiles, and says "Count on it, you two."

* * *

When they get up to their dorm to pack, they find a group of students in the common room gathered around a table.

Ron shouts "Stand back, I said! I'll take them upstairs if I have to!"

Bloom and Harry share a look, and Hermione clears her throat loudly.

The crowd instantly start chattering and asking questions.

Neville asks "Where'd you get it Harry?"

Seamus asks "Can I ride it? After you, of course."

Parvati Patil asks Bloom "Where on Earth did you get the egg? This is bloody unbelievable!"

Lavander asks "Can we pet it after it hatches?"

Bloom and Harry are seriously confused, and Bloom yells "Alright, everybody make a hole and make it big!"

The kids all move out of the way, revealing a broomstick on the table and an egg in Hermione's hand.

The egg is a glossy blue with brown speckling - Bloom instantly recognizes it.

The label on the broomstick says it's a Firebolt, which is literally the fastest one there is.

Bloom and Harry are stunned speechless, Bloom especially at the sight that she has a Phoenix egg not three feet in front of her.

Bloom takes the egg from Hermione's waiting hands after a minute, and gently cradles it lovingly.

"Who sent them?"

Ron says "It's a mystery, guys. The only thing in the package, other than the broom and the heavily-padding-wrapped egg was this."

He holds up a Hippogriff feather, and Bloom and Harry share a secret grin.

Harry gets the feeling he now has a lot of competition from an egg the size of his fist though.

Everybody trails outside to watch Harry ride his new broom. Draco is the only one that not even a little excited for Harry, he's jealous beyond belief.

Harry pretends the broom doesn't work, giving everyone a letdown for a moment - then he takes off faster than they can track, everybody notices when Bloom lets out a shrill whistle in support of him.

* * *

Through the entire train ride back, Bloom never stops holding her new Phoenix egg - all three of her friends can tell she's instantly fallen in love with the unhatched bird.

Hermione says "You do know they're extraordinarily difficult to domesticate, right?"

Bloom doesn't even look up, and Harry rolls his eyes at Hermione empathetically.

 _Bloom, Earth to Bloom. Is anyone in there? T_

 _his is amazing, Harry! Your godfather is the greatest!_

Harry can tell she's using her healing powers on the Phoenix egg, connecting with it in the process.

Hermione is holding Crookshanks to her, who is now purring quietly next to Bloom.

He curiously sniffs Bloom beloved egg, then licks the shell.

Harry asks "You think Crookshanks didn't like Scabbers all this time because he was really Peter Pettigrew?"

Ron and Hermione shrug, Bloom still doesn't answer.

Harry sighs, he can tell it's going to be tough getting Bloom to respond for a while.

The mere mention of Pettigrew has been enough to make something blow up when she's listening - she's absolutely disgusted and furious with him.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom's getting a phoenix - I didn't make her Patronus a dragon because you could say she already has one of those and I looked them up. A Phoenix Patronus represents intense loyalty and dedication - both of which Bloom has in spades and then some. I was on the fence about them, until I read that a Dragon Patronus usually represents cunning and stuff like that - I'd honestly have thought it would mean determination and stubbornness. And since a Patronus can change with you, say if you fall in love or something, I decided to make it a Phoenix to represent her extreme loyalty. Year four coming up next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

***Dream***

 _A snake crawls through the undergrowth, past an old man._

 _He lights a gas stove with a match, then notices a light on the large house opposite his._

 _He frowns, and mutters "Bloody kids."_

 _He stops what he's doing and heads towards the light._

 _He opens the front door, but there's nobody there - until he hears whispered voices upstairs._

 _He waits outside the room where the conversation is going on - and hears something he never thought he'd hear._

 _Peter Pettigrew's voice drifts over, saying "Oh no, no, no my lord. I only meant…perhaps we could do it without the girl…"_

 _"NO! it will be done with the girl, and it will be done exactly as I say! She is the strongest barrier between me and the boy, she must be removed. If what you have told me is true, then she is a threat to everything! We will use her, then we'll remove her! She's no ordinary witch, she could destroy everything!"_

 _It's Voldemort, and there's only one person they could be talking about._

 _A young man says "I will not disappoint you, my lord."_

 _Voldemort says "Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign."_

 _The snake from before slithers into the room, and hisses something._

 _Voldemort says "Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door."_

 _It suddenly opens, revealing Peter Pettigrew looking filthy and ragged._

 _The old man backs away in fear, this guy might not look like anything special - but there's no doubt that this 'lord' is._

 _The cold, chilling voice from before says "Step aside Peter, so I can give our guest a proper greeting."_

 _Peter Pettigrew takes a very large step to the side, and then there's a flash of green._

* * *

 ***The Burrow***

Harry wakes up in a hot sweat and more than a flash of panic - more like a lightning strike of it.

He saw that whole dream, and he's positive Voldemort and Pettigrew were talking about Bloom.

There's nobody else they could be talking about, which means Bloom's in danger.

"Harry!"

He sees Hermione rush over excitedly, which calms him after a moment.

"You alright?"

"Bad dream, Hermione. When did you get here?"

They're at the Burrow, and Bloom couldn't have been happier last night.

Her Phoenix egg hatched during the summer, and it's a female Phoenix - and it seems to think Bloom's its mother.

She named the young bird Fyra, a variation of fire - because Fyre sounded more like a boy's name to Bloom - and she's proving to be an excellent mother for the bird.

Hermione answers "Just now. Bloom and her Phoenix, Fyra she calls her, are downstairs."

"We got here last night. And, Hermione, Bloom's practically in love with that bird!"

Hermione grins, and says "Well, she's always wanted one ever since year two."

"Yeah, but she adores it!"

Harry won't admit it, but he's jealous beyond belief of that bird.

Hermione says "Harry, relax. She still talks to everyone, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And she still jokes with you, right?" "

Yes. Hermione, where is this going?"

"Harry, she's not going to forget about you just because she has a pet now. You just need to learn to share."

Harry grins ruefully, and says "Fine, I guess you're right."

Hermione goes over to Ron, who's sleeping with no shirt on.

"Ronald, wake up!"

She shakes his shoulder, which gets his attention instantly.

He partially sits up, only to stiffen in shock when he realizes its Hermione waking him and he doesn't have a shirt on.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!"

He uses the blanket to cover his upper half, and Hermione rolls her eyes and says "Honestly Ron. Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep. Come on, your mother says breakfast is ready!"

* * *

That gets Harry and Ron out of bed, and they get down, after Ron gets a shirt on, to see Bloom at the table with Fyra sitting on her shoulder and eating from Bloom's open palm.

She looks over when Fyra shrieks and points with her head at Harry.

"Morning, Harry!"

Harry can't tell if Bloom saw the same dream he did, but she wouldn't make him worry even if she did.

"Morning Bloom, Fyra."

Fyra squawks at him and flies over to rub against his head.

Bloom sputters a laugh and says "I think that means she likes you, Harry. Come here, Fyra!"

The magical bird flies back onto Bloom's shoulder and rubs against her head lovingly.

"What do you want to eat, Harry?"

"Anything's good, Bloom. Did you get a weird dream last night?"

Bloom's happy smile fades, he guessed right.

She looks around, and quietly asks "You mean the one about the man, Harry? The one who got killed last night because he accidentally discovered a meeting with Pettigrew, some other kid, and snake-face?"

Harry nods, wishing he hadn't brought it up now.

Bloom looks grim now, and says "Yeah, I saw it."

"Bloom, I think they meant you."

"Pettigrew might have heard my mission, but he doesn't know everything I can do, Harry."

Fyra rubs against Bloom's head again, trying to cheer up the mood.

Bloom absentmindedly makes another handful of food for her, as she stares intently at Harry.

* * *

Later, it seems Bloom's good mood has returned as they walk across the country.

Fyra's learned how to fly already, and everyone is impressed by the fact.

Bloom's only had her for maybe a month and a half, but she's already gained the Phoenix's trust and loyalty.

Ron asks "Where're we heading?"

Arthur answers "Haven't the foggiest! Keep up now!"

They keep on walking, and find a man and a boy who can only be father and son waiting for them.

He says "Arthur, it's about time son!"

Bloom is confused for a moment, only to relax when she realizes it's an expression - they're good friends, not related.

Arthur says "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. He works with me in the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric!"

Cedric shakes hands with Arthur, and then the Diggorys notice Fyra spiraling down towards them.

Amos says "That's strange, what's a Phoenix…doing…"

He gapes in shock as Fyra lands on Bloom's shoulder like it's a perch.

Cedric is not any better, and Arthur says "Amos, you remember Dumbledore's friend's student?"

Amos nods, and Bloom stiffens in shock.

Amos shakes his head, and says "Ah, this must be Bloom then. Yes, Dumbledore briefed me on your situation. And, I want to thank you for your help."

Bloom relaxes and shakes his hand - she read his aura and it showed only sincerity and thanks.

Cedric asks "Dad, what are you talking about? Also, how's she have a _Phoenix_ sitting on her shoulder? They're incredibly rare!"

Amos says "Son, let's just say she's not from around here. I'll tell you more afterwards. And if Bloom's here…"

His eyes land on Harry, who smiles.

He asks "Just curious, who else knows about Bloom?"

"Not many. Only those that Dumbledore trusts absolutely. Arthur and I are the only ones in the Ministry that know about her. Not even all the teachers at Hogwarts know her identity."

Cedric asks "Which is…?"

Bloom clears her throat, and says "I'm keeping Harry safe from a certain bald wizard who wants to kill him."

Cedric's eyebrows shoot up when he realizes who she's talking about, and he asks "You're not afraid of him?"

"He's a man, a man who's willing to kill people brutally to get what he wants, but a man. And seeing as he wants everyone to be too afraid to even say his name - real or invented - that just seems like a lot of vanity and ego. So, no, I'm not afraid of him."

Her eyes flash orange, and she adds "Of course, I can also back that up with some strength."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron grin, and Cedric says "They say you're the strongest witch in Hogwarts. I'm going to guess there's some truth to that."

Bloom shrugs one shoulder, and says "It's half-right. Have your father tell you more if you're really curious."

They walk up the hill, and find a raggedy old boot in the center.

Everyone starts putting a hand on it, and Bloom and Harry do the same.

It's a Portkey, it's going to take them to wherever it is they're going.

With a white flash, they're suddenly flying through the air.

Bloom's screaming in excitement and joy, it's just like flying on her own.

Suddenly, Arthur yells "Let go!"

Hermione asks "What?!"

They all let go though, and Bloom uses some of her magic to catch them before they can hit the ground.

They all land gently, and Cedric is staring at Bloom with wide eyes.

"You said the rumor is half true."

Bloom nods, and he just stares at her even more.

"You're not a witch."

"There you go!"

"So, what are you?"

"That, you'll have to find out from your father after the Cup."

Ron asks "Cup? Have you known what we're doing all this time?"

She grins and says "No, I saw it while we were up in the air!"

She points over a hill, and Arthur laughs and says "Nothing gets past you for long, does it Bloom? Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

* * *

Harry and Ron's jaws drop, and Bloom excitedly says "Harry should be playing, he's got his new broom after all!"

Harry laughs and says "Bloom, I don't have a team that's playing here."

Bloom mischievously grins, and Harry says "No! Don't think for a minute that we're going up against an entire team! You've never even played, and you don't have a broom!"

"I've got a pretty good Beater swing. You know that from year two. And," she whispers in his ear, "I don't really need a broom, do I?"

Harry has to grin, even though he's blushing madly, and wraps an arm around her.

Fyra catches up and lands on Bloom's shoulder again, then moves over to stand on Harry's shoulder and get a better view.

Harry has to laugh, and Bloom takes his other hand, whispering "Here, maybe she wants a snack from you."

She makes some sunflower seeds appear, and Harry tentatively holds his hand up to Fyra.

She looks at the seeds for a moment, then starts eating them one by one.

When she's done, Fyra moves back over to Bloom's shoulder as Amos and Cedric split up.

Cedric is still staring after Bloom, but she doesn't even notice - he's trying to figure out all the rumors he's heard about her right then.

She's the best at every class she tries, she's got the Sight, she's a natural at Care of Magical Creatures, any spell she tries goes right for her the first time.

Arthur leads them to a tent and says "Home sweet home! Everybody grab a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."

The inside of the tent is much larger than the outside - Bloom loves magic.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you Hermione, and you amazing powers of common sense! Yes, Harry was getting really jealous of Fyra, but he's over himself now and they're friends it seems. Also, Anybody want to take a guess at how all the relationships are coming - Bloom and Harry in particular? You won't have to wait very long for an answer, promise!**


	36. Chapter 36

They make their way up to their seats, which are high up in the stadium.

Ron asks "Dad, how high up are we?"

Draco is walking past, and says "Well, let me put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know. My father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

He jerks to a stop when he sees Fyra on Bloom's shoulder.

She smirks at his reaction, and says "Haven't you two met? Fyra, the is Draco. Draco, this is Fyra - my Phoenix."

Draco gapes, and opens and closes his mouth for a minute like a goldfish.

Lucius walks up and says "Don't boast Draco, there's no need. Do enjoy yourselves, while you can."

Bloom is staring after the two blondes, getting a very bad feeling both from Lucius and what he said.

She mutters "I could get a view right this instant that would shock their socks off."

Harry takes her hand and squeezes it, saying "It wouldn't be worth it. As priceless as the look on Malfoy's face would be, it really wouldn't be worth it when everyone discovered your secret."

Bloom reluctantly nods, and then the ceremony starts.

Fireworks and balloons are everywhere.

The teams leave colored trails in their wakes as they fly around on brooms, the Irish and then the Bulgarians teams come out.

The entire stadium seems to love a particular player named Viktor Krum.

He appears on the big screen as he does a stunt with his broom, Bloom just rolls her eyes and leans into Harry's side, Fyra rubbing against her head.

The Commentator announces the start of the 422nd annual Quidditch World Cup, and then the match begins. Ron in particular seems to adore Krum the way all sports fans adore a star player.

Fred, George, and Harry start teasing him about it, making cooing noises and singing a song in sing-song voices.

* * *

Suddenly, there's an explosion, and Fred says "Looks like the Irish have their pride on."

Bloom's holding her hand to her head, and Fyra's sniffing her hair worriedly.

"That's not the Irish, guys."

Harry looks at Bloom worriedly now, as Arthur yell-orders "Everybody get back to the Portkey! Stick together. Fred, George, your responsibility is Ron and Ginny. Bloom, Harry, you two stick together."

They all nod, and start making their way through the panicked crowd.

Bloom yells "Fyra, fly! Get to safety!"

Fyra takes off with a jump, and soars up into the sky.

Bloom pulls Harry into the crowd, seeing ominous figures carrying torches and chanting incantations that make the hairs on Bloom's arms rise.

She has a hold of Harry's hand, but he gets trampled.

She desperately tries to wake him, using her healing powers to try and drag him back to consciousness.

When he wakes, they see a man in robes wearing a mask walking through the rubble and kicking stuff.

The creepy-as-hell man casts a spell, and a ghostly skull with a snake crawling through it forms in the sky.

Bloom says "Let's go Harry!"

She grabs his wrist, and they run through the area - away from the clearly demented man in the mask.

Bloom was getting a very bad feeling about him, and the symbol in the sky nearly sent her intuition into overload.

* * *

They follow the voices of Ron and Hermione - and in minutes everyone is back together.

Fyra swoops down and lands on Bloom's shoulder, nudging and rubbing her head against Bloom's cheek, hair, and jawline.

"Easy Fyra, it's okay. I'm okay, see?"

After a minute of stroking the phoenix's feathers and quietly talking, Bloom calms Fyra down.

Harry points at the mark in the sky and asks "What is that?"

When he looks at it, his scar suddenly starts hurting.

Suddenly, the four of them are fired on with spells - Bloom whips her wand out to fire back when they hear Arthur yell "That's my son and his friends!"

Arthur approaches with some other official-looking people, and asks "Are you all alright?"

Hermione and Ron nod, Bloom's too focused on Harry to answer.

She's trying to get his scar to stop hurting, but all four of them hear Barty Crouch ask "Which one of you conjured this?"

Ron and Hermione's jaws drop, and Bloom asks "Uh…what?!"

Arthur is about to protest, when his eyes drift to Harry. Harry shakes his head at once, and Bloom says "Some guy in full-body robes and a mask that covered his face made this thing in the sky appear - Harry and I were trying to get away from him before he attacked and tried to kill us!"

They all look at one another, and Crouch says "Well, there's one way to be sure. If none of your wands cast the spell, then you'll be happy to let me check."

Bloom instantly knows how he's going to do it, there's a spell that lets you see the last spell cast by your wand.

They each hold their wands out, and all of them pass the check easily.

The last spell Bloom cast with her wand was floating her stuff out of her suitcase with it - she would have done it with her own magic, but someone could have walked in by mistake and seen.

Hermione whispers "It's his mark up there, guys. That's why everyone's so scared."

Bloom says "And the people in masks and robes, they're his as well right?"

She bites her lip, and Fyra coos in sympathy.

Bloom strokes her feathers, and Fyra ruffles them so Bloom can get to more of them.

Ron snickers at that, and says "Bloom, I think your Phoenix wants you to scratch it's back."

Fyra looks at him, studying him keenly.

Bloom says "It's alright Fyra, he just likes to joke around. He's a friend, promise. So's Hermione."

Barty Crouch looks at Fyra with amazement, and asks "Exactly how did you, a witch of so few years, domesticate a phoenix?"

"Her name's Fyra, and her egg was given to me as a gift. I hatched her, and she's never left."

Fyra moves closer to Bloom's head, letting her long tail feathers run down her back and blend in with her hair.

Barty just shakes his head in amazement, then leaves to try and find anyone else who might've been responsible for the attack.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, everyone's amazed at Fyra - who's very expressive by the way, and very much attached to Bloom. She sort of imprinted on Bloom or something, and now it's a miracle if she's not on Bloom's shoulder or anywhere in the near vicinity - unless Bloom tells her to stay somewhere or get to safety.**


	37. Chapter 37

On the train to Hogwarts, everybody has been staring into the four friends' cart until Bloom closed the door - they're staring at Bloom, wondering where her Phoenix is.

Fyra is with Hedwig, Bloom explained everything about the cage and how they'd have to be apart for a few hours.

Hermione asks "How can the Ministry not know who caused the attack? Don't they have any security or-"

Ron says "Loads, according to Dad, which is why they're so worried. Happened right under their noses - and then Crouch thinks four kids made the symbol in the sky?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "We were at the scene, but still. I seriously doubt four kids could have done all that, talent for blowing stuff up by looking at it or not."

She looks over at Harry, and see's he's rubbing his forehead.

Her sense of magic and the feeling that something bad is going to happen has been active ever since the World Cup, but she keeps telling herself she's on edge.

Hermione sees Bloom's look, and asks "It's hurting again, isn't it?"

Harry shakes his head and says "I'm fine, guys."

Ron says "You know Sirius will want to know about what happened. The dream you two saw as well."

Bloom and Harry nod, and Harry writes Sirius a letter and sends it off with Hedwig.

* * *

That night, in the Great Hall, there's a few announcements to make.

Bloom, Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw flying horses pulling carriages land on a runway on the school grounds, and a sub emerge from the water - so the news is not too incredibly shocking: Hogwarts has been chosen to host a very special event called the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Three schools with be staying at Hogwarts this year - Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Sons of Durmstrang.

The Magic Academy is run by Headmistress Maxime, and the Sons of Durmstrang are led by Headmaster Igor.

Bloom's fairly certain that's just the name of the school and they aren't all related by the same father - they all look around the same age and have varying features.

Maxime tells Dumbledore her horses are tired, and he says Hagrid is excellent with all manner of magical creatures.

She nods and approaches Hagrid, and says "But you know, Monsieur Hagrid, they only drink single malt whiskey."

Everyone chuckles, but the man next to Hagrid yelps - Hagrid just stabbed him in the hand while he was staring at Maxime.

After the feast, Dumbledore tells them that eternal glory awaits the one who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but they'll have to pass three dangerous tests to earn it.

Because of the danger, the Ministry of Magic has made a new rule that nobody under the age of seventeen can enter the Tournament.

Fred and George think the idea of having eternal glory is worth the danger, and nudge Bloom in the ribs.

She glares a 'no' at both of them, and whispers "Absolutely not. Don't ask me to put my name in, and don't ask me to put your names in."

Ron whispers "You'd be old enough!"

"No, I'm not. The Age-Changer spell used was permanent. I'm not nineteen, I'm fourteen again. And believe me, I don't want eternal glory. It's really not worth it - or all it's cracked up to be."

Dumbledore makes a goblet with blue fire, the Goblet of Fire, out of a box.

If you put your name in and are chosen, there's no going back.

* * *

There's a long line of students dropping pieces of paper with their names in the Goblet.

Cedric Diggory is one of them, and so is Viktor Krum.

The new DADA teacher is named Alastor Moody - or, Mad-Eyed Moody.

He's an Auror, one of the people who used to catch Death Eaters and lock them away in Azkaban.

He was one of the best, but now he's apparently crazy.

He's always got a flask of some liquid on him as well, and Bloom's sure it isn't pumpkin juice.

Late that night, Bloom gets a vision of a dark figure entering the room with the Goblet of Fire.

It drops a piece of paper in the burning blue flames, then does a spell she doesn't catch - one that sounds extremely complicated.

It takes a few tries, but the figure seems satisfied with the result.

She wakes up in a hot sweat, and Fyra lands next to her.

"It's okay girl, just a weird dream. I hope."

She lays her head back down on the pillow, and Fyra curls up next to her comfortingly.

* * *

The next day, in DADA class, Alastor Moody says he's only there because Dumbledore asked him to be.

"The Ministry thinks you're too young to see what these curses can do, I think differently! You need to see what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find another place to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnegan! First, how many Unforgivable Curses are there?"

Hermione says "Three, sir."

"Correct, and why are they so named?"

Bloom says "Because use of any of these curses will-"

Moody interrupts, saying "Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban Prison. Correct. Now, can anyone tell me one of them? Weasley?"

Ron swallows and says "Well, my dad did tell me about one…the Imperious Curse."

"Ah, yes, your father would know of that one. Gave the Ministry a good amount of grief, that curse did. Perhaps this will show you why."

He takes out a small spider from a jar, and casts a spell on it.

It starts flying around the classroom, going over people's heads.

"Perfectly harmless, but deadly if she bites."

Ron freezes when it passes over his head, but Bloom is unfazed when Moody hovers it over hers - even brings up a hand to catch it.

Draco laughs until she starts letting it crawl over her hands - and then Moody flings it onto Draco's face and he starts whimpering.

"Talented, isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?"

As he talks, the spider flies over to the open window and then a bucket of water - then he lands it on the table he's standing in front of.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed they only did the will of You-Know-Who will under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort the liars out? Longbottom?"

Neville stands nervously, and Moody says "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Neville nods, and Moody gestures for him to answer. "Well, there's the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes, the torture curse. Particularly nasty."

He does the curse on the spider, and Neville's face scrunches as he watches the spider writhe and squeal.

Before Hermione can say anything, Bloom bangs her hand on the desk and yells "Stop it! Can't you see its bothering him?"

Moody stops, and the whole class lets out a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps you can give us the last curse then?"

Bloom deadpans "The Killing Curse."

Moody nods, and makes the spider disintegrate.

"Yes, only one person has ever survived this curse - and he's sitting in this very room."

He's staring straight at Harry, and takes a drink of his flask again.

* * *

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Bloom are walking down the stairs, and Ron says "Brilliant, isn't he? Completely demented, but brilliant!"

Bloom's just relieved it won't be another year like their second - Moody seems to know what he's teaching, but Remus still beats him because he wasn't using the Unforgivable curses as demonstrations and psychologically scarring people.

Hermione points out the fact that the Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable for a reason, and he's using them in class!

They spot Neville staring out a window, and Moody comes up and talks to him.

They walk away, Bloom heard something about a cup of tea and something to show Neville.

As they pass the room with the Goblet of Fire, Bloom rolls her eyes at the long line of people willing to risk their lives so they can have bragging rights.

Bloom mutters "I'd say we've survived our own version of the Tournament these past three years. Between Quirrell, the Basilisk, and the Dementors last year, I'd just like a nice quiet year this time."

Harry nods, and squeezes her hand in agreement.

Fred and George come running up cheering.

They've cooked up an age potion, and they think it's going to let them possibly be chosen.

Hermione points out the age line Professor Dumbledore drew, and Bloom says a temporary age potion won't work - Dumbledore's far too smart to be fooled by that.

Fred and George argue that that's exactly why this'll work: Dumbledore's so smart people will try more complicated stuff - which he'll be expecting, instead of something simple and straightforward.

The gulp the potion down, and jump over the line and put their names in the Goblet.

As they high-five each other, they're thrown back across the line and sit up with grey hair and beards.

* * *

 ***Days Later***

That Thursday, the names of the three champions will be announced.

The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum, and the hall erupts in cheering for him.

The Beauxbaton Champion is a girl named Fleur Delacour, and the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory.

Everyone erupts into cheering for the three chosen students, until the Goblet starts glowing again and spits out another piece of paper.

Dumbledore snatches it up and reads "Bloom."

The entire hall goes silent, but nobody's more shocked than the girl herself.

Dumbledore angrily calls out "Bloom!" the hall erupts into whispers as she walks over, both at her appearance and at the fact that she goes by one name.

People start getting angry, and one calls out "She's not even seventeen yet! She cheats!"

Nobody notices the flames of the Goblet flare just a little higher, but she doesn't react otherwise.

* * *

 **AN: Uh-oh, what the heck just happened? Bloom's in the tournament? Looks like she won't get that quiet year after all. And how do you think she'll react, seeing as she didn't even want to be in the tournament in the first place? Read to find out!**


	38. Chapter 38

Bloom is in a room with the other three champions, and Dumbledore rushes in and grabs her shoulders.

"Bloom, did you put your name in the Goblet?"

Bloom stares at him like she can't believe he's asking this, and says "No! And I didn't ask for someone else to put my name in either! I didn't even want to compete in the first place, ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Take me out of this Professor! I don't care if you put me in detention for the rest of the year if you want, I didn't ask for this and I don't want it!"

Maxime says "She's obviously lying. Who wouldn't want eternal glory?"

Bloom snorts derisively, and says "No offense ma'am, but eternal glory won't be much of a consolation when your dead. Besides, I've risked my life three times in as many years. My friends and I actually hoped for a quiet year this year."

Dumbledore drops her and Moody says "Well, one thing's for sure: the Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, and only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it."

Igor says "You seem to have given this quite a bit of thought Alastor."

"My job was to think like a dark wizard, in case you've forgotten."

Cedric says "Well, it seems that Bloom here is exceptionally powerful. Just putting that out there."

Bloom glares at him, and says "Except I've been saying all along that I didn't even want to do this thing. Check my wand, talk to my friends, talk to anyone who's been in earshot of me around the room that had the Goblet in it for the past few days."

Fleur asks "What's with the fire? It seems unusually high."

Dumbledore says "In any case, according to Mr. Crouch, the rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. As of tonight, Ms. Bloom is a tri-wizard champion."

Bloom smacks her hand to her face, then buries it in both hands.

* * *

Fleur asks her "Is your name really Bloom?" "Yes Fleur, my name really is Bloom."

"Why no last name?"

"Does it really matter? Your friends all call you by your first name only, right?"

Fleur nods, and Bloom says "Well, everybody calls me by my first name only. It's no big deal."

Suddenly, a Phoenix appears and flies over to Bloom.

"Fyra!" Bloom starts petting Fyra, who rubs her head against the side of Bloom's.

Fleur and Viktor stare in shock, but it calms Bloom down a lot.

"Y-you have a phoenix?"

Everybody but Crouch, Dumbledore, and Cedric are shocked speechless, and Bloom nods.

"Her name's Fyra, if you didn't guess. Also, Viktor may have seen her at the World Cup."

* * *

When Bloom gets back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron wants to know how she did it.

When she doesn't answer, just stares into the fire gloomily, he says "Fine, don't tell. Would have been nice to tell your best friends though."

Bloom suddenly whirls around and yells "I didn't do anything Ron!"

She gets up and starts pacing, yelling "I didn't put my name in the cup of fire, I didn't ask someone to put my name in that cup of fire - _how the hell did my name get in that cup of fire?!_ "

Seamus Finnegan coughs and says "Goblet."

Bloom whirls on Seamus and says "I'm not going for technicalities here Seamus!"

She keeps pacing, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione notice the fire is slowly getting higher.

"I didn't ask for this, I don't want this, why the hell did somebody put my name in the fire and somehow enter me in the tournament?"

Harry whispers "Hermione…"

He points to the fire again, which looks like it's about one yell from Bloom away from shooting to the sky.

Hermione nods and takes Bloom to their dorm.

* * *

The next day, a woman appears in a puff of smoke with a load of paper and a quill.

She's well-groomed and very colorful - she's Rita Skeeter, from the Daily Prophet.

Bloom's with the other three champions, and groans inwardly.

 _You've got to be kidding me…_

Skeeter starts with the youngest of the champions - Bloom.

She tries to pick Bloom apart, making stuff up that will get more people to read - but it's when Bloom sees the quill write something about her unknown past that she loses her cool.

She yells "You don't know anything about me lady, so stop making this crap up to please your readers!" and grabs the paper the quill had been writing on.

When she turns around, she's holding a sheet of paper - when the other three champions see her slam the door shut, ash is falling from her fingers.

Cedric wisely takes a step backwards to make a path to the door, but they're distracted by the sound of Rita peeking out of the closet she's doing interviews in to see the door slam open and shut on its own.

Rita whispers "She certainly has a temper, hasn't she?"

All three nod, and Cedric looks at the ashes that fell from Bloom's hand.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry and Bloom get a letter from Sirius - but it's not with Hedwig.

The Ministry's been intercepting owls more and more now, and Hedwig is too recognizable, so he sent a different one.

He tells them he needs to talk to them face to face, and to meet him in the Gryffindor coming room Saturday alone - and the bird bites.

It tries to bite Bloom, but she gives it the fiercest look of its life and it cowers down.

Harry puts an arm around her, trying to calm her at all.

It doesn't really work, but it's nice to know that at least one person doesn't think she put her name in the Goblet.

* * *

 ***Gryffindor Common Room***

The next morning, the newspaper has the headline 'CHAMPIONS SELECTED' running across the front page.

Bloom reads three lines and sees the words 'mysterious past and powers' and crumples it up and throws it into the fireplace in absolute disgust.

Sirius's face suddenly appears in the fireplace, and he looks worried.

"Bloom, Harry, I don't have much time. I have to know, did you put your name in the Goblet, Bloom?"

She's just about to explode from being asked that question, but takes a deep breath and says "No, I didn't put my name in the Goblet."

"I had to ask, now, about this dream you both had. Also, your spell works great, Bloom."

Harry and Bloom explain it, and Sirius looks worried about the mystery boy.

"You didn't catch a name?"

"No, Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

Harry shrugs, and Sirius asks what it was.

Bloom bites her lip, and says "Me. He wanted me. But it was just a dream, right?"

Sirius doesn't know, but says "Yes, it was just a dream. Look, the Death-Eaters at the World Cup and your name rising out of the Goblet aren't just coincidences - Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

Harry asks "What do you mean?"

"I mean the devils are in the school Harry. Igor Karkaroff was a Death-Eater, and nobody ever stops being a Death-Eater. And Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his _own son_ to Azkaban."

Bloom asks "You think one of them put my name in the Goblet?"

Whoever it is, she's going to have to find them alone at some point.

"I haven't a clue who put it in Bloom, but be careful. People die in this Tournament."

Harry and Bloom share a glance, but there's really nothing they can do.

A door opens, and Sirius's face disappears. Ron walks in and asks "Who were you talking to?"

Bloom says "Nobody."

She's still boiling with anger, anger at the whole situation and how incredibly ridiculous it is.

"I heard voices, three voices."

Ron looks suspicious, but says "Your probably just practicing for your next interview."

Bloom's face turns red with her anger, but doesn't say a word - the fireplace blazing up says enough though.

* * *

At the lake, Bloom is sitting in a tree with Harry on the ground and Neville in a book.

It's called 'Magical Plants of the Highland Lochs' and both are sure they've never seen it before.

Professor Moody gave it to him when they had tea, maybe he's not quite so bad after all.

Bloom and Harry can both see wanting your students to know what they might face - and maybe his extreme methods are a side-effect of the war he fought in.

Ron and Hermione come walking up, and Hermione says "We've been through dozens of people Ron, why can't you just tell her yourself?"

Ron whispers something to Hermione, who says "You know she's just angry at the world Ron, not you specifically for everything. Ugh, fine. What is it you want me to say again?"

Ron whispers in Hermione's ear again, and then walks over to the tree.

"Bloom, Ron says Seamus told him Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you."

Bloom glares out at the lake a moment more, then says "Okay, I'll be there in a minute. I just don't want to burn the whole forest down."

Hermione nods and turns to leave.

Ron sighs in relief, and whispers "Thanks Hermione. She's really scary when she's angry enough. You have no idea."

* * *

Later, Bloom and Hagrid are walking through a dark forest - and it hasn't escaped Bloom's notice that he's carrying a big, red flower and his hair is brushed back.

She can guess well enough what that means, and, sure enough, Olympe Maxime is standing on a ridge - good thing Bloom's under her invisibility spell.

Hagrid shows them the dragons for the first trial, and Bloom's heart sinks.

Hagrid says they're seriously misunderstood creatures - but the massive jet of flames makes even him say the Hungarian Horntail is a nasty piece of work.

Ron nearly fainted when he saw it - surprising Bloom plenty, apparently Ron helped his brother Percy bring them in.

Bloom whispers "Thanks Hagrid, I've got to go tell someone something."

She takes off running, taking the invisibility spell of when nobody's around and she's out of the forest.

She slows to a fast walk when she gets to the school courtyard, and notices people are wearing pins on their robes.

When the face is Cedric's, there's a yellow background and it says 'Cedric Rules' - when the face is hers, there's a green background and it says 'Bloom stinks!'

People hurl insults, but Bloom blocks them out and tries to find Cedric.

She finds him on the steps, and two kids are blocking the way.

One asks "Like the pin?"

"Yeah, looks great on you. Now move, unless you want the kid who rules to meet a very horrible end in the first trial."

The kid's eyes go wide, and he says "You're going to kill him!"

"No, you idiot! I'm saving his life!"

Bloom pushes past, and Cedric is looking at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Dragons, one for each of us. That's the first trial Cedric."

Cedric's eyes go huge, and he asks "Are you serious? That's the first trial? Do Fleur and Krum-"

"Yes, we all do."

"Right, thanks. And listen, I've asked people to stop wearing the pins."

Bloom laughs and says "Cedric, if a few pins and insults was enough to take me down, I wouldn't have survived long enough to get to here."

* * *

Bloom walks off, and Draco is sitting on the branch of a tree and calls out "Why so tense, Bloom? My father and I have a bet, you see. I think you won't last ten minutes in the first trial. He thinks you won't last five."

Draco laughs, until he notices Bloom's glare - he's really crossed the line now.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father think, Malfoy! And besides, if I won't last five minutes, you wouldn't last five seconds, you pathetic little snake!"

Everybody is staring after her shouting, and Draco tries to hit her with a spell from behind.

She dodges it, but Moody turns him into a ferret right after.

Bloom whirls around to face the tree, and shouts "Where is he?"

She sees the white ferret sitting on the tree, and yells "You'd better get your furry legs moving, Malfoy! I'm gonna drop-kick you all the way to the moon!"

She shoots up the tree, and Draco apparently takes her seriously.

He scuttles down the tree as fast as his legs will carry him, and then suddenly Professor McGonagall comes out just as Bloom catches Malfoy by the tail and holds him up to her eyelevel while he squirms and thrashes frantically.

She asks Moody "Is that a student Bloom's holding?"

Moody has to hold back some laughter, and says "Technically, it's a ferret."

"Did you change him?!"

"Yes, right after he cast a spell at Bloom's back. Technically, she hasn't broken any rules. Something might get broken though."

Moody changes Draco back, and suddenly Bloom's holding the bottom of his robes.

"Put me down! My father will hear of this!"

Bloom puts him down alright, throwing him to the ground in a sore heap.

Moody motions for Bloom to follow him to his office - along with Harry, who's calming her down.

* * *

 **AN: Bloom's not ungrateful or anything, just really tired of people trying to kill her in various horrible ways. As for Draco there, you'd think he'd learn to not get to her - when is this idiot ever going to learn she's a dangerous enemy? At this rate, never. Really, what is so hard to figure out? Don't mess with this one person and her friends, she's far stronger than you can even imagine - anybody having trouble there? Read to find out just how she completes the first trial/task!**


	39. Chapter 39

Bloom and Harry are sitting in Moody's office, who's chuckling about Bloom's treatment of Ferret-Draco.

All the other students were laughing as well, until Bloom caught him by the tail.

They all thought she was actually going to kick him straight into a school window or something.

Moody himself was on the verge of punishing Draco when Bloom went after him.

* * *

"Now, what are you going to do about your dragon, Bloom?"

Bloom shrugs, she really has no idea.

"Listen, your pal Diggory could take a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time at your age. Fleur is as much a fairy princess as I am, what's so funny?"

Bloom is barely suppressing a snort of laughter, and Harry is grinning.

"Nothing Professor, that term just applies to me a tiny bit. Personal background."

"Ah, okay. Krum's head may be full of sawdust, but Igor's is not. He'll have a strategy, and it'll play on Krum's strengths. What is your greatest strength?"

Harry blurts "Her anger."

Moody looks at Harry with confusion, and Bloom says "Stuff tends to happen when I get angry enough. And believe me, I've has something of an excess ever since the Goblet Spit out my name. And nobody but Harry's really tried to help when it comes to calming me down right now."

Moody says "Well then, you need to find a way to use your anger against a dragon."

* * *

In the waiting tent, Bloom is pacing back and forth. They hear the sound of the Hungarian Horntail again, it sounds angry - exactly like how Bloom is.

She's barely keeping her magic in check, and the only thing keeping Fleur, Cedric, and Krum from suspecting something is more than a little off with her is the fact that the sun is shining directly on the tent.

Harry suddenly whispers "Psst. Bloom, you there?"

She goes over to the side of the tent, and whispers "Yeah, have any ideas for me, Harry? Aside from going full on and blasting this thing to smithereens?"

Harry doesn't, and he knows Bloom won't transform and give herself away.

"How're you feeling? Ok?"

"Angry at the world and especially at whoever decided to get me in this stupid tournament. Why?"

"Well, concentrate. After that…"

"Fight a dragon somehow, I know."

Harry enters the tent and hugs Bloom - and then a flash of light hits both of them.

Rita Skeeter is standing there grinning, and says "Young love, how stirring. If anything unfortunate happens, you'll make the front page!"

Now stuff starts rattling, and Krum says "This tent is for Champions and friends only."

"No matter, I have what I came for."

That sets Bloom off, and she goes out of the tent after Rita, likely to break her camera into a million pieces.

They all hear her yell "Alright lady, get back here!"

Fleur asks "Did it just get a lot cooler in here?"

Cedric mutters "I feel bad for whatever dragon she gets."

Bloom comes back in a minute later, having lost Rita in the crowd.

Her eyes aren't on fire at the moment, but she's really mad.

Anything else happens to get her angrier, something dramatic is going to happen.

Dumbledore enters, and has the Champions gather around him.

Harry leaves, giving Bloom one last look.

They have to draw marbles from the bag in Crouch's hand, and each represents a real dragon.

Fleur gets the Welsh Green Krum gets the Chinese Fireball, Cedric has the Swedish Short-snout, and Bloom gets the Hungarian Horntail.

Each dragon has a golden egg they have to protect, they have to get the egg from their dragon.

It sounds simple enough, the catch is how they're supposed to do that.

* * *

Fleur, Krum, and Cedric go in turn, and all three want to see what Bloom does.

She looks around at the field, and sees the golden egg in plain sight.

"This is too easy. Where's the dragon?"

She looks around at the crowd, and Draco sarcastically yells "Go on, mystery girl! See just how long you last!"

That sends Bloom's anger over the boiling point, and everything starts trembling and shaking more than slightly - like there's a low-grade earthquake happening.

Everybody notices a little, but they're more focused on Bloom's angry striding out into the field - without any kind of protection or plan in effect.

The Hungarian Horntail flies down and lands directly in front of her and roars - then it freezes as it looks at her.

It goes from angry that she's intruding in what it's obviously claimed as its territory to scared and whimpering as it stares her in the eye - and hers are on fire, full of power, and have turned completely orange.

Her anger and frustration boil over right then, reaching her flashpoint - good thing nobody sees the rock behind the dragon explode, they'll all probably just put it down to having gotten hit by the dragon's tail.

She yells directly into its face "OUT OF THE WAY, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD WITH WINGS!"

It suddenly turns tail - literally - and flies off to hide with a massive amount of whimpering.

Bloom shouts after it "You'd better run, or I'll turn you into a fancy purse!"

She storms over to the egg and snatches it up then heads back to the tent.

She doesn't have a mark on her, she didn't even get a whiff of the dragon's breath.

Draco faints right then and there, but the crowd bursts into massive cheers - and Harry is right in front giving her two thumbs up.

Ron's grinning as well, and giving her his support right next to Harry.

* * *

 ***Gryffindor Common Room***

That night, the Weasley twins have Bloom sitting on their shoulders and Fyra's sitting on Bloom's and inspecting the egg.

Everyone is congratulating her on having the fastest time ever with the first trial, but nobody knows how she did it.

Bloom says she doesn't know, but she secretly has an idea.

The Dragon Flame might have reacted to her insane amount of anger - and the Horntail likely sensed it and left to survive.

She doesn't say that though, and everyone believes her when she says she doesn't know what happened.

Seamus asks "What's the clue?" Bloom opens the egg, but a horrible screech comes out of it.

She instantly closes it, and holds her head after handing it to Harry.

Harry asks "What the bloody hell was that?"

Bloom answers "Painful, that's what. This isn't good."

Ron appears in the doorway, as Fred says "Alright everyone, back to your knitting. This is really going to be painful enough without you clods listening in."

Ron says "I reckon you'd have to be absolutely mental to have put your name in the Goblet."

Bloom stares at him like she might do anything then asks "It seriously took you all this time to figure out I really don't want to have to listen to this?!"

She opens the egg again for emphasis, then quickly shuts it.

Ron waits until his ears stop ringing, and says "It wasn't just me, everyone was saying it behind your back!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better to know people who've known me four years now can't tell when I'm telling the truth."

She spins around to look at the room, nobody meets her eyes.

"At least I warned you about the dragons!"

Bloom and Harry look at him strangely, and Bloom says "Hagrid warned me."

"Well, I told you to go to Hagrid. I told Hermione to say that Seamus told me from Dean that Parvati said Hagrid was looking for you. Well, Seamus never told me anything, so it was me all along. I figured you'd figure it out, nothing ever gets past you for long."

Bloom throws her hands up in the air and asks "Who could ever figure that out? Ron, that was insane!"

"Yeah, I suppose it was. I might've been a bit distraught."

They all laugh, and Harry hands Bloom her egg back.

* * *

During lunch, a boy named Nigel hands Ron a package from his mother - then he glances at Harry and Bloom for a moment.

Ron says "Not now Nigel, later - promise."

Nigel nods, then gets out of the room fast.

Bloom asks "What was all that about?"

"I promised Nigel I'd get your two autographs. Mum sent me a dress?"

He pulls out some fabric, and says "Ginny, this must be for you."

Ginny looks at it, and says "No way! That thing is ghastly!"

Hermione laughs, says "I think it's for you, Ron!"

"What?!"

"Dress robes!"

"Dress robes for what?"

They all find out in Professor McGonagall's class, when she teaches them how to dance for the Yuletide ball.

The boys all groan, and all the girls but Bloom seem excited - Bloom seems scared half to death.

McGonagall says there's a graceful swan in every girl waiting to burst forth and take flight - and then she hears Ron whisper to Seamus "Something's about to burst out of Hilary, but I don't think it's a swan."

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Will you join me, Mr. Weasley?"

She pulls him out of his seat and makes him dance - much to his embarrassment and Fred and George's delight.

Harry whispers "Never going to let him forget this, are you?"

They both shake their heads in glee, as Professor McGonagall has Ron put his right hand on her waist.

The rest of the class has to join in, and somehow Bloom and Harry end up partnered together.

 _Harry, I don't think I'll be going to the ball._

 _What? Why not?_

 _Facing a dragon is one thing, Harry. Dancing in ridiculous heels and a dress so tight I can't breathe is another._

Harry rolls his eyes playfully, and gets an idea.

 _I'm betting Professor McGonagall will have something to say about that Bloom._

 _Well, who the freak is going to ask me anyway?! Everyone's scared stiff of me_.

Her voice sounds slightly dejected, like she's resigned herself to the fact but doesn't like it.

 _Well, I'll take you then._

He doesn't get a response from Bloom, she's too shocked to even think.

* * *

After class, Ron is trying to find someone to ask to the ball - all the girls are roaming in packs and keep giving them icy stares.

Ron asks "Blimey, why do they always travel in packs? How're we supposed to get one of them alone to ask?"

Harry doesn't say anything, and Ron looks at him for a moment.

"Wait a minute, tell me you don't have a date already, Harry!"

Harry says "Maybe, I don't know. She didn't say anything…"

"Who? And when did you bloody well ask someone? We were in McGonagall's class five minutes ago learning to dance - and I was learning how many shades of red a face can turn."

Harry mumbles "Bloom, while we were dancing."

Ron's jaw drops, and he just stares at Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry. She just scared off a dragon by glaring at it earlier today! And then you somehow get up the nerve to ask her to the ball?!"

Harry immediately says "Ron, she's our friend. She's saved us more times than we can count, remember? Why would her last trial make a bloody difference?"

Ron groans and buries his face in his hands.

"I'm doomed!"

They see Hagrid and Madame Maxime talking, and she nods her head yes to something - Ron just stares and then feels like slapping himself.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, this is the year I have Bloom and Harry finally start dating. I know, you've all been waiting with bated breath. They've been dancing around each other for years now, I get it. And, things get slowly off the beaten trail from here everybody. PS. if anybody's wondering why Bloom would be worried about a dance, it's slightly different from dueling somebody. Everybody's staring at you for very different reasons, and you can feel their eyes on you - Bloom finds she can focus on the duel instead of the crowd, simple rules of fighting.**


	40. Chapter 40

In a classroom, Ron says "This is mad, at this rate I'll be the only one in our year without a date!"

Harry says "Maybe not. Bloom didn't answer, just stared at me like she was shocked speechless."

He looks miserable, and Ron says "Harry, she probably just wasn't expecting it. When did you ask her though?"

"We were dancing, your face was about maroon I think. She said nobody would ask her because everyone's probably terrified of her."

"And then you ask her to go to the Yuletide Ball. Of course she'd be shocked."

Fred gives Ron a note that says 'Get a move on, or all the good ones will be gone.'

He crumples it up, even though it's true.

Hermione and Bloom walk in, and Bloom is looking at the floor.

Ron says "Well Hermione, you're a girl." Hermione scoffs, and says "Oh, well spotted, Ron!"

"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just kind of sad."

Hermione says "I won't be going alone for your information. Somebody else already asked, and I said yes."

She storms off, leaving Bloom alone with Ron and Harry.

Bloom looks at Ron, seeming to read a look on his face - then glances at Harry, turns bright red, and runs out the door without a word.

Ron asks "Is she…embarrassed?"

Harry looks at him and shrugs, until Ron says "Well, go after her, mate!"

He pushes Harry towards the door, until Harry starts moving of his own accord.

"Okay, Ron, okay. I'll go find her!"

* * *

Harry gets out the door, only to find the hallway deserted.

 _Bloom? Bloom! Come on, you have to talk to me at some point!_

He doesn't get an answer, but he does have an idea of where Bloom has gone.

He follows the connection they share, and it goes up to the mail tower.

Cho is coming down at the same time, and Harry asks "Cho, have you seen Bloom?"

"Yeah, she just went past me. Something happen? Her face was redder than her hair."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, she went up to the top. Tell her I say good luck with the next trial."

Harry nods, and goes up the steps.

He finds Bloom sitting in a window with her head in her hands.

Harry sits down next to her, and puts an arm around her shoulders.

She mumbles a spell so any potential listeners will be sorely disappointed.

"Bloom, what's wrong?"

"Harry, I just…everything! I'm in this stupid tournament that must have been thought up by three people who wanted to see which of them could die in the worst way possible. We've got this dance coming up that Hermione told me I can't hide out with Fyra in the dorm or go flying around the grounds during - and…"

She lets out a very long breath and drops her head to her knees.

Harry pulls her closer, not wanting her to fall off the tower right then.

"Bloom, where's all this coming from?"

She looks at him for a moment, then looks away.

"Harry, in Gardenia, before I knew about my powers, I was a nobody. I had red hair and blue eyes, but that was it. Even in Magix, when I was going to Alfea, there wasn't really anything special about me. Now, here, with my powers growing as I go through years I've already lived, its…"

She trails off, not knowing how to tell him how much the Dragon Flame scares her now.

She scared off a dragon just by being incredibly angry - she took some satisfaction at seeing Draco unconscious on the ground though.

"Now, it's like I'm trying to keep the Dragon Flame in at all times, and it really wants to lash out when someone gets me mad. The Horntail probably sensed it, and turned tail before I turned the power on it."

"And what about me? I know Rita's article about how we're in love is getting people talking, but you've never cared about what other people think before."

"Harry, it's…complicated. I'm supposed to protect you, keep you safe until you can beat the Dark Lord, but…"

Harry remembers what Hermione said at the end of last year - how Bloom secretly likes him.

"But?" "But it's not so simple anymore. At first, I was looking for a kid with a lightning scar on his head - Mrs. Faragonda said it would be easier because he'd be the only other person who had no clue about the terms and how things are done. I didn't even know much about magic myself when she gave me the mission, which must have made it easier for me to blend in. I was learning how to use my magic, and I had it most of the way down when it came to actually doing stuff - which I guess made me the perfect candidate. I was just supposed to keep you alive, not…get close to you."

She starts crying now, and says "Mrs. Faragonda said if I really wanted to, I could stay in this magical community and live by their rules - the part about my fairy powers being the exception to them still standing - or I could come back and do the spell in reverse and have me back to the age of my old friends. And I…I don't know. I miss my friends, but…"

Harry doesn't need her to say what else, he puts his other arm around her and pulls her away from the edge of the window and onto their feet.

"Harry, I know I sound like an idiot, or like I can't keep a straight head on my shoulders, but-" Harry interrupts her by kissing her suddenly.

When he breaks it, she's staring at him in total shock.

"I never did thank you for saving me in the dungeons. Or for saving my Godfather. Or for making the past few summers survivable. At least, I didn't thank you properly."

Bloom has tears rolling down her face, and whispers "You're not afraid of me? Even with the fact that I scared a dragon off? Or that a room could be torn apart if we argue? Or-"

Harry stops her from asking another question the answer is no to by kissing her again.

"No, I'm not. You've been literally the best friend I could ever have asked for. You kept my aunt and uncle off me for the past few summers, you saved my life more times than I can count, why would I be afraid?"

"Ron's afraid. I heard him tell Hermione I'm scary."

"That's why he wouldn't tell you to go find Hagrid? Because he was scared you'd set his hair on fire or something?"

Bloom nods, and looks away.

"Bloom, I'm not afraid. Not of you, not of the power you hold."

He hugs her again, thankful there's no flash of light to interrupt them this time.

"So, about me taking you to the Yuletide ball…"

Bloom nods her head, and says "Yes. I know I didn't answer, but, yes."

Harry grins, and then Bloom suddenly kisses him desperately.

When she breaks for air, she says "I just…I needed that Harry. You have no idea how much…you just don't."

She wipes her face, and says "Want to go scare the hell out of any potential eavesdroppers down there?"

Harry nods, and Bloom turns them both invisible.

* * *

Bloom does a levitation spell of her own to float down, and sees Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle waiting at the bottom.

She whispers "Draco and his two goons are down there. Want to make them wait forever? Or do you want to surprise them?"

Harry takes a peek, then says "Here's an idea. You go down visible, then I'll sneak up and scare them from behind. Or the other way, whichever way you want to go."

Bloom says "Alright, you go down visibly, I'll fly down and turn visible - can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

Harry smirks, and then Bloom does the incantations on him - taking the invisibility off first and then the silencing one.

She transforms then, and flies down while Harry walks down.

Draco, as expected, confronts Harry - Harry pretends to be shocked he's there.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco smirks and says "Followed you. So, what are you doing here? Trying to ask the mysterious and powerful Bloom out to the ball? Or did you lose your nerve?"

Draco smirks, and Harry says "I have a date to the ball, thanks for the concern Draco. So, why are you here? Planning on trying to ask out the girl you've been doing nothing but anger and attempt to bully for four years now?"

Draco glares at Harry, who responds with a smirk.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice clear her throat and say "Looking for me, Draco?"

The three Slytherin boys whirl around and stare at Bloom in shock - she might not be transformed in a skirt and top, but they're still shocked beyond belief that she's down here and not at the top of the tower.

Draco asks "What? How…? You were at the top of the tower!"

Bloom smirks and says "Clearly, I'm not."

Crabbe says "We heard Cho tell Potter you were there."

"Again, fellas, clearly I'm not. Think up a better argument than that. Or, get to the point of why your following me around. Oh, and Draco? I don't know if I ruined the bet with your father or not. If memory serves, my trial didn't take five minutes - it didn't even take one!"

Draco turns red, and says "Has Potter here asked you to the Ball, Bloom? Or is even he too afraid of the mystery girl to risk dancing with her?"

Five minutes ago, Bloom would have gone paler than his hair and run out the tower after decking him for bringing the subject up - now, she just smirks and says "Sorry if your trying to ask me to the ball Malfoy. I already have a date though. And yes, he did ask me and not the other way around."

Draco laughs and asks "Who? Who would be brave enough to get within two feet of you?"

Harry says "Take a guess Malfoy. If that's all, we'll be seeing you at the ball."

Harry and Bloom walk out of the tower together, side-by-side and laughing internally.

* * *

When they get back to the dormitory, they see Ron looking panicked and extremely uncomfortable in some very ridiculous robes.

Harry tries not to laugh, and Bloom's jaw drops in horror for him.

"Ron, what in the world are those?!"

"They're my dress robes! They look awful! Bloody hell, I'm doomed! Especially since I'm taking Fleur!"

Bloom says "Okay, I can help here. Harry, get yours - fast. I'll do a spell to make a copy of them - but hurry! Wait, what was that about Fleur?!"

Harry runs and grabs his robes, and the three of them lay them out on a couch while Ron explains how he panicked when Fleur was walking past him and shout-asked her to go with him to the ball - and she said yes.

He was a shaking mess right after that, and had to be helped into the Gryffindor room.

Bloom focuses and hits the robes with a small burst of her magic.

There's a second copy of them, and Ron hugs her hard, saying "Bloom, you're a bloody lifesaver! I'll never be able to thank you enough!"

He and Harry run into their room to get changed, and Ron can go to the ball with his face its normal color and not the color of his hair.

Harry's robes are a lot more conventional - Ron's old ones were ancient!

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom and Harry are dating now! Bloom was having something of a power-crisis with herself - she's so powerful that she's scaring away even her close friends now. Ron's terrified of her, she's heard him saying it, and she wasn't kidding when she said the whole school was probably afraid of her. Lucky for her, it's a little hard to be afraid of someone when they're here to protect you - and when they've made your life bearable for four years now.**


	41. Chapter 41

When they get to the ball, they find almost everyone is there.

Ron says "Poor kid, she's probably up in her room crying - and I bet Bloom's trying to console her."

"Who?"

"Hermione! Come on Harry, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with if she had someone?"

"Because we'd tease her to no end?"

"No, silly! Because she hasn't got anyone! I'd have taken her myself if she wasn't so bleeding proud."

Professor McGonagall comes over and says the Champions of the Tri-wizard Tournament traditionally start the ball by dancing - but Bloom's nowhere to be seen.

* * *

When Professor McGonagall walks off, after Harry says Bloom's probably on her way right now, they hear Hermione hiss at them from around a corner.

"Harry, Bloom says she's not coming out. She's here, but she's invisible. I managed to drag her all this way like this - little help!"

Hermione's got a firm grip on what looks like nothing, but Harry can guess it's Bloom's wrist.

Hermione is in a pink sheath dress with ruffles and a magenta ribbon around her waist.

Her hair is in a half-updo, and she's got poinsettia earrings in.

Bloom whispers "This is far worse than facing a dragon, Hermione! Let me go!"

Harry moves closer to the sound of her voice, and whispers "Bloom, come out already. After everything else we've faced, a dance is nothing."

Harry doesn't mention the fact that Bloom has to dance first, along with the other champions, for the dance to begin - he can tell that won't help matters in the slightest.

"Bloom, it's a dance. That's all."

"Yeah, well, a dance is a lot harder than a duel Harry! I don't have to worry about stumbling and making a fool of myself when I'm just flinging spells! Especially because I'm wearing practical shoes instead of these ridiculous heels!"

Harry chuckles, and says "Well, would you feel better if Draco started more of his nonsense then?"

Bloom says "Don't even joke like that. I'll cast one spell then trip and fall."

His hands find her arms, and Hermione drops her wrist in relief when she stumbles closer to Harry's chest.

"Bloom, Professor McGonagall is looking for you. You can't stay invisible forever."

He can feel the heat radiating off her skin, a sign that her magic is active and at the surface.

Bloom takes a breath and says "Fine, I'll do it. But if I trip, I swear, I'm turning invisible as soon as I'm around the corner and going back to figuring out the egg."

Harry smiles, and Bloom breaths out the reverse incantation for her invisibility.

* * *

She fades into view, like she's trying to draw it out as long as possible, and Harry's jaw drops when he sees what she's wearing.

She's in a dark blue mermaid-sheathe dress combo, it has straps but fits her form perfectly and has ruffles going down the length of the dress.

She's wearing a diamond necklace and earrings with orange gems that look like fire - and her hair is completely down and curled slightly, making it look like a waterfall of fire going down her back.

Her makeup could only have been done with a spell, it looks too perfect for any other explanation.

Harry's face turns bright red, and Bloom instantly looks worried and takes a step back.

"I look ridiculous, don't I? I should just go-"

She turns to leave, but Harry grabs her hand before she can start walking away and pulls her back.

"No Bloom, you don't."

He looks at Ron for help, but Ron's staring at Hermione like he's brain's melted - no help there.

"Come on Bloom, one dance at least."

The room falls to near silence when Hermione walks in - but the silence is so thick someone could hear a pin drop when Bloom walks in at Harry's side.

Half the boys look like their brains have just melted - and Bloom spots Draco's expression for an instant and nearly cracks up.

Viktor Krum takes Hermione's hand, and Fleur walks over and gets Ron's attention.

Somehow, the four friends are dancing with the champions of the Tri Wizard tournament - and one of those friends is a champion.

Cedric is dancing with Parvati Patil, and for a minute the entire school is watching the four couples dance - and then, much to Bloom's relief, others start coming in.

* * *

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are dancing together, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, even Filch and his cat!

As the slow dance ends, the music takes a decided shift in tone - now its rock music.

Bloom sputters a laugh out, and says "Teenagers being teenagers. Even magic can't change that."

Fleur is dancing in the crowd, and Ron is sitting on the sidelines, looking miserable.

They both agreed him taking her to the dance wasn't working out, and parted ways on good terms.

Harry and Bloom come over, and Ron asks "So, what was the whole problem of coming out before?"

"Shut up Ron."

"Bloody hell, Bloom! I don't think half the population of this room could think when they saw you!"

Harry smacks Ron on the arm, lightly enough so it doesn't hurt.

Ron suddenly grins, and asks "Did either of you see the look on Malfoy's face? I bet it was priceless."

Harry grins, having seen it while they were dancing.

"Absolutely priceless, Ron. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head."

Bloom turns red again, and murmurs "Quit it guys. I'm two seconds away from going back to my screeching egg puzzle."

Harry grabs her hand, just as Hermione comes over.

"Hot, isn't it? Viktor's getting drinks, would you like to join us?"

Bloom mumbles "Sorry, that might be from me."

Ron says "No Hermione, we'd _not_ like to join you and Viktor."

Hermione frowns, along with Bloom, and says "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang, your fraternizing with the enemy."

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "Ron, you're just kicking yourself because you didn't ask her first. I'll join you Hermione. Harry, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry watches her hair like a waterfall of fire going down her back as the two girls make their way through the crowd.

Harry mutters "At least she won't get embarrassed and try to leave the ball now."

Ron says "Your girlfriend can stare down a dragon, but she gets embarrassed about a dance?"

Harry shrugs, and says "Never said I understood girls, Ron. Bloom's…complicated, to say the least."

* * *

After the ball, Ron and Hermione are arguing.

"He's using you, Hermione."

"How dare you? I can take care of myself you know!"

Ron scoffs and says "Doubt it, he's way too old for you."

Hermione whirls on him, completely angry now.

"What? _What?_ Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, it is what I think, Hermione!"

"You know the solution then, don't you?"

Harry and Bloom are staying out of this, they can tell it's already bad enough.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else - and not as a last resort either!"

Ron says "Well, that's completely off the point. Harry…"

Harry sighs and walks up - which just makes Hermione mad.

"Never mind! Off to bed with the both of you!"

She storms off, and Bloom goes to calm her down.

Harry and Ron walk to the boys dormitory, and Ron says "They get scary when they get older."

Harry rolls his eyes, and says "Ron, I'm thinking you need to tell Bloom you're not afraid of her."

"Harry, you weren't ever on the receiving and of her glare! She is bloody well scary when she gets like that."

"Ron, she was stressed from being chosen when she didn't put her name in and didn't want to do it in the first place. And besides, that was one of the things bothering her earlier."

"You mean during the ball?"

"No, before the ball. She said everybody's afraid of her because she's got powers the rest of them don't."

"Harry, if everybody's afraid of her, why does Draco Malfoy keep egging her? He's got to have no survival instinct, if that's the case. Or a death wish."

Harry shrugs, and says "Well, in any case, the idea was bothering her. She heard you tell Hermione she's scary - it kind of got to her, more than a little."

"Harry, you've heard her yelling at Draco when he goes too far. You've seen the stuff that can happen. But you've never been on the end of one of her glares with fire in her eyes and looking like she's going to murder you any moment. I'm telling you, she's scary when she wants to be."

"Well, we're her friends Ron, we don't have any reason to be scared of her."

"Harry, she scared off a Hungarian Horntail!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that we're her friends."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll tell her tomorrow - after she stops looking like a freaking fire goddess."

Harry has to stifle his laughter, he's sure Bloom would hear that.

"You know its true Harry! The entire school was staring at you two!"

"Maybe, but they started dancing soon enough."

"Yeah, after a full minute of staring directly at you two. If you wanted to get the rumors that you two are dating going again, this is the way to do it Harry."

Harry rolls his eyes, remembering the newspaper that had a picture of them hugging on it.

People have been saying they were dating since Lockhart forced them to take a picture that made it seem like they were hugging.

There've been more newspapers coming out since then, all the Daily Prophet, and all of them stories about Bloom.

Some miraculous control of fire, mysterious and unnatural powers, and worse.

Bloom always takes one look at them and throws them into the fireplace.

Anyone who stares at her for more than a minute, she looks at with a raised eyebrow until they either leave or ask her their question.

The stories are getting more fantastical by the day, and all of them are attacking Bloom's credibility.

Bloom thinks it's Rita Skeeter, they didn't exactly part on good terms during the first trial.

It sounds exactly like something she would write, and she likely has an inside person leaking enough truths to get people to believe the stories.

Harry seriously wishes he'd kissed Bloom even once during the ball, give people a reason to say they're dating - because, wow, she practically melted his brains when he looked at her.

That night, Neville accidentally wakes Harry when he comes in extra late - and he's excited as heck about the fact that he's so late coming in, he made a new friend and spent a lot of time with her.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom had a massive case of nerves - she can handle herself great in a fight, but a fight is different from a dance in every way. Also, the dress was mermaid-style, but had thick straps like that of a sheath dress, if anybody was wondering.**


	42. Chapter 42

Two days before the next trial, Hermione's getting worried about Bloom.

She hasn't figured out the egg's clue, and they're running out of time.

The trials - or tasks, that's what everybody else is calling them - are designed to test you in the most brutal way possible - they're just short of out-and-out cruel.

Hermione and Krum didn't talk about the tournament - they didn't really talk at all, he's more of the silent type.

A man of few words and a lot more action.

He mostly watches her study, it's kind of annoying when someone's breathing down your neck as your trying to figure out arithmancy.

Cedric walks over and says "Bloom, I realize I never thanked you properly for tipping me off about the dragons."

Bloom shrugs, and says "No problem - like I've been telling people, I'm not in it for the glory, or even willingly for that matter. Besides, you'd have done the same for me."

Cedric nods, and says "Right. You know the Prefect's bathroom on the 5th floor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Not a bad place for a bath. Why don't you take your egg down there and mull things over in the hot water? Worked wonders for me."

Bloom grins, and runs to get her egg and a towel.

* * *

That night, Bloom turns visible to reveal her Charmix outfit and her egg.

When she gets into the water up to her neck, she gasps when the water hits her wings, then nearly melts at the wonderful sensation of the heat of the water.

She doesn't dare open her egg, knowing it'll just screech again - and this time it'll make her go deaf and get caught with all the echoes it'll make.

Myrtle suddenly flies in, and says "I'd try putting it under the water if I were you."

Bloom grins, and Myrtle grins back.

"I was floating around a blocked drain, and thought I saw some Polyjuice Potion. Has Harry been a bad boy again?"

Bloom grins and says "Nope! We don't have to sneak around much this year. Except for this of course. You said under the water?"

Myrtle nods, and Bloom takes a deep breath and dives under. When she opens the egg this time, she hears voices singing.

"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."

Bloom takes her head out of the water, and asks "Myrtle, there wouldn't happen to be merpeople in the Black Lake - would there?"

Myrtle giggles and claps her hands excitedly.

"Good, very good! Took Cedric much longer to figure it out! Almost all the bubbles were gone!"

Bloom learned a spell in her spellbook to let her breathe underwater for as long as she wants, but she'll blow her cover instantly - that's where an illusion spell comes in so it looks like she's doing something normal for this wizarding world.

"Myrtle, would you happen to know of anything that would let me breathe underwater?"

"Hm, no, sorry Bloom. But your still more than welcome to share my bathroom if you die."

Myrtle looks sad at the idea, and Bloom says "Thanks for the offer Myrtle, I'll come visit after the second trial, task, whatever they're called."

"I thought everyone was calling it a task."

"In my view, a task is easy. A trial is not."

"Fair point."

Bloom climbs out of the water and does the illusion spell once again - then uses her magic to dry herself and flies back to the Gryffindor room.

Fyra is happy to see her, and starts rubbing her head against Bloom's affectionately.

She and Hermione go over the riddle - which seems fairly straightforward, as riddles go.

They're in the black lake - they can't be above ground, so the lake's the only nearby source of water where someone won't disappear out into the sea - but the hour to look for something the merpeople took is more worrying.

Not only what exactly was taken, but the fact that your supposed to hold your breath for an hour down there.

Bloom has that part covered, she just needs a way to cover her cover.

Neville overhears her asking if there's something she can eat to make her breathe underwater, and suggests Gilliweed.

* * *

At the Lake, Bloom has an illusion of Gilliweed in her hand its effects on her.

She's memorized the spell for breathing underwater, and the illusion is up.

She pops the fake Gilliweed in her mouth, after Ron notices Harry and Hermione aren't there.

She activates the breathing spell as she fake-starts choking, then they all dive into the water.

Good thing Bloom's a strong swimmer, she quickly makes her way to the bottom and starts looking for the 'treasure' the merpeople took.

She sees Fleur get stuck and is unable to free herself, so she circles back and frees the girl with a spell.

She looks at Bloom in shock, only to smile at her a moment later and start making gestures with her hands that can only mean thanks.

Bloom waves her hands and then points to where her connection with Harry is taking her - because he's down here!

She suddenly realizes what was taken from each champion: someone important to them.

 _Hermione said these things were cruel, she wasn't kidding._

Up above, Dumbledore declares "It seems Ms. Bloom has freed Fleur Delacour and they are continuing forth!"

The crowd cheers, and then they see Bloom and Fleur find four people tied at the ankles: Harry, Hermione, Pavarti, and a blonde girl who looks like Fleur.

Fleur starts frantically untying her sister, while Bloom starts working at the seaweed around Harry, Parvati and Hermione.

Vicious merpeople suddenly appear, and Bloom says "They're all my friends!"

"Only one."

Bloom goes pale, until Viktor appears and takes Hermione, and Cedric comes for Parvati.

Bloom rips the seaweed off Harry's ankle at that, and drags him up to the surface.

Viktor looks like a shark with legs, and speeds off with Hermione, Cedric has a bubble of air around his head - Bloom has her hidden spell.

She and Harry shoot past Fleur and her sister - time is almost up!

They're maybe ten feet from the surface, when Bloom suddenly yanks Harry up by the wrist and throws him out of the lake hard.

She does the same for Fleur and her sister - then swims for it as the merpeople come after her.

Harry, Fleur, and her sister are staring at the lake intently - they just got thrown out of it like she skipped a few stones out - but the lake suddenly starts boiling.

Harry knows what this means, Bloom's mad at the merpeople.

Cedric and Viktor come up, and Cedric looks at Harry for a moment.

Suddenly, Bloom emerges from the lake and quickly makes her way to shore.

Harry, Fleur, and her sister all pull her up, and Fleur says "You saved me, and then you saved us both! Thank you Bloom!"

Bloom takes the breathing spell off, and has the illusion seem like the Gilliweed suddenly wears off.

She says "No problem Fleur."

Ron comes up with a towel, and Hermione runs over.

"You did it Bloom! You must be freezing though! Personally, I think you behaved admirably."

Professor Dumbledore says "Attention! The winner of the second task is…Mr. Diggory! For showing unique command of the bubblehead spell. The judges all agree Ms. Bloom would have finished first if it weren't for her determination to see everyone safe - so, we've decided to award her second place for outstanding moral fiber."

Bloom's roughly toweling her hair dry, and Ron complains "Blimey, even when you go wrong it turns out right!"

Fred teases "All that moral fiber, huh?"

George adds "Well done, 'moral fiber.'"

Fred suddenly asks "What happened with the lake? It started boiling!"

Bloom gives him a look and says "Take a guess fellas."

They look stunned for a minute, then Fred gives a wolf whistle at Harry.

Harry smacks the red-headed boy in the arm as Bloom turns red again.

They find Barty Crouch waiting for them on the steps, and he congratulates Bloom for an outstanding performance.

Professor Moody walks over and says "Bartimus! Not trying to lure any of these kids into an internship, are you? Last kid who went into the Department of Ministries never came out!"

Barty walks away, and Moody says "And they say I'm crazy!"

Later, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Bloom are walking through the forest with Hagrid.

"I remember when I met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. And here we are, four years later."

Bloom says "We're still misfits, Hagrid. Me most of all."

Harry puts an arm around her, and Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione carefully look anywhere but at them.

Ron and Hermione share a grin, as Hagrid says "Maybe, but we've all got each other. And Bloom, soon to be the youngest tri-wizard champion in history!"

They walk through the forest, Bloom singing 'Waking Up in Vegas' for the fun of it, when Harry suddenly holds his head in pain.

He then sees Barty Crouch lying on the ground, lifeless.

* * *

 **AN: Uh-oh, looks like someone had it out for Crouch. Who though? And what's the last trial/ task going to be? Read more to find out! PS. finally finished reformatting my other story - took forever! - but now updates will be coming more for both stories! Enjoy!**


	43. Chapter 43

In Dumbledore's office, he, Fudge, McGonagall, and Moody are arguing about whether the Tournament should go on.

Fudge gets angry at Dumbledore when the older wizard implies that he merely caters to the public whim instead of doing what is right - and then Moody points out Bloom standing in the doorway.

"Um…I can come back later if you all want."

She starts to turn, but Professor Dumbledore says "Oh, not necessary Bloom. The Minister and I are done anyway. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. Bloom, do feel free to have a licorice snack in my absence. But I have to warn you, they're a little sharp."

Bloom smiles as people file out, and waits in the office.

As she floats a snack out of the bowl it turns into a little creature and tries to snap at her.

She drops the creature back in the bowl, now knowing what Dumbledore meant when he said the candies were sharp.

A compartment in the wall suddenly opens, and there's a glowing blue pool of water in it.

Bloom can feel some kind of magic in it, and goes over to get a better look.

Without realizing what she's doing, she puts her head in it.

* * *

She's suddenly in a courtroom, and a younger Albus Dumbledore is sitting next to her.

She sees Igor Karakoff, the current headmaster of the Durmstrang school, appealing to the court for release from Azkaban in return for information of Death-Eaters.

He tells them about a spy in the Ministry, and tells them Severus Snape is a Death-Eater.

This shocks Bloom completely still, and she instantly resolves to never leave Harry alone with him or any of his favored students - Draco most of all.

Just as the court is about to be dismissed, Igor tells them Crouch's own son, named after him, is a Death-Eater.

Crouch Jr. tries to run, but Moody hits him with a spell and he's apprehended.

Bloom can see sadness and regret in Crouch's eyes, but she also recognizes his son - he's the kid Voldemort gave the mission to.

* * *

Bloom pulls her head out of the pool with a gasp, and finds Dumbledore standing there.

"Curiosity's not a sin, but you should exercise caution. This is a Pensieve, useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee stretched. It allows me to see what small things I've already seen. You see Bloom, I've been searching and searching for something, a reason why all these horrible things keep happening. But every time I get close, it's like the answer slips away from me - it's maddening."

Bloom asks "Sir, Mr. Crouch's son. What happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban. It destroyed Barty to do it, but the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"Harry and I, we keep getting these dreams. I'm sure they're not ordinary dreams, but visions of things that are happening. Voldemort's in this house, but he's not exactly human, and he ordered Crouch's son to go on some mission - he never said what, in the dreams, but Crouch Jr. said he wouldn't fail."

Dumbledore asks "There've been other dreams like this?"

"Sort of. It's always the same dream lately."

"I think it's unwise for you two to linger on these dreams. I think it's best if you just…" he puts his wand to his forehead and draws out a thread of magic that must be another memory and throws it into the Pensieve, "cast them away."

Bloom bites her lip, then heads out the room to tell Harry what she learned.

She hears Igor and Snape's voices from the greenhouse, and pales instantly, remembering what memory-Igor said about Snape: he's still loyal to the Dark Lord.

She hurries on, just as Snape looks up and sees her hair.

* * *

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the common room alone - and the three of them can't believe their ears.

It's just like when Tom Riddle's diary showed Harry Hagrid being framed for opening the Chamber of Secrets - except they can fit Snape with being a Death-Eater.

What they can't believe is that Dumbledore would trust Snape after that - he certainly seems the type to be working for the Dark Lord.

Hermione points out the fact that Dumbledore trusts him, but Dumbledore also apparently thought Lockhart was who his books portrayed him as.

Snape wasn't fooled for long, but that's about the only thing the four of them agree with him on.

Bloom says "The final trial is tomorrow, and I'm sure it won't be any easier than the last two."

Hermione says "Each was designed to test something different. The dragon, the merpeople taking us, both were very different - but this maze can't simply be a short scavenger hunt. If it isn't an absolute labyrinth in there, there'll be some way of getting you completely mixed up and maybe even killed."

Ron whispers "Bloom, I say you should fly through it. Get that skirt and top on and your wings and just zip right over it until you spot the cup."

Bloom shakes her head and says "No, Ron that's cheating. I didn't cheat to get in, and I won't cheat to get out."

Harry says "Well, if you have to use your powers…"

"I will, but I won't just fly up over a maze to get to the prize before everyone else. I get the feeling not everything will go according to plan - I think there's something wrong with the tournament this year."

They have to agree, it's the very first where there's four champions instead of three for one.

Hermione asks "Wrong how? Aside from the obvious tampering and your forced entrance, what's going to go wrong? I'm not saying your wrong Bloom, but there's reason and then there's just paranoia. Remember Professor Moody?"

Bloom says "I don't know what's going to go wrong, but I just know something's going to go wrong. I can feel it, and it's really annoying."

She's pacing again, like she does whenever she's stressed out about something.

Harry says "You're going to wear a hole in the floor Bloom."

When she doesn't answer, he gets up and stands in front of her so she walks right into him.

She doesn't try to walk back, and Fyra lands on her shoulder as usual.

Bloom sighs, still full of stress and energy but with nothing to take it out on.

Hermione says "Whatever the danger, you're going to need your full strength for tomorrow Bloom. The trial is in the afternoon, nearly at night, but it'll only be harder with less light."

Bloom lets out a near-sob of a laugh, and asks "So?"

Hermione grabs Bloom's wrists and says "So get to bed. Sleep deprivation won't help you whatsoever tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom's intuition is going on overload - she can tell something's going to go wrong, but she's helpless to stop it. How do you think Crouch Jr. is going to fare with his mission - will he succeed or join Quirrell as a pile of ashes? Read to find out!**


	44. Chapter 44

Sure enough, directly after dinner, the entire population of the school goes to the arena where a gigantic maze has been set up.

Its many stories tall, and Professor Moody has hidden the Tri-Wizard Cup somewhere deep inside it.

Only he knows the exact location, but Bloom and Cedric get to go first because they tied for first place.

Cedric hugs his father, and Bloom hugs all her friends - but gives Harry an extra-hard hug.

She's starting to rethink her stance on not transforming, this maze is huge even from the outside.

Cedric and Bloom enter the maze first through different entrances, which close up behind them.

If they ever want to leave the maze, they only have to send up red sparks from their wands - Bloom seriously doubts they'll be there when someone gets to them though.

The challenge of the Maze is very different from the first two trials - the maze changes you.

You can find the cup, but you may lose yourself looking for it.

* * *

As soon as all four champions enter the maze, a heavy mist sets in and the hedges the maze is made from start rustling and making creature-like noises.

Cedric is walking through the maze when suddenly the walls begin to close in on him, he makes a run for it.

Fleur is running around scared out of her mind, and gets attacked and knocked unconscious.

Viktor Krum walks up and, seeing she was unconscious, walks past.

Bloom sees Fleur start to get swallowed by the undergrowth, and yells "Fleur! Fleur!"

When the girl doesn't answer, Bloom starts using her own magic to lift her back up and burning the vegetation trying to take her.

She sends up red sparks from her wand, and suddenly Viktor blasts a spell at her.

He misses, and Cedric yells "Bloom, get down!"

She hits the ground and crawls over to Fleur, who's still unconscious.

"Cedric, he's been bewitched!"

Bloom can sense the dark magic coming off Krum in waves, and Cedric knocks Krum out to keep him from attacking.

They see the cup and run towards it.

Cedric gets trapped by the plants, and there's no way for him to escape.

Bloom whispers "Don't tell anyone about this Cedric." and grabs a handful of the plants surrounding Cedric.

They all suddenly blow apart, and he stands up.

"Thought for a minute there you were going to leave me."

"What? With all my moral fiber?" Bloom smirks at him, and Cedric suddenly makes a new connection.

"That's how you got them all out, how you boiled the lake for a few moments."

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to what I can really do."

"You didn't eat Gilliweed, did you?"

"Nice, seems you're figuring me out." Bloom's smirk fades, as they look at the cup.

Cedric says "Go, take it. You saved me after all."

"No, together. I didn't even want to be here in the first place, Cedric. You can have all the glory."

They sprint for the cup, and grab it at the exact same time - and then they're ported to a graveyard.

* * *

They look around, and Cedric asks "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Good, where are we?"

Bloom recognizes it suddenly, and horror paints itself all over her face.

"The Cup's a portkey! Grab the Cup!"

She grabs his hand and starts dragging him, and he asks "What?"

"Questions later!"

Suddenly, Bloom's hit in the back with a spell and gets knocked to the ground.

Cedric whips out his wand to see Peter Pettigrew standing there with a large cauldron behind him.

Voldemort hisses "Kill the spare."

Pettigrew casts the Killing Curse at Cedric, but he's suddenly surrounded by a glowing orange shield and the spell bounces off - and grazes Bloom, weakening her.

Cedric stares in awe, and Bloom mutters "Not on my watch, Snake-face."

She's pulled up by Peter Pettigrew, and trapped between a giant statue and its scythe - but she keeps the shield around Cedric going.

She casts a spell to keep the shield active even if she's knocked unconscious, then yells "Let me go, you pathetic little rat!"

From inside a cauldron in front of the statue, Voldemort hisses "Do it now!"

Pettigrew goes over to the cauldron, and holds up the cloth.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given." he drops a bone into the cauldron - and Bloom can guess it's from Tom Riddle's father, who he supposedly killed himself.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." he chops his own hand off, the one without the finger, into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." he takes a large knife out and cuts into Bloom's arm enough to collect what must be six ounces of blood easily.

She makes sure to keep her magic inactive right then, not wanting to give Voldemort any more power than he already has.

Pettigrew is on the receiving end of one of her best glares ever, and gulps before dropping the blood into the cauldron.

* * *

The cauldron bursts into flames, and Voldemort reforms from the fire - growing from a gross, slimy husk that looks like it could have been a very ugly child with no head to a full-grown man - in a very disgusting manner.

Cedric gasps, and Bloom gives the evil wizard a glare that says she's going to turn him back to flames.

Voldemort puts the Death-Eater mark on Pettigrew's arm, summoning all the other Death-Eaters with the same mark.

There have to be thirty of them, and Voldemort is angry and disappointed in them.

None of them tried to find him, not even his most trusted follower: Lucius Malfoy.

Bloom glares fire at him, and yells "I knew I had a bad feeling about you, you two-faced, double-crossing snake!"

Everyone turns to look at her at her outburst, and Voldemort says "Ah, Bloom, I'd forgotten you were there. Peter here has told me quite the interesting story - Harry Potter's little winged protector from another universe, how fascinating."

"My lord, I heard it all from her own mouth!"

Pettigrew is granted a new hand, one made form a gray substance, and grins widely at it.

Cedric's jaw drops, and Lucius says "Well, that would explain quite a bit."

Bloom says "Treacherous little rats always tell the most interesting stories. Here's a piece of advice from a person: you looked better in the pot, Snake-Face."

Bloom's glare is on fire, and the pebbles and stones in the graveyard start shaking like there's an earthquake.

"Lucius, Draco told me about your little bet with him. Sorry to say I ruined it - the trial didn't last a minute."

That stills everyone, and magical fire ignites on Bloom's skin - then spreads to the statue and starts melting the scythe trapping her.

"You want to see just what I can do? Well, here it is!"

Everything is shaking hard in response to Bloom's anger now, and suddenly large pieces of the statue break off and head towards the Death-Eaters as geysers of fire erupt from the ground.

"Charmix!"

As the Death-Eaters are distracted by the deadly pieces of statue, Bloom transforms and starts blasting.

Stuff quickly burns, and she uses that fire to her advantage as well.

People are thrown against the shield protecting Cedric, and he sees a lot of scorch marks and burns and fire.

Bloom's dueling and blasting Death-Eaters - wordlessly dueling, something no fourth year should know how to do.

Soon, only Voldemort is left standing, and he says "Seems Peter didn't know of your true strength then, Bloom."

"Neither do you, Snake-Face! Or should I call you Tom Marvolo Riddle?!"

She blasts him, knocking him to the ground in a smoking pile.

All the Death-Eaters whipped their heads up in anger when she insulted their master, then it changed to shock when she called him by the name he was given at birth, but she knocks everyone down by releasing the power of the Dragon Flame on them.

A massive firedragon appears out of her body, knocking everyone down and flying off into the sky.

The shield around Cedric fails, and Bloom yells "The Cup!"

She teleports over to him in a vortex of fire, and he summons the Cup to them as she changes back to her human form.

Cedric is holding onto her shoulders, and then the Cup is in her hands and they're gone.

Voldemort howls in rage, but it's far too late.

* * *

In the arena, Bloom and Cedric suddenly appear. Bloom's holding the Cup, and Cedric's holding onto her shoulders hard.

Bloom drops the Cup as people come running.

Amos Diggory is one of them, along with Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

She grins as the people get within earshot, and says "Hi everybody, Voldemort's back."

With that, she promptly collapses.

Harry runs over, and Cedric says "Don't touch the Cup! It's a Portkey!"

He kneels next to Bloom, right next to Harry, and whispers "Harry, she…"

'You saw?"

"I couldn't not see. She's really…?"

"Yes, you can't tell anybody. Not anyone in the Ministry, not any of your friends - nobody."

"There's something else - Lucius Malfoy. He was there - along with the parents of a lot of Slytherin kids.. Also, she got grazed by the Killing Curse."

Harry goes still at that, and Fyra comes flying over and lands by Bloom's body.

She starts nudging Bloom's face with her head, but it's no use for waking her up.

Harry says "It's alright Fyra, she's sleeping for now."

Amos gets through the crowd and hugs Cedric hard.

"Father, she told the truth. The Dark lord has returned."

Amos goes very still, and says "This is bad, very bad."

Harry's trying to make sure Bloom's alright, and Cedric points to her arm.

When Harry rolls up Bloom's arm, he sees a long cut and a skull and snake mark on her arm.

Fyra leans closer and drips a few tears onto the wound, closing it instantly.

Harry strokes Fyra's feathers and says "Good girl, very good girl."

Moody has Harry take Bloom and follow him while people question Cedric.

He gives an altered version of what happened: he and Bloom fought all the Death-Eaters off with their Hogwarts training, and managed to get away.

He leaves out everything concerning her fairy powers, not knowing who knows and who doesn't.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Voldemort's back. And Lucius Malfoy had better not show his face around her ever again if he wants to live - this would be why Bloom always got a bad feeling about him since the day she first met him. Seems they all got a good scare though, think Draco's going to be an idiot and mess with her next year? Read and find out!**


	45. Chapter 45

Harry puts Bloom on the couch in Moody's office, and Fyra sits on top of Bloom's chest.

She must be getting heavy by now, but Bloom refuses to make her stop landing on her shoulder or stomach.

Fyra starts nosing - or, beaking, in this case - around Bloom's body, likely checking for any other wounds.

Harry strokes Bloom's hair, wishing it would wake her up.

Moody asks "Is she hurt?"

Harry says "I don't know. She had a cut on her arm, but Fyra healed it."

To his shock, she starts muttering stuff.

"Crouch Jr. Moody. Fake. Goblet. Snake."

Harry can't make sense of it, but Moody starts shaking and looking through bottles.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

Harry says "Nobody said anything about a graveyard, Professor."

Harry slides his wand out, as Moody starts laughing.

"You. You put Bloom's name in the Goblet."

"Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they? Do you think that brainless oaf would have led her into the forest if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric would have tipped her off about the egg and the bath if I hadn't suggested it to him first? Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless extraordinaire, would have known about Gilliweed if I hadn't given him the book that led you straight to it?"

Harry says "She never needed the Gilliweed, and she could have taken the dragon on by herself. Bloom's beaten Voldemort before, she did it again. Why do you think she and Cedric are still alive?"

"She won because I made it so. She ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be! And now, the deed is done! The blood that runs through her veins now runs through that of the Dark Lord! And, believe me, I know all about her unique powers. She's done quite well in suppressing them when around the other students, I was hoping she'd turn that weasel into a pile of ashes. Seems she's too talented at hiding her identity for that though. Imagine how the Dark Lord will reward me when I forever silence the great Harry Potter, and his little protector!"

Suddenly, a flash of magic knocks Moody to the wall and Dumbledore and Snape come in.

Harry doesn't move from in front of Bloom, as Dumbledore takes the man by the neck and Snape uncorks a bottle.

"Veritaserum, a few drops will have the Dark Lord spilling his darkest secrets. Only a few with wills harder than iron can resist its effects."

Snape administers a mouthful of the potion to the man for good measure, and he starts shaking demonically.

Snape ties the man to a chair as Dumbledore asks "Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No." Fake-Moody grins demonically, still shaking.

"Where is the real Alastor Moody? Is he here?"

The man nods at the chest that everyone's noticed shaking and violently jerking throughout the year.

Dumbledore opens the chest as Snape finishes tying the man to the chair securely, then he moves to examine Bloom.

She's still talking wildly in her sleep, worrying Harry immensely.

Dumbledore opens the chest, only to find it's a series of chests that ends with a magical pit with the real Alastor Moody trapped inside.

He yells up "I'm sorry Albus! He ambushed me and used a cheap trick!"

"We'll get you out of there in a minute, Alastor!"

Harry says "If that's Moody…"

He remembers the dream she and Bloom had of Voldemort giving a boy they later learned was Barty Crouch Jr. a mission to get Bloom.

It worked, they got Bloom - but they didn't get to finish her off, get her out of the way.

Dumbledore holds up a bottle and hands it to Snape.

"Polyjuice Potion. Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus."

Severus glares at Barty Jr. for a minute, before saying "Professor, it seems Bloom here has exhausted herself more than usual."

Harry glances worriedly at Bloom, who's still muttering under her breath and saying random things.

Candles light suddenly, and Bloom's fingers twitch, but she remains unconscious.

Suddenly Barty Crouch Jr. returns to his true form, and says "I'll show you mine if you show me hers."

He rolls up his arm to reveal a skull with a snake on his arm - Harry says "What? You mean the mark Fyra already healed? Or the scorch marks Bloom gave every Death-Eater in that graveyard?"

Now Harry has an idea of how Bloom can get so riled up so easily, he's itching to deck Barty Crouch Jr. hard enough to make him spit blood and a few teeth.

Dumbledore tells Snape "Send an owl to Azkaban. I believe they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

Barty laughs and says "I'll be welcomed back a hero!"

Dumbledore says "Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes. Not the kind you claim to be."

Dumbledore kneels next to Bloom, and says "It seems Bloom has gone into a trance. Professor Trelawny says she has the Sight, if memory serves."

Harry nods, and Dumbledore says "Well, she may have gone into a trance and is currently seeing visions of things to come - or she may be in a trance due to her powers. She severely drained herself tonight, I expect she won't awaken for a while. If she's gone into a trance due to her powers, it may be to restore her strength faster."

Harry nods, and asks "Will she wake up before the feast?"

It's probably the only way they're going to get enough food for her from what they can tell.

"Perhaps, Harry. Only time will tell though."

* * *

Three days later, Bloom wakes up in the Hospital Wing.

The last thing she clearly remembers is porting back to the arena in Hogwarts.

After that, everything starts to get incredibly fuzzy incredibly fast.

She knows she said something, but she has no idea what - and then everything went black.

She kept seeing flashes of scenes, images and visions she couldn't control or direct.

She was surrounded by an incredible heat, but it was slowly penetrating her body.

She also dreamed of the scene in the graveyard more than once, and it was never a good dream.

Harry guessed as much from the way she'd thrash and set stuff on fire.

She groans, shifts, then puts a hand to her head and starts sitting up.

She immediately starts falling over, and somebody catches her - she starts attacking on instinct to protect herself.

"Bloom, stop, it's me!"

She freezes when she realizes its Harry holding her upright, and starts shaking from the adrenaline.

Harry sets her back on the bed, after hugging her hard enough to force the breath from her lungs and kissing her.

"Gods, Bloom, don't ever sleep for this long ever again."

She tries sitting forward, but Harry pushes her back down into the pillow.

"Bloom, don't. The final trial was three days ago. Cedric told everyone how you fought off Voldemort, an edited version, and they named you the winner."

Bloom groans, and says "I told him I didn't want the glory."

"Well, he wouldn't hear of you being dismissed as second place. He privately told Professor Dumbledore what really happened, and he agreed. Bloom, you were the one in the most danger, Cedric was never supposed to make it to the Cup apparently."

Bloom groans, and her stomach rumbles.

"Great, I put him in danger. Fantastic."

Harry sighs, knowing Bloom's just going to beat herself up over that.

"Bloom, listen. Stop trying to get yourself down. Hermione and Ron are coming with Fyra, and the day we leave for the summer is tomorrow."

"Harry, I'm supposed to protect you - and now, all the Death-Eaters will know that and try to get you alone so they can kill-"

Harry kisses Bloom, trying to make her stop talking and listen to him.

"Bloom, the way I see it, you protected me. It would've been my name in the Goblet if Voldemort hadn't known about your mission - you know this, don't try to deny it. So, you did you job for the year. Got it? By the way, I'm not backing down on this, so you'd better be prepared to say yes."

He leans Bloom's head on his shoulder, and Ron clears his throat.

"We can just come back another hour or two later."

Harry says "She might be too busy devouring a whole table of food, from what Professor Dumbledore said. You'd better talk to her now."

Fyra flies over, and rubs her head against Bloom's head.

Hermione says "We just passed Cedric. He keeps asking us to thank you for him when you wake up if he doesn't get the chance. So, I quote, 'thanks for saving my life Bloom.'"

Bloom says "Please tell me your floating a plate of food outside the door or something. I'd do just about anything for some food right now."

They all laugh, and Ron and Hermione run to get some food for her.

Harry asks "You want to go with? Start reveling in your more-than-earned glory?"

"No, I want to eat something Harry. I kept saying I didn't want the glory from the beginning, people seem determined to give it to me."

"Oh, and you remember those newspapers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems Draco was the leak."

Bloom sits straight up and says "What? I swear I'm going to get that stupid little ferret! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

Harry pulls her back to his shoulder, both to keep her from falling over and from getting out of bed and storming off to find Draco.

"You're a little late Bloom, Ron and Hermione found him out a few days ago. Let's just say he won't be doing it again."

Bloom chuckles, just as Ron and Hermione burst back in with a plate of food.

Bloom devours the whole plate fast, good thing its enchanted so it doesn't run out of food.

She eats for twenty straight minutes, trying and failing to go at a normal rate - she was out for three days though, so it's not really that surprising.

Between bites, Bloom asks "So, what'd you do to Malfoy? About the stories?"

Ron and Hermione look at each other, and Ron asks "You told her?"

Harry says "I never said I wouldn't."

Hermione says "We said we'd tell you immediately after you woke up and point you in the right direction - he turned paler than his hair and practically begged us not to!"

Ron adds "He said you'd turn him back into a ferret! Or you'd do whatever it is that can scare a Hungarian Horntail off in mere seconds. We honestly thought he was going to wet his pants!"

Bloom starts smirking, then starts laughing at the image.

"Did you tell him I'd chase him all through the castle three times over? Because I would."

* * *

When they leave for summer break, Bloom is convinced that they're never going to get a quiet year.

Unsurprisingly, the Ministry is trying to cover up Voldemort's return - something about not causing a mass panic.

Bloom doesn't care, she's mad. She and Cedric nearly died, and it would've been Harry if she hadn't been here.

The Dark Lord is back, but politics and fear are getting in the way of the truth - how very predictable.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know I'm sticking to the story a lot - but now Draco should have plenty of incentive to stay way the heck away from Bloom. His father is likely going to pound that into his head all through summer break - because they both thought she was just an overconfident girl with slightly more power than normal.**


	46. Chapter 46

That summer, the Dursleys, Bloom, and Harry go to a summer farmhouse of theirs.

There's no animals, but there's a lot of open country.

One afternoon, Harry and Bloom are walking hand in hand to an old playground.

Bloom's thoughts are disturbed, likely because of all the nightmares she keeps getting.

Every night since the final Trial, she's been getting flashbacks of the graveyard and Voldemort.

Harry can tell it's not getting better, she's always got dark circles under her eyes and keeps looking around like something's going to jump out at them.

They've both grown a few inches over the summer, and Harry's finally gotten taller than her.

They sit on an old swing, Harry wrapping his arms around Bloom to keep her sitting there - lately, she's had a habit of pacing restlessly and jumping at every little thing.

"Bloom, they aren't getting better, are they?"

She shakes her head, remembering how she nearly set her sheets on fire again last night.

"Bloom, we'll kill him. I know we will."

"How? Harry, we haven't even heard from Ron and Hermione all summer! How are we supposed to beat the evilest wizard on this planet if we can't even get in touch with our friends?"

Harry's about to say they'll find a way when Dudley and his friends come over.

Bloom sarcastically asks "Beat up another ten-year-old, huh fellas?"

Dudley says "This one deserved it."

His friends nod, and Bloom scoffs "Five against one, how very brave."

Dudley says "Your one to talk! Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow!"

Dudley's friends laugh, and Harry tightens his arm around Bloom's waist.

 _Ignore him Bloom, he's just another annoying prat._

"'Have to stop him, can't let him kill Cedric.' Who's Cedric, Bloom? Your other boyfriend?"

That makes Harry glare at Dudley as well, and he takes his hands down to his sides.

"'The Dark Lord's back! Have to warn them all.' Where's this guy now, hm? Where's he now?"

Dudley and his friends start laughing again, until Bloom suddenly pounces off the seat and grabs Dudley by his shirt.

"Say one more word Dursley, I dare you."

He's staring into fires in her pupils, and calls "Potter, call her off!"

Harry says "If you didn't want her to get mad, you shouldn't have teased her Dudley. You know her temper, you shouldn't have ticked her off."

Dudley's friends laugh at him, as he whimpers and struggles to get Bloom's fist out of his shirt, and then suddenly the sky turns dark and it starts raining - and all of Dudley's so-called friends ditch him.

Dudley asks "What are you doing?"

Bloom looks up at the sky and immediately drops him.

"Nothing. This isn't us."

Harry and Bloom feel a familiar cold, and both say "Run."

* * *

The three of them take off, Dudley barely managing to keep up with them - despite the fact that he's lost about a hundred pounds in fat and gained as much in muscle sinc taking up boxing - and they hide in an abandoned subway station.

Dementor's appear out of nowhere and attack Bloom and Harry, and Harry tells Dudley to run again.

He does, but keeps looking back and slips on some water.

He falls to the ground, and a third Dementor attacks him.

He slips into unconsciousness, as the three Dementors start the Dementor's Kiss on all three - until they're obliterated by an explosion of fire from Bloom.

They'd barely got their mouths over their victims when Bloom let almost all her strength out in a massive explosion of fire that incinerated all three.

Dudley is still unconscious, and now Bloom's gasping for breath.

Harry catches her and slides her down the wall so she's sitting.

They hear footsteps, and see Mrs. Figg standing on top of the stairs.

Harry tries to hide his wand, until she says "Don't put your wand away, they might come back."

Harry asks "How'd you know…?"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you two. And before you ask, he told me that young Bloom here has a few special gifts - but he didn't tell me what."

Bloom asks "Is he waking up, Harry?"

Harry checks Dudley, and says "No. We'll have to carry him back."

He has no idea how, Bloom's exhausted and Dudley weighs 200 lbs. easily.

Bloom says "Mrs. Figg, this is going to sound insane, but please turn around and keep your eyes closed."

She unsteadily makes her way over to Dudley, and drops to her knees next to him.

Mrs. Figg obliges by facing the opposite way, and Bloom uses the last of her strength to heal Dudley enough for him to open his eyes.

She manages "Eat some chocolate when we get back, it helps with Dementor attacks."

Right after that, she promptly collapses in a dead faint.

Dudley asks "What happened? Where'd the ghost-thing go? And what was that about eating chocolate?"

Harry picks Bloom up as Dudley gets to his feet.

"I'll explain everything on the way, cousin. For now, let's get out of here."

Mrs. Figg nods, and they all leave.

Dudley goes on ahead, after hearing everything about Dementors from Harry, and she says "Dementors in Little Whining? What's next? The world's gone topsy-turvy."

Harry asks "You know Professor Dumbledore?"

"Do you honestly think he'd let you two go wandering around on your own, now that You-Know-Who's back? Good lord, they told me you were intelligent!"

Harry says "Bloom's said she feels like someone's watching her lately."

"Ah, she's perceptive. Yes, it's true. A number of people were keeping an eye on you all the way here. I've seen the house shaking at night, I suppose it's safe to assume that there's no extremely localized earthquakes happening right under only your house?"

Harry looks down at Bloom's unconscious form, and says "He tried to kill her. In the graveyard. Ever since…she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep."

Figg nods in sympathy. "I can only imagine, she went through quite the ordeal according to Cedric. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm going to - because you're the Dark Lord's targets and you should know what's going on. Fudge has been in total denial of the whole mess. Everyone nearly lost everything the first time this evil wizard was on the loose, and now Fudge is doing anything and everything he can to not face the truth. He doesn't want to be afraid again, like everyone was in that war. He's already afraid though, which is why he's smearing the reputation of everyone who says the Dark Lord's back. Fear does odd and scary things to people Harry, some worse things than others. Bloom here, she lashes out with her magic. Fudge, he tries to deny the mess and pretend we're not in over our heads and only getting further under. Personally, I think Bloom's reaction is less dangerous - no matter what the immediate damage is."

Harry nods grimly, and they can see the house from here.

"Go inside, don't come out for anything. Someone'll be along shortly to fetch you."

Harry nods, and Dudley opens the door for him - Harry's clearly got his hands full at the moment, and the last thing he wants is for another Dementor to show up.

* * *

Petunia is watching the weather report, which says it's just going to be even more heat, and hears the door open.

"Duddykins? Is that you?"

"Yes mum, you won't believe what just happened!"

Petunia immediately gets worried, and whips her head around.

She relaxes when she sees Dudley on his feet and looking just fine - but she stares when she sees Harry carrying an unconscious Bloom.

Harry says "You heard her Dudley, eat chocolate till you burst."

Dudley can't believe that, but he grins hugely and goes for a few bars.

Petunia asks "What? What happened to my Duddy?"

Dudley yells "Three ghost-things came and attacked us! I don't remember how they went away, but I'm guessing Potter's girlfriend did it - she healed me also."

"So why do you need to eat chocolate?"

Harry says "It helps with Dementor attacks, aunt Petunia. We didn't ask for Dementors to attack us, and trust me on this, they were after Bloom and I. Dudley happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He sets Bloom on the couch as Petunia goes to check to see if Dudley's injured, and he starts complaining that he's fine - with a mouthful of chocolate.

Vernon comes down from his office and asks "What happened?"

He looks like he could throttle Harry, until Dudley comes out with a mouthful of chocolate and two more bars in his hands.

"We got attacked uncle, Bloom saved all our lives. Dudley is fine, Bloom's unconscious from saving all our lives."

Vernon grins smugly, but Bloom moans and turns over - making him drop the smug grin when she might wake up.

"Well she can't sleep there, take her up to your room, boy."

Harry picks Bloom up without another word, and heads to the room they rearranged so the two of them could share it.

In the Dursley's house, Bloom made another bed appear in Dudley's old room - she just did the same thing for this one.

The beds are on either side of the room, and Harry places Bloom on hers.

* * *

That night, Harry wakes up to see Bloom stirring.

"Oh, where are we?"

"Bloom! Keep your voice down, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Telling Dudley to do one of his favorite things to do: eat a bunch of chocolate."

"We're back at the house, Mrs. Figg said someone would get us but nobody's come yet."

Bloom tries to get up, but Harry keeps her on the bed and holds a chocolate bar he had Dudley get for her.

Considering she saved his life, he was more than happy to give up a single chocolate bar.

"Here, I know you need something to eat."

Bloom wolfs the chocolate bar, and they hear a sound from the other side of the door.

Harry grabs his glasses and his wand, and Bloom snatches hers up as the key in the door turns - and the door opens to reveal Alastor Moody and another woman.

Harry exclaims "Professor Moody!"

Bloom mumbles "What are you doing here?"

Moody grins and says "Rescuing you, of course. Can you stand, Bloom?"

Harry shakes his head before she can reply, and Moody conjures some food for her.

Fyra rubs against Bloom's head, and Bloom strokes her feathers with one hand while devouring all the food using the other.

The woman, who Moody calls Nymphadora Tonks, says "Well, it seems they weren't exaggerating about her appetite."

They get out the front door with all their stuff and see more people waiting out front.

The Dursleys are under a sleep spell, they won't know what happened until it's far too late to do anything about it.

Moody says "Word isn't that there was a Dementor attack on you two. Did it actually happen?"

Bloom fuzzily asks "Figg tell you that?"

Tonks laughs and says "They also weren't exaggerating her quickness. Yes, Figg told us - the rest of the Wizarding world doesn't know. I'm guessing that is a yes, then?"

Harry nods, and says "It's why Bloom's so tired."

He catches Bloom as she stumbles, and wraps one of her arms around his shoulders.

They get brooms from nowhere, and Bloom's too exhausted to transform and fly.

They fly to a park, and make their way from there to a building - which shifts aside to reveal another one hidden from the human world.

None of the Muggles notice their apartment suddenly moving twenty feet to the side, but that's typical of most people without magic - few of them pay attention enough to notice strange things happening.

* * *

 **AN: Year five is up! I didn't think Harry and Bloom should have to fight to save their lives, only to have to be in a court battle - so I took out the whole part of them being expelled for protecting themselves. Yes, Bloom is completely wiped out even still - Harry had to keep her flying straight the whole way through, it's a miracle she didn't fall asleep flying on the broom!**


	47. Chapter 47

Bloom nearly walks straight into the wall instead of the door before getting inside, and they find Sirius, Molly, Arthur, and a few other people discussing something.

Bloom is too tired to hardly stand - which is why Harry's keeping his arm around her to support her.

Moody gets the attentions of all the people, and Molly Weasley immediately hugs both of them.

"Good heavens, you're alright! A bit peaky, Bloom especially, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until the meetings over."

Bloom's stomach rumbles, raising a few eyebrows.

Fyra squawks, and Bloom takes three tries to run her fingers through the Phoenix's feathers.

"S' alright Fyra. I'm just goin' to sit down…"

Molly says "Upstairs, first door on the left."

Harry and Bloom leave their stuff on the bottom floor, and Harry half-carries Bloom up the stairs - he could tell she'd have killed herself trying to get up them.

They aren't steep or anything, but she's stumbling on flat ground.

They notice a house elf muttering something, but he moves away as soon as he notices them.

When Harry opens the door for her, Bloom gets attacked by someone wrapping her in a massive hug.

It's Hermione, and it takes Bloom ten seconds to hug her back loosely.

"Bloom! Harry! You're both alright! We heard the adults talking about a Dementor attack! You must tell us everything."

Bloom tiredly says "They attacked us, tried to kiss us, I blew up."

Hermione gapes in horror at them, and so does Ron, Fred, and George.

Ron asks "Is that why you seem to be only half-awake?"

Harry nods, saying "She let loose a massive amount of fire, destroyed the Dementors - then she slept for hours afterwards."

"Wake me when dinner's here." Bloom immediately crashes on a bed and is nearly out cold right then.

Fred and George move closer, but she's not asleep just yet.

"Did you really beat a Dementor without the Patronus Charm?"

"Yeah, I blew up. One tried to kiss me, I didn't like it very much."

Fred and George have heard of the Dementor's Kiss, and know it's not fun.

Bloom wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, like she can still taste the Dementor.

"Not nice, let me tell you. Of course, that would probably discourage people from trying to steal a kiss to."

Hermione laughs, and asks "And who would be stupid enough to try and force a kiss on you?"

Bloom says "Well, Dudley got me angry maybe a minute before the attack. They're out there Hermione, and we happen to know another."

Ron laughs and says "I'm pretty sure Malfoy's too terrified of you after your performance with the dragon to try anything on you."

Harry scowls at the idea, and Fred says "Enough of this. Want to hear something more interesting?"

The twins go and get a magical ear, so they can listen in on the adults' conversation - and Ron and Hermione explain how Dumbledore told them not to mention any of this to Bloom and Harry.

Harry and Bloom aren't all that shocked anymore, they've heard too many unbelievable things in their lives.

Fred and George return with the ear, and are tying it on a thread.

Its lowered next to the door, and they all suddenly hear voices like they're right next to it.

Sirius says "If anyone has a right to know, it's Bloom and Harry. They're the ones Voldemort is after. She even fought him, for mercy's sake!"

Lupin adds "They're not kids, Molly. And trust us, Bloom can more than duel - you haven't been on the receiving end of her wand."

Molly asks "When have you ever been?"

Sirius laughs and says "When they thought I was out to get them. She pointed her wand straight at both of us, I thought she was going to blast us through the wall."

Molly says "Well, either way, neither of them are adults. They're not Lily and James."

Sirius says "They have each other, and Bloom's got two kinds of magic - and they've got me."

Snape laughs and says "How touchingly paternal. Maybe Potter will turn out to be a felon like his godfather - and maybe Bloom will be the next dark Witch to appear, taking Voldemort's place."

There's a tense silence, both downstairs and up.

Sirius says "You stay out of this Severus, and you know for a fact that that's not true."

Harry grits his teeth, and suddenly they see Crookshanks playing with the ear.

They all try to get Crookshanks off the ear, but he eventually runs off with it.

Hermione exclaims "Bad Crookshanks!" and everybody but Bloom looks at her.

Bloom's too busy trying to stay awake, good thing Fyra is sitting next to her head and nudging her every few seconds.

They all go down the stairs, Harry leaving last and telling her he'd bring food.

He was about to kiss her when either Fred or George knocked on the door and asked if they were still awake.

* * *

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione go down, Fred and George suddenly appear behind her and scare her.

She scolds them - they're allowed to use magic outside of school now, but they've been doing stuff like this a lot.

Molly asks "Are you hungry, Harry? I imagine Bloom's starving. We'll be eating in the kitchen."

Arthur asks "You and Bloom alright, Harry? Gave us quite a turn earlier when we heard."

Harry nods, just as Arthur and Molly step aside to reveal Sirius grinning behind them.

Harry hugs Sirius tightly, immensely relieved to see him, then says "Godfather, there's something you really need to know."

Twenty minutes later, they're all talking again.

Dinner hasn't started, but Harry's told Sirius about Bloom's recurring nightmares - and the damage they can cause.

Sometimes they're so bad the farmhouse would shake like it was in an Earthquake - sometimes they'd pass people telling one another about an earthquake.

Lucky for them, they happen to have some sleeping draught on hand - they won't have to use much, Bloom's nearly passed out already.

A few drops in her drink should put her out like a blown-out candle.

They show Harry a newspaper that's calling Bloom 'The Girl Who Lied' - saying Voldemort isn't back and she's making stuff up.

Fudge is literally doing everything in his power to discredit anyone who says the Dark Lord is back.

He's not in his right mind, it's been warped by fear - as Mrs. Figg said, fear makes people do strange and scary things.

He's been attacking Dumbledore's reputation as well, thinking the headmaster of Hogwarts wants his job.

Harry says "That's crazy! Why would Professor Dumbledore want Fudge's job?"

Everybody shrugs, and they turn to the bigger problem at hand.

Moody says "We think Voldemort's rebuilding his army. He's been recruiting, and not even half of them are human. He had a massive army of dark creatures - creatures like Dementors, for instance. He's been recruiting heavily, and so have we - but we think there's something else he's after. Something he didn't have before."

Suddenly, they hear Bloom's voice from the doorway ask "Like a weapon?"

Everybody stares in shock at her, she looks pale and weak, and she's leaning on the doorframe - but Fyra's sitting on her shoulder as always and her gaze is awake enough to add to the conversation.

Molly snatches the newspaper from Harry's hand, and says "Enough, Sirius. Anymore, and you might as well induct them."

Bloom says "So do it. Have me swear whatever oath or do whatever spell you want. Snake-Face wants to try and kill us, I'll be happy to return the favor."

Sirius chuckles and says "I knew we'd get along famously."

Ron asks "How'd you even get down here? We left you lying comatose on a bed!"

Bloom strokes Fyra's feathers as the Phoenix draws their attention to her, and says "Fyra's a fast learner. Seems it only takes around eight months for their teleporting to kick in."

She grins weakly, and Harry moves to her side so Fyra can sit on his shoulder instead.

"On a lighter note, when do we eat? I could eat an entire grocery store clean."

Sure enough, Bloom eats ten minutes longer than everyone else - and twice as fast as everyone else.

She paused for about ten seconds to greet Professor Lupin, then kept inhaling her food like she hadn't eaten in a week.

Remus quietly asks "Exactly how did she beat the Dementors Harry?"

Harry whispers "She blew up. Let loose enough fire to destroy all three and most of the rest of the room. Then she healed Dudley so we wouldn't get into trouble and collapsed - and then, the last thing she's had to eat was a bar of chocolate right before we left for here."

"Ah, right. I assume her current state is the price of her powers? Being exceptionally hungry, exceptionally tired, and more than a little snappy?"

"Pretty much. You didn't hear what happened at the end of last year, did you?"

"A bit, not much."

"She fought off about thirty Death-Eaters. Officially, she and Cedric Diggory fought them off together - what actually happened is that she saved Cedric's life by trapping him in a bubble to protect him and then transformed and fought all the Death-Eaters by herself, along with Voldemort. She was out for three days after that."

Sirius puts a few drops of the sleeping draught in her drink, he's had nightmares of Azkaban enough for them to always have some on hand, and soon enough she's out cold - she was already close, the sleeping potion should just make it so that she won't wake up.

* * *

That night, after everyone is sleeping, most people are woken by the whole house suddenly shaking.

The fireplaces suddenly blaze and shoot into the sky, and everything starts rattling like there's an earthquake going on.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and all the adults stumble out of their rooms - all but Harry are panicking.

Ron asks "What's bloody well going on?"

Hermione yells "It's an earthquake!"

Molly tries to get everyone to safety, but Harry says "No, it's Bloom! She's having another nightmare! The sleeping draught must've worn off!"

He makes his way to her room, hoping nothing starts flying around or catching fire as he goes - it's happened before, and the results were disastrous.

Moody asks "She's really strong enough for this?"

Lupin and Sirius say "She can do things most people can't dream of, Alastor. We've seen some things she can do, it's not a comforting thought to know she's doing this in her sleep."

When Harry gets to Bloom's room, she's tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling about the graveyard and Voldemort and Wormtail - and now Dementors are in it as well, trying to perform the Dementor's Kiss on her in her dreams.

Harry grabs her shoulders and says "Bloom, it isn't real. Wake up now!"

When that doesn't work, he uses their connection to yank her out of her sleep suddenly.

She wakes up with a gasp, all the other furniture going flying suddenly.

She looks around wildly until Harry turns her face to his.

Ron and Hermione are peeking in, and see Harry hug Bloom as she starts to shake.

Hermione pulls Ron away when Harry starts quietly talking to her - not wanting him to take a blast to the face because he freaked her out.

Sirius asks "Bloom alright?"

Hermione says "She didn't have a heart attack…"

Sirius walks in carefully, hoping he won't get blasted into the wall because he startled Bloom.

After a few minutes, Arthur says "Alright, back to bed everybody. If the house starts shaking on its own again, we can come back out and linger by Bloom's door."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom's nightmares get dangerous for everyone - she's all-powerful after all. The sleeping draught is called 'Draught of Dreamless Sleep' - and they only used a few drops of it since Bloom was already nearly-sleeping. When someone wise-awake drinks the right amount, they sleep for hours and don't even twitch - Bloom was not wide-awake, not by any definition of the term. So they used a lighter dose of it, but Bloom didn't wake up when it wore off - resulting in her nightmare.**


	48. Chapter 48

The next day, at the train station, Sirius shows up to see Harry and Bloom off.

He shows up as a dog, but they make their way to an abandoned coat room with no windows and he changes back to his human self.

He says life always involves a little risk, when Bloom looks like she's about one second away from shouting at him for taking such a huge risk by coming.

Harry clamps a hand over her mouth, and she slowly lets out a breath.

Harry says "This is her way of saying she cares: yelling at you when you put yourself in danger. It means she's grown attached to you."

Sirius grins, as Harry slides his hand off Bloom's mouth.

Bloom says "Neither of us want to see you landed back in Azkaban, Sirius."

She still looks tired, but she doesn't dare risk sleeping on the train and possibly knock the whole train off the tracks.

When they get on the train, they see Molly and Arthur walking back with a large black dog trailing them - Sirius, it's not known to most anybody that he's an Animagus.

On the train ride to the school, Harry convinces Bloom to close her eyes for a few minutes - promising to wake her as soon as it starts seeming like she's trapped in a nightmare.

It doesn't take long, Harry shakes her awake after maybe thirty minutes when the cart starts getting warmer.

"Hm? We there yet?" She's looking groggy, but not terrified like usual.

Harry shakes his head and says "Cabin was starting to warm up, so I woke you early."

Bloom sighs, and stares out the window for the rest of the trip - completely silent, no matter what any of them say or do.

It's more than a little worrying, Bloom's not the type to be quiet.

She doesn't even eat anything when the trolley comes around, making them all the more nervous.

* * *

As they walk by the platform, they see Draco eying Bloom strangely.

He looks like he wants to tease her, but he also looks more than a little scared to do so - Harry bets he got a few warnings from his father over the summer to stay as far away from her as possible, and the first trial last year with the dragons had him on the ground in a dead faint when Bloom scared hers off.

When the carriages roll up, Bloom stares at the space where a horse would be on a regular carriage - the others don't see anything as usual.

Bloom quietly asks "Harry, do you see a skeleton-like horse pulling the carriage?"

Harry shakes his head and says "Bloom, I think you need a decent night's sleep tonight."

Bloom nods her head, and a girl they don't recognize says "You're not going mad. I can see them to."

The girl's a blonde, and she's holding a book and wearing an interesting necklace Bloom can feel some magic coming off of.

As they climb into the carriage, she adds "Your as sane as I am."

Neville is riding with them, and introduces the new girl as Luna Lovegood.

Hermione tries to make polite conversation, and says "What an interesting necklace."

"It's a charm, actually. It keeps the Nargles away."

She looks at everyone, and asks "Hungry? I hope they have pudding."

Bloom doesn't say a word, nearly falling asleep on Harry's shoulder.

 _I think I'll do a sleep spell on myself tonight, Harry. It'll keep me from dreaming._

Neville asks "Bloom, you alright?"

She blinks and sits up straight, saying "Yeah, just kind of tired. Couldn't sleep on the train."

It's true, she didn't dare sleep for long - and she's more than kind of tired - Ron, Harry, and Hermione can tell she's practically falling asleep.

None of them know what a Nargle is, and nobody really wants to ask either.

* * *

That night, Professor Dumbledore tells them there's been a change of staffing: Hagrid's taking a temporary leave, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione whispers "She's the Undersecretary of the Ministry! You know what this means?"

Bloom nods, and says "The Ministry's interfering with Hogwarts."

Umbridge gives a speech about how the old traditions should be preserved, and how newer practices should be pruned - progress for progress's sake should be curbed.

Bloom scoffs quietly, and says "And I bet we know exactly where that'll start."

They all nod: in the DADA classroom.

After dinner, Harry sees Bloom pick up a copy of the Daily Prophet and scoff in disgust before throwing it in the fire.

Everyone is staring at Bloom, and he goes over to Dean and Seamus.

"Dean, Seamus, have a good summer?"

Dean answers "Better than Seamus's, anyway."

Seamus says "Me mum didn't want me coming back this year."

"Why not?"

"Let's see, because of your stupid girlfriend! The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you all and Dumbledore, the Diggorys to."

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "Well, maybe the Daily Prophet is wrong. They were spitting out praises for Cedric last year, and for the three years before that it was all about Harry. Maybe someone has something they want to hide, Seamus."

Ron enters the room, and asks "What's going on?"

Seamus says 'They're mad, that's what!"

Ron rushes over to Harry, partly to defend him and partly to keep him from decking Seamus.

Bloom says "Look at me Seamus. You've known me for over four years. Have you ever thought I'm crazy? Or a liar, for that matter?"

He stares directly at her, and then looks away and shakes his head.

"Then why would I start being so now? Unless, of course, something incredibly traumatic happened to me and I couldn't process it. Something like, say, nearly dying at the hand of someone."

He gulps and starts shaking.

"And you know I can duel with anyone in this school, so it couldn't have been Cedric. Viktor and Fleur were found unconscious, I was told, so who does that leave?"

Seamus is pasty white, and shaking now. "I-I don't know what to believe. I don't want to believe he's back, I really don't. But…"

Ron says "We know, nobody wants to believe it. Nobody but that evil wizard's followers. But Seamus, he nearly killed the two of them! Look at Bloom! Does she look like she came out entirely alright?"

Seamus looks at Bloom again, noticing how pale she is and the dark circles under her eyes. "No…"

Bloom says "Look, how about we just switch to a different topic for tonight? We can argue all tomorrow after classes, I'm going to bed."

She leaves with that, and Seamus says "She's not the same as year four. Last year, she was stressed out from the Tournament at first, being put in, but, now…"

Harry says "She nearly died, Seamus. How would you be?"

Seamus says "Dead. I'm not like you two."

Ron and Harry look around, and nobody meets their eyes.

Harry asks "Anybody else got a problem with Bloom?"

Again, nobody answers.

When Harry goes to bed, he suddenly feels a kind of weight tempting him to sleep - it has to be Bloom's spell.

* * *

 **AN: Dang, you all really like this story! It's getting a lot more views a lot faster than my other story, 'Bloom in Asgard' - and over twice as many reviews in less than a month. If anybody's interested, feel free to read and review that one as well - Bloom's still as kick-ass in that one as this one, and she's every bit as sarcastic and fiery as well. It's growing every bit as fast as this story, with no chance of me abandoning it - promise, Unbreakable Vow, if you want. Also, totally willing to do a sequel to this story, if anyone wants. Please review, maybe read and review my other story, and enjoy!**


	49. Chapter 49

In DADA, Parvati makes a paper bird fly around the classroom.

Seamus tries to hold it, but it flies off and bursts into flames halfway back to Parvati.

Umbridge is standing in the back of the classroom, and says "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. Otherwise known as OWL's. "

As she speaks, what she says is written down on the chalkboard.

"Study hard, and you'll be rewarded. Fail them, and the consequences could be severe."

She points her wand at the stack of books on her desk, and they all distribute themselves.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But, you'll be pleased to know, from now on you'll be following a carefully structured, ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

Umbridge saw Hermione's hand was up, and she asks "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"Well, I don't see why you'd need to use spells in my class."

Bloom really can't believe this woman just said that - she just managed to top Lockhart as the worst DADA teacher they've ever had in a single sentence.

Ron raises his hand and asks "We won't be using magic?"

"You'll be learning about spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Bloom suddenly says "What use will that be if we're attacked? A real fight isn't risk-free, and nobody has the time to decide whether or not they want to fight."

Umbridge snaps "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. In the Ministry's view, a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to pass your OWL's, which is what school is all about."

Harry asks "And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

Umbridge laughs and says "There's nothing out there dear. Who or what do you imagine would want to attack children such as yourself?"

Bloom says "Not including other people?"

She rattles off a list of thirty different creatures, some dark, all of them dangerous, that would love nothing more than to tear a person apart piece by piece.

Umbridge tries to interrupt, but Bloom keeps going, saying "And as for people, well, there have certainly been examples in the past. Grindelwald for example, he went and murdered people just because they didn't fit his ideal image of the world. And we also have a much more recent example as well: a certain pale skinned, snake-complexioned, pure evil wizard who nearly killed Cedric Diggory and I last year."

Umbridge is glaring at Bloom, and says "Now, let me make this very plain. We have all been told that a certain dark wizard is at large again. It is a lie."

Bloom immediately says "No, it isn't. Voldemort is alive."

The entire class goes very still, the usual fear and tension that the name ignites erupting instantly.

Umbridge says "Detention, Ms…Bloom, isn't it? Don't you have a last name?"

Bloom smirks and says "Does it matter? Everybody calls me Bloom. Also, Cedric Diggory and I both say the exact same thing, and it's just a scary coincidence?"

"Enough! See me later, Ms. Bloom. My office."

* * *

After classes, Bloom enters Umbridge's office - and finds it's entirely pink.

She has cat pictures on the walls, which raises an eyebrow of Bloom's.

"Good evening, Ms. Bloom. Do close the door."

The door swings shut of its own accord, making Umbridge frown at it for a moment before looking at Bloom again.

"Sit down."

Bloom casually sits, and Umbridge waits for a moment before continuing - she's trying to keep her composure, Fudge did say Bloom's got a very good head on her shoulders and has a habit of being able to back her words up with power.

Umbridge says "You'll be doing some lines for me today, Ms. Bloom."

Bloom starts to get her quill and ink out, but Umbridge says "You'll be using a special quill of mine."

She hands Bloom a black quill that instantly screams evil to her.

"You're going to write 'I must not tell lies.'"

Bloom asks "Will I be allowed to use my own ink for this? Because you haven't exactly provided an abundance of it."

Umbridge glares at her, then smiles and says "You won't be needing any ink, dear."

"How many times?"

"Let's just say, until the message sinks in."

Umbridge giggles, and Bloom raises an eyebrow at her again.

She starts writing, but instantly stops when she gets the first line written.

It's carved into her hand now, and it instantly closes on its own.

Umbridge stands in front of her desk and asks "Something wrong, dear?"

"Yeah, you cursed this quill."

Bloom doesn't sound very surprised, and Umbridge giggles again and says "Well, you know, deep down, that you must be punished dear."

Bloom rolls her eyes and starts writing the lines down on every other line.

Between her lines, she writes a few lines of her own - burns them into the page.

Bloom figures she is already being punished for surviving, whatever Umbridge can come up with can't be as bad as the nights she's been having lately.

She starts writing, not caring how long she has to sit here - Umbridge won't break her will to fight.

I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies.

 **I am not lying. The Dark Lord is back.**

I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies.

 **Voldemort has returned to life. He nearly killed me.**

I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies.

 **You are the one who's lying. The Ministry is lying.**

I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies.

 **If we don't fight, we'll all die.**

It goes on for quite a bit, and Bloom swears Umbridge is going to burst a blood vessel when she sees the page - her face turns bright red with anger, and she snatches up the page.

Umbridge has Bloom keep writing until 4 a.m. - Hermione is out cold by the time she gets back.

Bloom holds up her hand in the light of Fyra's feathers, and sees the words are carved into her hand so deeply it might as well be going right through.

She sighs, planning on healing it tomorrow.

She can already tell she's going to get a scar from Umbridge, or she would if she scarred easily.

The thing about the Dragon Flame, she can heal herself perfectly each time.

She's just too tired to do it at the moment.

She barely gets any sleep, waking up from the same nightmare as usual.

* * *

The next morning, she hears Hermione agree to help Ron with an essay and comes out - her hand hasn't healed completely, but she figures a few minutes to wake up will help.

Hermione jumps up and hugs Bloom hard when she sees her, and asks "Where were you? You left after dinner and never came back!"

Bloom says "You remember Umbridge's detention?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was there."

Bloom doesn't say another word, but Harry spots her hand.

"Bloom, what happened to your hand?"

She uses that hand to scratch her elbow, hiding it from sight.

"I'm fine, Harry."

Harry sighs and spins her around, then pulls her hand out from under her arm.

Hermione and Ron gasp at the sight of the words carved in her hand, and Hermione says "You've got to tell Dumbledore!"

Bloom shakes her head, and says "No, he's got enough to worry about. Between the Ministry's interference and You-Know-Who being out there-"

Ron says "Bloody hell, Bloom! She's torturing you!"

Bloom's eyes flash orange, and the mark closes before their eyes.

"Yeah, well, she won't break me. I thought she was going to burst a blood vessel last night when she saw the sheet of paper I'd written. Then she had me write seven more."

Harry demands "Show us."

Bloom sighs and snaps her fingers - the sheet of paper appears and they all look on in a mixture of horror and amazement.

Ron sputters a horrified laugh-sob when he sees Bloom's burned-in lines, and Harry stares at her in horror.

He immediately checks her other hand, but there's nothing.

Fyra lands on Bloom's shoulder and drips a few tears on her hand where the words were, just in case.

Bloom smiles and says "Thanks Fyra."

They can all tell it's going to be a very long year.

Bloom goes down to Hagrid's hut, but he's not there.

She does find Luna though, and she's around a bunch of the skeleton-creatures.

They're called Thestrals, and you can only see them if you've experienced death.

Bloom was grazed by the Killing Curse, which is why she can see them - but she doesn't know why Harry can't, his mother was killed right in front of him after all.

Luna says it's because he was too young to remember, it didn't affect him like it would have if he had been old enough to remember it.

It still left him an orphan, but he can't see the Thestrals.

Luna can see the Thestrals because her mother died when she was nine, and she and her father believe them when they say the Dark Lord is back.

Bloom says "Thanks, it seems like you're some of the only ones. Harry, Ron, and Hermione believe me, and Cedric was there, but Fudge and his contacts in the Prophet are making it nigh-on impossible to get anyone else to do the same."

Luna says "I don't think so, but I guess that's how he wants you to feel."

Bloom raises an eyebrow at her for an explanation, and she says "Both you and Harry are threats to the Dark Lord, but not nearly as much as when you're working with other people. He wants you feeling cut off, alone."

* * *

 **AN: Looks like detention didn't go the way Umbridge planned - she and Bloom are clearly going to butt heads all year long and Bloom's too stubborn to break. Nightmares or not, she's not going to be broken by some lying Ministry officials. PS. Really people, this isn't my only story - it's not even the longer one! Everybody's reading this one, and you all keep saying it's good, but my first story is pretty ok, I think anyway. I keep losing people following that one, with no explanation or suggestions - getting worried, need some feedback here! Enjoy the stories, more updates coming soon - for both stories!**


	50. Chapter 50

In the Great Hall, a few days later, Ron is eating while studying for his OWLs, no big surprise there.

Harry looks around, just as Bloom gets in and sits down next to them.

They all look to see Professors McGonagall and Umbridge arguing - something about her disciplinary methods, seems another student reported her use of the Black Quill.

Umbridge asks if McGonagall is questioning her authority in the classroom, and she denies it - she only wants Umbridge to follow the rules about what she can and can't do to students during detention.

Umbridge then calls herself a tolerant woman, earning a snicker of derisive laughter from Bloom in secret, but says she won't stand for disloyalty - especially when it comes to the Ministry, which she says she basically is here in Hogwarts.

She gets herself appointed High Inquisitor, giving her the power to change almost anything she wants in the school.

She can dismiss teachers, make new rules, nearly anything she wants.

She starts interviewing teachers, and even Snape seems worried - he's stiff as a board and gives her one-word answers.

Fred and George are playing with a spark while a group of kids laugh, until Umbridge zaps the spark and ends it - earning all their glares as she walks away.

She asks Professor Trelawny to predict something for her, but prophecies are not something you can do on command.

As Trelawny stares into the crystal ball, Umbridge says "Pity." and leaves.

Later that afternoon, a huge crowd is forming at the North Ground.

As Harry and Bloom make their way through the crowd, they see Professor Trelawny sobbing while Filch brings her the last of her stuff.

"Sixteen years I've lived and worked at Hogwarts. This is my home, you can't do this!"

Umbridge smiles and says "Actually, I can."

She shows Trelawny a paper, but the Divination professor doesn't even see it.

Professor McGonagall comes over and comforts Trelawny, and Professor Dumbledore comes out and asks her to escort Sibyl back inside.

Trelawny gratefully thanks him, as McGonagall helps her back inside the class.

Umbridge says "Dumbledore, may I remind you that, under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as appointed by the Minister-"

Dumbledore sharply cuts her, saying "You have the power to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from Hogwarts. That power remains with the Headmaster."

Umbridge smiles and says "For now."

* * *

 ***Gryffindor Common Room***

Afterward, Hermione says "That evil, horrible old toad, she's not teaching us to defend ourselves. She's not teaching us how to pass our OWL's."

Bloom says "She's taking over the whole school! I miss…I miss Professor Lupin."

Harry sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her, and she leans her head against his chest.

Fyra flies over and lands on her legs, and they both stroke her feathers.

Hermione says "He's really out there. We've got to be able to defend ourselves. If Umbridge won't teach us, then we need someone who will."

She and Ron both look at Bloom and Harry.

They've both faced the Dark Lord before, Bloom's nearly falling asleep because of it - but getting everyone to believe them won't be easy.

* * *

The next day is Saturday, and they're all going to Hogsmeade.

Harry says "This is mad! Who'd want to be taught by us?"

Ron and Hermione lift their hands, and Hermione points out "Harry, you two are the best duelers in Gryffindor. And Bloom knows just about every defensive spell there is by now."

Ron adds "And besides, you have to be infinitely better than old Toad-face back there."

They all chuckle at Ron's mimicking of Bloom's name for Voldemort - Umbridge's fits equally well.

Bloom huffs, her breath steaming out of her mouth, and asks "Who's supposed to be meeting us here?"

Hermione says "Only a couple of people."

Harry asks "How many is a couple of people?"

Ron comments "Lovely spot."

Their meeting place is an old, run-down, boarded-up bar.

Hermione adds "Thought it'd be safer off the beaten track."

A man starts running after his goat, and Bloom raises an eyebrow before saying "Well, this is definitely off the beaten track guys, congrats."

Five minutes later, they're inside and surrounded by kids.

Hermione starts off, saying they need someone who can teach them how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts.

When a kid asks why, Ron tells them Voldemort is back.

Nobody seems to believe him, and Bloom says "Hermione, they're just here because they think we're a bunch of freaks and this is an interesting break from studying."

She sounds tired, but Luna asks "Is it true you both can produce a Patronus?"

Hermione says "Yes, I've seen it myself."

Dean says "Blimey, you two, I didn't know you could do that!"

Harry shrugs, and Bloom says "We can do a lot more."

Neville adds how they killed the Basilisk, Harry using the sword in Dumbledore's office, Ron adds how they fought off a hundred Dementors in year three, and Hermione says Bloom really did fight Voldemort last year and nearly died.

Harry says "Hold up a minute. Yes, we did all that stuff, but it's not nearly as easy as they make it sound."

Bloom deadpans "We almost always had help. And we always nearly died in those fights."

"Most of it was luck, we didn't have any kind of plan or strategy beyond 'stay alive.'"

Hermione says "They're just being modest."

Bloom shakes her head and says "No, we're not. You think I had some plan when Cedric and I looked around and saw we were in a graveyard?"

Harry says "Facing this stuff is not like in school. In school, if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow."

Bloom adds "But out there, if your one moment from getting murdered, or getting tortured and used to make an evil wizard come back to life…"

Harry politely says "You don't know what it's like. Trust me, you don't."

Hermione says "Your right, we don't. That's why we need your help, because your our only chance for beating…Voldemort."

A kid asks "He's really back?"

Bloom nods, about fed up with the question by now.

Her frustration fades slightly when kids start signing up for classes though.

As they head back, Harry says "We need a place where Umbridge or anyone following her won't find us."

Neville suggests the Dark Forest, and Ron says there's no bloody way he's going back in there unless he has no other choice.

Ginny suggests the Shrieking Shack, but it's far too small and frail.

Bloom says "Wherever it is, we need to make sure Umbridge can't find it. I can do a spell so that everyone in the classes can't be found or caught by someone with bad intentions - so nobody can be found going or leaving classes, or at any time for that matter."

Unknown to them, Umbridge is eying the small group of friends walking back - and soon there's a new Educational Decree: all student organizations are disbanded, and any student breaking this rule will be expelled.

Dumbledore finds a new Divination teacher, because another of her Educational Decrees says that she can appoint one if the school is unable to find a suitable one: Firenze.

Umbridge can't find any reasonable way to keep Firenze from becoming the new Divination teacher, much to her disgust.

* * *

 ***Hallway***

Later that day, Neville is walking through the corridors when Crabbe and Goyle intentionally push past him.

Goyle yells at him to watch where he's going, but he simply ignores them - those two don't scare him anymore.

As he's walking past, a door magically appears and he sees a large hall with training dummies and books in it.

Hermione can't believe her ears, and she's frantic with excitement - Neville's found the Room of Requirement!

It only appears when someone has real need of it, and it appears fully equipped to satisfy that need.

Ron asks "So, say someone desperately needed a toilet."

Hermione rolls her eyes and says "Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that's the general idea. The Room disappears and reappears all around the fifth floor, making it impossible to track."

Harry says "It's brilliant!"

Bloom adds "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

In their first lesson, Harry and Bloom are teaching everyone how to duel.

Neville goes first as an example, then tries the Expelliarmus charm.

The sharp wand flies back and hits the wall behind everyone, but Harry says Neville's just flourishing his wand too much.

He shows them how to cast it right, and everyone starts practicing.

One kid asks "Are we going to end up dueling one another?"

Everyone gets nervous at that, more than a few casting glances at Bloom.

She laughs and says "No, at least not with me. I'll help with charms, pronunciation, things like that, but I won't be dueling anybody. I will heal people if they get hurt though."

Dean asks "How? And, by the way, what's the immense power the Sorting Hat said you have? If we're going to learn, I think it's time we learned everything about you."

Everyone is looking at Bloom expectantly, and she says "Fine, on about four conditions."

Seamus nearly explodes, but Neville asks "What conditions?"

"One: Nobody freak out. Two: Nobody pass out in a dead faint like I saw Draco Malfoy had after my first trial last year. Three: nobody get any ideas about anything afterward. And, four: nobody breathe a word of all this to anyone outside this room. Agreed?"

Everybody agrees, after maybe two seconds of debating, and Bloom yells "Charmix!"

The entire room goes completely still, with all the boys and more than a few of the girls staring at her in shock as she floats up a few inches off the ground.

Neville says "You're a…"

"Fairy, yes. Sure you all want to know more right this instant?"

Everybody shakes their heads, and Bloom lands and changes back.

Dean suddenly laughs, and says "And I'm guessing this is why you're the strongest out of anybody in the school?"

"Yeah, more or less. Also, I know a spell that will keep everyone from being followed or caught by anyone with bad intentions - meaning even if someone suspects something, they won't be able to get any hard proof."

Everybody grins, and Dean lets out a war whoop.

"Also, does anybody know how to make someone a Secret-Keeper?"

Hermione says "The Fidelius Charm…Bloom, no!"

Harry asks "What?"

"She wants to become the Secret-Keeper for this! And maybe her own secret!"

Bloom nods, and says "I have the strongest will out of anyone, and I won't be broken by someone like Dolores Umbridge. I'm not backing down on this. And besides, I might as well tell you all about my power before I do this if I'm going to keep that secret to. It's called the Dragon Flame, and I came from the Magical Dimension. Now, Hermione, please cast the Fidelius Charm on me."

* * *

 **AN: Right, so literally the only way anybody would be able to find out about the practice in the Room of Requirement would be if Bloom told them - and she wouldn't tell them. Really, I can't believe that nobody ever thought to do this in the books or movies. Harry must've known about the Charm, it's the one his parents used and made Wormtail their Secret-Keeper and betrayer. Wondering what's going to happen with this development? Read on to find out!**


	51. Chapter 51

Eventually, they agreed to do the Charm on Bloom - mainly because she threatened to do it on her own.

Nobody but Ron, Harry, and Hermione could believe she was serious at first, until she marched over to a bookshelf and started looking through books.

When she found the one she was looking for, Hermione said she'd help her do it - on the condition that she keep herself safe.

So now, literally nobody but her can say they're meeting in the Room of Requirement to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Bloom says "Wait, I think I should do this.

She makes a stack of coins appear in her hands.

"Everybody take a coin! They've got a powerful protection spell on them, and they can summon everyone if you heat it up. Won't melt, won't even get hot for you, but everyone else will get the feeling that they have to find the others. Just in case. Also, they'll multiply according to how many you need. Keep them on you though, won't do you any good if they're in your trunk."

Nobody notices, but Bloom doesn't take a coin - she's more worried about everyone else having some.

Bloom puts the rest of the coins in a small drawer – and then she sways and conjures an apple to eat.

Hermione says "Bloom's magic should feed the spell, so it'll get boosted back to full strength whenever we meet again - and passing her by in the corridors or being in the same class as her should help as well. The spell shouldn't fail unless Bloom seriously drains herself enough to pass out - like she did last year."

Seamus asks "That's why she slept for three days straight?!"

Ron says "Yeah, year one as well."

Bloom says "Sorry, but that's the price I have to pay for using these powers. I get really hungry, I get really tired, and I get _really_ snappy. You know, heads up."

* * *

As the year goes on, they all get better and better at their defensive spells.

Nobody's ever caught going to or from the Room of Requirement, but they can tell Umbridge is getting suspicious - she's made an Inquisitorial Squad, which is made up mainly of Slytherin students.

Draco is the head of the squad, unsurprisingly, and they can all tell he's going to take full advantage of it.

The look on Umbridge's face every time Bloom comes back into class after another detention with no marks or scars on her hand gets better every single time - and she gives Bloom detention a lot.

True to her word in the first class, Bloom doesn't duel anybody - so Harry and Hermione are the first demonstrations.

When Parvati asks why she won't duel anybody, even her friends, she says "Because I can beat anyone."

All the kids in the class have gotten detention at least once by the time winter break comes around, but Bloom keeps healing the marks on their hands in class.

Bloom does offer to be a sparring partner where she's purely on the defensive role - everybody thinks beating another student will be easy after having to struggle and use so much magic to push Bloom back three inches.

They've all gotten excellent at spells by now, in and out of combat spells.

* * *

Maybe a week before winter break actually starts, Bloom gets an incredibly disturbing, and very realistic, dream: she's a snake, and she bites Arthur Weasley four times.

The first and second times, he falls on the ground - looking helpless.

The third time, blood appears on his face - and he slips into unconsciousness at the fourth bite.

Bloom is sweating and shaking, and sees the reflection of a massive snake in a mirror - its Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake.

Right before Arthur got attacked, he was saying something about a weapon Voldemort wants and didn't have the first time.

She can hear someone whispering her name, but it's only when her eyes open and she sits up that she realizes its Hermione.

She's taken to Professor Dumbledore's office by Hermione and Professor McGonagall, and she hardly says a word the entire way through.

As they go, they notice pictures and furniture are shaken and disturbed - the entire school must have started shaking.

Most people think it was an earthquake, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Bloom know better - along with Harry, Ron, and all the kids they're teaching to defend themselves.

Bloom would sometimes do demonstrations of her own powers in breaks, then they all got back to work with a will.

When they get to Professor Dumbledore's office, Fred, George, and Ginny are already there - and in moments Harry and Ron run in as well.

Ron goes to his siblings, while Harry moves close to Bloom.

Dumbledore himself is facing a wall, and is asking if Bloom was watching the scene from above or by the victim.

"Neither, it's like I was the…will someone tell me what's happening already?!"

Dumbledore doesn't answer, and starts talking to portraits instead.

One called Everard is sent to find Arthur and make sure the right people find him, another named Phineas is sent back to 12 Grimmauld Place to tell the others what's happened.

Bloom is still sweating and terrified, and Harry holds her hand - and immediately gets it crushed.

Ron tries to comfort Ginny, and soon Everard comes back with the news that Arthur is alive and will pull through.

As Dumbledore starts making preparations, Bloom gets fed up with the silent treatment and yells "WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME ALREADY?!"

Most everyone is shocked to hear her voice that loud and angry, the professors are used to seeing her kind and quiet in class.

Fred and George have seen more of this side of her, but Harry isn't all that shocked, she's just never yelled at Dumbledore and McGonagall like this before.

They're all staring at her, and she demands "What's happening to me?"

Before anyone can answer, Snape comes in.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore, my lab was quite shaken up."

"Severus, we can't wait. Not even till morning, all of us might be vulnerable."

* * *

Snape leads Bloom and Harry down to his lab, and sits them both down in seats beside each other.

He's taking out a leather-bound case and says "It seems there is a connection between the mind of the Dark Lord and your own. At least, with Bloom there is. Whether Mr. Potter here has one is unknown at the moment. It is clear though, that he is, for the moment, unaware of the connection."

He takes out a tool-like instrument, and Harry asks "So, if he figures it out, he could…"

"Read your mind, control it…unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's immense pleasure to invade the minds of his victims. Create visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after he squeezed the last exquisite ounce of pain from the victims was gotten, and they were literally begging for death, would he kill them - and he didn't kill them slowly either."

Bloom eyes the instrument in Snape's hands warily, as he steps closer.

"Used correctly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In this exercise, I will attempt to penetrate your mind - you will attempt to resist."

Snape pulls Harry away from Bloom, and says "I will start with Bloom, seeing as she is the one unconsciously connecting with the Dark Lord at the moment. I don't want to use binding charms or petrifying charms on you unnecessarily Mr. Potter - so whatever happens, don't interfere."

Bloom gives Harry an encouraging smile, though it's a weak one.

"Concentrate, focus."

Bloom closes her eyes for a moment, then nods.

Snape points his wand at her, and says "Legilimens."

She gasps, then her fingers start twitching and her eyes squeeze tighter.

Snape's look turns to concentration, as he clearly tries to make his way into her head.

Harry would move to help, except he's seen Bloom angry and has no wish to face an angry Bloom - she scared off a dragon, that's deterrent enough for most people.

After about five minutes, Bloom suddenly relaxes and pants for breath.

Snape says "Well, it seems Bloom here has a certain talent for Occlumency. Her sheer stubbornness and iron will are a natural, and impenetrable, defense when she calls on them - and her temper can disrupt and even attack anyone attempting to invade her mind."

Harry asks "Really? How do you know?"

Bloom grins while breathing hard, and asks "How do you think? I felt his mind touch mine and instantly got mad that someone was trying to invade my head - then I remembered he's trying to teach us how to stop people from getting into our heads and reined it in."

Snape says "Not before you gave me a decent stab with it. Well done."

Bloom gets up off the chair, and Harry sits down.

When Snape uses the spell on him, it's like someone's stabbed a knife into his very mind - he can feel Snape in his head, disinterestedly looking through memories.

Harry tries to push him out, but the experience hurts with every moment.

"Focus Potter, concentrate."

Harry really wishes he could get angry at Snape, but it's a lot harder when Snape's trying to teach Harry how to keep people out of his head.

He focuses on Umbridge instead, along with his aunt and uncle and cousin and Draco - everyone he's ever hated, aside from Snape.

It pushes Snape out, somewhat, and the anger Harry feels serves to make a wall to keep Snape from getting back in.

After what seems like forever, Snape finally recedes from his head.

"Hm, you seem to have some idea of how to do it, Potter. For this, I'd suggest taking a few cues from Bloom. Determination and stubbornness tend to make excellent shields, as well as stopping someone in their mental tracks so to speak."

Harry nods, and Snape says "Even so, not the worst attempt for a first-time."

Harry's shocked, Snape has complimented both of them in less than forever - less than an hour, in fact.

Bloom's eyebrows are raised as well, then she looks over at Snape.

"You. You know this stuff. You can read minds."

Snape stares at her in shock, then says "Of course, how else would I know what to do to teach you two to defend yourself?"

"You've been doing it all this time!"

Harry stares at Snape, who's staring at Bloom in shock.

"How did you figure that out so fast?"

"Because I've noticed that you seem to have an uncanny good guess at the truth most of the time. When I started pretending to not pay attention, calling up surface daydreams, you started giving me the surprise quizzes instead of Harry."

She smirks and adds "The looks on your face when I correctly answered all the questions were classic though."

Snape glares at her for a minute, but Harry swears he's fighting not to smirk.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Legilimens yourself."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Maybe, maybe not. But I apparently have a great aptitude for Occlumency."

* * *

 **AN: Bloom's so stubborn and iron-willed that nobody can invade her mind - a reference to Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Oritel. How do you think that'll play out later? Or with the connection between Bloom and Harry? Keep reading and find out!**


	52. Chapter 52

At 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry, Bloom, Hermione, Sirius, and the Weasleys are staying for winter break.

Bloom and Harry literally couldn't be happier for the fact, they couldn't stay in Hogwarts and going back to the Dursleys is still a terrible option.

Harry and Bloom have been practicing Occlumency the whole time - mainly by trying to block the connection between each other.

Bloom is much more successful than Harry, though he does manage it eventually.

Bloom thinks the ritual used to bring Voldemort back to life with some of her blood is the reason why she's got a connection to him - but she has no idea why Harry would have one - but it's clear now that he does have one, he's been seeing the same dreams she has lately.

As Harry and Bloom get in the dining room, they see presents being handed out to people.

Ron is holding a brown sleeveless sweater-vest with an 'R' on the chest - and he's looking not at all happy with it.

Molly sees the two of them and hands them each a present of their own.

Bloom grins at Harry and opens hers - it's a scarf with a 'B' on it - and its deep blue and with a pattern that looks like its fire on it - it's fiery red wool, but it looks amazing.

Arthur gets to the table, he's covered in bandages and bruises - but he's alive, and he'll make a full recovery.

Bloom puts a hand on his arm and channels more of her magic into him - she's been doing that a lot lately - and he sighs for a moment before moving her hand off his arm.

"Thank you, Bloom."

She's grinning at the happy scene, looking more like herself than she has since the last trial last year.

Arthur proposes a toast to Bloom, she's the reason he's alive after all.

Bloom turns bright red from blushing, and Sirius winks at Harry.

* * *

When Harry, Ron, Bloom, and Hermione are walking down the stairs, Hermione says "I don't know why you don't want to wear it, Ron!"

"Because I'll look like a bloody idiot, that's why!"

A room catches Harry's eye, and Bloom stops moving when he does so they can see what's in it.

When they look in, they suddenly hear a voice comment "Don't know why…nasty brat, standing there bold as brass."

They whirl around to see a house elf standing there, who pauses when he sees them staring.

"Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend to Mudbloods and traitors alike. And his friend, the girl who shakes the house. If my poor mistress only knew-"

Suddenly, Sirius is at the top of the stairs and yells "Kreacher! Enough of your bile, away with you!"

Kreacher scowls, and says "Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the House of Black."

Kreacher exits the room, as Sirius enters - and Bloom is wincing at the whole argument that wasn't one.

"Sorry about that, he was never very nice when I was growing up. At least, not to me."

Harry asks "You lived here?"

"Yes, I grew up here. I offered it as the Headquarters to Dumbledore, it was the only thing I could do after all."

He points at a wall with names all over it, and says "The Black Family tree."

He points to his deranged cousin, one Bellatrix Lestrange.

He hated his parents and their pure-blood mania - and, by association, he dislikes Kreacher as well.

Bloom asks "So, why do you hate Kreacher? And, if you do hate him, why not free him?"

Sirius considers her point, and says "We hated each other since the beginning, I don't think anything will change that now."

Bloom says "Well, you don't have to treat him like he's worthless, Sirius."

Harry puts an arm around Bloom, remembering all the times the Dursleys would do the exact same thing.

Sirius can see the conflict in her eyes, and asks "You see the best in everyone, don't you Bloom?"

"I try, sometimes there's no best to be seen though."

Harry squeezes her shoulder, knowing she's thinking about a lot of people: the witches, the Trix, Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, the list goes on.

Sirius isn't on that list though, and she refuses to put Kreacher on it without even attempting to get to know him.

* * *

That night, Kreacher goes to the bed he made himself and finds a bunch of chocolate and a pillow - and a note that says 'To Kreacher, From Bloom. All yours, enjoy!'

Kreacher stares for a moment, then pokes at the box to make sure it's real.

Sirius never treated him with any kindness, but he's also never pulled any tricks on the old House Elf either.

Underneath the box, is another note that reads 'P.S. Sirius says he'll try to be nicer. Bloom.'

Now Kreacher's jaw drops in shock, he really can't believe what he's seeing.

That morning, before everyone leaves, Kreacher sees Bloom smile and wink at him - then she looks at Sirius and nods to where he's standing with an impatient and somewhat annoyed look on her face.

When he looks over, he sees Sirius with an annoyed and conflicted look of his own - and he sees the House elf watching curiously.

He rubs his face with one hand, then walks over to Kreacher and sits down to get a better look at him.

"Is there something you need, master?"

Kreacher is more confused than he's ever been before, and it only gets worse when Sirius says "No, there's nothing you need to do, Kreacher. There's something Bloom said yesterday. Would you like to be free?"

Kreacher gapes, seeing his master isn't joking.

"It is my duty and honor to serve the House of Black!"

Sirius is taken aback by Kreacher's near-shout of outrage and insult.

"Yes, except I've been terrible to you. I know very well you and I are not on remotely good terms, but Bloom pointed out to me that you had done nothing to me. She also asked why I didn't free you if I disliked you so much."

Kreacher goes still for a moment, then yells "I swear, the next time I see her…"

Sirius raises an eyebrow at him, and says "Kreacher, one thing about Bloom is that she cares about people - most things, actually. You've seen her with Fyra, her phoenix."

"Yes, master. A phoenix, at so young, quite a sight - especially with them being so close."

"Yes, which is why I didn't tell her house elves consider it a personal insult and the highest disgrace to free them."

Kreacher says "She left me chocolate. Along with a note that said you'd try to be nicer to Kreacher."

"Yes, I did promise her I'd try."

Sirius shuts his eyes and lets his head bang against the wall.

"Kreacher supposes you won't try hard."

Sirius chuckles at that, and says "I certainly haven't until now, have I?"

"No. Master has not."

"Well, I apologize for that. I hated my parents and their mania about pure-bloods and how we were part of that group."

"Kreacher was keeping himself from getting punished - master knows he would have been beaten if he didn't agree with what his former masters were saying."

"Hm, I suppose so. My mother was not a very patient woman - or a good one, for that matter."

"Kreacher has no opinions on his former masters. You do not speak ill of the dead, he's been told. Regulus Black, he was a good master. Turned against the Dark Lord for Kreacher."

"I see, well, it might interest you to know I've no intention of working with him."

"Kreacher is relieved, the Dark Lord is not a person Kreacher ever wants to serve. The red-headed girl, she's different. Insulting ideas aside, she was nice to Kreacher. She seems like she would be a kind mistress - provided she doesn't attempt to free Kreacher from his service."

Sirius laughs at that, and says "I'll tell her so. It wasn't meant as an insult, she thought we'd be happier if we didn't cross each other's paths."

"Kreacher admits he'd be happier if master was nicer to him."

Sirius sighs and says "Yeah, I know. Can we try to be not-as-hostile toward each other, if not even neutral? By the way, Bloom is very scary when she's pointing her wand at you - personal experience, and I have no wish to repeat it."

Kreacher says "She's not an ordinary witch, I could sense that much. She's more powerful, heat was radiating off her skin. Can Kreacher assume she has powers not of this world?"

Sirius nods, and Kreacher asks "What is she, Master?"

"She's a fairy, the fairy of-"

He can't get the words out, what she's the fairy of.

After a moment, he recognizes what's happening and starts laughing.

Kreacher asks "What's funny?"

"Kreacher, do you know of the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes, master. Kreacher has heard of it. It makes it impossible for any but the one the charm is on to reveal a secret."

"Well, it seems Bloom knows it as well!"

Kreacher takes a moment to get it, then he starts laughing as well.

Sirius tells Kreacher everything he can say about Bloom: her strength in battle, her stubbornness and determination, her sheer iron will, her innate kindness and compassion.

The two of them aren't friends, not even close, but they also aren't total enemies anymore.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know, Kreacher and Sirius are never going to be friends. I really don't think Kreacher should get the short end of a stick here though. Besides, any ideas about what's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out!**


	53. Chapter 53

When they all get back to Hogwarts, they're shocked to discover Hagrid is back from wherever he was.

Umbridge is not at all happy to see him, and threatens to send him off Hogwarts before he can even finish unpacking his stuff.

She storms out of the hut, just after Bloom yanks Ron back behind it.

Umbridge wanted to know exactly where he's been all this time, but he told her he was away for his health, getting some fresh air.

Hagrid reveals the real reason why he's been gone so long to the four friends when they're inside his hut: Dumbeldore sent him to parlay with giants.

They remember how he was kind to them in the first war, but Death-Eaters were also trying to convince them to join the new war.

Bloom takes one look at Hagrid's injured face, and says "And I'm guessing the Death-Eaters weren't too excited to see you, were they?"

"No, your guess is right. They were not happy to see me."

Bloom considers telling Hagrid about their secret training, but dismisses the idea with the thought that Hagrid might get forced into telling if Umbridge thought he knew something.

She says "Watch out for Umbridge, she's been making changes while you were gone Hagrid."

He nods, and says "So I noticed. Her, threatening to have me sacked over a doubt of hers. I swear, if I hadn't heard of her being 'High Inquisitor' - and her being a teacher here o' course - I'd have picked her up like a ragdoll and flung her out of the house."

Bloom laughs, she can definitely picture that happening.

Hermione says "She's acting with the authority of the Ministry apparently, Fudge's off the deep end at the moment, Hagrid. He thinks Dumbedore's trying to take his job. She's disbanded all the student groups, made some Inquisition squad with a bunch of the Slytherin kids - headed by none other than Draco Malfoy - she's destroying everything Hogwarts stands for."

Harry takes Bloom's hand in his, rubbing at the spot where a scar would be long-formed if she couldn't heal herself.

Ron says "And you don't know the worst of it Hagrid - her detention methods are torture, literally! We've all had to write with this bloody horrible quill of hers that uses our blood as ink!"

Hagrid goes still at that, and says "I'm guessing the Ministry doesn't know about that - or the parents, for that matter."

Everybody shakes their heads, wondering just how far Umbridge will go.

Suddenly, a wind starts blowing the dust off the floor - and they look outside to see ominous clouds looming in the distance.

Hagrid says "Looks like it did before, like last time. A storm's brewing, you four. We'd all best be ready when it comes."

It comes that night, and it comes to Azkaban.

All the Death-Eater prisoners can feel their Dark Marks burning - and one of them frees a lot of them.

Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange, and she's laughing maniacally and escapes with nine other high-security prisoners to rejoin the Dark Lord's growing army.

* * *

The next morning, Seamus walks over to Harry and Bloom.

Everyone is staring at them, and the silence is deafening.

"I wanted to say sorry. Even my mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. What I'm really trying to say is I believe you two."

He joined their group so he could learn to fight, on the off chance the Dark Lord really had returned - turns out, it was a good decision. Fudge is telling the media that Sirius engineered the escape from Azkaban, but by now the Gryffindor kids aren't listening to what he's saying - at least, the kids Bloom and Harry are secretly training aren't listening.

After their lesson, where they were learning to cast Patronuses, Bloom strengthens the spell she put on the coins to protect them before they leave.

They all make it back to their common rooms safely, but Neville and Dean come running in frantically looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The two boys practically scream "They got Bloom!"

All three friends go completely still, and the room goes dead quiet.

Hermione asks "Who got Bloom? And when?"

Ron adds "How? You know exactly how powerful she is."

Dean says "The entire Inquisition Squad, they ambushed her as she was walking down a corridor. Seamus and I heard it from Nearly-headless Nick!"

Seamus adds "He said they all hit her at once, surrounded her and cast spell after spell at her until she was finally stunned - and even then, they kept going. They started spelling her when she started hitting and elbowing them - he said she fought like a demon! If they'd had only a few less people and no Petrifying charms, she'd have beaten them all easily."

Harry goes very still trying to sense anything through his connection to Bloom.

He can't sense anything, she's using Occlumency to block everything - including him.

They can guess where she's being held - Umbridge's office.

There's nothing anybody can do though; its Friday afternoon and the OWL's are on Monday morning.

Harry finds he really can't stay inside though, and spends most of the weekend with Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione - all of whom are depressed and angry at the same time.

* * *

Neville comes running over after lunch on Sunday, and looks every bit as frantic as Seamus and Dean did on Friday.

"Guys, you have to see this! No questions, just come on!"

He even grabs Harry's wrist and starts dragging him along.

They get the hint and start sprinting after him - they found Bloom after lunch, collapsed in front of the Fat Lady.

She's unconscious, and Dean and Seamus put her on the couch while Neville went to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When they get to the Gryffindor Common room, Bloom's unconscious and seriously pale.

There's no physical mark on her, but that doesn't mean nothing was done to her.

Her hand is fine, so she didn't have to write anything with the Black Quill this time - but that only makes them all worry about what she did go through.

Seamus says he saw Umbridge leave Snape's lab with a bottle of liquid - and Harry recognizes it from the description as Veritaserum.

When Hermione strokes Bloom's hair, the red-head winces and twitches in pain - even though she's still unconscious.

Harry mutters "What'd they do to you Bloom?"

He hadn't gotten a thing from Bloom for the past two days, now she shows up unconscious in front of Gryffindor's painting.

The Fat Lady tells them Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle dumped her there, she was already unconscious though.

She said they were talking about how incredibly stubborn Bloom is, she resisted 'that curse' longer than they even thought possible.

Bloom's fisting a scrap of paper in her hand, and there are words burned on both sides of the page.

One says 'Never forgive' and the other reads 'not a rat' on the other side.

They know Bloom's habit of leaving messages with what looks like simple words or phrases - but 'MM' stood for Moaning Myrtle.

Hermione says "Never forgive? Wait, forgive, 'that curse' oh gods! Get Professor McGonagall!"

Harry only takes a moment to realize what she's saying, and then stares in horror at Bloom.

Ron says "Even Umbridge wouldn't…"

"Torture someone?"

They all go silent, remembering her torturous detentions.

* * *

Seamus and Dean sprint to get Professor McGonagall, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stay with Bloom.

They immediately get what she's saying with the 'not a rat' message - they tried to make her talk about the secret training, she wouldn't spill.

That explains the Veritaserum as well, but she still didn't give in.

Eventually, the Cruciatus Curse was used on her - for how long, that's a mystery.

Professors McGonagall and Snape come in the room twenty minutes later, shocking everyone with Snape's presence.

He mutters "So, this is what she needed all the Veritaserum for. I believe I forgot to mention that a skilled Occlumens, or even someone strong-willed and stubborn enough, could resist it - and Bloom is both."

McGonagall is checking to make sure Bloom is alive, they all breathe out a sigh of relief when they see her twitch and moan at the touch - though it also worries them at the same time.

Harry asks "Professor, how'd this…"

"Happen? If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say Bloom was refusing to give up her friends. Dean and Seamus told me how she was taken by Dolores's gang of followers, I'm guessing she wanted some information."

Harry says "We think she used the Cruciatus Curse on Bloom."

Snape raises an eyebrow, and asks "And why would you come to that conclusion?"

They show the professors the scrap with Bloom's message on it, but it doesn't mean much to them.

Bloom starts glowing orange faintly, and giggles in her sleep.

"Somebody's getting deeesperate!"

She said it in a singsong voice, and somehow they all know she said it to Umbridge during her interrogation.

McGonagall mutters "Gods, that woman and her medieval practices!"

Bloom laughs deliriously again, and sings out "I'm gonna keep the seecret!"

McGonagall says "She must be in a trance or something, likely healing herself from whatever it is that was done to her. If not…"

Harry swallows, remembering the story of Neville's parents: they were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse so much that they literally went insane.

They're permanent residents of a hospital, and Neville's still living with his grandmother.

The fire in the fireplace leaps a foot higher, making everyone relax just a little when they realize her temperature isn't rising from a fever but from her fairy magic.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione take shifts keeping watch in case Bloom wakes up - she doesn't, just keeps muttering in her sleep and occasionally calling out in her sleep.

Harry tries to delve into her head once again, and this time he gets into her memories.

* * *

Sure enough, Umbridge wanted to know about the secret DADA training.

Bloom, unsurprisingly, refused to tell her anything.

She also called Umbridge some very colorful names and told her to try whatever she wanted.

Also, Harry's blood boils when he realizes Draco and the rest of the Inquisition squad is watching from the walls - and all of their faces turn from triumphant to shocked as Bloom repeatedly resisted Umbridge's every attempt to force her to spill the secret she swore to keep.

Draco said he didn't know why his father told him to stay away from Bloom all last summer - if he saw Bloom transformed, he'd know why.

Bloom blocked every attempt to get into her mind, and resisted the effects of Snape's entire supply Veritaserum all at once.

It's only a tiny bottle, but three drops would have been enough to make almost anyone spill - but Bloom's not almost anyone, and she's incredibly stubborn.

When the Veritaserum didn't work, Umbridge resorted to the Cruciatus Curse to make Bloom more cooperative - Bloom's magic finally got beyond her control, and Umbridge's room was destroyed all at once.

Umbridge's wand also exploded, likely from Bloom intentionally focusing on the source of her pain.

Even the other students were tossed and thrown around - and some of their robes caught fire, along with Umbridge's curtains and cat photo's.

The entire contents of Umbridge's desk were scattered, and all her Black Quills were somehow turned to ashes in the ensuing chaos.

When Harry gets out of Bloom's memories, she's still unconscious - but now he's boiling over with rage.

He feels like crying or finding Draco and decking him.

He goes with the first choice right now, laying his head next to Bloom's and whispering "Please wake up Bloom. You know I can't do anything without you."

She doesn't answer, and Fyra lands beside their heads and whines.

Harry strokes her feathers in despair as Fyra drips tears onto Bloom's face in an effort to wake her - it doesn't work.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, before anybody freaks on me - read the next chapter and then message me. Anyone who's seen the movie knows Umbridge is more than capable of this, but Bloom's a hell of a lot tougher than Umbridge and her entire squad combined - she's tougher than the whole Ministry combined. As for how they knew to go to Bloom, it was a logical guess: disable the person who could potentially fight off all of them, get her to sing like a bird, and then take everyone else down as well - too bad Bloom wasn't going to sing for any of them.**


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning, Bloom is still glowing orange and unconscious, but nobody can stay with her because they have to take their OWL's - which suddenly seem like the most unimportant thing in the world to Bloom's friends.

If they pass them, they'll be able to take NEWT level classes - if not, they might not find a job in the wizarding world.

Harry just wants Bloom to wake up, laugh at a joke of Ron's, make a fireball in the palm of her hand, anything.

* * *

Maybe a minute before the test starts, with Dolores Umbridge presiding over the test, Draco leans over and asks "Where's you little girlfriend Potter? Hope she didn't get into trouble."

The blonde boy looks shocked at the rage in Harry's eyes, but suddenly they hear a voice clear its throat and ask "Has the test started yet? I wouldn't want to miss the all-important OWL's after all."

Everyone turns to stare at Bloom, standing in the doorway and looking like nothing happened to her whatsoever.

The looks on Umbridge's and her Inquisition Squad's faces are priceless, and she fake-innocently says "What? You all look like you've seen a ghost."

Half the classroom suddenly surges up and crushes her in a massive group hug; Harry, Ron, and Hermione being the first to get to her.

Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the rest of their trainees aren't far behind - and then everyone else who got worried and scared when Umbridge announced Bloom wouldn't be joining them for the tests, Bloom's got a reputation as being the strongest witch in the school for a reason after all.

Umbridge yells "Order! I will have order!"

Bloom smiles, as the crowd parts, and asks "Oh, professor? I was wondering if you could explain something to me. I found this piece of wood in my hair this morning. Now, I must be going crazy, because I could swear it looks exactly like a piece of your wand!"

The room goes dead silent, as she holds up a thin piece of birchwood with a piece of what looks like gross string hanging from it.

"Oh, and this small gem as well."

She fishes a pink gem out of the same pocket, and it's instantly recognizable as the gem from Umbridge's wand.

"What are you implying, young lady?" Even though Umbridge tries to look angry and menacing, they can all hear the shock and fear in her voice.

"Oh, nothing at all professor. Just asking a simple question. Oh, I assume that's the test form for me?"

She points her wand at the booklet on Umbridge's desk, and it comes zooming over to her.

Umbridge is clearly trying to gather her wits, as is her Inquisition squad.

"No magic is allowed in my classroom…"

Bloom puts on a mask of shock, and says "Really? Because you used magic all the time to write stuff on the board, distribute books, make your special quills - I'd say there's a lot of magic going on in your class."

She points her wand at the empty chair next to Harry's, and sits down in with the open booklet.

Umbridge looks shocked, her Inquisition Squad is speechless, and the rest of the class is grinning madly as they sit down.

Bloom is in open defiance of Umbridge now, and Harry's sure she's read up on Legillemancy - because she repeatedly locks eyes with Umbridge and starts smirking at the woman, though that could also be from the fact that Umbridge clearly has nothing she can do to Bloom that would break her.

* * *

They all hear something at the door, and Umbridge goes to investigate.

When she does, a small spark comes in the room - and explodes into a bright blue firecracker.

Fred and George come zooming in on their brooms, laughing hysterically and using their wands to turn all the tests into a massive mess.

Bloom takes the distraction to burn all her answers into the pages, then turn the soot into ink.

Everyone's enjoying the firecrackers, and nobody's writing their exams - and Umbridge is powerless to do anything about it.

She ducks and swats a few sparks that float near her, and everybody is amazed that the colors are changing.

They start turning every color possible, and some float near every member of the Inquisition Squad.

Crabbe and Goyle try to swat at them, and end up burning their hands.

Draco backs away from one, as it closes in on him.

He hits a cupboard and dodges just in time for the spark to hit the furniture and make an image of his terrified face.

The Weasley twins throw something in the air, and it explodes and makes a giant dragon out of fire.

Bloom grins, and takes control of the dragon.

It closes its jaws over Umbridge, who is running away in fear - then it lifts her up and hits her giant wall of Educational Decrees, bringing them crashing down and burning them to ashes.

Fred and George can guess who helped them with their performance, and Bloom gives them a wink and a thumbs-up.

They zoom out of the hall and into the open air, and everyone but Umbridge and her squad follows in joy.

The Weasley twins keep bursting fireworks in the air, and Bloom whispers to Ron "Looks like their pranks finally paid off - this is absolutely brilliant!"

Everyone is cheering, so nobody pays attention when Harry pulls Bloom to him and whispers "You said you'd be careful, Bloom."

"I know, and I was. But they ambushed me when I was heading back from the library. Good thing I didn't check out a book."

Harry holds her tighter, and says "Don't ever scare me like that again Bloom. She used the…"

"I know, Harry, believe me I know. But she didn't break me, and she never will. Besides, there's something more important we need to do."

Harry looks at her, and asks "What?"

"I didn't come to take that stupid test, Harry. Not just, at any rate. While I was out of it, I got a vision. Voldemort looking for something. Remember the marbled room with the black door?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, whatever he's looking for is in there. It's a crystal orb, but I don't know what that would mean."

Hermione whispers "Sounds like it's in the Department of Mysteries. And if it's an orb…he's after a prophecy?"

* * *

The Weasley's finish their performance, ending it with a massive 'W' in the air.

Everyone, including Flitwick after making sure Umbridge wasn't around, cheers in delight.

Most of the crowd doesn't see Bloom and Harry making their way through, but Hermione and Ron notice immediately - and it doesn't take long for the rest of the group who've started jokingly calling themselves Dumbeldore's Army to figure out what's going on.

As Bloom and Harry get out of the Gryffindor Common room, with anything and everything they might need to sneak inside the Ministry of Magic, they find the entire group of people waiting for them.

Bloom and Harry stare at the massive group, headed by none other than Ron and Hermione, and Bloom shakes her head and says "No. Absolutely not."

Hermione protests "You don't even know what we're going to say!"

"Yes, I do, Hermione. You're all going to say you want to help."

Ron mutters "Ok, she does know what we're going to say."

"Training you to fight for your lives if you're attacked is one thing - we're not going to drag you into a fight and get you killed!"

Neville asks "All of this, what we've been doing. Was it all ever real? Or was it all just a bunch of words to you?"

Bloom and Harry stop, and Harry says "It's not like that. We appreciate all you've done for us, with us, but…"

Bloom finishes "But we'd never forgive ourselves if something happened to you because we dragged you into this fight. Seamus, your mother is just now believing Snake-Face is back. Luna, your father would have nobody left. Neville, your grandmother would be left on her own. Do you honestly think we want any of that to happen?"

After a moment, Ron says "Alright, enough with the guilt-tripping Bloom. You've made your point. Now here's ours: you don't have to do this stuff all on your own."

Hermione adds "You may be the strongest, stubbornest, strongest-willed person here, but all of us combined can just about match that. We're not giving in, now tell us when we leave."

Bloom smacks her palm to her face, and says "Fine, just don't die. None of you, got it?"

She glares at all of them, and they nod immediately.

"Good, we leave now. Hold still."

She rattles off a teleportation spell, and they end up at the edge of the dark forest.

Luna says "We can ride the Thestrals!"

Bloom smiles and says "That's the plan now. By the way people, Thestrals are what pull the carriages. You can only see them if you've experienced death though."

Neville asks "So, why can you see them?"

Bloom says nothing for a moment, then says "When my shield saved Cedric from the Killing curse, it sort of grazed me. Weakened me just long enough to get me trapped - so yes, now I can see Thestrals."

Everyone is staring at her, wondering how she's alive.

Luna and Bloom help people onto the horse-like creatures, and then she transforms and they take off flying.

They get to the Department of Mysteries, all but Ron, Harry, and Hermione still gawking at her in her Charmix outfit.

They saw it before, but it's still a shock for all of them.

As they dismount, Ron says "The shock wears off after a while guys."

They all make their way to the Department of Mysteries, and a secret panel opens in the wall.

Inside, is a bunch of crystal orbs - exactly like the one she saw.

Neville finds one with Harry's name on it, and his scar starts glowing slightly as it sings out _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal…but he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither of the male can live while the other survives."_

Harry picks up the orb, as everyone shares an uneasy glance.

Suddenly, Hermione calls "Harry, Bloom…"

The two make their way to the front, and find a Death-Eater waiting for them.

* * *

 **AN: See? Told you to read this chapter before freaking out on me - Bloom bounces back from almost anything. As for what's happening next, that's in the next chapter - and it's going to be massively exciting! Read to find out how Bloom beats this Death-Eater hard!**


	55. Chapter 55

"You know, you really should learn to make all of you invisible, and not just your mounts."

Bloom's eyes alight with anger when she recognizes Lucius Malfoy's voice, and he removes his mask.

"Now, hand me the Prophecy, Potter."

He holds out his hand, but Bloom says "Try anything, and nobody gets the prophecy."

They hear a maniacal laugh, and a woman's voice says "She knows how to play, you got that right Lucius. So, you're the girl everybody's having so much trouble with. I can see why they'd have trouble fighting you at first, but how hard can it really be to fight you after the shock wears off?"

Neville glares, and says "Bellatrix Lestrange."

He looks like he could spit nails right now, and Bloom suddenly realizes this is the woman who helped torture his parents into insanity.

"Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?"

Bellatrix is cruelly teasing Neville, but he's not the same scared kid he was in year one.

"Better, now that they're about to be avenged."

Lucius steps between the group of students, one extremely dangerous and another extremely angry, and Bellatrix.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?"

He's acting as a peacemaker, because he knows full well he doesn't stand a chance against Bloom in a space this confined.

Neville lowers his wand for now, and Bloom asks "So, why exactly does Snake-face, or should I call him Tom Riddle, want a crystal ball that looks like it'll be good for a game of basketball?"

Bellatrix hisses in total anger, and even Lucius looks put-off by her lack of fear of the evil wizard.

"You dare insult him? Use the name he cast away?"

Bloom stares Lestrange dead in the eyes and says "I dare. And guess what? Ask Malfoy here what I did the last time I saw him."

Lucius was walking forward slowly, but he quickly takes a step back.

"I'll give you a hint."

She snaps her fingers and a fireball the size of her fist forms.

Lucius looks at Harry, and asks "Haven't you always wondered? What was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he couldn't kill you as an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?"

Lucius takes a baby step forward, watching both Harry's reactions and Bloom's fireball growing slowly.

"All the answers are there Potter. In your hands. All you have to do…is give it to me. Then, I can show you everything."

Lucius thinks he has Harry when he says "I've waited fourteen years to know."

"Yes."

"I can wait a little longer. Stupefy!"

The two Death-Eaters disappear, and they all make a run for it - Harry carrying the Prophecy while Bloom attacks other Death-Eaters that try to take it.

They make a run for it, ending up completely lost and Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione separated from the others.

From what Bloom can see, they're holding their own though.

They somehow reunite in front of a stone archway and Bloom and Luna can hear voices in it.

The others insist that there are no voices, but Lucius appears and scares them all half to death.

More Death-Eaters take the others captive, and Bellatrix is holding Neville still - likely anticipating using the torture curse on him like she did his parents.

Lucius grabs Bloom, thinking Harry would have no choice but to hand it over if his strongest fighter - and girlfriend - were his hostage.

Harry's about to move, when he suddenly freezes and stares at Bloom.

Lucius can tell something's happening, but he can't tell what.

He pokes the tip of his wand a little harder into her neck, saying "Hand it, over unless you want your girlfriend here to die!"

Neville yells "Don't give it to him, Harry!"

Harry unfreezes, and yells "Bloom, no!"

The orb suddenly explodes in Harry's hands, Bloom was serious about breaking it.

Lucius's expression turns from smug and condescending to incredibly scared - and then Bloom starts glowing orange and lets loose a small explosion of her power.

Lucius is knocked to the ground a few feet from her, and all the kids cheer.

* * *

When Lucius gets up, he hears footsteps and sees Sirius standing behind him.

"Stay away from my Godchild!"

Sirius punches Lucius hard enough to knock him to the ground again.

More members of the Order of the Phoenix appear, and Moody and Tonks both stare at Bloom in shock for a minute.

Tonks says "You know, when they said she was different, I didn't really know what to think."

Moody says "My fake eye must be malfunctioning."

Bloom blasts at a Death-Eater, then asks "You gonna stand and stare, or are you gonna fight?"

That snaps them out of their daze, and Tonks grins.

"You'd make an excellent addition to the Order."

Sirius gets Bloom and Harry in a relatively safe corner behind a column, and says "You two go, take the others and get out. We'll handle the rest."

Harry is about to protest when Bloom beats him to it.

"Sirius, no. We're here, and we're going to help fight."

"You've done beautifully, now you kids need to leave. Let us take it from here."

Sirius looks in their eyes, but Lucius says "Black."

Lucius takes his wand from his staff, but Bloom hits his stream of magic with one from her wand - and then quickly overpowers Lucius with a little concentration.

Two more Death-Eaters appear, but Bloom and Harry fight them off easily.

Sirius raises an eyebrow, and Bloom says "We've been practicing."

Bellatrix appears, looking at the three of them in shock - particularly, at Bloom.

She has an idea though, one way to weaken her and Harry both.

"Adavra Kedavra!"

She shoots the Killing Curse at Sirius, but Bloom sees and pushes him out of the way.

She takes the full blow for him, and hits the floor hard - she's just lucky she didn't hit the archway, or would be if she was alive.

Harry and Sirius both fall to their knees next to her, and Lupin supports Harry.

She's one of the most important people in the world to Harry, and she's grown on Sirius an amazing amount considering he hasn't really known her all that long.

Harry whispers "Bloom, please wake up! You have to wake up!"

Hermione goes very still at the sight of Bloom on the ground, so does everyone else who knows her - but then they have to keep fighting to stay alive.

She made them promise to not die, they can't break it now.

Harry runs after Bellatrix, and Lupin and Sirius stay with Bloom.

Sirius can't believe how much this hurts - he's hardly known her, the most time they spent in each other's company was when they all came over for Christmas, but she grew on him at an incredible speed.

The way she'd always offer to help out, the way you can read her emotions all over her face - the way she reminds him of Lily and Harry of James.

Somehow, this is like their deaths all over again.

Suddenly, the glow around her body kicks into high gear for a moment.

Heat literally blazes off her skin as she erupts with the magical fire they know to love the sight of - and then one of her butterfly wings flicks up.

* * *

Harry is running after Bellatrix, angrier than he can ever remember being.

Now he knows exactly how Bloom can get so angry at someone that she can blow something up - if he had her powers, he'd be an inferno right now.

Bellatrix sings out "I killed Potter's girlfriend!" and laughs.

Harry yells "Stupefy!" and Bellatrix hits the floor.

He runs up and points his wand in her face, wishing he had Bloom's ability to simply blast something to smithereens.

A new voice says "Well done, Bellatrix. Seems the biggest obstacle to Potter is gone at last."

Harry whirls around to find Voldemort standing there.

Harry tries to duel Voldemort, but he simply knocks Harry's wand out of his hand.

"So weak."

Dumbledore appears using the Floo network, and Voldemort backs up.

"It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. The Aurors will be here soon."

"By which time I'll be gone…and you'll be dead."

Voldemort casts a spell, which Dumbledore blocks.

In the process, Harry is pushed by Dumbledore behind a column.

Bellatrix starts twitching, the effects of Harry's stun spell wearing off.

Voldemort breaks the duel and breaths a cloud of fire into the air - which he turns into a snake.

Dumbledore backs away - until the fire-snake suddenly turns into a firedragon.

Voldemort was laughing, until his snake suddenly changed and roared.

"What?"

"Yeah, about that whole 'Bloom's dead' thing…not today, Snake-face!"

Bellatrix gasps, as Bloom is flying there and shimmering with fire around her.

She directs the dragon back to Voldemort, hitting him and knocking him into the wall.

Bellatrix finally sits up and yells "That's impossible!"

Bloom blasts her through a column, then lands and gets crushed by Harry.

Sirius and Remus come running over, out of breath and thoroughly shocked.

Voldemort uses the shards of glass from the window he went through to attack them - Bloom makes them pause in midair and then reverse and head straight for Voldemort.

He makes them turn to dust, then vanishes in a cloud of dust.

Everybody looks around, and then Harry groans in pain and collapses to the floor.

He looks at Dumbledore a moment later, with light eyes instead of his usual striking green.

"You've lost, old man."

Harry groans in pain again, seeing visions of every horrible moment in his life.

Bloom crouches next to him, saying "Harry, fight him! Kick him to the curb where he belongs!"

Harry groans again, still writhing on the floor in pain.

It feels like his head is about to crack open, and then he feels a third presence in his head.

It calls up every good memory he's ever had, him and his friends at Hogwarts, a giant birthday cake Bloom made out of nothing for him the moment she learned that day was his birthday, the pile of presents she made for him after about five minutes of thought.

Dumbledore says "It's not how your alike, it's how your different."

He hears a voice that's hot and fiery and definitely Bloom's yell _GET OUT OF HERE, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!_

Harry gasps as anger and strength and a will like iron flood through him, instantly pushing the pain away and making the very foreign mind take a hasty retreat - but not before getting stabbed by anger and rocky memories like they're knives.

Voldemort reappears, holding his head in pain, as Harry gets to his feet with help from Bloom.

His eyes are his own now, and Voldemort's looking at Bloom in shock and anger - and disbelief.

* * *

Suddenly, the fireplaces activate and Aurors and officials come out.

Bloom transforms before any of them get a good look at her, and Fudge walks forward before freezing in pure terror when he sees Voldemort - maybe a minute before the evil wizard disappears.

He mutters "He's back…"

All the people who just got here are shocked and staring.

Sirius is standing behind the group of his friends, and is equally amazed but not totally surprised when Bloom walks up to Fudge.

"Minister, I really think you can't deny Voldemort's back. What more proof could you need? A video from him saying he's back and wants to take over the place?"

Fudge nods, then shakes his head, then just closes his eyes and says "He's back."

"Good, now, what else did I want to do? Oh, right…"

She decks Fudge hard, shocking everyone again.

Fudge rights himself, and asks "I know I earned that in more ways than one. Care to specify why I received it though?"

"Let's see: for refusing to believe a psychopathic wizard is back; for appointing that toad, Dolores Umbridge, as DADA teacher; for trying to turn the entire wizarding community against us; for blaming everything Snake-face and his cronies have done on Sirius - who, by the way, is completely innocent, Peter Pettigrew framed him by cutting off a finger and escaping - and everything else you've done over the past year!"

Harry walks up and pulls Bloom away, before something happens that can't be blamed on post-battle stress.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom came back to life - because of the Dragon Flame. It made a universe, it's no stretch of the imagination to think it could very easily sustain one living being 'til old age - and maybe prolong that a hell of a lot. Either way, it's the Fire of Life for a reason - and now Snake-Face and his cronies have just been busted!**


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning, the Daily Prophet has the Headlines: 'Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Bloom Vindicated' , 'Minister to Resign' , and even 'Mass Murderer Sirius Black Relieved of all Accusations.'

In the Great Hall, everybody is cheering the heroes - and nobody knows that Bloom took the Killing Curse for Sirius and came back to life.

After a full night of partying - in which Umbridge was released from her role as both High Inquisitor and DADA teacher, and her Inquisition Squad was disbanded while all the other student groups and activities were immediately reinstated - the group of heroes is allowed to go to bed.

Bloom even got to sing while people danced - and they discovered she's got the voice for it, and she knows just about every song there is.

The next morning, Harry and Bloom are told Sirius is in the school to see them - they find him in the Hospital Wing, with Madame Pomfrey treating a wound on his arm.

He grins when he sees Harry and Bloom come in, and waves Madame Pomfrey off just as she finishes with his arm.

Harry hugs Sirius hard, and Bloom leans against the wall watching.

Harry asks "Sirius, I thought Bloom was dead. You thought she was dead. How is she not dead?"

Sirius shrugs, and says "I don't know, Harry. She was perfectly still for a moment, then she started glowing brightly and then got up and flew right after you. Remus and I were both watching, but neither of us know what the cause was."

Harry gets up and walks over to Bloom.

He smacks her over the head, and says "Next time you get the idea to get hit with the Killing Curse, tell me - I'll tie you to me with a rope!"

Bloom grins and asks "What? You seriously think I'm going to let you lose the last person you can actually call family? Not a chance!"

Sirius says "I'm assuming Lily's sister and her husband haven't exactly improved since the last time I saw them."

Bloom shrugs, and Harry says "Probably not. They've never even given me a balloon, much less a birthday party."

Bloom deadpans "They didn't give you a real room! You were sleeping in a broom closet!"

"Until you came."

"I insisted you weren't going back there, they were going to shove you back in that tiny little space with all your stuff and Hedwig!"

Sirius smirks, and says "They haven't improved one ounce. Gits, the lot of them. That's it, you two are coming back with me this summer."

Harry grins, and Bloom says "Good, because I was going to insist. And, believe me, I wouldn't have backed down from it."

Harry asks "How did you survive the Killing Curse anyway?"

Bloom suddenly sways, then Harry catches her.

"I'm alright, just kind of dizzy. The Dragon Flame, it brought me back."

Harry has her sit down on the bed next to Sirius, but it doesn't help.

"I'll be fine, just have to let the dizziness pass."

* * *

She lays down on her back, and Professor Dumbledore comes in a moment later.

He asks to talk with Harry, and the young wizard leaves the room for a moment.

"Professor, do you know what's happening to Bloom?"

"I don't. But it must be a side-effect of taking the Killing Curse. Now, after the battle and shock has worn off, I believe the psychological effects of dying might be catching up to her. Coming back from death is no easy feat, and the trip takes a toll. She shouldn't get physically sick, I think, but the dizziness will likely take a few days to pass. The Killing Curse is not something you can just shrug off normally. Much like a Stun Spell wears off slowly, and may leave you stiff and sore, the Curse Bloom took for Sirius has its own side-effects. There's a chance she may be sick for a few days, but it shouldn't be too worrisome with her healing magic. As for Voldemort, he must know by now that she's a very dangerous enemy to have - and that she strengthens the protection Lily gave you."

"She does? How?"

"Lily protected you with her love, love is an ancient and powerful magic Harry. Bloom loves you, which is why she wouldn't let Sirius be taken from you."

"Yeah, but-"

"And that love is added to Lily's protection. Love is a powerful force Harry. It can make people sacrifice themselves for another, give you the strength to defeat impossible odds, and it can make extraordinary things happen. The Killing Curse may not work on Bloom, but love does."

Harry nods, and Dumbledore says "And, she can use it as well. It's not something she's unfamiliar with. Both of you have great power from love, while Voldemort has none - he doesn't understand it, will never understand it. He's never felt a drop of love in his entire life, which makes both of you far stronger than he'll ever be."

"Professor, Bloom got a glimpse of Voldemort before he regained his body - she said he was a shriveled body, like a baby but he spoke and glared and ordered Pettigrew around. She said he still had snake-like slits for nostrils, and his eyes were the same - she said it was literally the creepiest thing she's ever seen."

"His rudimentary body, no doubt. It's the form he could maintain until the Regeneration Potion could be made - he had to drink a potion every few hours to maintain what little health the form provides, or else he'd deteriorate back into a spirit once again. I can imagine Peter Pettigrew's inner torment at having to care for the Dark Lord all this time."

Harry chuckles, hoping the treacherous, pathetic rat was bored out of his mind and severely tormented by the thought of caring for the evil wizard.

When he glances back inside, he sees Bloom sitting up again and eating some food.

He hears Bloom suggest that they invite Remus over as well, and Sirius says "We might have some competition for that, he and Nymphadora were getting quite close."

Bloom sputters out a laugh, then clamps her free hand over her mouth to keep her food in.

Later, before the feast, Bloom and Harry are walking through a hall and meet Luna there.

She's looking for all her stuff, apparently people have been hiding it all.

Bloom has her give a list of all her stuff, then does a summoning spell.

All the things instantly appear, down to the last pen and pencil.

Luna asks "Um, is the thing we were doing still happening next year?"

Bloom says "Only if we get another crap DADA teacher next year, Luna. If the next one is good, then, no, we won't be continuing practice next year."

Luna asks "Okay, but how're you alive? We all saw you get hit."

"The Dragon Flame, it protects me as long as it's inside me. So, I'm un-killable for the time being. And that'll only end when it passes to the next Holder."

Luna's mouth drops, and even Harry stares at her.

Luna carries her stuff back up to her room to pack, while Bloom and Harry talk in the hallway.

"Bloom, your immortal?"

"No! I'm not going to live forever or anything! I just can't be killed in battle until the Dragon Flame passes to a new Holder."

"And, when is that going to happen?"

Bloom blushes, and Harry backs her into a corner so she can't try to dodge the question - or get out of this.

"Bloom? When do you lose the Dragon Flame?"

Bloom's face is bright red, and she whispers "When it passes to the next in the Domino Royal Bloodline."

She looks up, and tries to lighten the mood by saying "So, not for years to come. Unless I get really hormonal after a battle and wind up in a very bad situation."

Harry doesn't take long to put the pieces together, and then he turs bright red as well.

"So…when you have a kid."

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

She looks away, until Harry hugs her tightly and whispers into her hair "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I thought you were dead."

Bloom doesn't mention the fact that she technically was dead for a moment, not wanting Harry to crush her completely.

Hermione and Ron walk into the hallway, only to back out quietly when they realize Harry's trying not to have a breakdown at the moment.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom's fine. She's not going to start throwing up or anything. Year six is about to start, anybody wondering how Snake-Face is going to take this defeat? Read and find out!**


	57. Chapter 57

That summer, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange go to Severus Snape - he's literally the only person they can turn to.

Lucius was captured directly after the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Narcissa and Draco have been caught up in a massive legal battle, trying and failing to keep him out of Azkaban - and, now Draco's been forced into the Death Eaters to replace Lucius!

He's by no means in the same position of power and influence as his father in the group, but he's got an incredibly dangerous assignment: kill Dumbledore.

It's impossible, and nobody has any illusions about this being Lucius's punishment for failing Voldemort.

The fate of all the Malfoys rests on Draco's success, but its crystal clear that Voldemort expects Draco to fail.

It's virtually impossible, Dumbledore's one of the greatest wizards of all time - nobody doubts that, he's powerful and knows how to use that power.

So, despite Bellatrix's reservations, the two sisters are in a maze of buildings and trying to find the address of a friend.

Bellatrix says "Cissy! You mustn't do this, he can't be trusted!"

Narcissa automatically says "The Dark Lord trusts him."

Bellatrix blurts out "The Dark Lord is mistaken."

Narcissa looks at her in shock, and Bellatrix blinks when she realizes what she just said.

"Or so I believe."

"Well, who can we trust these days?"

Narcissa remembers Lucius's account of the battle in the graveyard two years ago, how Bloom transformed and defeated all of them before escaping with Cedric Diggory.

And then, what he and Bellatrix told them after the battle, how she took a Killing Curse but got back up and flew after them moments after.

Bellatrix was stunned speechless, until she started fighting and Bellatrix's self-defense instinct took over.

Voldemort told all of them the fire-haired girl was dangerous, but even he didn't know just how dangerous she is.

Lucius told Draco all the summer between his fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts to stay as far away from Bloom as possible, barely spare the girl a glance - and he said it all again before his trial.

He didn't tell them what she's the fairy of, but he made it abundantly clear that Draco's to stay as far away from her as he possibly can.

Draco scoffed at the description of Bloom in a sparkly miniskirt and haler top, then his look turned from one of disbelief to horror and shock when Lucius told him how Bloom can control fire and use it against her enemies.

He remembered the time in year two where they dueled, and he shot a fireball at her.

She was pushed back a few feet, then launched her own fireball at him that sent him into the wall.

* * *

All of this goes through the two womens' minds, as they knock on the right door and wait to be answered.

When the door opens, they see Peter Pettigrew on the other side.

Bellatrix hisses "He lives in this Muggle dung-hill?"

Pettigrew glowers at her, then leads them inside to a sitting room.

There's a man sitting by the window, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

On the page, the two ladies can see pictures and headlines: One is an article about the huge trial where Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban, and the picture shows Narcissa and Draco coming out of the courtroom.

Another picture shows Harry Potter and Bloom, it's naming Harry the chosen one and asking if he'll kill the dark Lord.

Bloom was off to the side, but there's an article about her as well.

It asks about her mysterious background and powers, but she declined to give an interview - then disappeared around a corner and nobody saw where she went.

Narcissa and Bellatrix can guess at her powers though, Draco said the entire castle would shake at night sometimes - and they're betting it was no ordinary earthquake happening.

The paper drops, and Snape eyes the two women curiously.

He absently says "Run along, Wormtail."

Wormtail glowers one last time, then leaves the room while stroking his gray hand - the one that's twenty times stronger than his last and is resistant to spells.

It looks like it's made of metal, making everyone wonder what it would do if Bloom tried to melt it.

Snape points his wand at the bottle of wine and three goblets, which all get filled and float over to people.

Narcissa says "I've got nowhere else to turn, Severus."

Bellatrix says "You must be joking, sister!"

Snape smirks faintly, and brings the goblet to his lips.

"I must tell you about your completely useless attempt to kill Bloom. She was walking around and ate a truckload at the feast."

Bellatrix scoffs, and turns away.

Narcissa says "I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself has forbidden me to speak of this-"

Snape interrupts "If the Dark Lord has forbidden you to speak of it, then you ought not to speak."

He looks over at Bellatrix for a moment, and says "Put it down Bella, we mustn't touch what's not ours."

Bellatrix glowers at him, then puts the Dark Curio back down on the shelf where she found it.

He turns back to Narcissa, and says "As it happens, I'm aware of your situation."

Bellatrix gapes at him, and asks "You? The Dark Lord told you?"

Snape rolls his eyes, and says "Your sister doubts me, Narcissa. Understandable, I've played my part well over the years. So well, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time."

Bellatrix makes a scathing sound, and Snape's eyes harden.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would doubt it."

Narcissa stammers "I-I don't doubt you, Severus."

Bellatrix starts saying "You should feel honored, Cissy. As should Draco-"

Narcissa yells "He's just a boy!"

Snape says "I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco. To provide some…assistance."

Bellatrix eyes Snape keenly, then Narcissa asks "Do you mean it?"

Snape deadpans "I can try."

Narcissa's look turns to one of hope, and she says "Oh, Severus, please, would you?"

Bellatrix says "Promise. Make the Unbreakable Vow."

Snape meets her challenging gaze evenly, then ignores her and looks away.

Bellatrix scoffs, and says "See? Just empty words. Oh, he'll try, he'll give it his best effort. But, when it matters most he'll slither back into his hole. Bloody coward…"

She goes on muttering, until Snape turns back to her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Take out your wand."

Bellatrix freezes, her goblet at her lips.

When she puts it down, a drop of wine runs red down her face from the corner of her mouth - looking like blood.

Her hand shakes as she takes her wand out, and she places the tip of it over Snape and Narcissa's joined hands.

Narcissa asks "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

Snape can only imagine how he's supposed to keep Draco away from Bloom, he seems to have a death-wish when it comes to bothering her.

He can only do so much when it comes to out of class, he can only hope Draco has enough brains to stay away from her.

"And, should it prove necessary, if it seems Draco will fail…will you yourself carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Snape deadpans "I will."

As Bellatrix casts the spell, strands of fire wrapped around their hands.

At the last question, the three strands sink into their skin and leave small lines in their hands.

The thing about an unbreakable vow: if the person who accepts the terms breaks it, they die.

Snape will have to keep a very tight leash on Draco when it comes to Harry, Bloom, and their friends.

He can only hope that Bloom can keep her temper in check long enough to not turn Draco to ashes before he can get there - he's honestly not sure he could stop her if she decided to go off on the Slytherin student.

* * *

 **AN: Damn right he couldn't! He's going to have to do more than keep a tighter leash on Draco when it comes to Bloom - what he should've been doing from year one - he's going to basically have to chain the kid to him; that's assuming Draco is going to attempt the same old routine that's gotten him decked so many times before now. Wondering how Harry and Bloom have been, living with Sirius? Find out next chapter!**


	58. Chapter 58

Harry and Bloom are on a date, shockingly enough.

Another shocker, they haven't been swarmed by reporters from all the newspapers - that would be because they're in the Muggle world.

12 Grimmauld place may technically be a Wizarding World location, but it's located in the Muggle world and hidden from them.

It's hidden from most of the Wizarding World as well, the only people who know about it are in the Order of the Phoenix.

You would never find it unless you knew it was there, and the Fidelius Charm protects its location.

You can't reveal the information unless you're the Secret-Keeper, and the Secret-Keeper has to die for the people who know about it as well to become Secret-Keepers.

Bloom thought that maybe, because she'd died, all the kids they'd trained had become Secret-Keepers as well under the Charm.

Either way, they're left undisturbed at the food stand they're at.

Harry hasn't let Bloom out of his sight since the Battle at the Ministry, not once.

She's found him waiting outside her bedroom door in the morning, and until she falls asleep he sits beside her.

Luckily, her nightmares stopped after the battle in the Department of Mysteries - so the house hasn't shaken once.

* * *

Harry looks up from the copy of the Daily Prophet he's reading, then notices Bloom looking around. He folds it in half, keeping the moving pictures hidden, then takes her hand in his.

"Hey, relax. Nobody's going to fling a curse or anything at us."

Bloom smirks at that, and asks "You telling me that, or yourself?"

Harry chuckles and gets up, pulling her up with him.

They pay for their food and leave, taking a walk.

Harry keeps Bloom practically plastered to his side, he's also hardly let her out of arm's reach since the battle where she died then came back to life.

Bloom sighs, and says "Harry, I'm fine. Look at me."

She stops walking, forcing him to either keep going or face her - he faces her.

"Harry, I'm fine. Does it look like I'm a ghost or something?"

Harry doesn't say anything, just wraps her in a hug then kisses her passionately.

When they break a minute later, Harry pulls Bloom up to her tiptoes and into another hug.

"Harry, I'm alright. Listen to me, I'm not going to suddenly drop dead on the ground out of nowhere. I'm still alive, I'm alright."

Harry stares into her bright blue eyes, wanting desperately to believe her and stop worrying so much.

Suddenly, Bloom looks over his shoulder and sees a silver glow.

"Um, Harry? I know I'm not exactly a Londoner, born and bred, but I'm pretty sure the streets don't sparkle silver. _Ohmygosh, it's Dumbledore!_ "

When Harry whips around, he sees Professor Dumbledore standing there.

He waves to them, and they run over fast.

He's studying a perfume advertisement, and absently says "I once knew a Muggle-girl from Liverpool with hair like spun silk, no light could resist it…"

He looks over at them, and says "You've been reckless lately, Bloom, Harry."

Bloom nudges Harry in the ribs, and says "I'd like to spend some time in less crowded areas, but someone here won't let me. He also sticks to me like glue, so…"

Like he's proving Bloom's point, Harry wraps an arm around her waist and gives her a look.

"I like riding around on the trains. It takes my mind off of…things." _T_

 _hings like you jumping in front of a Killing Curse!_

Bloom looks away, then notices Dumbledore's hand is ash black.

"Ah, yes, rather unpleasant-looking, isn't it? Thrilling story behind it, but I'm afraid now is not the time to tell it. Grab my hand, and don't let go."

Harry and Bloom both grab onto Dumbledore's sleeve, and then suddenly the world goes black and it feels like they're been forced through a very tight rubber tube.

His skull is getting crushed, he can't breathe, it's like there's a weight on him from all sides.

A few moments later, the world reappears and stops spinning shortly after.

Harry asks "We just Apparated, didn't we sir?"

"Yes, and quite successfully. Most people vomit the first time."

Bloom claps a hand over her mouth, then runs to a nearby trashcan.

Harry winces, and says "I can't imagine why…"

He goes and rubs Bloom's back until she can stand up, then they make their way off to wherever it is Dumbledore's taking them.

* * *

Dumbledore asks "I assume you're wondering why I brought you here?"

Harry shakes his head, and says "After all these years, I've learned to roll with it."

He's still got his arm around Bloom, who's a little weak from emptying her stomach.

Bloom says "I've seen crazier things. Try fighting a bunch of Ghouls in Gardenia park when you have literally no idea of what's going on or anything to do with magic."

She grins, then motions to Harry that she's okay to walk now.

They get to a small house in a village called Budleigh Babberton, and Dumbledore opens it.

The place is a total mess, the furniture is everywhere and a grand piano is lying broken with all its keys strewn all over the floor.

Dumbledore lights his wand, and calls out "Horace!"

There's no reply, and the three figures make their way to what looks like it might have once been a living room, and Bloom looks up at the ceiling when a drop of something hits her head.

There's a dark substance spattered all on the walls and ceiling, and its bright red when Dumbledore illuminates it.

Another drop falls, hitting Harry's scar this time.

Dumbledore takes a closer look at it before Harry can wipe it off, and swipes his thumb over the spot.

When he tastes the stuff, his expression changes and he goes over to a well-stuffed armchair - and jams his wand into it.

The chair squeaks "Merlin's Beard!" and starts mutating into the figure of a person.

It's a fat, old man in well-worn lilac pajamas.

Bloom thinks to Harry _Tell me we're not paying a social visit on a guy who lives like a total pig and has revolting ideas about ceiling painting._

Harry can't answer that, he's got no idea what they're doing here.

The man gets up and dusts himself off, saying "There's no need to disfigure me, Albus!"

Dumbledore smiles, and says "I must say, you make a very convincing armchair Horace."

He pats his stomach, and says "All in the upholstery, I come by the stuffing naturally."

Bloom rolls her eyes, at least he's not like Peter Pettigrew - hopefully.

"What gave me away?"

Dumbledore points up to the ceiling and says "Dragon's blood."

That thoroughly disgusts Bloom, she's always liked dragons.

"Yes, well, I couldn't very well use Wizard's blood, now could I?"

Harry grabs her hand before something can catch fire, just as Horace steps back and catches sight of the two of them.

The blood on Harry's scar makes it a beacon for Horace's eyes, and then he catches sight of Harry and Bloom's joined hands.

Dumbledore says "Ah, yes, introductions. Harry, Bloom, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, well, you know who Harry is. As for Bloom, he's a friend of his."

Dumbledore whispers "There's some talk that he's the chosen one."

Horace stares at Harry like he's been hypnotized, and Dumbledore asks "So, why all the theatrics? You weren't perhaps expecting someone else, were you?"

Slughorn starts, then stammers "S-someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow, and Bloom's seconds away from getting Slughorn's attention to enter his mind - she's been practicing Legillimancy, and it turns out she's rather talented.

She's got a natural predisposition for Occlumency, so Legillimency is basically that in reverse: entering someone's mind instead of making yours a wall.

Slughorn caves at Dumbledore's look, and he says "Oh, all right! The Death-Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? One can only say no to these people so many times before they-"

"Take matters into their own hands?"

Slughorn nods miserably, and gestures around the room.

"I never stay anywhere longer than a week. The Muggles who own this house are currently in the Canary Islands."

Dumbledore says "Well, I think it should be put back in order for them, don't you? Mind?"

Dumbledore fixes the entire room without a word, and the dragon's blood disappears from the ceiling.

"That was fun, mind if I use the loo?"

As Dumbledore walks down the hallway, Slughorn calls "Don't think I don't know why you're here! The answer is still no! Absolutely, unequivocally, no!"

Dumbledore doesn't answer, and the silence in the room is almost too awkward to bear.

After a moment, Slughorn says "You look exactly like your father, except for your eyes. You've got-"

"My mother's eyes. Yeah, I get that a lot."

Harry looks away, not wanting to talk about his parents.

Slughorn gets the hint, and turns to Bloom.

"And you, you're like nobody I've ever seen before! I've seen your picture in the newspapers a few times, they say you fought the Dark Lord."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Yeah, I did. Multiple times, with Harry."

He points them to a dresser crowded with pictures of former students of his - but Bloom does not like the way Slughorn's talking about them like they're collectibles or something.

He taught the editor of the Daily Prophet, the current owner of Honeydukes, even the captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry notices a picture of a boy who looks a lot like Sirius - though he's a bit thinner and shorter than Sirius is.

"Ah, that's Regulus Black. I assume you know of his older brother, Sirius. I taught the whole Black Family except Sirius. Shame, I would've liked to have the whole set…"

Bloom can't believe what she's hearing, she resolves right then to not let this guy find out about her powers under any circumstances.

Suddenly, Dumbledore asks "Mind if I take this? I do love the knitting patterns."

Slughorn blinks, and says "Of course. But, you're not leaving?"

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. A shame, I would have considered it a personal triumph had you decided to return to Hogwarts, Horace. You see, you are like Harry and Bloom here: one of a kind."

* * *

They leave the house, but they don't make it ten steps away from the building when Horace Slughorn yells out the front door "Alright, I'll do it! But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet you gave me before! And I expect a raise! These are mad times we're living in!"

Dumbledore responds "Indeed they are."

* * *

 **AN: Year six is up! Yes, Harry's still worrying about Bloom - she did die and come back to life after all. So now he is all but chaining her to him - the only think missing is the handcuffs around their wrists. Understandably, he's a little nervous about finding her dead on the floor or something. Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	59. Chapter 59

Bloom asks "Sir, what was that all-"

Dumbledore interrupts her, saying "You are both talented, powerful - and both of you are very famous, yes, you to Bloom. Everything Horace prizes. Professor Slughorn will try to collect you, both of you. You would be his crowning jewels, that's why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it is crucial he return…"

Bloom and Harry both look intrigued at that, and Bloom looks more than a little worried by the thought of being 'collected' by that guy.

Before either of them can ask about it, Dumbledore glances at the moon and says "I fear I have stolen a wondrous night from you two."

Harry pulls Bloom a little closer, as she says "We already ate. Besides, I think I was in for another lecture about why I'm not allowed to jump in front of deadly curses to save people important to us."

She sighs quietly when Harry's arms tighten around her slightly, but doesn't say anything.

Harry sternly says "Bloom…"

"Hey, I'd rather die and come back to life than Sirius die and not come back at all!"

Dumbledore smiles, and says "Grab my arm again, I've already told Sirius you'll be leaving for Hogwarts."

Bloom and Harry both look confused, and Bloom says "But our stuff, and Fyra and Hedwig…"

"They're waiting for you."

Dumbledore holds out his arm again, and Bloom and Harry separate enough so that they don't accidentally switch limbs or anything.

A moment later, they arrive at the Weasley's place - and Bloom nearly throws up again.

Dumbledore's nowhere to be seen, and Bloom has a hand clamped tightly over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up.

Harry asks "You okay?"

Bloom shakes her other hand back and forth, a 'maybe' response.

Harry helps her stand, noticing she's not quite as green as the first time.

She's still got her hand clapped over her mouth, but she hasn't barfed yet.

When they get inside the Weasley's house, they find that all their stuff is there along with Hedwig and Fyra.

Fyra flies over to Bloom's shoulder and Bloom pets her with her free hand.

Suddenly, they're both crushed in a massive group hug from everyone at once, which does not help Bloom's stomach at all.

Molly asks "Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming?"

Harry shrugs and says "We didn't know. Dumbledore just brought us a minute ago."

Bloom suddenly pushes her way through the crowd and runs to the bathroom.

Hermione and Ron wince, and Harry says "Apparating doesn't agree with her."

* * *

Five minutes later, Bloom's back and looking her normal color.

Molly slaps her arm now, and says "You, young lady, gave us quite a scare with your little stunt in the Department of Mysteries. I know you were saving Sirius, but that was an extremely stupid thing to do - and I never thought I'd be telling you that you did something stupid."

Bloom smiles apologetically, and says "Sorry, but I wasn't about to let Harry lose the only person he could actually call family."

Molly sighs, and says "Well, from what you've said, those Dursleys can't really be called family. That may have been a noble thing to do, but it was also reckless and stupid. Do it again, and we'll put you under house arrest with all of us guarding you in shifts."

Bloom would glare, except it means they care about her - and the fact that Harry puts his arm around her waist doesn't help.

Molly looks over and sees Ron about to touch Hermione.

He quickly points out the stray bit of toothpaste on her chin, and she wipes it away and gives him a strange look.

Up in a four-person room, bloom asks Hermione, "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago, wasn't sure I was coming though."

Harry looks up from the fireplace, he's teasing a blue fire with the Daily Prophet floating in it.

The pages of the paper twist and turn, and the headline mingles with the image of Draco's haunted face.

Ron says "Mum sort of…lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous."

Harry sighs "Oh, come on."

Bloom adds "If I didn't do something just because there's the chance of danger, I wouldn't have even gone to Alfea!"

Ron points out "Your magic was newly discovered and you had no idea how to work it."

"Yeah, do you have any idea how many times I put myself through walls trying to do anything?"

They don't and they bet they don't really want to know.

Hermione says "Well, Molly's not alone. Even my parents, and they're muggles, know something bad is happening."

Ron says "Anyway, Dad stepped in and told her she was being barmy. Took a few days, but she came around."

Bloom says "But we're talking about Hogwarts, people - Dumbledore! What in this world could be safer?"

Hermione and Ron glance at each other, and she says "There's been a lot of chatter lately, that he's gotten…old."

Harry says "Rubbish. He's only - what?"

Ron says "A hundred and fifty."

Hermione adds "Give or take a few years."

Bloom says "Well, that just means he's seen just about everything and knows how to do his job."

They all look at her, see she's completely serious about that - and then they all crack up and start laughing.

When they go quiet again, Harry pokes at the fire with his wand again.

Draco's face appears in the flames for an instant before it vanishes.

Hermione asks "Wait, that reminds me. Bloom."

When the red-head looks at her, Hermione asks "How on Earth did you survive the bloody Killing Curse anyway?"

Bloom sighs and says "Because I can't be killed while the Dragon Flame is inside me. And no, I won't lose it for a long while - Harry, don't tell them."

Ron asks "Your immortal? Or invincible or whatever?"

"Sort of. If my body is destroyed, well, I'm screwed then - but I can usually keep that from happening."

Hermione says "You said something about losing it. When?"

Bloom and Harry both turn bright red, and Hermione says "Tell me it's not gone with your Virginity or something."

Both of them blaze red at that, and Bloom says "No! Hermione, why would you think that? No, that's not when I'll have to give up the Dragon Flame. And before you ask, no, I'm not about to lose it or anything. And I am not just going to jump out in front of random curses for nothing, because it really sucked."

All three of her friends let out a sigh and relax a little, and Harry says "Bloody well good. Because I would tie you to me if you had a plan like that."

"Okay, I get it. Now, would you please stop worrying so much? I mean, really, I have no plans on leaving this life any time in the near future. Preferably, I'd like to leave at the age of ninety and in my sleep - nowhere near that just yet, in case you haven't noticed."

Hermione has to start laughing, Bloom somehow manages to make it impossible to stay mad at her.

Ron says "You never told us when you lose this power of yours though."

Bloom blushes again, and says "Hopefully I'll have lost it by ninety, or I'll have been living one lonely life! I'm going to sleep, please don't Apparate me anywhere!"

She jumps onto one of the top bunks and rattles off a string of words that they can guess is a spell - then she falls to the side snoring.

Hermione asks "Did she just put a sleep spell on herself?"

Harry climbs up and shakes her shoulder gently - no reaction.

"Um, yeah, she's not waking up any time soon."

Ron smacks his hand to his face, and says "She must be really embarrassed about it. Why?"

Harry looks away, and Hermione asks "Did I guess it right?"

"No, you were on the right track let's say. I'm going to bed as well, you two can figure it out. Night."

He climbs into the bed underneath Bloom, and is out in seconds.

* * *

Hermione and Ron try to think, she was on the right start when she guessed at a night in bed, but it's not the right answer.

Ron says "You think they think we're going to tease them?"

"Yeah, definitely. Oh…bloody hell…Ron, I think I know when Bloom loses the Dragon Flame."

"When?" "When she gets a kid!"

"What?"

"Ron, I read about the Dragon Flame once, it was passed down this royal family bloodline."

"Kind of like pure-bloods kind of talk?"

"Not really. In the Magical Dimension, everyone has magic. There's no pure or mixed blood there, its talent and power. Almost seems simpler than all this nonsense."

"Must be nice. Anyway, bloodline?"

"Yeah, the power was passed down the Domino royal family, going from one Holder to the next. And then the planet was destroyed…"

Ron's eyes get huge, and he says "She's the last one."

"Yeah, she's the only survivor of her planet's destruction, so there's currently nobody to pass it on to. But if that were to change, say, with her giving birth to a child…"

"She'd have to give it to the kid."

They both stare at one another, then look up at Bloom.

Ron whispers "She's really got a bum deal, hasn't she?"

"Yeah. Planet: gone. Birth family: gone. Adoptive family: murdered with the Killing Curse. Her life: constant danger. What the bloody hell is ever going to go right for her?"

Ron says "We know her, we're her friends. Harry's more than a friend to her, I'm betting. You've seen the way they blush at stuff. And I saw the look on Harry's face after the Yuletide Ball - priceless."

"Same with Bloom, she was a wreck right before the Ball though. I had to convince her about four times to get down the stairs and onto the first floor - and that was invisibly. When she heard voices, she tried to bolt. Gods, I've never seen her that nervous in my entire life."

Ron grins, and asks "Thought of dancing with Harry a little too much for her?"

"Yeah, that was what I had to convince her of: that the dance would go alright and she wouldn't make a fool of herself."

Ron and Hermione chuckle, and then Hermione says "Night Ron, we've got to get stuff tomorrow."

"Night, Hermione."

They climb into bed, Hermione taking the top bunk and Ron taking the bottom one.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Harry's not the only one on high-alert after Bloom's taking the curse for Sirius. It's completely wasted though, she's got no plans on going off and getting her head cut off or anything - that might actually kill her, who knows. Nobody's finding out though, Bloom's not leaving any time soon - at least not by dying. Read to find out what happens next!**


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, at Diagon Alley, the friends are all in Fred and George's new store.

They're making huge sales - the place is packed!

It's exactly like a tin of sardines in the store, jammed to bursting with people while Fred and George stand on a counter in magenta robes and sell to the masses.

Fainting Fancy, Nosebleed Nougats, and the famous Puking Pastilles - which one boy tries and then the twins shove a sloshing cauldron over to him as he turns green.

Fred and George hop down from the counter and lead Harry around the store, and George scares the tar out of one kid trying to take a Screaming Yo-Yo.

The twins turn around to reveal eyes on the backs of their heads - fake eyes, but they look and act real.

They wink at the poor kid, and he bolts. Harry eyes a stand of orange and black lumps, called Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

They're selling fast, and real handy if you need to make a quick escape.

The twins turn to Ginny, Bloom, and Hermione, who are looking at a display of Wonder Witch Love Potions.

Fred says "Yes, they really do work."

George adds "Then again, sis, the way we hear it you're doing just fine on your own."

Ginny demands "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

Bloom says "Oh, leave her alone you two. Or, better yet, give her and Ron a discount for putting up with your teasing."

Fred and George share a look, and Fred says "Then again, you supposedly don't need them Bloom."

Fred and George both have wicked grins on their faces, and Bloom goes still and demands "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all back away slightly, as Fred says "We've been hearing rumors for five years now, if you two aren't together, you're doing a fantastic job of fooling the entire Wizarding world."

Bloom turns bright red, and her eyes light with fire.

"Why don't you two stay out of my personal life? Those rumors have been going around since Lockhart made us take that picture that made it seem like we were hugging. One thing that is true is that Hermione and I tied for highest scores on our OWL's last year in transfiguration - another is that I won't hesitate to turn you two into rats and take you back to Hogwarts as donations to her class."

She storms off further into the store, and Fred and George relax a little.

Harry says "Nice job, good thing she was in a good mood."

Ron adds "Yeah, or she would've turned you into rats."

Ron's brothers eye him, and Hermione says "He's right, you know. Girl has a temper that fits her powers. I haven't figured it out yet if the magic reflects the person or the other way around."

Harry shrugs, and says "Either way, it fits. I'll go find her."

He starts making his way through the crowd, and Hermione spots some Pygmy Puffs in a cage - they're little, round, squeaking balls of fluff.

"They're adorable!"

Fred says "Aren't they now? Pygmy Puffs, can't breed 'em fast enough."

George says "Do us a massive favor, buy one, we'll give you a discount, and take one to Bloom free as our apology."

Hermione smirks and says "70% off."

Both twins immediately say "Done!"

Hermione takes a blue one for herself, and a pink one for Bloom, gives the twins the money, and starts looking for Bloom.

Ron is looking at a wooden man ascending a gallows, only to fall and hang then start over.

"How much for this?"

"Five galleons."

"How much for me?"

"Five galleons."

"You gave Hermione a discount!"

Fred smiles and says "She did us a massive favor. Besides, Bloom and Harry decided to give us the winnings from the tournament."

"Right, Bloom. Give me your opinion right now, when she and Harry can't hear us. Is that girl bloody well terrifying or what?"

Fred and George look at each other, and says "Absolutely, when you get her mad."

Ron throws his hands up in the air and says "Thank you, that's what I've been saying since year four. I know she's my friend, and I should have no reason to worry, but you've been on the receiving end of one of her glares filled with fire. You can't say you weren't worried something would happen."

"Oh, yeah, totally. How the bloody hell can she light fire in her eyes? Fire powers or no, that's scary."

They head to the door to meet up with Harry, Bloom, and Hermione, and pass Lavender Brown.

She smiles flirtatiously at Ron, who is completely oblivious.

They say hello, and then Ron walks out with his friends to check the other side of Diagon Alley for more school supplies.

* * *

Bloom's cuddling with the Pygmy Puff on her shoulder, and giggles as it snuggles in closer between her cheek and shoulder.

They go outside, and walk through the street - eying the closed-up shops and empty houses.

Hermione asks "How are Fred and George doing it? Half of Diagon Alley is closed."

Ron says "Fred reckons people need a good laugh."

Bloom sighs and mutters "Bet he's right…"

Harry sees a poster of Bellatrix, and suddenly hits it with a spell.

Bloom lowers his wand arm slowly, and the anger in his eyes fades even slower.

"Sorry guys, I just…"

Bloom slips her hand into his, floating the wand out of his grip and back into his sleeve.

Beside Bellatrix's poster is one of a man named Fenrir Greyback, he's a werewolf - at least the one about Lucius says he's been caught.

Hermione suddenly gasps, pulling Bloom and Harry out of a mental conversation, and she points to Ollivander's shop - the wreckage of Ollivander's shop.

Hermione says "But everyone got their wands from Ollivander. Young, old…"

Bloom adds "Good, bad. I'd say someone doesn't want the good guys to have wands anymore."

She suddenly sways, puts a hand to her head, and then collapses to the ground.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione catch her before she can hit the ground, and Ron asks "What the bloody hell? Mate, you think this is from the Curse?"

Harry's blood runs cold at that, but Hermione shakes her head.

"No, this is something else. The Killing Curse doesn't do something like this to people."

"Your right Hermione, it bloody kills them!"

* * *

While Harry's trying to wake Bloom, and Ron and Hermione are arguing worriedly, Bloom's getting something like a vision.

She saw Draco and Narcissa, then collapsed - now, she's following them through a series of passages.

She follows them into Borgin and Burkes, and watches a meeting of people - she's getting a very bad feeling about this, and anger comes right up next to her unease when she sees Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Fenrir Greyback in the center of the circle.

Draco extends his left arm, but then she's distracted by Harry's voice.

 _Bloom, wake up already. Come on, wake up!_

She tunes back in just in time to see an explosion of light and all the figures scatter.

* * *

The next thing Bloom knows, she's on the ground and staring up at three worried faces.

Hermione immediately crushes her in a hug, asking "What the bloody hell happened to you? You collapsed and we couldn't wake you for two minutes! Harry's been trying to use the connection between you two to bring you back, but-"

Hermione stops as Bloom frantically pats her back, then loosens her grip on Bloom enough for her to get some air.

Harry says "Tell me that wasn't from the Killing Curse."

"No, it wasn't. It was a vision, sort of. It was happening right now, apparently I had to see it."

"What?"

Harry helps her to her feet, catching her when she sways a little.

"Draco and Narcissa, they went to some kind of meeting. I think it was an initiation - I think he's a Death Eater now."

Bloom takes a step, then nearly falls to her knees again.

Harry mutters "Bloody hell, Bloom."

And gets her back on her feet then puts his arm around her waist to support her.

"I'm alright, just dizzy."

Ron says "Well, tell us more about this vision-trailing thing you just did while we get to the station."

Bloom nods, then puts her hand to her head.

"I really hate getting visions like this. Usually, they happen when I'm asleep - seems dangerous stuff couldn't wait 'til night like usual."

* * *

 **AN: No, Bloom's not getting relapses from the Killing Curse or anything. It was a combination of the Dark Magic the Death-Eaters were preparing and her getting a vision. Read to find out what happens next!**


	61. Chapter 61

On the train, Bloom's leaning against the window and out cold.

Her sudden vision left her drained and dizzy, she fell asleep almost immediately after sitting down.

Harry agrees with her that it sounds like Draco's a Death Eater now, but Ron and Hermione aren't so sure.

Harry points out that his immediate family are all Death Eaters, plus his aunt - Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bloom are still having trouble wrapping the fact that Sirius is related through Narcissa's marriage to the Malfoy family - and likely some associates of theirs.

Draco may be a sod, as they all think, but Harry and Bloom have both dueled him in past years and he's not the worst they've ever seen - and he's willing to play cheap and dirty, something Voldemort would likely prize very much.

It makes sense, but there's no real proof.

Harry decides he needs some air, but Hermione grabs his wrist and whispers "Don't do anything stupid. You know Bloom would just about bloody well kill you if something happened to you."

Harry nods, and Hermione lets him go.

* * *

They don't see him again, and the train gets to Hogwarts.

Hermione shakes Bloom awake, and she looks around groggily.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, first few seconds after you sat down. We're at school."

Bloom looks around, then sees someone missing.

"Where's Harry?"

She stands up, and this time she stays on her feet.

Ron quickly says "He left a little bit ago, he's probably on the platform already."

Bloom rubs her eyes, then floats all their stuff down.

* * *

They don't see Harry until they get to the feast, and he walks up with Luna - and his face is covered in blood.

Bloom asks "Why blood? Why is he always covered in blood? It couldn't be Gatorade or flower petals or something harmless."

Ron walks over to intercept, and says "Harry, Bloom's been mad that you haven't shown up. I'd come up with an explanation for that blood fast. Is it yours, for starters?"

"Yeah, Draco. Said something about wasting his time in Charms class this year, good thing Luna fixed my nose."

They find Bloom glaring at them both, and Hermione waves them over.

Harry sits down, and Bloom immediately asks "Who'd you spy on? Because you were not covered in blood the last time I saw you. Now, either you had a fistfight with the Aurors because one of them plucked a feather from Hedwig, or you were spying on someone under your cloak and they noticed."

Harry sighs, and says "You know, you're a little too smart sometimes. You know that, right?"

She puts her face in her hands, and says "I knew it. Ten spells says it was Draco and his goons."

Harry lifts her chin so she'll look at him, and says "Bloom, I'm fine. Look at me."

She deadpans "Your face is covered in your own blood, Harry. That doesn't happen from nothing."

She picks up a damp napkin and hands it to him, and he starts wiping at his face.

Ron says "You didn't miss much, just the Sorting Hat telling us to be brave in these dark times and all that. Easy for it to say, it's a hat after all. First years seemed to enjoy it though."

The lights in the hall dim, and everyone looks at Dumbledore.

Hermione notices his hand, but nobody actually knows what happened to it.

He announces that Horace Slughorn will be returning to Hogwarts, and will resume his post as the Professor teaching Potions, while Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He got some applause for Slughorn's return, but only some Slytherins and a few First Years clap at the news of Snape's new position.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bloom all share shocked looks, this is literally the last thing any of them expected.

Dumbledore says "Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors, slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, an ordinary student like any other. His name was Tom Riddle, but the world knows him by a very different one now."

The hall goes silent, and Dumbledore goes on.

"Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains…you."

Bloom eyes Draco, who is slouched low and lazily levitating his fork like Dumbledore is unworthy of his attention.

Bloom might be being petty by now, but she doesn't care at the moment.

She magically slams his fork down on the table, then pretends to be as surprised as everyone else at the sudden sound.

Dumbledore sends them off to bed, and Draco is looking around for whoever messed with his spell.

* * *

The next day in the corridor, Professor McGonagall is directing students to their classes and sees Harry and Ron sitting on a bench and enjoying the mess heavily.

She calls Harry over, and Harry explains how he had to get an Outstanding on his OWL for potions.

He only got an Exceeds Expectations, so he and Ron have a free period.

Professor McGonagall tells them that Slughorn is more than willing to take students with Exceeds Expectations, so Harry and Ron are off to Potions class again.

Bloom comes in, carrying all but a Potions book, and says "Excuse me, late for Potions class. Never seen the halls this crowded - I think."

"Good, Bloom, would you mind taking Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley with you? Seems they have an open period to fill."

"No problem, follow me guys."

They make it in just in time, and Slughorn beams and says "Bloom, Harry, m'kids! I was beginning to worry! And you've brought someone with."

Ron introduces himself, and they find seats next to Hermione.

Slughorn interrupts Ron when he says he should be going, and says "Nonsense, any friend of Harry and Bloom's is a friend of mine. We'll get you sorted out soon enough. Now, books out, open to page-"

Harry says "Sorry Professor, but Ron and I don't have a book yet. You see-"

Bloom grins sheepishly and says "Better add me into that sentence."

Slughorn says "Not to worry, you can get what you need from that cupboard."

They find three textbooks - two new, one used.

Slughorn resumes talking, while Ron and Harry get the new books as Bloom has to hold up a box of Bezoars.

She sets it down then takes the old textbook - intending to at least restore the binding and cover if not the entire book.

* * *

Hermione identifies all the potions Slughorn made easily, and he immediately realizes she's Bloom and Harry's friend.

When he looks around, he sees the entire class staring and leaning dreamily towards the vapors of the Amortnetia he brewed.

It's the most powerful love potion in the world, and it smells differently to each person based on what they are attracted to.

Bloom smells wind and scented smoke and heat, until Slughorn slangs the lid on the cauldron and snaps the entire class out of their collective trance.

He hasn't identified the potion of a small, black cauldron, but he takes a ladle and it comes up with a gold liquid inside and pours it into a tiny vial.

"What you see before you folks, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. More commonly known as-"

Bloom automatically says "Liquid Luck."

"Yes, excellent."

The entire room perks up at that, even Draco is staring at the shimmering vial in Slughorn's hands.

"Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. But, brewed correctly - as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed - at least until the effects wear off."

People don't drink it all the time because an excess causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence.

He offers all of them the vial of luck he's holding if they can successfully brew an acceptable Drought of Living Death.

The recipe can be found on page ten of their books, but Bloom's is covered in scribbles and notes.

She looks at a few of them curiously, then sets to work on the Draught.

She has to cut up one Sopophorous Bean - but as she's about to try one goes flying across the room.

She looks around and sees everyone is having trouble with the beans, so she looks back at her book.

She sees an arrow that goes from cut to the words 'crush bean - releases juice better' written on the side.

"So, you just need the juice…"

She quickly looks around to see everyone struggling with their bean and completely focused on cutting the things.

She shields her knife, then starts muttering a few words to make the bean go soft - that's one of her powers as the Holder of the Dragon Flame after all.

The juice spurts all over the protective sheet on her desk, and she quickly stops the spell as Hermione turns to see her face spattered in red juice.

"How'd you do that?"

"Try crushing it."

Hermione frowns, and says "The instructions specifically say to cut."

Harry tries Bloom's idea, and finds it works great.

Everyone is still struggling with a small bean that does not want to be cut, while Bloom looks at the notes in the margins for help.

She finishes the potion and Slughorn goes around the room, nodding in sympathy at frazzled students and their attempts - then stops and stares in wonder at Bloom's perfect potion.

"Merlin's Beard, it's perfect! So perfect, I daresay, one sip and we'd all be dead!"

Everyone is staring at Bloom in shock, and Draco's look turns to a glare.

"Well, you know, I just followed the directions."

"I'd say you earned this! Here you are, one vial of Felix Felicis. Use it well."

Bloom takes the glimmering vial from him, then sits back down.

* * *

 **AN: Ooh, used textbooks are useful apparently. I never did understand why someone would try to cut a bean that tough though when all you need is the juice. Keep reading for more adventures!**


	62. Chapter 62

That night, Dumbledore is sitting at his desk and fingering two objects: Tom Riddle's diary and a golden ring with a black stone at the center.

The pages of the diary are still perfectly intact, despite being stained unnoticeably with ink and that being hidden by the scorch marks on every single page - Bloom's work in their second year.

Her magic burned out the dark magic in the book - which Dumbledore has a very bad feeling about.

There's a knock on his door, and he quickly hides the objects in his desk drawer before saying "Come in."

The door opens, revealing Bloom and Harry.

"Ah, you got my note then?"

Harry says "Yes Professor."

They both eye the Pensieve curiously, and then sit down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I must say, Bloom, that little surprise of yours was, well, surprising would be an understatement."

Bloom opens her mouth to apologize for saving Sirius's life - again - when Dumbledore moves on.

"So, how are you both? Enjoying your classes?"

They both nod, and Dumbledore says "Professor Slughorn seems most impressed with you, Bloom."

Bloom tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, and says "I think he might be overestimating my Potions-abilities a little, sir. Or maybe a lot. He thinks Harry is good to."

After another minute or so taking an interest in their lives, Dumbledore says "Forgive me, I was just curious. In any event, I'm sure your wondering why I summoned you here. The answer lies here."

He magically opens a cabinet to reveal rows of bottles glowing inside.

There have to be a hundred easily, and Bloom can guess what they are.

"These are memories pertaining to, in this case, one individual: Voldemort. Or, as he was known then, Tom Riddle."

One vial floats up, dusty and veined with age.

"This vial contains a most particular memory, the time I first met him. I'd like you two to see it, if you would."

Bloom nods and grabs the bottle out of the air.

They walk over to the Pensieve and she pours the memory in.

They stick their heads in the liquid, letting their faces break the surface.

* * *

They see Dumbledore visit a run-down orphanage, and a woman named Mrs. Cole tells him that Tom is different from other kids - strange things have happened.

Tom is sitting by himself in a dark room while other kids are outside playing.

Mrs. Cole says "You have a visitor, Tom."

Dumbledore greets the 11-year-old Tom, but he doesn't respond other than eying them both for a minute before looking at his hands some more.

Mrs. Cole leaves them alone, and Dumbledore starts looking around the room.

On the dresser or items in sevens - stones, matches, keys, etc. - and then he sees a group of drawings.

On the top is a picture of a seaside cave, but as Dumbledore reaches out a voice says "Don't."

It's Tom's, and Dumbledore turns to find his level gaze on him. He smiles and says "As you wish."

Tom looks away again, and Dumbledore notices his hands for the first time.

They're completely still, splayed out and interlaced with a silky web - and there's a spider going back and forth, spinning more web.

Tom waits for a moment, then asks "You're the doctor, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a professor."

Tom shakes his head, still looking at his hands, and says "I don't believe you. I heard them talking, Mrs. Cole and the other staff. They want me looked at, they think I'm different."

Dumbledore says "Maybe they're right."

Tom automatically says "I'm not mad."

Dumbledore smiles and simply says "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people."

Tom looks up at that, and cocks his head slightly.

"It's a school, a school of magic."

Tom keeps on looking, but doesn't say anything.

"You can do things, can't you Tom? Things other kids can't?"

Tom eyes Dumbledore, intensely, unblinkingly, then takes in a shaky breath and says "Yes."

Dumbledore relaxes just a fraction, and says "Tell me some of the things you can do."

"I can make things move, move them without touching them. I can make animals do what I want right after meeting them. I can do bad things to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt…if I want to. I don't know how or why I can do it, though!"

Dumbledore studies Tom, who looks up and asks "Who are you? How do you know about me?"

"I'm like you, Tom. Different."

Tom closes his hands, and the web collapses as the spider escapes onto the bed.

"Prove it. It's not a request."

Dumbledore doesn't break his gaze with Tom, and narrows his eyes slightly - and then the wardrobe catches fire.

Tom starts smiling slowly, until the wardrobe starts rattling.

When he cautiously opens in, the shoebox he keeps at the top is shaking violently.

The flames vanish when he touches the box, and Dumbledore has him put anything shouldn't have on the bed.

There's a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and the mouthpiece of an organ.

"Why did you take these thing Tom?"

"I like having things that belonged to other people. It makes me feel…close to them."

Dumbledore says "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, you will be taught to use and control your magic. Understood?"

Tom eagerly nods, and Dumbledore says "Good, I'll be going now. Leave your window open tonight, an owl will bring you a message - read it carefully."

Tom suddenly blurts out, just before Dumbledore can open the door, "I can speak to snakes to."

Dumbledore freezes and looks tense.

"They find me, whisper stuff. Is that normal? For people like us?"

"It is unusual, but not unheard of. Farwell."

Dumbledore leaves without a backward glance, and the image shudders and Harry and Bloom take their heads out of the Pensieve.

Dumbledore says he didn't know he had just met someone who was going to become the most dangerous wizard of all time at that point, and that Tom Riddle had grown extremely close to one professor in particular.

Bloom immediately says "Slughorn. He must've 'collected' Riddle, only for the boy to go bad in the worst way."

"Exactly. This is why I brought Horace back. He possesses something very valuable, but he won't part with it easily."

Dumbledore pauses, and says "I'd rather not divulge any more information right now, but I promise you two will know everything in time."

Harry says "You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect us."

"I did. And he will. I'm sure of it - if he wasn't going to collect Bloom, he most certainly will try now. Harry, you were a given from the beginning - the Boy-Who-Lived as one of his group, and now the girl who can brew a perfect Draught of Living Death on her first try. He will most certainly attempt to collect you."

Bloom asks "Do you want us to let him?"

Dumbledore doesn't hesitate, and says "Yes."

Bloom sighs silently, and Harry grabs her hand in support.

 _Harry, this is not going to be easy - or particularly pleasant. You can't collect people like they're figurines or something. I really don't like the idea of being 'collected' but…_

 _It'll be fine._ _At least he isn't like Snape. He seems nice enough anyway._

 _True, fine._

 _By the way, how much do you like Quidditch?_

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom has a slight thing about Slughorn's way of acting like people are objects or something - it's really kind of getting to her, good thing he's nice enough in general. As for what it is he has, keep reading to find out!**


	63. Chapter 63

About a week later, Harry's trying to get the potential Gryffindor Quidditch players to listen to him.

"All right, queue up! Hello…"

Bloom lets out an ear-piercing whistle that gets everybody's attention, then yells "Shut up and listen to the guy who's going to decide whether or not you're going to be on the team already!"

Harry frowns, but nods at her gratefully.

"Thanks Bloom. Anyway, this morning I'll be putting you all through a few drills to see what your strengths are. Just because you got into the team last year does not guarantee your chances of a spot this year, is that clear?"

Everyone nods, and Ron gulps nervously while Bloom whispers "It'll be fine Ron. Besides, I'm looking at a Beater anyway."

He grins, then gulps again at the thought of Bloom with one of those bats.

Harry begged the two of them to join the team, saying it was boring all by himself now.

Ron jumped at the chance, and Harry had to bribe Bloom with a few new books on Charms and magic - and a kiss - but she agreed.

Cormac, a kid they've seen smiling at Hermione all year now walks over and says "No hard feelings Weasley."

"Hard feelings?"

"I'm up for Keeper as well. Nothing personal."

Bloom starts saying a Keeper needs to be fast and agile while he looks more like he'd make a good Beater - but stops when he snatches a fly out of the air and kills it in his fist.

"I like my chances. Say, Bloom…do you think you could introduce me to your friend, Granger? Wouldn't mind getting on a first-name basis, know what I mean?"

He winks lewdly, and walks away - not seeing Bloom's look of disgust.

* * *

Bloom turns out to make an excellent Beater, smashing the bat into one Bludger and then the other in seconds and sending them so far out of the field that nobody can see them.

All the onlookers in the stands quickly move out of the way, leaving Neville to delicately move to the left and give her a thumbs up.

Ginny handles the Quaffle with ease, Seamus sends one of the two Bludgers into the stands again, and this time Neville moves to the right.

It comes to a shootout between Ron and Cormac for who is the Keeper - Bloom will test Cormac, Ginny will test Ron.

Cormac protests, but Harry says he's the captain and they'll do it his way.

They go up, and Bloom fully plans on giving Cormac a run for his money.

As both she and Ginny let their Quaffles fly, Hermione mutters something with her face buried in her hands like she can't stand to watch.

Cormac suddenly rolls his broom to the left and misses the shot completely - Ron blocks Ginny's with his forehead.

The Chasers are Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Demezla Robins.

The Bludgers are Bloom and Seamus Finnegan. The keeper is Ron, and Harry's still the Seeker.

Lavendar coos "Isn't he brilliant?" and Hermione glares balefully at her.

In the Gryffindoor Common room, Ron is cracking walnuts and throwing the shell pieces into the fire, Hermione is reading the Daily Prophet, and Bloom is reading one of the new spellbooks Harry got her - her fairy spellbook and Potions textbook are right next to her as well.

When Ron comments that Cormac seems to have a thing for her, Hermione rolls her eyes and says "He's vile."

Bloom points out a spell to Hermione, asking if she's ever heard of it.

"No, I haven't, and if you had any shred of self-respect, you'd turn that book in!"

Bloom looks confused, then asks "The spellbook Harry got me?"

Hermione blinks, and then looks closer at the book Bloom's holding.

"No, the potions book!"

Bloom quickly makes it disappear, right before Hermione starts looking for it.

"Look, so someone used it before. There's nothing wrong with writing a few notes in a textbook!"

Ron says "You're the top of the class! And Harry's a close second. Professor Slughorn thinks you two are geniuses."

Hermione says "I'd just like to know who's it was. Now, let's see it."

"There was a name on the back of the front cover, it said 'This is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.' That's all though, and I've looked for some 'Half-Blood Prince' in the library with nothing."

Harry comes in, and Bloom makes a spot for him to sit down - floating her invisible books onto her legs as she shifts over.

"Hey, found anything interesting yet?"

"A few things. There's a spell in here that can grow plants instantly - I bet Neville would like that one."

Harry grins, and Hermione says "Harry, you ever hear of a 'Half-blood Prince?'"

"No, why?"

"That's the owner of Bloom's Potions textbook before her. And apparently he wrote a lot of things in there."

Bloom rolls her eyes, then says "Really, it's not a huge deal. He made notes in the margins. That isn't illegal or anything."

Ron adds "And there's apparently no mention of this guy in the library - anywhere. Bloom's looked. We only just found out about this a minute or so ago."

"Well, we'll all look later then."

Bloom sighs and facepalms, saying "Guys, chill out. The book isn't cursed or anything. It just happened to be used by someone who's apparently good at potions."

Bloom stands up, magically catching the other two books, and says "Look, I'll just go to bed now. Fantastic as this semi-interrogation has been, I'm tired. See you all in the morning."

She walks out, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione just stare after her.

Ron asks "What's gotten into her?" Hermione shakes her head, and says "I don't know, but she's been kind of moody lately. Like, ever since school started."

Harry frowns, and says "It started after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. I'd find her staring off into space, or she'd completely zone out. She always made up some excuse, but…"

Hermione prompts "But?"

"But I think she's scared. I've seen her reading that book on the Magical Dimension again - a lot, actually - the part about the Dragon Flame and what it can do."

Hermione says "She's curious, big deal."

Harry shakes his head, and says "She read that cover to cover in year one. She must know it by heart at this point. I've seen her notebook as well, with pages and pages filled with notes about the Dragon Flame - what it can do, how strong it is, what could happen if the Holder loses control…"

Hermione and Ron go still, and Ron asks "She thinks she's going to lose control?"

"I don't know, but, what happened at the Department wasn't nothing. She…"

"We know Harry. Go on."

"Something like that is big, she was worried in year one that she wouldn't be able to control it. That she'd go bad and use it to destroy everything or she would go ballistic at something and destroy everything."

Hermione asks "Destroying everything is kind of a theme with her, isn't it?"

Ron says "She has a point though, what would happen?"

Harry says "She told me once everything in a large distance would be turned into a massive, smoking crater, with Bloom unconscious at the center and everything else gone. Most likely."

Ron gulps, and he and Hermione share a look.

"Okay, that seems a fair thing to worry about. But it hasn't happened yet, and-"

"And now, with Bloom being brought back by the power inside her, no command from her or anything like that, well, she was comfortable with the power inside her. She never wanted it, but she was getting used to it - now, she's basically at square one again - except this time she has more control over fire than she did at the end of year one."

They nod, and Hermione says "You think she'll be herself again in a few weeks?"

Harry shrugs, saying "Maybe, I don't know."

* * *

 **AN: Well, who would be completely normal after coming back to life? Physically, Bloom's fine - she's just dealing with the fact that she came back to life automatically, or trying to at any rate. No, I won't give her a breakdown or anything - it's just a lot to wrap your head around.**


	64. Chapter 64

A few weeks later, the four friends are walking to Hogsmeade through the snow - all of them sticking close to Bloom as she glows a dim orange and shares her warmth with them - and they pass Hagrid heading back to the school with a pulsating sack over one shoulder - he looks like a crazed Santa, covered in snow and with a burlap sack over his shoulders that could carry enough stuff for every kid in the school.

When he shows them what's inside, they all look in and then cringe and back away.

Hagrid chuckles, and says "Stinksap, trees are dripping with it. Burn the whiskers right off your chin though."

Bloom asks "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, this isn't for me. This is for Aragog, you all remember Aragog don't you?"

Ron asks "Giant spider, about six foot by ten? Tried to eat us in the woods?"

"That's the one, he's taken ill. Hoping to nurse him back to health. Keep your fingers crossed."

Bloom smiles nervously, and says "I'd offer to help, but I don't want to get eaten. I'll cross all my fingers though."

She does so at once, making all four onlookers laugh when she hooks her thumbs together and shows five pairs of crossed fingers.

Harry puts an arm around her shoulders and says "Never change Bloom, I mean it."

Hermione is wiping tears of laughter off her face, and says "Good point, nobody can do something like that so easily."

As Hagrid leaves, Bloom spots a group of Aurors behind the treeline and sighs.

Harry asks "What is it?"

"The Aurors. I know they're here to protect us, but…"

"But?"

Hermione says "But somehow it doesn't feel any safer. More like we're the ones being watched."

Bloom nods grimly, and whispers "Haven't gone flying once in case they somehow know I'm there and blast me. Dumbledore said we were the Dark Forces' greatest weapon, maybe the Aurors think that to."

Harry spots Slughorn pass Professor Flitwick as he heads to the Three Broomsticks, and Harry gets an idea.

"Anyone up for a Butterbeer?"

* * *

When they enter, Bloom catches on to what Harry is playing at and sighs before looking around for Slughorn.

They find him sitting at a stool - and then Harry leads them over to a table well in his sight.

Bloom waves her hand, after making sure nobody's watching, and the stuff on the table disappears.

Hermione asks "What's going on?"

Bloom mutters "Believe me, you don't want to know. We have to suck up to Slughorn, get him to collect us - gods, I really wish we didn't."

A kid in an apron appears, and says "What'll we have?"

Hermione says "Four Butterbeers, two with a splash of ginger."

He nods, and then leaves - just as Harry notices Draco leaving the pub.

They lock eyes for a minute, then he's gone.

Harry has a bad feeling about that, but Ron interrupts, saying "Oh, bloody hell…"

When the four friends look over, they see Ginny and Dean Thomas sitting in a corner booth.

Hermione says "Honestly Ron, they're just holding hands…and snogging…"

She trails off, and Ron turns back around to see Dean and Ginny kissing passionately.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Harry says "Ron, you can't be serious."

"That's my sister over there, in case you didn't notice."

Hermione says "So? If she looked over and saw the two of us snogging, would you expect her to leave?"

Ron is stunned speechless, then they hear Slughorn's voice say "Harry, Bloom!"

Harry rises, and Bloom does as well after a minute.

Harry says "Wonderful to see you, sir."

Hermione and Ron look at Bloom questioningly, and she makes a face in return.

She then puts her act on, and asks "What brings you out here?"

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I'd care to admit. Why, I remember when it was just One Broomstick!"

He laughs loudly at this, and Bloom and Harry join in - Bloom less so, it wasn't really that funny.

Slughorn's belly trembles next to Hermione's head, and he spills some of his drink on the table.

"Oops, all hands on deck, Granger!"

They hear a whistle, and a filthy rag comes flying over and cleans up the mess.

Hermione smiles thinly, just as the kid from before comes back with their Butterbeers.

Slughorn smiles, and says "Listen, m'kids. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you two be game?"

Harry says "It would be an honor, sir."

Slughorn smiles, and says "Granger, your welcome to."

"Be delighted, sir."

He smiles again, and says "Fabulous, expect my owl in three days."

He turns to exit, then says "Good seeing you, Wallenby."

Ron glares, then takes a long drink from his Butterbeer.

Bloom and Harry sit back down, and Bloom takes a very long drink from her mug as Hermione asks "What was that about? What are you two playing at?"

Harry says "Professor Dumbledore asked us to get to know him."

Ron asks "Get to know him?"

Bloom shrugs, then slams her empty mug on the table and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Must've been important, or else he wouldn't have asked. I am not enjoying it, however. Don't be jealous, I think he's more than a little creepy - the way he 'collects' people like little figurines or cards or something."

Ron looks over and sees Hermione's drained his mug as well, and says

"You've got a little…" He gestures to lip upper lip, where she's got a mustache from the drinks.

She flicks out her tongue and licks it up, and then they leave.

* * *

Bloom and Hermione are several yards behind Ron and Harry, both girls having some fun in the snow.

Ron and Harry are talking, and Ron says "Bit worried about her. Her and I snogging, ha, as if…"

They all pause when they hear "Katie, you don't know what that could be!"

Katie Bell and her friend Leanne are standing in the snow and arguing. Hermione and Bloom go up to them, and Bloom asks "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Katie's body starts floating up in the air, and she starts screaming.

Bloom yanks her by the ankles and she crashes into the snow - her slender parcel falling to the ground.

Katie's thrashing and screaming in the snow, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

Bloom's trying to snap her out of whatever this is, talking to her steadily while Leanne explains how Katie walked out of the loo with the mysterious package she dropped in hand - she said it was important to get it back to Hogwarts immediately.

Hagrid comes tearing through the forest, and says "Outta the way!"

He's so forceful that everyone, even Bloom, instantly obeys.

He effortlessly scoops Katie up, and calms her down enough for the intense pain to fade and her to slip into unconsciousness.

Harry wraps the necklace sticking out of the torn package in his scarf carefully, making sure none of it sticks out.

They all rush back to Hogwarts while Hagrid takes Katie.

* * *

Professor McGonagall eyes the necklace, as Leanne explains what happened again.

When Leanne leaves, Harry says "Professor, I know Katie. Off the Quidditch field, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that necklace and had any clue it was dangerous, then she wasn't doing it willingly."

Professor McGonagall asks "Why is it always you four? Whenever something happens, you four are there."

Bloom says "Believe me professor, I wish we weren't. been asking myself this question for years now."

Snape comes in and eyes the necklace, asking "Is this it?"

McGonagall nods, and Snape floats the necklace up.

"What do you think Professor?"

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive. There's a powerful curse on this necklace - one that will kill a person as soon as they touch it."

Bloom asks "Katie was cursed, wasn't she?"

McGonagall agrees, and says "That must be why she was delivering it. She is not the type to simply take a necklace to Hogwarts from a total stranger."

Harry thinks it was Draco who cursed Katie, but he doesn't say as much out loud - he's got no real proof other than the fact that he was in the pub at the same time as Katie, and that isn't proof other than circumstantial.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, everyone, Bloom's dealing with the fact of how powerful the Dragon Flame is fairly well given the circumstances. It's not hard for someone with different magic than that of the Wizarding world to be more powerful when you don't actually need a wand to do magic - so the thought of all the power inside her was somewhat pushed to the back of her mind with schoolwork and life-and-death situations every year. Now it's been brought to the front very suddenly - and everyone was shocked - but Bloom's dealing with it fairly well, I'd say.**


	65. Chapter 65

Harry and Bloom are getting ready in the Gryffindor Common Room for the dinner party in Slughorn's office, but Bloom is more than reluctant to go.

"Harry, can't you go without me? Say I caught a sudden cold or something, I really find this whole charade disgusting."

Bloom's lying on the couch, and Harry sits down next to her.

"I know, but Professor Dumbledore wants us to get something from him. And he said the only way that was going to happen is if we get him to like us."

"Harry, that man may be nice, he may be a good Potions professor, but I find the way he 'collects' students and plays favorites - and ignores the rest of the class for the most part - absolutely revolting. People aren't figurines to be stacked on a shelf or something!"

Harry sighs, he's known about Bloom's distaste for Slughorn since they went to visit him.

Harry takes Bloom's hand in his and squeezes it for an instant.

"Bloom, I swear, I get your point. I really do, I agree with it even. But we have to do this, we have to get whatever it is Professor Dumbledore wants."

Bloom sighs, and sits up - good thing there's nobody else in the Common room, because when she's close enough he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into a kiss.

After a minute, they break and Bloom whispers "Fine, I'll go. Honestly, this is ridiculous. All he wants is free stuff. Whatever he thinks we can give him after Hogwarts."

Harry pulls Bloom to his side, and asks "And what would that be?"

"I have no idea. I fully plan on living the quiet life after all the danger stops. We kill Snake-Face - for good, and he stays dead for good - then we move in with Sirius. Maybe insist on Professor Lupin and Nymphadora coming to join - you heard what his life's been like."

Harry nods, and says "That sounds amazing."

"We'll never have to see your wretched excuses of extended family ever again."

Harry grins at that, and says "We could invite Ron and Hermione over as well - that house is huge after all."

Bloom rolls her head so its underneath Harry's chin, and says "True, you think Sirius and Kreacher are still getting along?"

"Mm, probably. Last I saw, Kreacher had a few old Black relics Sirius gave him - and said he was proud to serve his master for as long as he lived."

"We should go, shouldn't we?"

"Shame, but yes."

"Because I'm really happy right here. We could say we both caught that cold, I know a spell to make us sneeze uncontrollably for a few days."

"Sorry, but we still have to go."

Bloom sighs, semi-good-naturedly, and they get up off the couch.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they're all at Slughorn's party and Bloom's finding it as dull as she thought it would be.

Neville asks himself which spoon he should use for the soup, and Bloom gently taps his foot and mumbles a few words to make the correct spoon shiver slightly.

He smiles at her in thanks, as Slughorn makes a toast to the school's best and brightest.

Cormac eagerly lefts his cup, then winks at Hermione before drinking.

Hermione shifts away from his slightly, and Slughorn starts asking people about their families and connections.

Cormac is going hunting with his father and the Ministry soon - the Ministry that still has none of Bloom's respect after last year - Marcus Belby actually doesn't know what his uncle is working on as his father doesn't get along with him, something about his father only liking a stiff drink for a potion while thinking all others are nonsense, and Hermione tells them her parents are dentists when asked.

Ginny walks in, and says "Sorry, I'm not usually late, but-"

"Not to worry dear, your just in time for dessert! Assuming Belby leaves you any."

There's a nervous chuckle across the table, and Bloom gestures for Ginny to sit in the empty chair next to her.

She can tell Ginny's been crying, her cheeks are wet and her eyes are red and puffy.

After dessert, Slughorn says "Thank you everyone for a most stimulating evening. We'll have to do this again sometime, goodnight!"

Bloom is staring at the hourglass, and frowns when she notices the sands are moving at a different speed than when she last noticed it.

Slughorn tells them they have nothing to fear, but some of their classmates likely won't make his shelf.

Bloom barely bites back a retort, then forces a polite smile and says nothing - Harry's hand squeezing hers is the only reason why she hasn't snapped something she can't take back yet.

Harry asks about Tom Riddle, and there's a noticeable reaction in Slughorn.

When they think they've gone too far with the questioning, Bloom says "Sorry, but, we're more than a little curious."

Harry adds "He killed my parents, we've fought him several times…"

Slughorn relaxes at that and smiles, and says "Of course, it's only natural that you'd want to know more. I'm afraid I must disappoint you though. When I first met young Mr. Riddle, he was a young, quiet boy committed to becoming a first-rate wizard. Not unlike others I've known. In fact, not unlike…you both. If the monster he is now existed then, it was buried deep within."

* * *

Minutes later, the two of them are walking back to the Common room and Bloom's on another rant.

It was exactly like she predicted it would be, Slughorn looking for people with talent and connections.

Harry lets her rant for a few minutes - she's been prone to verbally letting off steam ever since her name was spit out of the Goblet of Fire - then quiets her by taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Bloom, you remember Slughorn's announcement of his Christmas Party he's hosting?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, would you like to go with me?"

Bloom stops dead for a minute, then Harry turns and hugs her.

"Bloom, I said this in year four and I'll say it again. I'm not afraid of you, because you're my friend. Who you are has nothing to do with the power you hold, and it's who you are that I love. Your power didn't tackle Quirrell, you did. Your power didn't choose to rush down to save me from the Basilisk, you made that choice yourself. You took a curse for Sirius, your power just kept you with me. I know what you can do, and I know you'd never do it to me."

Bloom grins into his robe, and says "I wasn't going to say that. But thanks anyway. What I was going to say is 'I hope you don't expect me to wear the robes I wore at the Yuletide ball.' Because I'm not wearing that, no matter what. Not unless everyone is dressing up that fancy."

Harry laughs into her hair, and they keep walking.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom is not a fan of Slughorn's way of collecting people. She's never made a secret of the fact to her friends, but she's polite enough to not say as much in front of the professor. PS. To clear up any confusion or comments, Bloom's reasons for worrying about the Dragon Flame are slightly different from when she was 11. Then, she was 11, hadn't fallen in love with Harry, and had only just then learned about the Dragon Flame being inside her - she was a little more worried about losing control in a fight or getting angry at the Dursleys and burning the place down. Now, she's very much in love with Harry, has been brought back to life with no kind of spell from herself or any kind of direction to her magic, and it's not exactly a secret that Harry's important to her. Voldemort's exactly the kind of person who would hurt someone close to her in order to get to her, or have Draco do it, we've established that he's been ordered to kill Dumbledore already. So now, she's worried about losing control over her own emotions entirely and her magic reacting from there - say, if Harry were killed or something like that. So please, don't think that the psychological shock of dying and coming back to life means she's basically 11 in her mental state or anything.**


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning, Ron enters the feast hall with his hands taped for Quidditch.

Neville wishes him good luck, and Seamus tries to encourage him by saying he's counting on Ron - he's got three Galleon's on Gryffindor.

Ron doesn't look any better though, and he sits down next to Harry, Bloom, and Hermione shakily.

Harry eyes him briefly, then pushes a plate of food over to him.

Ron picks up a fork and pokes at the food glumly.

"So, how was it?"

Hermione is reading the Daily Prophet, completely unaware of Ron's mood, and asks "How was what?"

"Your dinner party."

Bloom answers "Dead boring, be glad you didn't go. I almost teleported out of there more than once."

Harry looks over at Hermione, and finds her smiling faintly behind the paper.

She says "You know, Sluggy's having a Christmas party, and we're supposed to go with someone."

Ron responds "Yeah? I expect you'll be going with McLaggen, he's part of the Slug club right?"

Hermione says "Actually, I was going to ask you."

Bloom and Harry look at each other and snicker, and Ron looks shocked at the page in front of Hermione's face.

"Really?"

"Really. But seeing as you have such distaste for the idea - " Hermione pauses when she sees Lavender come up to the table.

"Good luck today, Ron! I know you'll do brilliant!"

Ron smiles feebly, and looks at his plate again.

Hermione glares daggers at Lavender's back, and Ron says "I'm resigning, McLaggen can have my spot after today's match."

Hermione stares at him now, and Harry catches her eye.

He extends a shaking hand to tell her his current state of mind, then Bloom says "Fine, have it your way. Juice?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Hermione and Harry both stare at Bloom's callousness, and Luna comes over.

"Hello everybody, you look dreadful Ron."

He nods grimly, and raises the cup Bloom passes to him.

"Is that why you put something in his drink? A tonic?"

Hermione looks over just in time to see a glimmer of gold up her sleeve.

She says "Ron, don't drink that!"

It's too late, Ron's frozen mid-sip.

He sees a golden glimmer in Bloom's sleeve, and quickly gulps the rest of the drink down.

Harry looks like he's about to say something, but then he stops and stares at Bloom.

* * *

During the game, Ron seems to be amazing - he blocks every single shot at the Gryffindor goal, and plays fabulously.

Bloom hits both Bludgers in seconds of each other, doing a spin that turned her in a 360 around her broom and hitting one upside down and the other moments later in the right position.

Harry gets the Snitch, and Gryffindor wins the game - the crowd was going nuts for Bloom every bit as much as for Ron.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, they're all celebrating the win - it's either like a concert, mosh pit, or a riot, and Ron and Bloom are being carried on top of the crowd.

When Bloom manages to get out of the crowd, she finds Hermione glaring at her.

"You shouldn't have done it, Bloom."

Bloom fakes confusion, and says "Done what? Used a Confundus Charm? Or did a fast illusion that made it look like there was a bottle with golden liquid up my sleeve?"

Hermione's jaw drops, and she asks "You didn't really put it in?"

"Didn't even have it on me! It's in our room, in my dresser drawer."

"He only thought you put it in?"

"Yeah, played that well all on his own skill."

Bloom grins again, and Hermione hits her playfully on the arm as Harry wraps his arm around her waist.

She suddenly says "You knew, didn't you Harry?"

"Yeah, Bloom told me immediately. Said not to tell, or it wouldn't have worked."

Hermione admits "You were right."

Bloom grins, and then they hear whistles and catcalls.

When they turn to see the commotion, Hermione stops dead when she sees Ron and Lavender kissing.

Bloom and Harry stare for a moment, then they realize Hermione isn't with them anymore.

Bloom mumbles something, then says "Follow me, I can see her footprints with a spell."

She grabs Harry's hand and drags him through the crowd.

* * *

When they get to a room with an open door, and find Hermione sitting at a desk with a flock of canaries swarming around her head.

"Just practicing, transfiguration spell."

Harry says "Well, they're really good."

Hermione's breath hitches, and Bloom sits down next to her and hugs her as Harry sits down on her other side.

"How would it feel if one of you two saw the other with someone else? I really need to know right now."

Bloom and Harry share a glance, and Hermione says "We're your best friends, we can tell. We see the way you two share secret glances, we know what makes both of you blush furiously, we saw Bloom staring at you, Harry, all through third year and half of fourth, and vice versa."

Just then, Ron comes in with a giggling Lavender, who says "Oops, I think this room is taken."

Ron pulls Lavender out, then quietly asks "What's with the birds?"

Hermione whirls around and yells "Oppugno!"

The birds all swarm to Ron, who flees and slams the door shut.

Hermione starts sobbing into her hands, and Bloom immediately hugs her hard.

Bloom turns Hermione to her, and she buries her face in Bloom's robes and sobs.

Harry joins in on the hug, and they spend the rest of the night comforting Hermione - Bloom saying she'll personally go down and blast Ron through a wall if it'll make Hermione feel better.

Hermione, thankfully for Ron, declines the offers.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom only pretended to put some of the liquid luck potion in Ron's drink, and then mentally told Harry so he wouldn't give her an hour-long lecture. Keep reading to find out who Hermione's taking to the Christmas Party!**


	67. Chapter 67

A few days later, it's almost time for the Christmas party - and Bloom's trying to talk to Ron.

He's walking with an air of self-confidence she hasn't seen before - it's a good change, but Bloom just hopes it won't go to his head.

"Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have, well, let's just say there was no stopping it. It's chemical. Will it last? Who knows. Point is, I'm a free agent."

Bloom lets out a long breath, and says "And your 'free agentness' happens to be tearing Hermione up inside. Fine, be this way. But remember, who exactly helped you study for the OWL's last year?"

Ron stops and goes sheet white as Bloom walks away to find Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione are walking through the stacks, and Hermione says "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he wants. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that we'd be going together to Slughorn's party? Yes. Given the circumstances now, I'll have to make other arrangements."

Harry says "You think we can go in a group of three? As friends? You, Bloom, and I?"

"Friends? Why didn't I think of that? Thank you for the offer, Harry, and I know Bloom will offer the same, but I just had an idea."

"So, who are you taking?"

Hermione grins for a minute, then says "It's a surprise. Besides, the one we really need to worry about here is you. I know you're taking Bloom, but rumor is Romilda Vane is trying to slip you a love potion."

Harry considers the girl, long, black hair and a fine bone structure - she glances his way and starts making her way over.

Bloom walks up at that very moment, and says "Ron might be a little more discreet now, if nothing else."

Hermione smiles weakly, and says "Thanks. So, you two to the party, hm?"

Bloom blushes and says "Yeah, the three of us could go as friends though, if you want."

Hermione shakes her head, Harry grinning, and says "No, I've got an idea. Thanks anyway though."

Bloom looks confused, but says "Okay, but, be careful on who you take. I really don't want one of my best friends getting in a bad situation."

Hermione nods and walks away, and then Bloom turns and says "Hey Romilda. You heard about Professor Slughorn's party?"

Harry turns to see Romilda standing there, and she says "Yes, actually. Have you found someone to take you?"

Harry says "I'm taking Bloom. Asked her a few nights ago."

Romilda looks shocked, then her eyes dart to their intertwined hands.

* * *

At Slughorn's party, Harry's in basic black robes like a tuxedo, while Bloom is in a knee-length, deep blue dress that sparkles and glitters.

Her hair is loose, and looks like a mane of fire going down her to her lower back - Harry thinks he's the luckiest guy in the whole world.

Professor Slughorn has them both take pictures with him - from a former student, no less.

After the pictures, Slughorn has to greet the new Minister of Magical Transportation.

He tells them to mingle, and then moves off into the crowd.

"Drink?" They turn, and see Neville standing there with a tray in his hand.

Bloom's jaw drops, and Harry asks "What are you doing?"

Neville shrugs, and says "Didn't make the cut for the club. It's alright, he's got Belby handing out towels in the loo."

Bloom's look turns to one of anger, and Harry and Neville both see steam coming off the now-bubbling drinks.

Harry grabs her hand and squeezes it hard, and Neville quickly says "It's fine, really. I wasn't all that interested in being part of the club anyway."

Bloom drops her shoulders, and the drinks stop steaming and boiling away. "You're sure?"

Neville grins, and says "Yeah, I'm sure. Does Professor know about-"

Bloom quickly whispers "No!"

She looks around on impulse, then quietly says "No, he doesn't know. And I have no intention of telling him."

Harry grins, and pulls Bloom closer - Neville grins, gives him a thumbs-up as Bloom looks around again, then walks away with his tray.

Bloom suddenly sees a pair of feet sticking out from behind a crimson hanging.

She recognizes those shoes, and goes over and whispers to Hermione "What are you doing?"

Hermione yelps, and pulls Bloom, followed by Harry, behind the curtain.

Her hair is skewed and messed up, and her lipstick is smeared.

Bloom asks "What happened to you?"

"I've just escaped, I mean left, Cormac. Under the mistletoe."

Bloom smacks her hand to her face, gently, then fixes her and Hermione's makeup and hair with a snap of her fingers.

"Hermione, when I told you to be careful, I meant careful of people like Cormac! Why would you come with him?"

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most. But he's a menace! He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant!"

Bloom asks "You didn't know that before? Hermione, next time you need to invite someone to a party, ask me for help picking a guy out. Or, better yet, take Harry and I up on the offer of coming with us as three friends."

Hermione half-chuckles, and a waiter asks "Dragon Tartare?"

Hermione declines, until the waiter says "Just as well, it gives one terrible breath."

"On second thought, maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay."

She pops two in her mouth and grabs the tray, and then Harry peeks out of the curtain to find Cormac headed for the hangings.

"Here comes the man himself!"

Bloom turns Hermione invisible, just before Cormac comes into the space - good thing Harry's holding the tray of snacks, Harry grabbed them as Bloom was rattling off the incantation.

* * *

Snape is looking bored on the edge of the party, when he sees yet another person enter the wall hanging.

* * *

Bloom asks "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Hermione."

He picks one of the blobs off the tray in Harry's hands, and says "Slippery little minx, isn't she? Likes to work her mouth to, yak, yak, yak. What am I eating, by the way?"

Harry can feel the heat in the small space spike, rising with every word out of Cormac's mouth, but Bloom smiles and says "Dragon Balls."

Cormac froze, and then the hanging gets swept aside to reveal Professor Snape.

"What is going on here?" Cormac doesn't answer, just spews all over Snape's shoes.

Snape eyes the damage darkly, then says "You just bought yourself a month of detention McLaggen."

Cormac bolts, and the other occupants of the hanging start to follow.

Snape passes along a message from Dumbledore, wishing them a happy Christmas and telling them that he'd be travelling for a while.

When he leaves, Boom does the reverse incantation for the invisibility spell on Hermione.

Hermione was dying of laughter when Bloom told Cormac he was eating dragon balls, trust Bloom to settle a score like that in some way.

Hermione says "Thanks Bloom, really. You have no idea how much you've saved me tonight."

"I might disappear myself for the rest of the party Hermione. I came, I showed my face, talked with Slughorn. What more exactly do I need to do?"

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice yell "Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!"

When they all look out, they see Filch holding Draco roughly by the arm and he's looking mad.

"Found this one lurking in an upstairs corridor. Claims to have been invited to you party."

Draco snarls "Alright, I was gate-crashing! Happy now?"

Snape says "I'll escort him out."

Bloom whispers "I'll follow. Be back in a bit guys. Enjoy the party without me."

She quickly turns invisible, then teleports out.

* * *

She follows them silently to a deserted corridor, and finds Draco slumped against the wall in lazy insolence and arrogance, and Snape pacing in front of him.

Draco says "Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow. That is not something done or taken lightly-"

Draco yells "I don't need protection. I was chosen for this, me! Out of everyone else, I was chosen! And I won't fail him!"

Snape faces Draco and says "You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you-"

"No! I was chosen, this is my moment!"

Draco storms off, followed by Snape - and Bloom quickly teleports back outside Slughorn's party and turns visible again.

She finds Harry with Hermione, keeping her in sight and an eye out for Cormac.

She quickly gets over to them through the crowd, avoiding Slughorn and his now-drunk mingling, and whispers "Harry, Hermione, we really need to talk."

"Did you find Draco?"

She nods worriedly, and says "Yeah, that's what we need to talk about."

* * *

 **AN: Ooh, that can't be good. Now Bloom knows for sure something's up - but what? We know Draco's trying to kill Dumbledore in some way, keep reading to find out! PS. Yes, it seems Bloom is totally back to normal once again - really people, dying and coming back to life is not the kind of thing one gets over in a day, she just needed some time to re-wrap her head around the whole scope of her power. Being told you have this power inside you, or discovering it as Bloom did, is not quite the same as actually dying and coming back to life because of it.**


	68. Chapter 68

On the Hogwarts Express, Bloom is reading her spellbook with fairy spells in it, while Ron asks her what she heard.

"Unbreakable Vow, you're sure that's what you heard?"

"Yeah, 'I made the Unbreakable Vow' is kind of hard to mistake, Ron."

Bloom looks at the blinds and they close on their own - her fairy magic.

She mumbles an incantation under her breath, and they see a ball of fire form out of thin air.

The cabin is suddenly freezing, but Bloom's grin is huge.

She makes it look like Hermione's face, then Luna's, then like Molly's before Ron says "You c-c-can't just break an U-U-Unbreakable Vow. By the way, could you please put all that warmth back where it was? It's freezing in here now!"

Bloom grins, shows him the spell to draw power from the world around you, then says "Sorry, trying out a new spell."

She snaps her fingers, and the fireball dissipates - and the room is instantly flooded with warmth again.

"We got the part of no-breathing-the-Unbreakable Vow, Ron. It's not that hard to guess, what with the name and all."

"No, you don't understand - oh, bloody hell, who is it?"

They hear a knocking on the window, and the Harry magically opens the curtains with his wand to find Lavender standing on the other side.

She uses her breath to fog up the window, then writes 'Ron+Lav' and circles it with a heart.

She mouths 'I miss you' and then leaves with a pout.

Harry says "Lovely."

Bloom looks up from her spellbook, and comments "Great talent at drawing, huh?"

Ron says "All she wants to do is snog me! My lips are getting chapped, look."

He points at his lips, and Bloom says "Guess it isn't lasting, huh Ron?"

Harry says "We'll take your word for it."

Hermione passes the cart, sees Lavender's handiwork, and keeps walking.

Harry asks "So what happens if you break an Unbreakable vow?"

Ron glowers at Lavender's fading heart, and says "You die."

* * *

Later, at the Burrow, everyone is there - including Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora.

The new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, comes to visit Bloom and Harry - he wants them to publicly align with the Ministry to boost public morale.

He even tries to bribe Harry with connecting him to people in the Auror department, Bloom and Harry share a look for an instant and Bloom gets mad.

Harry refuses, and points out the fact that the Ministry wasn't so keen last year to be friends when they were too busy calling him, Bloom, Dumbledore, and anyone else that said the Dark Lord was back liars.

When Scrimgeour tries to backtrack, Bloom's eyes start turning orange and she shouts him out of the house - literally, he was backing away from the girl with fire in her eyes and a very dangerous look on her face.

Basically, she said the old Ministry had lost all her respect and the new one was as bad as the old one in its own ways - and when he tried to threaten her, she told him to get detention with Dolores Umbridge and see just how well her Black Quills work and exactly how well she can use the Unforgivable Curses.

By then, he was out the door and down the steps, still backing up as Bloom kept advancing.

Harry ran outside and got her to cool down enough to go back inside while he sent Scrimgeour off.

"I heard about some complaints about Umbridge, but…"

"Yeah, she was terrible. Why she's still in the Ministry is a question I'd really like the answer to. And Bloom would like to see her kicked out and her wand snapped in a million pieces."

"That young woman has quite the temper."

"She's touchy about Umbridge, the woman did torture us, after all. Bloom got the most of it though, and the worst of it by far."

Harry glares at Scrimgeour, then goes back inside.

He finds Percy yelling at Bloom - who has no trouble yelling back.

"You can't just do that to the Minister of Magic! He'll have you arrested! You'll-"

"Percy, I am really, really, really not going to work with a Ministry that is arresting innocent people and locking them away for appearances. They're snatching people, arresting them, and saying they're rounding up Death-Eaters when they're just putting on a show for people's approval! If that's what the Ministry is now, after it was doing everything it could to convince people Voldemort wasn't back when he was, then I have no reason to help them. What will they do? Have me teleport people off the street and they just vanish? Say the problem is going away on its own?"

Bloom storms off again, and Harry says "I'll talk her down. We're both kind of touchy after last year - but Bloom's worse, she nearly died then got called a liar."

* * *

When Harry finds her later, she's sitting in a tree and staring at the sky.

"Hey, mind if I come up?"

"Not my tree, I can't say no."

Harry climbs up and sits down on a branch near Bloom, and says "Scrimgeour's a git, one that controls the government, but I git nonetheless."

"Yeah, I know."

Bloom glares at the grass for a moment, until Harry lifts her chin with one hand.

"We're going to figure this out. With or without the Ministry. We're going to stop Voldemort, for good, and then we'll figure out how to make all this work."

"Ron and Hermione won't even look at each other, I probably just got myself on a wanted poster, and you still have every chance of being killed. Exactly how is all this going to work out right?"

"We'll make it work. Together. Promise."

Bloom sighs, and then they branch Harry is sitting on suddenly moves down to put him right next to Bloom.

"When did you learn to do that?"

Bloom smiles weakly, and says "On the train back. It's in the spellbook."

At dinner, Arthur tells Harry and Bloom that what she described was likely a vanishing cabinet, you can step inside and disappear for an hour or two - very handy in the last Wizarding War, when Death-Eaters could come knocking at any time.

They fell out of style though, mainly because they required an enormous amount of upkeep to maintain.

The one at Borgin and Burkes is still fully operational though.

* * *

At school, Hermione has no idea where it might lead either.

They can guess Draco's looking for a vanishing cabinet, but why is the big question.

He was looking at the one at Borgin and Burkes the night Bloom invisibly followed him around while her body was unconscious on the ground, but they don't know why.

Hermione says "He looks different, don't you think? Draco. Almost…ill."

Bloom nods, she's noticed he's been taking naps during classes and getting thinner and thinner.

Harry asks "Who could tell the difference?"

Bloom says "Well, his behavior is definitely different. He hasn't so much as spoke two words to us, even to insult Hermione, all year. And, believe me, he's had plenty of chances to do so."

They all nod, and then Bloom and Harry have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore shows them a memory of Professor Slughorn's, one of Tom asking him about a magic he found in the Restricted Section.

He went to Slughorn because all of the other professors would likely misunderstand - they're not like him, apparently.

The magic Tom read about is very rare, but he doesn't say the name - and then the memory clouds over and Slughorn's voice turns to an angry shriek.

Bloom can tell that was not normal, the Potions lab does not usually have a dense fog in it that comes from nowhere.

Dumbledore nods, and says "Very quick to catch on, Bloom. Yes, in this case, the memory was altered by its owner - Professor Slughorn. I asked you two to get to know him, and you have. Now, I must ask you to retrieve the true memory. Without it, we are lost in the dark and leave the fate of the world to chance."

Bloom and Harry nod, and try to think of how they could do it.

Bloom comes up with the idea of reenacting the scene, saying what Tom Riddle said in hopes of getting Slughorn to tell them.

It doesn't work, he figures out the fact that Dumbledore put them up to it and leaves.

* * *

As they go back to Gryffindor, they spot a figure moving down the corridor.

It goes up the stairwell, and Bloom and Harry curiously follow it.

Bloom uses a spell and sees its Draco, but they have no idea where he's going.

When they get around the corner he turned to, they find he's vanished though.

Bloom does a spell and sees his footprints - they just stop at a point in the middle of the floor.

"Harry, I think we're a little stressed. Let's go back to the Common Room."

Harry nods, confused as Bloom, and they keep going to their original destination.

Bloom and Hermione are doing their homework, while Harry is looking at the Marauder's Map.

Hermione asks them if they seriously thought they could just ask Slughorn to give them the memory if he's so ashamed of it.

It's his deepest, darkest secret, and they just asked him to hand it over?

They're going to have to persuade him somehow, and it just got a lot harder.

Harry says "Hermione, I think Draco's leaving the castle."

She stops reading and looks at him, and both he and Bloom nod.

Bloom adds "He was walking up some stairs, and just vanished in the middle of the hallway - I saw the footprints that proved it. They just stopped in the middle of the floor. Now, unless he was levitating himself, he really wasn't in the hall."

* * *

 **AN: Where's Draco going? And how are Bloom and Harry going to get the real memory from Slughorn? Keep reading to find out!**


	69. Chapter 69

On Valentine's day night, Harry goes into his room and sees a trail of glittering candy wrappers.

He follows the trail to see Ron in his pj's sitting on the window sill with a heart-shaped box on his legs - and empty box with candy wrappers all over the floor.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The moon."

"Brilliant. Have a late-night snack?"

"They were on your bed, thought I'd try one."

Harry snickers and says "Or twenty."

Harry sits down beside Ron, and Ron says "I can't stop thinking about her, Harry."

Harry smiles, and says "Really? Honestly, I reckoned she was starting to annoy you."

"She could never annoy me…I think I love her."

Harry's jaw drops, and he asks "Excuse me?"

Ron nods at a bewildered Harry, who says "Well…brilliant…"

Ron asks "You think she knows I exist?"

Harry frowns now, and says "Bloody well hope so, she's been snogging you for three months."

"Snogging? Who're you talking about?"

"Lavender Brown, who're you talking about?"

"Romilda Vane!"

Harry stares at Ron for a moment, then at the chocolate wrappers around Ron, then asks "Can I see that box a minute?"

He's remembering what Hermione told him about Romilda and her trying to slip him a love potion - she probably tried again.

He's refused anything and everything from her; and sure enough, when he looks in the box, he finds a note that says she's thinking sweet thoughts of him.

He suppresses a smile, and says "Ron, the chocolates are - never mind. I'll take you to Romilda. Last I heard, she's getting some help from Professor Slughorn. At the very least, he could give you something for your nerves."

Ron eagerly nods, and soon they're in front of the door.

Slughorn is a little reluctant to see Harry, until he notices Ron's behavior.

Harry whispers the problem to him, and he lets them in.

Slughorn makes a potion with ease, saying "Don't know why you and Bloom couldn't do this yourselves. Potions experts, the both of you."

"You see, I thought it would be better if someone with more experience did this. Also, Bloom's sleeping, waking her is a very bad idea sometimes, and the Gryffindor common room doesn't have any potions supplies."

Ron says "Hello darling, care for a drink?"

He winks at himself in the mirror as Slughorn and Harry watch, and Slughorn says "I see your point. This will be ready in no time."

Harry takes the opportunity to apologize for the other day, and Slughorn says "Yes, well, water under the bridge, correct?"

Harry grins, then says "I mean, I'm sure your tired of it. The questions. About Voldemort."

Slughorn's mixing hand falters instantly, and he says "I'll ask you not to use that name."

Slughorn's gaze is fierce, but it's nothing compared to how Harry's seen Bloom look.

Harry turns, goblet in hand, and says "Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore once told Bloom and I that fear of a name only increases fear of the object itself. It sounded quite sensible to us both."

"Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore sometimes forgets that not all of us possess powers so great we can risk offending the greatest Dark Lord there ever lived."

Slughorn is clearly giving Harry the best glare he can muster, but Harry's been conditioned by Bloom's glares - she's the only person who can glare and make him nervous.

Harry hands Slughorn the goblet, and he pours the drink in before handing it to Ron.

Ron gulps it down when Slughorn tells him it'll help with his nerves, then Ron is back to normal in an instant. "What happened?"

Harry says "Love potion."

Slughorn adds "Bloody strong one at that."

Ron sways and holds his stomach, saying "I don't feel…well."

Slughorn brightly says "Pick-Me-Up's what you need! Do us all good, I think. I have some Butterbeer, wine - ah, and a dazzling matured oak mead. Got it from Madame Rosmerta recently. I had other intentions for this, but given the circumstances…"

Slughorn grabs the stout bottle and fills a goblet up for Ron.

As he fills two glass for themselves, he says "Shame Bloom couldn't be here as well."

Harry says "She's sleeping. Waking her can be a huge risk sometimes."

Ron nods, and then Slughorn raises his glass in a toast and says "To life!"

Ron suddenly crashes to the ground, and starts spasming and foaming.

Slughorn is quasi-useless, rummaging in his bag in shock and mumbling to himself.

Harry starts stripping the shelves of their Potions contents, until he finds a box of Bezoars and shoves one down Ron's throat.

Ron goes still, not breathing.

Harry says "Ron, wake up, breathe!"

When that doesn't work, he gives Ron's head a good shake - nothing happens.

Harry yells "BREATHE, RON, BREATHE! I swear, if Hermione doesn't kill you, then Bloom certainly will if you die on us! Don't be a prat, just breathe already!"

Harry shakes Ron again, and then Ron gives a hiccupping cough and moans "Harry, these girls are going to kill me."

Harry grins in relief, and then Ron passes out. He's alive though, which is what matters.

* * *

 ***Hospital Wing***

Minutes later, Bloom is sitting next to a near-hysterical Hermione and Ginny, while Harry is pacing, Slughorn is sitting shocked in a nearby chair, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape are talking, and Madame Pomfrey administers to Ron.

Dumbledore says "Quick thinking on your part Harry, using a Bezoar. You must be very proud, Slughorn."

Slughorn absent-mindedly agrees, and Professor McGonagall says "We can all agree Mr. Potter's actions were heroic, the question is: why were the necessary?"

Dumbledore says "Why indeed."

He picks up the bottle of half-empty wine and sees there's still some gift wrapping stuck to it.

"This appears to be a gift, Horace. Do you recall who you got it from?"

"Actually, I was going to re-gift it, Professor."

"To whom, might I ask?"

"You, actually, Professor. But I swear, I didn't poison it!"

"Easy Horace, I believe you."

The door suddenly bursts open, and Lavender Brown runs in.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?"

Bloom rolls his eyes, and says "He's been unconscious."

Lavender glares daggers at Hermione, and asks "What's she doing here?"

Hermione says "I could ask the same of you."

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

Bloom says "Yeah, and we happen to be his best friends since year one - and his sister. Did you even notice him before this year?"

Hermione says "Thanks, Bloom. I'm his friend, Lavender."

Lavender scoffs, "Don't make me laugh, you two haven't spoken to each other in weeks. I suppose now you want to make up since he's suddenly all interesting."

Hermione yells "He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo! And, for the record, I've always found him interesting!"

Ron snorts, stirring.

Lavender says "Ha! See? He senses me! It's okay Won-Won. It's okay…"

She cuts her cooing short when Ron starts muttering "Er…Mo…Ne…Er! Mo! Ne!"

He starts reaching out blindly, and Hermione blushes as she takes his hand.

Ginny whispers to Bloom "Won-Won?" Bloom shrugs, then looks up to see Lavender stalking out in fury.

Dumbledore says "Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well-tended."

They all walk past, and when the group of friends are alone, Hermione sees Bloom staring directly at her. "What?"

Bloom asks "You want to hear it?"

"Yes, just say whatever it is you're going to say already."

She laughs and says "It's about time! It seriously took Ron getting poisoned for you two to make up?"

Hermione hits her with a nearby pillow, making Bloom laugh harder.

Hermione snaps "Oh, shut up!"

Harry's grinning as well, even Ginny's smirking.

A few days later, Ron has been caught up on everything that happened while he was unconscious from being poisoned.

He's at the Great Hall with everyone else, eating like he hasn't seen food in weeks instead of days, and is twirling his wand while secretly eying Lavender.

Something cold hits Bloom on the head, and she looks up to see it snowing exclusively over the four of them.

Hermione puts her hand on Ron's wand to stop the twirling and snowing, and he blinks like she just made him remember something.

"Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?"

Bloom, Hermione, and Harry share a glance, and Hermione carefully retracts her hand as Bloom says "She came to visit you in the hospital, you had a conversation - it wasn't that long…"

Ron says "Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just, she seems a bit…put out."

Bloom glances over at Lavender, who rewards her with a lethal squint - nothing like Bloom could do though.

Hermione says "Does, doesn't she? And you say you can't remember a thing from that night?"

"Well…there is…something."

Hermione anxiously waits, and then Ron shakes his head. "But, no. It can't be. Besides, I was completely boggled, right?"

Hermione agrees, then slumps back into her chair with a frown.

They suddenly hear a commotion, announcing a new arrival - Katie Bell!

Bloom and Harry are right up to the front, but Katie says she can't remember who cursed her - then, she spots Draco and goes ashen.

Bloom and Harry follow her gaze to a very not-normal Draco.

Katie backs further into the crowd of girls, as Draco runs off.

Bloom says "Harry, you take care of Katie. I'll go after Draco."

Bloom sprints off before he can object, and Harry catches Katie just before she can collapse.

* * *

Bloom follows Draco up to a bathroom on the third floor - Myrtle's bathroom.

When she gets up there, she's met with the weirdest thing she's ever seen in the school: Draco crying.

At first, she thought he was throwing up - he's bracing himself over a sink and his shoulders are heaving.

It's only when his breath hitches and escapes that she realizes her mistake.

"Draco? Are you…crying?"

Draco whirls around and points his wand at her - she blocks the spell and wordlessly knocks his wand out of his hand.

"What is the matter with you? I come up here to see if your barfing your brains out or something, and you attack me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just said. Anyway, the better question is what you're doing here. First off, this is the girl's bathroom. Second…"

Myrtle floats over, and says "Hello Bloom! Long time no see!"

Bloom grins wryly, and Draco demands "You made friends with Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yeah, I tell her horrifying stories about my adventures, she listens."

Draco summons his wand back to his hand, then says "Well, now that you two have greeted each other - go away."

"Jeez, I only came to see if I had to drag you back to the Hospital wing by the ankle covered in your own puke. Fine, I'll leave."

Snape bursts in, and asks "What is going on here?"

Bloom says "My question is still why Draco's in the girl's bathroom. I came to see if he was poisoned like Ron or something else - I've really had too many cases of people nearly dying this year. Excuse me for caring about this idiot's well-being despite six years of utter shit from him for a minute!"

She stalks out, and Myrtle follows, asking "Any new adventures to tell me about?"

"Well, we were at the Department of Mysteries, looking for whatever it was Snake-Face wanted…"

They hear Bloom and Myrtle talking, and Draco stares at the door.

"Does she really call the Dark Lord 'Snake-Face' - is she that reckless?"

"That powerful, Draco. Did she hurt you?" Snape's staring at Draco intently, trying to determine if he's hurt or not just by looking at him - Bloom usually leaves a burn mark that's fairly to amazingly noticeable.

"No, I attacked her and she knocked the wand out of my hand."

"Did you tell her anything?"

He shakes his head, saying "No, I asked what she was doing here."

"Good, you played it smart."

"I've barely gone near the girl all this year, and now she seeks me out on her own…"

"Draco, she's not to be taken lightly."

"I've heard that about a million times! Yet nobody tells me why!"

"Most don't know why. Most of the teachers don't know. Most of the Death Eaters, except those in the Dark Lord's inner circle, don't know. But what your father said is true."

Draco goes pale, then looks out the doorway again. "Even about the thing in her? Some kind of Flame?"

"Yes. Look it up before you try anything to do with her." Draco nods, then heads out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, all that happened. Ron managed to take the Love Potion meant for Harry, then he got poisoned - and then Katie Bell comes back and nearly faints when she spots Draco. Bloom runs after Draco, thinking he might be the next victim in the string of near-deaths that's been happening - her compassion kicking in even for that idiotic bigot - and he attacks her for showing two seconds of concern for him. Great job Malfoy - just trying to get yourself killed, aren't you? Read to find out what happens next!**


	70. Chapter 70

Harry finds Bloom talking with Myrtle, who says hello to Harry and disappears.

Ron and Hermione are also there, and they spot Professor Slughorn. He sees them and retreats fast.

Ron asks "Still no luck with Slughorn, huh?"

Bloom and Harry freeze, and Bloom says "No, but maybe we already have some."

Harry grins, and they run up to Bloom and Hermione's room.

* * *

That night, Bloom and Harry take out the vial with the liquid luck potion, and each drink half.

Hermione asks "How do you feel?" "Excellent. Really excellent."

Bloom and Harry get the feeling that they should go to Hagrid's hut, and pass by a prefect, Filch and Mrs. Norris, and even some Aurors, with ease.

They find Slughorn in the greenhouse, he's cutting off some of the leaves of a plant in front of him.

He removes a sprig from the ground, looks up, and jumps violently.

"Merlin's Beard! Harry, Bloom, you nearly just gave me a heart attack!"

Harry says "Sorry, sir. We should've announced ourselves."

Bloom grins, and says "Cleared our throats, coughed, stepped on a twig, you know, any one of the old clichés. You probably thought we were Madame Sprout."

"Well, yes, actually - how did you know that?"

Bloom says "You were sneaking around, jumped three feet in the air when you saw us, kind of a giveaway there, sir."

Harry shrugs, and she adds "By the way, those Tentacula leaves - they're quite valuable, right?"

Slughorn swallows and says "Ten Galleons a piece to the right buyer, but I wouldn't know anything about that. Merely rumors I've heard. My own interests are purely academic, after all."

Harry says "Personally, these plants have always freaked us out."

Slughorn studies them both, then asks "Exactly how did you two get out of the castle?"

Bloom smiles and says "Through the front doors. We're off to Hagrid's, you see."

Harry adds "He's a very good friend, and we felt like paying him a visit. So, if you don't mind, we'll be off."

They open the greenhouse door to leave, and Slughorn says "Harry, Bloom!"

They turn, and he says "You must realize its night, I can't allow you to wander the grounds alone!"

Bloom says "Then, by all means, feel free to come with."

Ten minutes later, Bloom and Harry are happily strolling along - Bloom's actually humming - but Professor Slughorn is wheezing and puffing.

"Harry, Bloom, I must insist that you accompany me back to the castle!"

Harry says "That would be counterproductive, professor."

Slughorn asks "What makes you say that?"

Bloom immediately answers "No idea, actually."

Slughorn stares at the two of them, then stops and blinks when he sees a sight behind them. "Merlin's beard!"

When Harry and Bloom turn to look, they see Hagrid sitting on a stump disconsolately with Aragog's massive body lying legs-up next to him.

Slughorn asks "Is that an actual Acromantula?"

Bloom quietly responds "A dead one, I think, sir."

They go over, Bloom and Harry rapidly, to Hagrid - who's sitting sullenly on the stump and looking like he'll never be happy again.

"Bloom. 'Arry. 'Orace."

Slughorn asks how Hagrid managed to kill Aragog, and Hagrid sobs "Kill 'im? Me oldest friend, he was!"

"I'm sorry, I…"

Slughorn trails off, and Hagrid waves his hand after a minute and says "Ah, you're not alone. Seriously misunderstood creatures, spiders. I think it's the eyes, unnerves people."

Bloom says "And maybe the pincers."

She mimes giant pincers snapping shut, and he says "I reckon that to…How'd you two get out of the castle?"

Harry says "Through the front doors."

Slughorn waits a moment, then says "Hagrid, I don't mean to be indelicate. But, Acromantula venom is uncommonly rare, and, well, if you wouldn't mind me extracting a vial or two, purely for academic purposes…"

Hagrid sniffles, and says "Don't suppose it's doing him any good, is it?"

"My thoughts exactly! I always have some empty ampoules on me for this exact reason, old Potions habit." He moves close to Aragog, digging out a handful of empty ampoules - except one, which had a hairy worm in it - and Bloom goes to Hagrid.

"Wish you could'a seen him in his prime. Magnificent, just magnificent."

Bloom says "Wish you'd said something Hagrid. I'd have come help. With you there, of course."

Harry says "He did try to eat us. Well, his kids tried to. Said he ordered them not to attack you but everyone else was fair game."

Hagrid chuckles, then says "'E was looking out fer his family. Same as any other parent would do."

Bloom says "Most parents. The Dursleys don't do that for Harry."

Hagrid snorts loudly into his handkerchief just as Slughorn comes back, and offers to say a few words for the giant spider.

Hagrid accepts, and Slughorn says a few words for the giant spider that nearly makes Hagrid break out in sobs again.

Hagrid then goes over to Aragog's body, looks at it lovingly one last time, and then gives it a shove into a giant pit directly next to the body.

* * *

Hours, and many cups of alcohol, later, Bloom and Harry are sitting next to two very drunk men.

They've been handed cup after cup, but Bloom always mutters a few words into hers and both drinks turn to Coca-Cola.

Hagrid drinks so much he passes out after telling Slughorn yes, that is Unicorn's hair up on that shelf.

Slughorn told them about a fish he named Francis, he had it for years until one day it vanished.

Once Hagrid is out, Slughorn finds Bloom and Harry staring at him - they're both completely sober and clearheaded - but it's plain enough what they want.

Slughorn gets scared to shaking, especially when Harry tells him that Lily sacrificed herself to save him and that's why he survived.

Bloom tells him they aren't afraid of Voldemort and he shouldn't be either.

Slughorn says "Don't think too badly of me after you see this. You don't know what he was like, even back then."

Bloom says "We just want to know what he asked about. You couldn't have known what would happen, all he would do."

Slughorn retrieves the small vial with the hairy worm inside, and Harry takes it from him because his hands are shaking so badly.

Sughorn slowly raises his wand to one of his temples and draws out a strand of glowing silver magic.

He drops it in, and Harry seals it at once. Bloom says "Thank you, professor."

He shakily nods, then grabs the rest of the wine from the bottle and starts drinking as Bloom and Harry leave.

* * *

Bloom teleports them outside Dumbledore's office, and Harry asks "Thought you couldn't teleport or Apparate on Hogwarts grounds?"

Bloom grins and says "Most can't. it's really hard to. Have to overpower a lot of protection spells."

Bloom grins, and Harry says "You are bloody well incredible. What are you, some kind of magic goddess?"

Bloom's grin falters, and she says "Not technically, but-"

"Well, if you are, then your my goddess." Harry kisses her, and she smiles against his lips.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two of them pull their heads out of the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office.

Riddle asked about Horcruxes, and how many times a person could split their soul. To do that, you have to intentionally murder someone - not kill them in self-defense, or accidentally kill them in a duel - it damages your very soul and then you cast an enchantment to bind the fragment to an object or person, and Tom Riddle wanted to split his soul into seven pieces.

Dumbledore is horrified, and Bloom asks "Professor Slughorn said it was dark magic, very dark, right?"

Dumbledore nods, and Bloom yells "Gods, the diary!"

Dumbledore nods again, and says "Very good, Bloom. Yes, when you brought this to me, four years ago after saving Ginny Weasley's life, I knew it was a powerful magic, very dark. But I had no idea just how powerful and dark until tonight."

Bloom whispers "Does it still have the Horcrux? I was sensing it, wasn't I? I knew it was dark, I could feel it as I walked through the hallway, but I had no idea…"

She suddenly scrubs at her arms furiously, like she wants to get rid of the memory.

Dumbledore says "No, it's destroyed. Your fire is destructive enough, when you want it to be, to destroy a Horcrux, Bloom."

Bloom sees the ring on Dumbledore's finger, and asks "Is that how you wrecked your hand Professor? The new ring?"

Dumbledore smiles, despite the serious conversation, and says "Nothing gets past you for long when you have enough pieces, does it? This ring belonged to Voldemort's mother. It was extremely difficult to track down - and even harder to destroy."

Harry asks "But, if you destroyed all the Horcruxes, would you-"

"You'd destroy Voldemort. All that would be left is to kill him once again - no easy feat, I warn you."

Bloom reaches out for the ring, and touches it just as Dumbledore says that all dark magic like this leaves traces.

Bloom's hand closes over the ring, and she is hit with a series of visions.

An ancient golden cup, a large snake slithering in the grass, a locket, a diadem.

Bloom feels her hand forced open and the visions end suddenly - and she sees Harry staring at her in worry.

He's supporting her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she says "I know what the other Horcruxes are - assuming you can get visions of them from one."

Dumbledore nods, and Bloom lists off the things she saw.

His eyes widen when he realizes Voldemort used the relics of the Houses of Hogwarts for his Horcruxes.

He quickly sends Fawkes with a note to Professor McGonagall, then Bloom asks "It's where you've been going, isn't it? To find more of the Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore nods, and says "Yes, and I may have found another. But, this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone. I'm afraid, Harry, Bloom, that I must ask too much of you both once again."

They immediately nod, and Bloom says "Professor, I can push 'too much' back a lot further than most. Ask away. If it helps stop Snake-Face, I'll do it." Harry nods, and says "So will I."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, so now the game's been revealed - that's how Snake-Face didn't die completely all those years ago. He's a massive cheater! Now, they all have to go on a massive Horcrux-hunt! Wonderful...and with him still out there, it'll be that much harder. Keep reading to find out what happens with this Horcrux!**


	71. Chapter 71

Bloom and Harry have just finished telling Hermione and Ron everything about Bloom's vision - and then they have to go up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Professor Dumbledore.

Bloom and Hermione hug, Harry and Ron shake hands - and then Harry hugs Hermione and Bloom hugs Ron before he can react.

Ron was staring at Harry until Bloom hugged him, and Hermione nearly glares at Bloom.

Bloom cracks up at the looks on both their faces, and says "Oh, relax you two. We've been watching you two dance around each other all year, ever since year four actually, do you honestly think we're blind?"

Hermione and Ron stare at her, and Harry says "Seriously, we've noticed. And, seeing as we're best friends with you two, you know we're not trying to get in the way of anything. Also, the fact that we're bloody well dating should be a deterrent for anybody thinking one of us is trying to get between a couple."

Hermione says "Don't die on us, both of you."

"We won't." Harry pulls Bloom away by the wrist, and they walk up the astronomy tower steps.

They hear Snape and Professor Dumbledore arguing, and stop so they won't interrupt.

Snape asks "Has it ever occurred to you that you ask too much? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

Dumbledore calmly says "Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate this with you Severus. You agreed. There is nothing more to discuss."

Bloom looks up and sees Dumbledore staring at the setting sun while Snape glares at his back.

Finally, Snape gives up and goes to the stairs.

He falters briefly at the sight of Harry and Bloom, but then continues down - muttering something about Dumbledore being infuriatingly stubborn.

They walk up to the top after a moment spent staring at one another in shock, and then they find Dumbledore looking at them.

"Bloom, Harry. You need a shave, my friend."

Bloom holds back a laugh as Harry runs his hands over his face, and Dumbledore says "Forgive my sentimentality. I still see you sometimes as the little kid from the cupboard. I forget how much you've grown; how much you've done. I'm an old man."

Bloom says "You look the same as always, sir."

Dumbledore smiles, and says "Ah, like Lily, you are unfailingly kind. A trait most people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid."

Harry puts his arm around her shoulders, and then Dumbledore says "But, not all people. Now, the place we are going to be travelling to is exceedingly dangerous. I promised you could accompany me, and I stand by the promise, but there is one condition: you must obey any command I give you, without question."

Bloom and Harry immediately agree, but Dumbledore says "Understand what I'm saying. Should I say to hide, you must hide. Should I say to run, you will run. And, should I say to abandon me and save yourselves…" Harry and Bloom stare at him in shock at this, "you will do so."

Bloom and Harry share a worried look, and Dumbledore says "Your words, Harry, Bloom."

After a minute, they do - Bloom, very nervously about the whole abandon-me-to-save-yourselves comment.

Dumbledore nods, knowing something like that would be near-impossible for Bloom to do. "Good. Now, take my arm."

Bloom says "I thought you couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds."

Dumbledore smiles and says "Being me has its privileges. As does being you, Bloom."

They take his arm, and Bloom says "I'm teleporting us back here when this is over."

Harry grins, and then they Apparate.

* * *

They appear outside a familiar cave - the one from the picture in Tom Riddle's orphanage, the one he drew, the one that was a postcard on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

Bloom doesn't barf this time, seems she's finally getting used to Apparating.

It's too quiet, eerily quiet, even the waves are distant thunder.

Dumbledore finds a large stone dome, and starts probing it with his lighted wand. "Where you two stand, Tom Riddle once stood when he was but a poor orphan boy with a penchant for cruelty. He lured two of his younger classmates here once. What exactly happened is a mystery, but this much is clear: the two kids were damaged."

He suddenly stops, and then takes a knife out of his robe and cuts his arm with it.

Bloom says "Sir, maybe I should do that! I can heal myself, after all."

Dumbledore says "In order to gain passage, payment must be made - payment intended to weaken any intruder."

Dumbledore lets his blood hit the dome, and it sizzles like acid before crumbling the stone into a narrow opening in an archway.

They walk along, Bloom glowing bright orange and healing Dumbledore - and trying to heal his hand.

It doesn't really work on his hand, but Dumbledore shakes her hand off after a minute. "Thank you, Bloom, but that is enough for now."

They emerge on the rim of a lake covered in mist.

The water is black as ink, and they immediately get the feeling going for a dip would be a bad idea.

Dumbledore reveals a thick chain, copper maybe, but green and slimy, hidden.

Bloom grabs onto the chain, and her magic spread down to the boat in the water.

It comes up to the surface on its own, and Harry says "Bet Voldemort never thought he'd have to defend against magic like yours, Bloom."

She grins, and says "Bet he's going to get a nasty surprise when he discovers I can destroy his Horcruxes."

Dumbledore says "Yes, I imagine he won't be at all pleased to hear that."

The boat floats over the water in eerie silence, not even making any waves.

Harry looks down, and sees a face skin the surface of the water. "Professor, there are dead people in the water."

Bloom goes pale at that, and shuts her eyes.

"Yes, one of Tom's traps. The Inferi will drag you down to your grave."

The boat hits a small island in the dead center of the lake, completely hidden by the magical mist.

There's a basin in the middle, and there's a sickly green glow coming from it.

When they look inside, they see a glowing green liquid inside, and there's a crystal goblet sitting next to it.

Dumbledore smiles ruefully, and says "It has to be drunk."

Bloom reaches for the Goblet, but Dumbledore stays her hand. "Bloom, Harry, remember what I promised you before taking you here?"

They nod, and he says "This potion might paralyze me, it might make me forget why I'm here, it might cause me so much pain I beg to stop. You are not to indulge these requests, you must make me keep drinking. Force it down my throat if you must. Understood?"

Bloom asks "Why can't either of us drink it? The Dragon Flame might-"

"No, Bloom. I understand it is your nature to offer such a thing, but no. I am much wiser, much cleverer, and much less important. Harry, you are the Chosen One, destined to face Voldemort. Bloom, you are the Holder of the Dragon Flame. I happen to have researched it quite extensively, and I know exactly how important it is that your power not be tainted or damaged. No, I must be the one to drink it."

Bloom reluctantly moves back to where Harry's standing, as Dumbledore dips the goblet in the basin.

* * *

He gets three full cups down, then stops - his hands are trembling and he grips the side of the basin.

Bloom takes a step forward, asking "Professor? Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore's hand shake violently this time, so Harry steadies Dumbledore's hand while Bloom supports him.

Dumbledore begs "Don't make me…"

Bloom looks over at Harry, then sees his determined expression and nods. She says "Professor, you can't stop. You've got to keep drinking, like you said. Remember?"

"Noooo!" Dumbledore's cry is so forced and primal that Harry takes a step back - the goblet hits the basin, but Bloom lifts his hand back up with her own.

"Make it stop…please…make it stop…"

Bloom says "It will sir, but only if you keep drinking."

He's halfway there, and then it gets even lower when the goblet is filled again.

She gets him to drink it twice more, and then he yells at them to kill him.

Bloom and Harry are shocked, but then Dumbledore collapses into Bloom.

She sets him on the ground and tosses the goblet to Harry, healing Dumbledore and saying "Once more, professor. Then it's over. We'll do what you say after that."

Dumbledore eyes Bloom, and then Harry. Harry says "We promise."

Dumbledore relaxes his jaw, and Harry pries it open and pours the liquid in.

Pain ripples on his face, and after what seems like forever, his eyes open and he says "Water."

Bloom could nearly faint from relief, and instantly waves her hand. A bottle of the stuff appears in her hand, and Harry snatches up a golden locket from the basin.

Dumbledore greedily drinks the water, and Bloom makes three more bottles appear.

When he finally stops, Bloom tiredly says "Sir? I'd like your word on something."

He stares at her, and she says "Swear you won't ever ask me to kill you again."

He smiles, and says "A fair request, especially given the circumstances."

Harry chuckles, and says "We've got the Horcrux, let's go!"

Bloom freezes when she sees the locket, and says "That's not it…"

Harry and Dumbledore stare at her for a minute, then Harry asks "What?"

"It's got no dark magic coming from it! It's not a Horcrux!"

Bloom opens the locket, and finds a note that says the real Horcrux was taken long ago and replaced with the fake. It's signed R.A.B. - but they don't have any idea who it could be.

Harry smacks his hand to his face, and says "Great, at least someone else is on a hunt for these things. You think it's been destroyed?"

Dumbledore shakes his head, and says "No, a Horcrux is exceedingly difficult to destroy. It can only be done with a destructive enough substance. Basilisk's venom, for instance. Or, as we found out four years ago, Bloom's fire. Most other methods would be in vain."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, not good. The Horcrux is a fake and they just went through all that for nothing. Fantastic. Now they have to find the real Locket, which can't be easy, it never is. Also, for everyone guessing about how I'm going to end it - relax, it's coming shortly.**


	72. Chapter 72

Bloom, Harry, and Dumbledore appear back on the Astronomy tower in a large vortex of fire, and Bloom says "Well, let's go find one R.A.B after we get Professor Dumbledore healed."

Bloom starts glowing orange, but Dumbledore says "No, Severus…Severus is who I need right now. Wake him, tell him what's happened. Speak to nobody else about this."

Bloom and Harry nod, but they hear footsteps right after.

Dumbledore tells them to hide, then straightens up to mask his infirmity.

They slip past the stairs, and then Draco Malfoy comes in.

"Good evening Draco, what brings you here on such a fine spring evening? Or is it summer now?"

Draco stands ready, his wand pointed at Dumbledore and his eyes darting around. "Who else is here? I heard you talking."

Dumbledore smiles, and says "I often talk aloud to myself, I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad for all the world to hear. You haven't been whispering to yourself, have you Draco?"

Draco eyes Dumbledore uneasily, as he says "You're not an assassin, Draco."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!"

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of wine with one laced with poison? Forgive me Draco, but these attempts are so feeble that I cannot help but wonder if your heart has really been in them. Anyone that suspected you was likely dissuaded when you ran into the girl's bathroom - I heard that one of your classmates went to see if you were alright. Tell me, when the Dark Lord gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, did he do it in a whisper?"

Bloom and Harry share a glance, but Harry puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her from blowing their cover.

Draco yells "He trusts me! I was chosen!" He thrusts out his arm, and reveals the Dark Mark on his forearm.

Dumbledore barely looks at it, and says "Very well then. I shall make it easy for you. Slowly, and without intent."

He slowly draws his wand, and Draco yells "Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's wand flies out of his hand, and he says "Well done, Draco. I warn you though, killing is not as easy."

Draco is eying the wand with a mixture of fear and awe at his own actions, then his head snaps up as Dumbledore asks "You're not alone, are you? There are others. How?"

Draco's lips play into a sneering smile, and he says "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

Dumbledore says "That cabinet has been broken for years."

"I've been mending it."

"Ingenious. Let me guess, it had a twin."

Bloom and harry share a horrified look, as Draco tells them it connects to the cabinet at Borgin and Burkes.

Dumbledore's eyes shift, and he says "I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco."

Draco yells "I don't want your help! I have to do it! I have to!"

His voice drops to a whisper, as he says "I have to kill you, or he'll kill me."

Dumbledore says "Say that again Draco, but out loud this time. Also, don't you think a certain classmate of yours could help you as well?"

"Who, Bloom? She hates me."

"She went to see if you were the next victim of the string of near-death occurrences. You may intensely dislike each other, but I do not believe someone with a heart as golden as hers could be capable of hate without a very good reason. Trying to kill her, for instance."

Draco's hand is trembling, and his wand is lowering to his side, when they hear more footsteps.

* * *

Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback burst in, and she says "Well now, what do we have here? Dumbledore, wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle, well done Draco."

Harry can barely keep Bloom from transforming right then and flying up to blast all three.

Dumbledore says "Good evening Bellatrix. I believe introductions are in order."

She teasingly says "Sorry, but we're on a tight schedule." She turns to Draco, and says "Do it."

Draco's wand rises again, and then Bloom and Harry see someone flitting through the columns to their right.

It's Snape, with his wand out. He puts his finger to his lips at them, telling them to be quiet.

Harry nods, and Bloom points up to the ceiling frantically.

He nods, and then motions for them to stay there.

Just as it looks like Draco's going to make his choice, Snape says "No."

They all look over to see him standing there, and Bellatrix says "Well, Hogwarts's own DADA teacher. Come to watch the slaughter?"

Dumbledore says "Severus…please."

Snape says "I gave my word. I made a vow…"

Bloom and Harry have no idea what's happening now, until Snape shouts "Avada Kedavra!"

The burst of green light that hits Dumbledore is a bulls-eye, and he hangs in the air for a moment before falling to the ground.

The triumphant blast Bellatrix makes masks Bloom and Harry's screams of rage.

Snape tells Draco "You can't stay here any longer."

Draco seems frozen, until Snape grabs him by the back of his neck and marches him out of the room.

The four figures make it to Hagrid's hut, and Bellatrix sets it on fire.

* * *

Draco keeps looking back at the school, but his attention is quickly diverted when the flames suddenly shape themselves into a massive firedragon. "What is that?"

Bellatrix says "That means trouble. You remember the red-head?"

He nods, and then he looks up and sees Bloom glowing with fire and flying on the air.

She's glaring at all of them, and lands hard on the ground between them and Hagrid's hut.

The fire suddenly jumps from the hut behind her to make a circle around them all - one that burns Draco's hand when he gets close enough to the wall of fire surrounding them.

"You want to get out, you have to fight me."

She uses her wand to shoot a beam of magic at Bellatrix, who duels her.

Fenrir joins in, but they don't make any headway, they're barely holding their own and Bloom hasn't broken a sweat yet.

Snape tells Draco "Seems you finally see why she's so dangerous. Bellatrix and Fenrir won't last long, we're leaving."

When Draco looks over, he sees the orange beam from Bloom's wand slowly getting consumed by fire from the dragon's mouth, eating its way through her magic like its catching fire - and then suddenly, it hits the middle point and starts eating the beams from the two duelers. "Could she always do that? Since she first came here?"

"After year one, she earned her wings. She mastered these powers in secret, all while managing her schoolwork. Now, we're leaving."

Fenrir gives up on the duel, and tries to rush Bloom as Snape and Draco get through the wall of fire with a complicated spell from Snape - and then Fenrir gets blasted through the wall, past the two fleeing figures and lands in a smoking pile.

He groans, and says "Watch out for blasts from her hands…"

Draco's eyes go huge at that, and again when Bellatrix is suddenly thrown back as well.

"She's a good dueler for someone with wings…"

* * *

They escape when Bloom runs into Hagrid's house to save him - Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said she had a heart of gold.

Bellatrix yells "Go! She won't take long!"

They make it into the dark Forest - and then they hear her scream "COWARDS!"

Draco mutters "Now, her temper is terrifying. I'm going to have nightmares about her chasing me around on fire and screaming for months. Why hasn't anyone killed her yet?"

Bellatrix looks at the ground, and Snape asks "Are you going to tell him? Or should I?"

"What? Tell me what?"

Bellatrix swallows, and says "In the Department of Mysteries, I hit her with the Killing Curse. She took it for Sirius, my cousin. And then, a minute or so later, she flew back and fought the Dark Lord."

Draco's jaw drops in shock and horror, and Snape says "That's what her power does - it keeps her from being killed until she can pass it on. Honestly, has nobody but me actually learned anything about this girl?"

Draco says "She has a wicked temper and has been able to do spells wordlessly since year two."

"Yes, and she could've turned that snake you summoned into something else just by pointing her wand at it. You didn't think that was a warning bell at all? That she could block spells, wordlessly disarm you, set a snake on fire without even twitching? None of that told you she was dangerous? All the people telling you to stay away from her?"

"Why is she even here? At Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix laughs, and says "She was sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter. She was also turned younger for that mission. The age you are now is the same age she was five years ago before coming here, apparently. Peter Pettigrew heard everything from her mouth, and then related it back to the Dark Lord."

"She knew of magic before coming here? She was _sixteen?!_ "

Greyback says "Not anymore. Wormtail says she said it was a permanent spell. They could do it in reverse, put her back at the age she's supposed to be - twenty-one - but not until her mission is complete and there's no more threat to Harry."

"So, she'll only leave for good when the Dark Lord is killed…"

Snape says "Yes, that about sums it up. What you just saw is the reason why she's so gifted in magic, natural talent alone wouldn't make her so powerful - though she has plenty of that, I'm afraid - but this is why she's the strongest witch in our age."

"She's not a witch! She's not even from this planet!"

"When she uses magic we use, she's technically using witc-powers. When she flies around on wings, she's using magic we can't regulate - she could always use it outside of class, or on Muggles if she chose, with no legal consequences. It's a different kind of magic, and one the Ministry doesn't know of for the most part. Where she comes from is not widely known, most think it's just stories."

"The magical Dimension. She was reading it in year one, I saw…"

"Yes, I'm assuming you had no idea to look in that book?"

Draco shakes his head, and Snape tells him everything he knows of Bloom's powers.

Draco gets paler and paler as he hears more about what Bloom can do - and how long Snape suspects she's been practicing this stuff in secret. "Since year one?!"

"Yes, her wordless spells in the duel the year after all but confirmed she was getting stronger fast. You remember her Trials in the Tournament?"

"Yes, the dragon…"

Draco feels like he could faint again, and Snape says "That dragon likely sensed her anger, her mounting magic, and made the smart choice to survive. The lake boiling, I seriously doubt she ate Giliweed, none was missing from my stores. And you heard how the third trial went."

Draco numbly nods, wondering if he's in the middle of a breakdown from all the stress he's been under this year.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Draco's finally learned his lesson about Bloom: she's more dangerous than anything he can do, and if he has any brains he'll stay as far away from her as possible. Too bad it took him six years and Dumbledore's death to figure this out. Anybody wondering how Bloom's supposed to get her Enchantix? Find out next chapter!**


	73. Chapter 73

Bloom transforms back just as Harry runs over to her - and the entire school files out.

"Bloom, where's-"

"They got away, I had to go save Hagrid."

Harry nods, and says "We'll see them again at some point, no doubts there."

The next day, Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the Astronomy tower again.

Bloom's openly using her powers at the moment, holding an open flame in her hand and shaping it into images and shapes.

Hermione looks at the locket Harry's holding, but she and Ron don't know it's a fake.

Bloom tells them, then lets out a strangled laugh and says "It was all for nothing. Dumbledore got killed because we made a mistake. I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell Mrs. Faragonda."

Ron asks "They knew each other?"

"Yeah, they were old friends she said. That's how I was admitted to the school in the first place - Dumbledore knew I was coming, Mrs. Faragonda told him beforehand." Bloom looks down at the ground below them, and sighs.

Hermione sees Bloom's troubled expression, and notices Harry lean closer to her.

"You know, Ron and I are perfectly fine with it. You two. Just keep the snogging to a minimum while we're around please."

Bloom doesn't say anything for a minute, then quietly says "We're not coming back, Hermione."

Harry adds "To Hogwarts. We need to find the Horcruxes."

"We reckoned, Ron and I."

Harry says "We don't know where it'll take us, Bloom's vision only showed what they are, not where. We'll try to let you know where we are - when we can…"

Hermione says "I've always admired your bravery, the both of you - but sometimes your both too stubborn to listen."

Bloom and Harry look at her in surprise.

"You don't honestly think you can find all the Horcruxes by yourself, do you?"

Harry says "We have each other."

Hermione snorts, and says "That won't be enough. You may be all-powerful, Bloom, but how much will that help if you get kidnapped? Harry may be the Chosen one, but it won't do a thing if he's killed by Death-Eaters in an ambush or something. You two need us."

Harry sighs, and says "Yeah, we do. But, do us a favor and keep the snogging to a minimum."

That cracks everyone up, and Ron says "Not a chance."

Bloom teasingly says "What? Not worried about your lips chapping?" Ron turns bright red, and they all laugh after a moment.

Suddenly, they hear a chime coming from Bloom's pocket.

She takes out her phone and sees a familiar face on it. "Oh. My. God. It's Mrs. Faragonda. How am I supposed to tell her Professor Dumbledore's dead?"

She looks worriedly and them, but then accepts the call and walks a few feet away from them.

"Yes? I know, things happened fast. Yes, Harry's still alive. Mrs. Faragonda, Professor Dumbledore…" Bloom trails off, then she stiffens in shock.

"You knew?! How? He was what? Yes, Voldemort ordered someone to kill him. He's back, and he's getting stronger and more followers. He's also literally impossible to kill at the moment, he's made these things called Horcruxes. They keep him from truly dying."

Bloom hears something new, something that makes her go very still. She lets out a strangled "What?"

After a moment, she says "Mrs. Faragonda, I can't leave now!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron are shocked speechless, Bloom's leaving?

"I read about Enchantix, and I can't get it! Domino was destroyed, there's nobody to sacrifice myself for!"

After a moment, she says "Pyros?! You said it was deadly to almost anyone! It's full of dragons! I'm not scared of a dragon, but I also don't want to be eaten by one!"

After a moment, Bloom shakily asks "Mrs. Faragonda, do you remember what you said when you first told me about this mission? How you said I could choose to stay on Earth after it was over or go back to Magix? Well, I know the mission isn't over, but…I want to stay here. After everything is done, I want to stay."

After a minute, she says "Okay, I will. Thank you, Mrs. Faragonda. I'm sorry about…Professor Dumbledore. You said you were friends…"

Bloom hangs up after a minute, and then Harry goes up and hugs her. "What is it?"

Bloom turns around and buries her face in his robe. "I-I-I have to go back to Magix. Mrs. Faragonda thinks I'm not strong enough to help you fight Voldemort. She wants me to train on an island called Pyros."

Harry strokes her hair until she looks up at him. "Harry, I don't want to come back and find you dead. I don't want you to die."

Bloom starts crying, and buries her face in his robes again.

Ron says "Alright, snog away. If Bloom has to go train for an unknown amount of time, you get a pass for right now to snog each other senseless."

Harry holds Bloom back, then kisses her - Ron is more than relieved when Bloom kisses Harry back instead of trying to tear him a new one for that comment.

* * *

Bloom makes Harry promise not to get himself killed while she's gone, she's so serious about it that she nearly makes him swear the Unbreakable Vow right then and there.

Harry convinces her not to, mainly by kissing her again.

They're pretty sure most of the school is talking about Bloom's powers, or how she got out to Hagrid's hut so fast or the firedragon everyone must have seen.

So, she just disappears - leaving Ginny Fyra to take care of while she's gone. She would never forgive herself if Fyra was killed and eaten on Pyros.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, here it is, Bloom's finally getting Enchantix. I know, it's terrible timing with the war - but that's exactly why she has to get it, the war. For anyone wondering if she'll actually find Harry dead when she gets back - absolutely not. Keeping this pretty much by the book instead of the movie now, with a few twists of my own. I like how the book does it a bit better than the movie, and I made it fit. Keep reading to find out how Bloom gets her Enchantix!**


	74. Chapter 74

Bloom's running from another dragon on Pyros.

She's gotten loads stronger - magically and physically - but she hasn't earned her Enchantix yet.

She has no idea how long she's been on the island anymore - it all started to blur together at around week three - but she's sure Harry's still alive so far.

She'd know without a doubt if he were dead, it'd be like half her life force was ripped away from her - that's how she imagines it anyway.

Maybe it'd be worse, or maybe she'd pass out - she just knows she'd know if he was gone.

Bloom ditches the dragon, then stiffens as she senses dark magic - powerful dark magic.

When she turns around, a guy in a purple coat is standing there.

The coat is the most noticeable thing about him, along with long red-blonde hair.

At second glance, he's also wearing dress clothes and gloves - but Bloom seriously doesn't like him.

For some reason, he reminds her of Voldemort; but at least this guy looks human, unlike Snake-Face.

Bloom narrows her eyes, and asks "Who are you?"

"Bloom, don't you remember me? We're old friends, you and I. I must say though, I expected you to look less young than you do."

Bloom raises an eyebrow, and asks "Okay, remind me, how am I supposed to know you? In case you haven't heard, I've been out of the Magical Dimension for most of my life."

Bloom's wary about him to say the least - she's never seen this guy before in her entire life - including the first time she was sixteen.

He's called Valtor, and he aims to be the most powerful wizard in the Magical Dimension - oh joy, another megalomaniac wizard in Bloom's life.

Valtor accidentally lets slip about being present at Domino's destruction, and she can guess which side he was on during the battle.

* * *

They end up fighting, blasting each other through trees and such.

Bloom's outmatching him though, Hogwarts made her fairy powers stronger as well as the magic they were teaching her.

Valtor gets blasted onto his back and gets to one knee.

"Fine then, if you won't join me, I'll just have to destroy you."

He turns into a large demon with purple skin and huge wings, and his eyes are glowing red.

Bloom mutters "Why am I not surprised? Why is it that every evil wizard I face turns out to be not human? Or at least not human anymore?"

She keeps fighting, but this time they're about evenly matched.

Bloom gets blown to the ground by his wings, and then gets really angry.

She feels a sudden rush of magic, then her Charmix changes completely.

When she looks down, she's in a blue dress that goes to her knees and is wearing pink see-through gloves that go all the way from her fingertips to her elbows, she's wearing a necklace with a pendant containing the Essence of Pyros - she mixed the two together a while ago, and has been wearing it ever since.

Valtor looks at her in shock, and the battle freezes for a moment as both take in what the heck just happened.

Bloom looks at her new outfit for a moment, then at her wings, while Valtor stares in total shock - and then he blasts at her again.

"Right, battle. Time to end this, I've got friends on Earth to save."

Bloom calls up more of her strength than she's been using, and slams him into a tree.

Unbelievably, a branch goes right through his heart and pokes out of his chest - Valtor's dead; and she is fine because she didn't plan on killing him, only knocking him out and tying him up to take to Mrs. Faragonda with some questions - and he attacked her first, so she's defending herself.

Bloom can't believe she earned her Enchantix, but she's not complaining either.

She quickly calls Mrs. Faragonda up, and tells her everything that just happened.

She's going back to Hogwarts right now, and she's going to help fight.

Mrs. Faragonda agrees, and Bloom teleports off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, Bloom got her Enchatix - I know, it took a lot longer than she expected. Luckily for her though, everyone's still alive. And, because I've been getting questions about Harry's power level, he's fine. Bloom's just the more noticeable fighter in battle - he's held his own in battles plenty of times - the battle at the Ministry, for example. Plus, he's been battling and looking for Horcruxes all the time Bloom's been trying to either get stronger or earn her Enchantix somehow - and he's still alive, I'd say his power-level is pretty alright. As for why Bloom's always the one to get in a battle, she sometimes listens to her feelings more than reason - giving 'hotheaded' a whole new meaning. Haha.**


	75. Chapter 75

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have just been taken inside the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade, and they can hear the man who helped them out, Professor Dumbledore's brother, walking back up the stairs when the Caterwauling Charm goes off again.

Harry is suddenly stunned into silence when he feels a familiar feeling - one he hasn't felt since last year.

As Hermione peeks out the window, she sees a bunch of Dementors and Death-Eaters surge forward, only to get thrown backwards - and the Dementor's obliterated - by a wave of fire.

She stares for a moment, then realizes what it means and starts jumping excitedly.

Ron asks "What is it?"

"The Death-Eaters just got knocked out and the Dementors got obliterated by a wave of bloody fire that came from a person's body! There's only one person that can do that!"

Ron is stunned, until Harry runs down the stairs two at a time - just in time for them to hear a banging on the door.

It's loud, hard, and insistent, and Aberforth Dumbledore opens the door just in time for them to get downstairs.

Bloom is standing in the doorway, looking like she's gotten a lot of sun with her golden suntan while they've been running around trying to find Horcruxes and not get arrested and killed.

Harry sweeps her into a massive hug, which Hermione and Ron soon join in on.

Hermione says "Bloody hell. Bloom, next time your old headmistress decides to need to get stronger, don't take bloody well forever about it!"

Bloom says "Sorry Hermione. Training took longer than anyone expected. On the bright side, I've now done the impossible how many times?"

Harry asks "You…"

"Got my Enchantix, don't ask me how. I don't know, but I do know I'm going to find Snake-Face and give him a body-ful of fire."

* * *

They catch Bloom up on everything that's happened, all the things they've done - they had to fight Umbridge again, and she had the real locket.

They broke into Gringotts bank earlier today, and stole the Hufflepuff cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault then rode out of the bank on a half-blind dragon.

Ron asks "And you've been what? Running around through a forest by your description."

"Ron, I nearly got turned into lunch several times!"

Harry kisses her, then breaks it and says "Sorry, needed to do that." Bloom smiles, then kisses him back for a minute.

Ron clears his throat, and says "I know you just got back, but please cut the snogging for now. We've got more important things to worry about."

Bloom asks "Is everyone still alive? Sirius, Remus, the rest of the Order?"

Ron says "Most of them. Sirius and Remus are for sure, I'm pretty sure Tonks is as well. She and Professor Lupin have a kid now, by the way."

Bloom's jaw drops in shock, and then she says "Well, let's make sure he grows up in a better world than this one!"

Aberforth tells them there's only one way back into Hogwarts now, and the picture of his sister, Ariana, disappears for a bit.

When she comes back, the painting swings open to reveal a heavily beaten and bruised Neville.

He gives out a shout of excitement when he sees them though, and jumps for joy then regrets it.

Bloom says "Neville, sit down now. I'll heal you, you tell us what's been happening at Hogwarts."

He does, and they discover its worse than they could have imagined.

DADA class is basically just Dark Arts class now, Muggle Studies is mandatory and is teaching everyone to hate muggles and muggle-borns, it's not really Hogwarts anymore.

Voldemort took control of the school and the Ministry when Rufus Scrimgeour was killed - he died because he wouldn't tell them where Harry was.

Bloom feels bad about yelling at him now, and says "Guess he wasn't such a bad Minister after all, huh Harry?"

Harry nods grimly, and then Neville leads them back to the school, they can all guess where they're going to end up.

* * *

Sure enough, they come out into the Room of Requirement - and find it's jammed with students of all houses except Slytherin.

Most of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw is there, and all of them get up and start cheering when they see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The reaction is deafening when Bloom comes out though, and they all pick the four friends up on their shoulders now. Fyra comes flying over, and Bloom hugs her gratefully.

When they finally get put back on the ground, they hear how the new teachers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow are in charge of punishing students - and neither they nor Snape can get into the Room of Requirement.

The DA has been hiding out in here for two weeks now, and the passage to the Hog's Head Inn has been appearing as students get hungry - the room can't make food, unfortunately.

Fyra's been a huge help healing people and boosting spirits, and Neville's become the leader of the group, along with Ginny and Luna as sort of Lieutenants.

They all say they'll absolutely help with finding whatever it is they need to find, and Bloom says "Alright, but first let's get everybody healed first."

She transforms, much to everyone's amazement - and Harry's mind-melting - and then she starts glowing brightly and earns a new transformation.

She's in a bright blue and pink top and skirt, has even larger wings, and her hair is held in place by itself in a kind of braid-tiara.

Neville asks "Is this why you disappeared last year? Nobody saw you on the train."

"Yeah, the last transformation was. And I just got a whole lot stronger." She says a spell under her breath, and then everyone's injuries are healed.

Some kids are staring at her in shock, and Lavender asks "What exactly are you? And, is this why you're the strongest kid to ever go here?"

"I'm a fairy, Lavender. And, yes, this is why I'm so strong. Now, everyone, we've got a Death-Eater regime to overthrow! Everybody got the coins I spelled up two years ago?"

They all hold up a coin each, and Bloom says "Good, don't lose them. They've got protection spells on them, to keep you safe and let you know if we need you. Now, let's go stop some evil!"

More and more DA members, like the Weasley twins and other graduated students, arrive by the tunnel, and stop dead when they see Bloom.

She smirks at their reactions, and says "Don't crowd the entrance people! More coming in behind you!"

Fred and George are seriously stunned speechless, and Bloom teasingly asks "What? You've known me for years and now you stop and stare?"

Ron says "Yeah, I know. Roll with it guys."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bloom's told everyone they're going down to the Great Hall - they're going to win this tonight.

She's already sent Fyra to Professor McGonagall with a message to get everyone ready to evacuate if it becomes necessary.

Ron and Hermione are going to destroy the two Horcruxes they already have, she and Harry are going to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and destroy it, and the Death-Eaters are going down.

They can all guess Voldemort would have used the Diadem as a Horcrux, that's the way he is - arrogant, only willing to use such an important and iconic item for a Horcrux.

They march out, after Bloom does a spell on herself to give them all an edge - the DA members can see her, but their enemies won't be able to until she gets their attention.

They encounter Alecto Carrow, who is about to start punishing all of them when Bloom clears her throat behind the woman.

Harry's under his Invisibility cloak, and smirks when Carrow tries to use the Imperious curse on Bloom - nothing happens, Bloom's too stubborn and strong-willed to be controlled.

As he watches, Bloom blasts Alecto just after she presses her Dark Mark and floats her wand in the air.

The wand explodes after a second, and everyone grins. Neville jokingly asks "Is that what you did to Umbridge's wand?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely."

Amycus and Professor McGonagall come in moments later, and find an unconscious Alecto on the ground.

Amycus decides to blame her summoning of the Dark Lord on the mass of students glaring at him - and then he spits in McGonagall's face when she says won't allow him to put her students in danger.

He then gets decked by Bloom so hard he falls to the ground unconscious and his wand flies up.

Bloom catches it and snaps it in half, then sees Professor McGonagall staring at her with a mixture of joy, shock, and wonder. "Bloom?"

"Hello Professor. Good to see you again. Hope I won't get expelled because I attacked a teacher."

McGonagall breaks out into a grin, and she says "I got your note, where're you headed?"

"To stop this. Lead the way, Professor."

They run into Snape in the Great Hall, along with the rest of the students.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom got her Believix. The cartoon said they had to get someone on Earth to believe in fairies, and she transformed in front of nearly a hundred kids - chances are some of them had to believe. Also, the Death-Eaters are very literally toast. Keep reading to find out whether Bloom cooks them well-done or extra-crispy!**


	76. Chapter 76

Snape asks what they're doing here, along with the mass of students behind her, and Bloom clears her throat and says "We're ending this here and now, Snape!"

Snape whirls around to see Bloom standing there in her new outfit, which she's read is called Believix, and stares at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

The rest of the students who didn't know about her are staring as well, and more than a few of them faint.

"What? Now it's a different story when you can't pick on a kid in class? You've hated me since the day I came here, why don't you try to put an end to me? I've already beaten the Carrows, and you know as well as anyone that a curse won't work on me - not the Imperious Curse, at any rate."

The fires in the torches are dancing higher and higher, and then the leap out and form a ring of fire around Bloom and Snape. "Look familiar Snape? Like the night you killed Dumbledore and set Hagrid's hut on fire?"

Crabbe calls out "You don't even have your wand! How're you going to win this duel?"

Bloom smirks, and snaps her fingers - summoning her dragon-carved wand for everyone to see. "You mean this wand? The wand I made out of my own powers? The wand I only needed to blend in at this school?"

Bloom suddenly points it at Snape, and he barely manages to block her wordless spell - he does get pushed back a few feet though.

Bloom doesn't hold back on anything, controlling the fire and using it fully and using both her wand and her fairy powers on Snape.

All the students stare in shock and awe as Bloom duels the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and matches him easily in power.

Harry slides his Invisibility cloak off and watches, and Professor McGonagall notices. "Potter, I'd say you got the best protector Faragonda could send."

Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and a wheezing Horace Slughorn come running into the room, only to stop and stare at the sight of Bloom.

Slughorn asks "Is that Bloom?"

Harry nods, and he asks "The Potions Queen last year?"

Harry nods again, and Flitwick asks "With wings? Up in the air and shooting rays of magic from her hands?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione nod, and they all break out in grins. Soon, the teachers do as well when they get the implications for the near battle.

Filius spells a suit of armor, and it attacks Snape as well - he tries to send it at Bloom, she stops it mid-air and sends it back twice as fast and the pieces embed themselves in the wall.

Snape's outnumbered and far outmatched, so he runs into a deserted classroom and jumps out a window.

They all look out at the sound of a crash, moments after Bloom flew in, and hear her scream "COWARD!" The window's broken, and Snape is flying away as a jet of black smoke.

* * *

Harry asks Professor Flitwick about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, but he learns it hasn't been seen in living memory.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall is summoning more suits of armor to help defend Hogwarts - and everyone is staring in shock at Bloom.

Protection Charms are being cast, and the school is being fortified - but it won't last forever.

Harry and Bloom get back to the Room of Requirement, and find that even more people are there - including Sirius, Remus, and the remaining Order of the Phoenix members.

Bloom and Harry hug Sirius, then Remus - who are both staring at Bloom in shock.

She smacks her hand to her face, the hand without her wand, and says "Really? You two also? It's a new transformation, not a new personality."

Harry grins, and says "Riddle won't stand a chance."

The two men grin at that, and Sirius smacks Harry on the back saying "Harry, you're just like your father. Courage and talent, through and through." Remus adds "And Bloom's like Lily, except with wings."

Ginny and her mother are arguing, but Molly agrees to let Ginny stay at the school if she stays in the Room of Requirement.

Professor McGonagall announces that the students who don't want to fight will be evacuated through the passage to the Hog's Head Inn, and everyone else will go to the Great Hall.

Percy Weasley arrives, and immediately apologizes to his family for not supporting them - turns out they were right about everything. They immediately forgive him, and so does Bloom after he does the same for her.

They suddenly hear Voldemort's voice ring through the entire school, as he says " _I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._ "

Pansy Parkinson spots Harry, and yells "There he is! Somebody grab him!" She gets hit with a blast of orange magic before anybody can react, and goes flying onto her back in a smoking heap.

Bloom lets out an ear-piercing whistle to get everybody's attention, and yells "Anybody wants Harry, they have to go through me to get him! Any volunteers?"

She looks around, and finds all of Gryffindor standing with their wands ready, right along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff - and they're looking at the Slytherin kids.

Professor McGonagall announces that all of Slytherin house will be evacuated, along with anyone underage or who doesn't want to fight.

All of Slytherin house leaves, but half of Gryffindor stays, along with a third of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

* * *

Bloom and Harry have to go find Ravenclaw's Diadem, so Bloom uses a tracking spell - it doesn't work, making Bloom break out in a grin.

Harry asks "What? You know where it is?"

"Harry, where's the one room that could keep someone from tracking an object?"

Harry grins as well, and they run back to the Room of Requirement.

They find Hermione and Ron there, and Ron mimicked the Parseltongue Harry used to open Salazar Slytherin's locket before they went to Hogsmeade.

Ron used Godric Gryffindor's sword to destroy the locket, the blade having been infused with Basilisk venom when Harry used it to kill the monster. They destroyed Helga Hufflepuff's cup with a fang from the basilisk, and have gotten many more for any future Horcruxes they find.

Ginny, Tonks, and Mrs. Longbottom are in there, and Bloom says "We need to change the Room! Mrs. Longbottom, last I saw, Neville was going to lead the defense with some of the Professors."

The older woman beams, and says "Well then, I think I should go help my nephew! If he's going to battle Death-Eaters like his parents, I'm going to be there to see it and be proud!" Tonks grins, right along with Ginny, and they all leave so the Room can change.

Ron says they should go warn the House Elves working at Hogwarts, and Hermione kisses him - she's been waiting a long time to do that.

Bloom smirks, then they go back into the Room of Requirement again.

The room is full of junk, and the four split up to find the Diadem. Bloom finds it, but they get cornered by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

All three stare at Bloom for an instant, their mouths hanging open, until she floats them up like she invisibly did in year three at Hogsmeade and blasts them.

A duel breaks out, and Crabbe unleashes the Fiendfyre curse.

He can't control it though, and it quickly rages out of control. Ron and Hermione run for their lives, and Harry and Bloom see Draco with his still friends. Bloom pulls him up roughly by the robe, and says "Go! Harry, get him out of here! I'll stop the fire!"

Draco asks "How? You can't control this!"

"Wanna bet, Malfoy? There's loads of things I can do that you can't even dream of."

She pushes him into Harry, then flies directly into the fire and throws the Diadem out of it and into Harry's hands. Goyle and Crabbe go flying out of the fire as well, and they can hear Bloom chanting a spell of her fairy powers.

Harry says "Move it, Draco! Grab one of them, I'll grab the other."

As they run and drag the two boys, Draco yells "Bloody hell Potter! Is there anything your girlfriend can't do?"

"Be evil? Work with Voldemort?"

Harry glares at Draco at that, and he says "I didn't have a choice! The Dark Lord would have killed me and my family!"

"And you never thought that the girl who fought him and lived couldn't do anything?"

"Dumbledore said that…"

"We heard. We were on the floor below. Why did you think Bloom was so angry? How she knew?" Draco pales, and then they hear a massive roar come from the room.

Crabbe is more or less fine, he just got caught in the smoke - Goyle got knocked unconscious, but now he groans and moves his head to the side.

Draco immediately kneels down beside him and says "Goyle, wake up! I mean it, wake up already!"

"Ugh, Draco…do I remember the mystery girl being back and wearing a skirt and wings?"

Draco laughs near-hysterically, and says "Yes, yes you do. She saved you, threw you out of the flames. Crabbe to. She's still in the room, with the Fiendfyre."

The Diadem in Harry's hands suddenly gives out a shriek, and then crumbles. Hermione remarks "Fiendfyre is one of the only things that can destroy Horcruxes - but it's so deadly that I'd never have dreamed of using it!"

Ron looks in the Room, and sees the fire is dying down. "Oh, looks like Bloom is better though. Fire's gone."

Crabbe is awake now, and his jaw drops.

Bloom walks out, covered in soot and smelling like smoke, and asks "Alright, which of you two started that?" Crabbe raises his hand meekly, and she decks him.

"Next time you decide to try a curse, make sure it's one you can control. Horcrux gone?" Harry nods, and she suddenly claps her hand to her head. "Great, they've gotten in. Let's go, guys!"

She takes off at a running start, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione run to keep up with her.

Crabbe asks "Who've we been going to classes with all this time?"

He and Goyle look at Draco, and he says "A fairy from another universe - one who happens to be all-powerful, apparently. I wouldn't get on her bad side anymore, guys."

They all nod, then start making their way back to the sounds of spells being cast and explosions.

Crabbe is muttering "She can fly. She's got wings, and she can fly..." He doesn't even want to think about the blasts from her hands, the two boys are pretty much in total shock at the moment.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom won the duel with Snape easily - being the strongest student in a school of magic-users means you can do this stuff. Big fight coming up, guess how many Death-Eaters are going to be piles of ashes!**


	77. Chapter 77

Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione join Fred and Percy, who are dueling a Death-Eater each.

The hood on the one Percy is fighting slips, revealing it's the current Minister of Magic. Percy hits him with a Sea-Urchin Jinx, saying "Consider this my resignation."

Bloom blasts the one Fred is fighting, sending him onto his back and smoking from his robes.

An explosion happens right next to them, but Bloom makes a shield around them all.

Fred mutters "Bloody hell, glad I've never been on your bad side like this Bloom."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Percy says "Sorry about everything again!"

"Consider this my apology for yelling at you in the Burrow! Your apology can be surviving!"

Acromantulas climb through the massive hole, but Bloom blasts them back for now.

Bloom slips into Voldemort's mind, completely unnoticed by him, and sees him at the Shrieking Shack. She's as silent as a breath of wind when it comes to mental abilities, you wouldn't even know she's there until she spoke to you - or did something she wouldn't normally do, control you for instance.

Bloom yells "He's in the Shrieking Shack! Lucius Malfoy is bringing Snape to him!"

They hurtle down the stairs, which Hermione spells to become a chute, and go through the tapestry at the bottom - and then Harry turns the tapestry to stone, making for a much harder landing for the Death-Eaters coming for them.

Bloom yells "GO! I'll keep fighting here!" They spot Professor McGonagall leading a group of desks in a charge, and Bloom flies past and joins the fighting.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione put the Invisibility Cloak on, and charge down the stairs and into a battle-filled corridor.

Bloom clears the path for them, blasting Death-Eaters to the ground with one shot each and the tide quickly turns in Hogwarts's favor.

They all get to the Courtyard, and find there's even more fighting going on here.

Draco is pleading with a Death-Eater that he's on their side, until the Death-Eater gets grabbed at the back of his robes and thrown hard into the fray below by Bloom - who's in the middle of backflips from her momentum. Draco stares at her dumbfoundedly, until she points her wand down below and hits a group of Death-Eaters with a fireball from above.

Neville Longbottom comes out with his grandmother, carrying Venomous Tentacula - which are more than happy to attack the invading forces.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are making their way through the crowd, hitting Death-Eaters with spells left and right, and two bodies fall form the sky.

Fenrir Greyback pounces on one, Lavender Brown, and Hermione hits him with a Repulso spell - and then he's hit by Professor Trelawny with a crystal orb in a tennis serving motion.

Fyra is flying through the air with Bloom, singing her song that fills Hogwarts's defenders with courage and hope and strikes fear into the Death-Eaters - and then they all catch sight of Bloom and their fear nearly triples with she catches fire and lands to keep fighting.

Slytherin's Hourglass is broken and the emeralds are spilling everywhere - and then they start quivering when Bloom sees them, and become projectile missiles for her. About twenty Death-Eaters in sight suddenly die because of now-red emeralds and holes in their heads or throats.

Hogwarts's defenders cheer and keep fighting with renewed spirit, until a giant comes out of nowhere. It's on Voldemort's side, but they have Grawp on theirs.

The two giants fight savagely, and everyone scrambles to get out of the way of them.

Hagrid was in the crowd before, but he vanishes in a swarm of Acromantulas when he yells at people not to hurt them.

A mass of Dementors glides towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sucking away at their happiness.

Harry almost welcomes the thought of the Dementor's Kiss right then, until Bloom bursts into view and incinerates them all.

She kisses harry, and says "Don't you dare give up on me now, Harry. We're winning, and I'm not going to end this fight only to find your dead because you want the horrible series of events to end early."

Harry nods, and Ron and Hermione smirk. "That goes for you two as well - but I'm not kissing either of you. Kiss each other if you need a happiness-boost."

She flies off back into the fight, and the three friends sprint to the Whomping Willow.

Ron groans, and asks "Where's Bloom when you need her?"

Hermione says "I think the rest of Hogwarts needs her a bit more than we do. There's a knot that paralyzes the branches."

She floats a branch up and jams it into the knot perfectly.

They crawl into the passage, and Harry puts his cloak on and extinguishes his wand before they get into the Shack.

* * *

They can hear voices from the room directly in front of them, and Harry can see through a crack between the box muffling the sounds and the wall.

Nagini, Voldemort's snake, is in a glowing bubble of protection and there's a long, white hand holding Dumbledore's wand.

Snape is there as well, and says the castle's resistance is crumbling. Voldemort tells him there's no need for him to go back into the battle, and Snape offers to bring Harry back to the Shack.

A muscle in Harry's jaw tightens in anger, he really wishes Bloom were here right now. Voldemort declines, saying Harry will come to him as he'll hate watching his friends die when turning himself in is the way to stop it.

He's ordered his Death-Eaters to kill as many of his friends, particularly Bloom, as they want, but Harry is to be captured alive.

Snape offers once again to bring Harry to the shack, but Voldemort refuses again and changes the subject to his wands.

His own wand, and Lucius Malfoy's wand, were both incapable of killing Harry, so he found the Elder Wand - one of the three Deathly Hallows. It's supposed to possess legendary powers, powers only it's true master can activate. Dumbledore was the previous master, and it was sealed in his grave with him.

Voldemort didn't understand until recently why the wand showed none of its legendary powers when he used it though, but now he thinks he has an answer. The wand is said to only recognize a new master when the old one is defeated - Snape killed Dumbledore, so Voldemort regrettably has to kill Snape.

He brings Nagini's protective bubble over to Snape's head, and orders Nagini in Parseltongue to bite Snape.

She does, biting his neck hard. Voldemort leaves the Shack at that, leaving Snape to die from bleeding out from his neck.

As soon as Voldemort is gone, Harry floats the box out of the way and enters the room while Ron and Hermione are sitting there in shock.

Harry has no idea what he is supposed to be feeling or doing, as he kneels by his old Potions professor, but Snape's clearly feeling total shock and relief.

He whispers "Take it…Potter..."

Silvery-blue light starts drifting from his face, and Harry conjures a bottle to capture the memories Snape's giving him. When the bottle is full, Snape dies in moments.

They go back to Hogwarts, just as Voldemort's voice rings out and calls for an hour-long armistice.

" _You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._ "

* * *

When they get back, they see Fyra and Bloom flying around and glowing blue briefly before moving on.

There are mass amounts of bodies - but they're mostly Death-Eaters, Bloom really turned the tide fast every time she entered a battle.

As she lands next to another injured person, she puts her hands on their chest and glows blue for an instant - they get back up when she flies off.

Hermione grins, and says "Something tells me Voldemort might regret giving us an hour to treat our wounded."

Harry asks "Can you guys help her? I need to see what Snape wanted to show me."

Harry's ashamed at the damage he's caused, but Bloom would say it's not his fault - he didn't order the attack on Hogwarts, he isn't to blame. He feels he is though, and runs to the Headmaster's office before anyone else can see him.

Thankfully, Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora are alright, Bloom helped them with their duels when she saw them - but there are still bodies of defenders of Hogwarts.

Harry pours Snape's memories into the Pensieve, wanting to escape his own thoughts for a while by any means. Nothing, even memories of Snape's life, could be as bad as what's in his head at the moment.

* * *

He sees a very young Snape watching Lily and Petunia - Lily's showing Petunia tricks she can do, magic, and tells her she's a witch.

Lily's insulted at being called such, as it's an insult among Muggles, and leaves with Petunia.

The next memory shows Snape telling Lily about magic and Hogwarts - his own parents are fighting, meaning he didn't exactly have the best home life. Petunia appears and insults Snape, and a tree branch breaks off and hits Petunia on the head. Lily leaves after accusing Snape of breaking the branch, but Snape's confused about the fallen branch.

The next memory shows Snape finding a compartment with Lily and two boys - James Potter and Sirius Black. He wants Lily to be in Slytherin, but James and Sirius are scornful of the House. Lily leaves with Snape to find another compartment, but the next scene shows Lily being Sorted into Gryffindor with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew while Snape is Sorted into Slytherin.

More memories show Snape and Lily arguing and making up when Lily calls James an arrogant toerag one year, but later them not making up after Snape calls Lily a Mudblood but then regrets it later and tries to apologize to her outside Gryffindor Common Room. She won't forgive him, and is fed up with him - he has friends with Death-Eater intentions and she thinks he's going down that route as well.

Harry then learns that Snape revealed the Prophecy to Voldemort not knowing it was about his family, then begged Dumbledore to protect them when he realized who it referred to - after asking Voldemort to spare Lily, but was still afraid for her safety. They were placed under the Fidelius Charm, but were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew shortly after.

Snape felt responsible for Lily's death, and then reluctantly promised to protect Harry after making Dumbledore promise to never reveal that he's protecting James Potter's son to anyone. Harry also saw Snape getting bullied by James and Sirius, so he can understand why Snape would resent that part.

Snape was playing a dangerous game, feeding specific information from Dumbledore to Voldemort while telling Dumbledore all he knew of the Death-Eater's activities and protecting Harry from behind the scenes.

Dumbledore's hand had started to wither because of a powerful curse on the Ring Voldemort used for a Horcrux, and it would've killed him soon enough anyway - Snape was able to slow it, but Dumbledore knew Draco had been ordered to kill him and made Snape promise to do it instead to spare Draco's soul damage; and Snape's would be fine, as a planned mercy-killing was different and had no damage or evil intent for a human's soul.

Then, it's revealed that Harry is an unintentional pseudo-Horcrux of Voldemort's - formed when Voldemort died in the attempt to kill him. Nagini is likely a Horcrux now as well, which explains the constant protection from Voldemort.

Snape also helped with other Battles during the year, covering his tracks so nothing could ever be traced back to him.

* * *

 **AN: And, well, that sucks for Harry and Bloom. Yeah, they didn't know it was Horcruxes until year six - but Dumbledore really should've told them the part about Harry being an accidental Horcrux, maybe Bloom could've done something about it that wouldn't result in Harry's death. Harry thought all this time he might have had a chance at a normal life after Snake-Face was dead, now he realizes he doesn't get a future. Makes the last six years of schoolwork seem almost cruel, if you think about it.**


	78. Chapter 78

Harry resurfaces, feeling horror and dread.

 _Gods, Bloom's going to be bloody devastated._

That's the first thought that enters his head when he processes the fact that he has to die in order for Voldemort to die.

He knows for sure Bloom doesn't have a clue, maybe her headmistress, Mrs. Faragonda, doesn't either. But Dumbledore knew when he learned that Horcruxes were the reason Voldemort had persisted all this time.

So, it simply became his mission to find all the Horcruxes and then walk calmly into his own death.

Harry feels cheated somehow, that he got to have some hope that he'd have a life, have a family, only to learn that he has to die in order for that future to be able to happen for everyone else.

Dumbledore overestimated him though, Nagini's still alive.

Bloom will likely realize what the snake is when the reptile gets within ten feet of her, but he tells Neville he has to kill Nagini if he gets the chance as well.

Bloom will likely destroy Voldemort after Harry's dead, but it won't matter to him by then.

He puts the Invisibility cloak on, and walks out of the school.

* * *

He sees Bloom, still flying around and healing people with Fyra - he wants to call out to her, but she'll never let him leave. She'll spell him to one of the remaining columns and try everything she can think of to save him while still getting rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul that's stuck to him - it wouldn't work, the only way for a living Horcrux to be destroyed is if the being dies.

He sees Draco and his father sitting there, and the blonde boy walks over.

Bloom says "Go away Draco, unless someone is dying." Draco doesn't though, and grabs her shoulder.

Bloom says "This has been seven years coming, Malfoy - but especially after years five and six."

He looks confused, until she blasts him in the stomach. Lucius helps him up, and Draco mutters "Saw that coming. I thought she'd do it during the battle though."

Harry smirks, and then goes off into the Dark Forest. When he gets to Hagrid's hut, he remembers about a hundred things at once - all of them with Bloom, Ron, and Hermione.

He can feel the chill of the Dementors, and pulls out the Snitch Dumbledore gave him upon his death.

There's an inscription that says "I only open at the close' - and Harry has a pretty good idea of what that means.

He whispers "I am about to die." and the Snitch opens to reveal the Resurrection stone - another of the Deathly Hallows.

He turns it over in his hands three times, and his parents appear. They're in full color, but he can't touch them.

They say they're both proud of him, and James mischievously says he likes Bloom's attitude. Harry turns bright red, and asks "You know about…"

Lily says "We've been watching you all this time. I'm so sorry about everything Harry. If we could've protected you better, if we hadn't trusted Peter…"

She tries to hug him, but passes right through him. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up with Petunia, sorry they never treated you like you should have been."

"Mum, you saved my life. You protected me plenty. Besides, Bloom came out of it all. She made the summers alright, and we're the best of friends."

James smirks at that, and says "We've seen. Like your other two friends are the best of friends. What we're saying is, we like her for you."

Harry smile sadly, and then they set off. He doesn't feel the Dementor's chill, his parents are protecting him like Patronuses.

Harry finds two Death-Eaters, and follow them to Aragog's old clearing - this would be why the Acromantulas were in the battle, they were forced out of their home.

Voldemort is sitting in front of a fire, he thought Harry would come - seems he was mistaken.

Harry mutters goodbye to his parents and drops the Resurrection stone when they say goodbye to him and that they love him always, and then contradicts Voldemort loudly while taking off the Invisibility Cloak and putting it in his pocket.

The giants in the clearing roar, the Death-Eaters rise - and Hagrid yells "HARRY, NO!" Hagrid's tied to a tree, and is now struggling wildly as a Death-Eater silences him.

Harry sees Nagini floating in her cage, and she and fire are the only things moving in the clearing he wouldn't even get his wand all the way up before it was disarmed by fifty spells at the same time.

Voldemort tilts his head to the side, and a mirthless smile plays on his mouth - he doesn't have any lips, so, no lips for the smile to play on.

Harry closes his eyes as Voldemort casts the Killing Curse, knowing Bloom's going to go ballistic when she hears about this. She'd go off even worse if she hears he didn't even try to fight back, but he can't care about that right now - he might break.

The last thing he hears, or thinks he hears, is Bloom's voice shouting his name.

* * *

When Harry opens his eyes, everything is white and silent.

He's lost all his clothes, but it's not an issue since there's nobody around to see him. He looks around, but there's a cloudy vapor that's forming into his surroundings.

He's not wearing glasses - and at that moment he hears the thumping and struggling of something flailing around. Harry immediately wishes he was clothed, and robes appear a short distance away.

He can feel something tugging inside him - like someone's tugging at him from inside him. He ignores the sensation for now, and dresses then finds out what's making the noise - and is immediately repulsed by it.

It looks like a child, but naked and with rough, raw skin - it looks like it was flayed, and is shuddering under a seat where it was left unwanted. He was examining his surroundings, which are looking more and more like King's Cross Station, and saw the thing struggling for breath underneath the seat.

A familiar voice says he can't do anything for it, and when he turns around he finds Dumbledore standing there.

Harry puts together that the thing is the piece of Voldemort's soul that was attached to him - dying had removed it. His soul is his own now.

"Professor, then why am I here? I was hit with the Killing Curse, and nobody died for me this time…"

Dumbledore smiles, and says "Do you remember your third year? The night you rescued Sirius?"

"Yes, why?" The tugging sensation is getting stronger now, like someone's pulling at a fishhook in his chest more impatiently.

"Bloom told me she tried to save you and Sirius from the Dementors' influence. She gave each of you a small piece of her power. It binds you to life, much the same way you formerly bound Voldemort to life. And, I would guess from the way you keep rubbing at the spot where your heart is, she's currently trying to draw you back."

Harry has a choice now, he can board a train and go on, or he can go back and try to finish Voldemort - which is a very good chance of happening, especially with Bloom knowing of Harry's death.

Harry nods, then sees everything is turning back into mist - and the spot in his chest that was feeling pulled is getting warmer and warmer fast - it's almost burning hot and the heat is coursing through his body now.

* * *

Next thing he knows, he's facedown on the ground with his glasses digging into his temple. Nobody's cheering like he expected, and everyone's whispering quietly.

He cracks his eye open barely, and sees Voldemort getting to his feet dizzily - with Bellatrix kneeling beside him. He orders someone to see if Harry's dead, and he hears footsteps getting closer.

Harry has no idea what he's going to do - his heart is thumping in his chest and there's no way to disguise that fact. He feels soft hands pull back an eyelid to reveal Narcissa Malfoy kneeling next to him. She puts a hand to his chest and feels his beating heart - then whispers "Is Draco alive and in the castle?"

He breathes out a yes, and she sighs and says "He's dead, Lord Voldemort." Harry can't believe it, but then everyone starts shouting in victory.

Voldemort uses the Cruciatus Curse on him, but the pain never comes - he just gets thrown in the air a few times.

The wand he took from Draco slips slightly in his sleeve, but he doesn't lose anything other than his glasses - which are forcefully jammed onto his face when Voldemort declares that they're going to show Hogwarts's defenders what had become of Harry.

Harry privately thinks Voldemort's already signed his permanent-death warrant when he killed him - but now he's taking the evidence to Bloom. The thought that Bloom's going to kill him a second time after all this is over slams into his head at the speed of the Golden Snitch, he only hopes he can get the chance to explain why he snuck off and got himself killed before the blasting and screaming on her end starts.

He feels Hagrid pick him up incredibly gently, but he keeps his eyes closed and plays dead as giant tears splash on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Harry's in so much trouble! He didn't imagine Bloom screaming his name, and Dumbledore was right when he said she was trying to drag him back. And Voldemort and his cronies are toast, very literally now, they may just get a single word in before Bloom goes off on them. But really, why in the hell are they bringing back the evidence of the one thing that Bloom will go off because of straight to her? Despite the fact that he's afraid of dying, Voldemort clearly doesn't have enough survival instinct to avoid that fate. FInd out how Bloom goes off and with how much fire next chapter!**


	79. Chapter 79

" _Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together._ "

Harry hears Voldemort use his amplified voice to tell the news to the whole school, and he can guess they're at the entrance to the castle and its sunrise - something to do with the way Hagrid's stopped and the color behind his eyelids is lightening.

Everyone goes out, and Bellatrix mutters "Looks like we don't outnumber them after all. How'd so many survive?"

He hears Professor McGonagall's screams of rage, despair, and denial - he never thought she'd be capable of something like them, making them sound all the worse to him - followed by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny - and then Bloom's shouts of rage, heartache, and passion.

 _"I swear, you all won't last five minutes after I get my hands on you!"_ Her voice is raw, and she sounds like she's been crying - Harry's sure he didn't imagine hearing her screaming his name all the way from the school.

Through his lashes, Harry sees Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna trying to hold Bloom back, her makeup is running and she looks like she's a mess - everything around them starts quivering and shaking though, responding to Bloom's anger.

This seems to act like a trigger for everyone else, and they all begin screaming and yelling abuse at the Death-Eaters, Bloom loudest of all, until Voldemort forces them all to be silent with a Charm.

Voldemort orders Harry to be lowered down and set at his feet, and he proclaims to the survivors that Harry Potter was nothing but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him.

Ron yells at Voldemort, and the Charm brakes and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until another bang extinguished their voices once more.

Voldemort lies once more that Harry was killed when trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, but he was interrupted by a scuffle and a shout, then multiple bangs, flashes of light, and a grunt of pain.

Opening his eyes slightly, Harry saw that Bloom had broken free from their friends, but about ten Death-Eaters had knocked her to the ground.

She gets up, and they grab her and try to hold her still - bad idea, she starts fighting until all their wands are pointed at her neck. Neville was about to attack, but Bloom beat him to it - they can all tell she's running high on her anger and heartache and is in no way listening to reason at the moment.

Voldemort offers Bloom, who they can all assume qualifies as pure-blooded, the chance to join his side - she laughs outright at the offer, and yells "I wouldn't join you if the world was crumbling into hell as we speak, you psycho, murdering, freak of a monster with a destroyed soul!"

She then starts fighting again, elbowing and punching and knocking wands away from the shocked Death-Eaters before they can react.

Voldemort casts a full-body-bind spell on her, and summons the Sorting Hat. He floats it on top of her head, announcing that this is what happens to those who fight when the battle has been lost. He sets the hat on fire, and the crowd starts screaming again.

Everyone goes deadly quiet, as Bloom laughs and says "You think you can _burn_ me? You think you can burn _me?_ You people never learn!"

She starts glowing bright orange, all the Death-Eaters that were holding her go flying and land painfully on their backs, and Bloom runs to Nagini and slams her fist on the serpent's head yelling "SUPERNOVA!"

At that exact moment, Grawp comes running for Hagrid and the giants on Voldemort's side charge him, and the battle renews.

When everybody can see again, Nagini is nothing more than a pile of dust, Bloom is fighting off most of the Death-Eaters and winning, and Harry is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The battle moves back into the Main Hall, where Bloom ends up fighting Bellatrix and Voldemort at the same time while everyone else is fighting the rest of the Death-Eaters.

Narcissa disappeared as soon as they entered the school, likely gone to find her family. They're traitors to Voldemort, if he wins they'll die for sure.

The Centaurs break their neutrality by joining Hogwarts's side, shooting more Death-Eaters as the fight goes on. Even the House-Elves join the fight, stabbing Death-Eaters with knives and forks in the ankles and such.

Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak on when Bloom made the impressive distraction, and invisibly helps out by using every hex and spell he knows on Death-Eaters while they're busy fighting someone else - they never know what hit them.

When the Battle is all but over, only Bellatrix and Voldemort are left - dueling Bloom and making zero headway.

There's a ring of fire starting to swirl around them all, and it's feeding directly into Bloom's stream of orange magic shooting from the mouth of her dragon-wand like its breathing it out. Her magic is slowly but surely pushing the two streams combined into one back - they're losing and everyone knows it.

Bellatrix gives up on the duel and tries to hit Bloom with a curse - her Fire Arrow pops it like a bubble and hits her straight over the heart. Bellatrix falls over dead, and Voldemort screams in rage and lets loose a wave of magic from his fury.

Most are toppled backwards, and Bloom is pushed back - the duel broken.

Voldemort aims his wand at her, but Harry roars out "Protego!" and the Shield Charm expands across the entire room. Both Bloom and Voldemort look around in shock for the source of the Charm, and Harry pulls the Invisibility Cloak off.

The room starts cheering in shock, joy, and hope - and Bloom falls over in a dead faint. Hermione and Ron immediately summon her unconscious body to them as she transforms back.

* * *

The two wizards start circling one another, like lions waiting to pounce on one another.

Harry tells everyone not to interfere, that it has to be him and Voldemort alone this time. Nobody's disagreeing - mainly because Bloom is unconscious.

Harry gives everyone Sacrificial Protection by saying he's willing to die to keep Voldemort from hurting them - which is why the Charms weren't holding them in the courtyard.

Harry reveals to everyone that Snape was a Triple agent for Dumbledore, pretending to work for Voldemort to spy on Hogwarts. They arranged his death months before it actually happened, meaning Voldemort didn't have him killed like he thinks.

Also, the Elder Wand's master was never Snape, like Voldemort thought - it was Draco, ever since he disarmed Dumbledore. He never knew, never had any inkling of what he'd truly done when he disarmed Dumbledore. Then, Harry beat him and took his wand - which makes Harry the Elder Wand's new master.

When he calls Voldemort 'Riddle' and says he knows a few things Riddle doesn't, Voldemort hesitates to strike - thinking Harry might have one more secret between them.

He thinks it's love, and that nobody seems to love Harry enough to jump in front of him. Ron scoffs, and yells "Bloom's unconscious, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Voldemort ignores Ron, and then Harry says he's seen what Voldemort will become and should try for remorse to avoid that fate.

Voldemort laughs, and then they duel. Voldemort eventually casts the Killing Curse at Harry and keeps him from blocking the spell, as Harry casts Expelliarmus and disarms Riddle - and catches the Elder Wand with the skill of a Seeker as it flew towards the Master it refuses to kill.

* * *

Voldemort is dead, and there is a moment of stunned silence.

Everyone starts cheering at once, and rushes over to hug Harry.

Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione are the first, shortly followed by the members of the original DA and then the new ones.

Everyone seems to want to hug and congratulate him - and Harry spies the Malfoys sitting on the edge of the crowd, not knowing where they stand in the celebration.

Nobody's paying them any attention though, and he's a central part of the celebration and grief. Most of it is celebration though, Bloom and Fyra saved a lot of people.

Suddenly, they all hear a familiar, and very raw and rough, voice shout _"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT BLACK-HAIRED, GLASSES-WEARING IDIOT WHO THINKS HE CAN SNEAK OFF WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AND GET HIMSELF KILLED?!"_

Bloom's woken up, and Harry whispers to Ron and Hermione "Bloody hell, gotta go guys. Boy-who-lived wants to keep living."

He throws his Invisibility Cloak on, and runs down a nearby hallway that isn't filled with debris - just as Bloom starts making her way through the crowd. She sees Ron and Hermione staring at her like they're hiding something, and mutters a spell to see his footprints.

She takes off at a sprint, yelling "GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone stares as she races down the hallway, presumably to find Harry and give him the worst chewing-out of his entire life.

Draco mutters "Now I'm glad she hates me. I don't want to imagine ticking her off and getting a reaction like this."

Sirius snickers with Remus, and says "Just like Lily, but more dangerous. Assuming Harry survives, I think the two of us can guess what'll end up happening, Moony."

Remus grins, and says "Assuming Harry survives."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, life-and-death situation is over - time for Harry to figure out how to calm down the most powerful being on this planet because he went and did exactly what he promised her wouldn't happen: he died. Bloom felt it alright, that's why she screamed. She stopped listening to reason when Harry's heart stopped beating, she's been running off her rage and fury ever since. On that note, he probably should've tried to stay dead - remember how Bloom's glares could scare a dragon off? And that anger has got nothing on what she's got right now...**


	80. Chapter 80

Bloom races down the corridor, following the trail of orange footsteps in front of her. They suddenly stop at a wall, and then she's pinned from behind by nothing – her arms are trapped at her sides and she can only struggle and yell in fury.

She starts struggling, only to find the nothing that's pinning her sweeps away to reveal Harry under his Invisibility Cloak. "Bloom, it's me. Stop struggling."

"Let me go, Harry! Let me go so I can kill you for going off and getting yourself killed on me!"

Harry holds her tighter, knowing full well she's got a massive headache and is lower on magic than she's been in years. "Bloom, I really didn't want to die. I didn't have a choice though. Promise not to blast me when I let you go, and I will. Let me explain, alright?"

She's still tearing at his arms, but gives up after a moment and says "Fine. But you'd better have one damn good reason for all that. And I mean one very good reason, as in 'Fidelius-Protection-level' good."

Harry lets her go, and she immediately spins around and punches him in the face.

He can see her face is tearstained and her eyes are red and puffy, so he catches her fist - and then blocks the second slap from her other hand.

"Bloom, when we went to find Voldemort, Snape was there as well. Voldemort killed him to gain the allegiance of the Elder Wand, thinking Snape was its Master."

Bloom interrupts, yelling "You said you wouldn't give up! You promised me!" Her voice is raw and cracking, Hermione said Bloom let out a piercing scream that must've been heard for miles suddenly - it was his name. "I felt you die, Harry! It felt like half of me died as well! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Harry puts her arms behind her back in a hug, and pulls her to him while she angrily and very upsettedly tries to shove against his chest - it doesn't really work so well when she can't use her hands for that.

Harry whispers "I know, I know I did. And I wanted to keep that promise. But Snape gave me some of his memories right before he died, they revealed a lot. For one, he loved my mother since they were kids - I'm still trying to process that one."

Bloom yells "So what? You think the bombshell that Snape liked your mom is going to make me forget that you went off and let yourself die without even telling me?"

Harry lets her struggle some more, then keeps talking when she stops for a moment. "Bloom, they also showed Snape was a triple-agent for Dumbledore - ever since Voldemort started hunting my mom. He was hunting all three of us, but my mom is the one Snape loved. He was secretly protecting me all this time, and playing a double agent for Voldemort while really working for Dumbledore. He'd tell Voldemort info that Professor Dumbledore told him to, while protecting me and telling Dumbledore everything. Also, the two of them planned Professor Dumbledore's death - he was already dying from a curse that was on the Horcrux ring."

Bloom looks down at the floor, and mutters "Now I feel bad about hating him all this time. But that still doesn't make any kind of reason for dying, Harry! You've got one more sentence before I start blasting!"

"Dumbledore told him that I was an unintentional Horcrux of Voldemort's. When he tried to kill me, all those years ago, after killing my mother, her protection saved me and his soul broke apart. A piece of it latched onto me - I was the only living thing in the room. Professor Dumbledore didn't know it until we got him Professor Slughorn's memory though, which is why I only found out maybe ten minutes after we got back from the Shack."

Bloom stares at him in shock and horror, and then tears start rolling down her face as she yells "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DON'T YOU THINK I COULD'VE MAYBE DONE SOMETHING?!"

Harry lets go of her wrists and pulls her to him, trying to calm her down and stop the shaking in her shoulders as she sobs at the news that he had to die if Voldemort was going to be gotten rid of forever.

After a minute, Harry says "I didn't want to do it, die, but it was the only way to get rid of Snake-Face forever. Besides, I didn't die all the way, remember our third year?"

Bloom nods, not trusting herself to say anything.

"Well, when you gave Sirius and I a piece of your fire, you bound us both to this world. I could feel you trying to pull me back."

"That's because I wasn't going to let you die!" Bloom nearly hits him on the chest again, so Harry pulls her back into the hug.

"I was talking with Dumbledore, death seems to be treating him well by the way. Also, my parents think well of you. I used the Resurrection stone to bring their shades back for support. They know everything that's happened, and they're proud of us both."

Bloom lets out a strangled laugh that sounds half like a sob, and says "Great, you got to meet your parents and you didn't even introduce me."

Harry pulls back a little and starts wiping the tears off her cheeks, saying "Bloom, I would've told you, but you wouldn't have let me leave. I know you wouldn't have, the same way you wouldn't have let me go alone in the Maze if it had been me in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I told you I didn't want to end the battle and find you dead. So you went and got yourself killed in the break in the battle!"

Bloom's clearly running on fumes right now, both magical and emotional. Harry kisses her, and after a moment she kisses him back.

Hermione and Ron peek in just in time to see this, and Ron complains "Bloody hell! You tick her off bad enough to warrant her bloody well murdering you to keep you from getting yourself killed again - and then you kiss and it's all forgiven?"

He stops when they see the red mark on Harry's face, along with a bruise forming. Harry's face was already cut and bloody, so nobody else will know the difference – but they sure notice it.

Bloom says "No, I yelled at him a lot. Speaking of which…"

She grabs Harry's robes and shakes him, yelling _"DON'T YOU EVER GO OFF AND GET YOURSELF KILLED EVER AGAIN, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_

Harry grabs her and pulls her into a hug again, giving Ron a look that thanks him for setting her off again.

Ron turns red, and says "Oh, never mind."

Bloom's shaking now, as Harry strokes her hair and whispers to her to calm her down.

* * *

When Bloom finally stops crying, Harry says "Guys, I've had enough trouble to last a lifetime." They all agree, then they head to the Headmaster's office.

All the portraits give Harry a standing Ovation, and then he gets one last piece of advice from Dumbledore's picture.

He says he left the 'thing in the snitch' in the forest and he doesn't know that he'll go look for it - Dumbledore approves - he is going to keep Ignotus's gift, which is his until he passes it on, and then he fixes his very broken wand with the Elder Wand and reseals the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb.

They make their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Bloom looks at Harry and says "I wake up and you're not in the room, I'm hunting you down." She then collapses onto the nearest couch in exhaustion, and Fyra flies over and curls up next to her.

Ron whistles, and Hermione asks "You think she'd go through with that?"

Harry asks "You think she wouldn't? Took forever to get her to stop yelling. She was a bit upset."

Hermione says "I'll tell Sirius and Remus you survived Bloom's wrath. And then, I'm following Bloom's example."

Ron and Harry nod, and they use magic to float the couches together to make a four-couch square for the night.

Harry and Ron talk for a while, and Harry tells him how he and Dudley reconciled over the summer.

The Dementor attack two summers ago had a good effect on him - Harry didn't think that was even possible - and he changed his ways after seeing who he really was. He didn't have any worst memories, so he saw the fact that he was a spoiled, hateful person who liked to pick on those weaker than him - and apparently, he stopped.

Bloom and Harry didn't hear any of this the summer before year six, as they were finally staying with Sirius. They met briefly when the Order of the Phoenix evacuated them to keep them from dying. Dudley accepted, and was briefly taken to 12 Grimmauld place before being moved to another location - one that would hopefully be far enough away from the action to keep him from being a target.

He apologized for being such a bully to Harry when they were kids, and said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space like his parents always said. The rest of the Order was offended, but harry said that awkward apology was the Dursley equivalent of a heartfelt expression of thanks.

Harry and his Aunt and Uncle will never get along, will never even like each other or be neutral towards each other, but at least Dudley's making an effort to make amends.

Hermione gets back in after about ten minutes, and says "Guys, Sirius and Remus are happy Harry's alive, they say congratulations on beating Snake-Face - as everyone's calling him now - and they'll see us in whenever we wake up. I'm betting we're heading back to Sirius's place after that."

Harry tiredly nods, then he climbs into the couch opposite Bloom and is out before he even realizes it.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, this is it everybody! The end of the story! I'm thinking up a sequel, but that might take a while with classes and such - also, I like to make sure the story won't just fizzle out on me and end up another abandoned story on the site. And no, there are not enough words in every language to describe how much trouble Harry was in with Bloom. Horcrux or not, she was _mad_ that he went off and died. and the reason that Harry didn't feel anything two years ago is because Bloom was protected by the Dragon Flame - she came back to life on her own power, Harry was dragged back forcibly by Bloom. PS. While your all waiting for the sequel to this, feel free to read my other story, 'Bloom in Asgard'. That one isn't anywhere near finished, and Bloom is as kick-butt as in this one.**


	81. Author's Note

**Alright, I know I last posted on this story a while ago, but I have great news! I've finally started posting my sequel to this story, titled 'Wizards, Witches, and Winx'. This would also be the reason I haven't been updating my other story, 'Bloom in Asgard' as much as I have in the past - aside from finals, of course. This story isn't going to be very long compared to the one it comes after, but I really didn't want to give Harry, Bloom, Ron, and Hermione seven more years of fighting an enemy from the Magical Dimension or anything - I really think they've earned a lifetime of the 'quiet life' after Harry's childhood, Sirius's prison time due to being framed by Wormtail, etc. Anyway, enjoy, hope you like the story! Reviews are appreciated and asked-for, advice and suggestions will be taken into account!**


End file.
